Jaune's Video Diary
by AngeloGene
Summary: Jaune has been distant for the past few months during their second year in Beacon Academy, which left his friends concerned. Some unexpected events occur that will surprise everyone. Team RWBY will somehow get a hold of Jaune's scroll and discover some things they didn't know about him. The awesome cover image is made by Kegi Springfield. [Latest Chapter: 14 - (Story Update)]
1. An Epic Battle

A/N: Hi, I'm new here and this is my first story so please take it easy on the reviews. But giving me constructive criticism always helps and I'd appreciate that a lot. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

In Combat Class...

Blades clashed as two huntsmen in training fought each other in a match. Everyone in the room watched intently, with the exception of a certain red-haired girl. Pyrrha Nikos, the four-time Mystral champion, was staring at an empty seat beside her. Ren, her stoic teammate, notices.

"Hey...hey Pyrrha." He taps on her shoulder.

"Oh um...yes Ren?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at that seat for quite a while now. Its not like you to be distracted in class."

"I-I'm fine."

He looks at her skeptically.

"There's just...a lot going through my mind right now."

"About Jaune?"

*sigh* "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, considering that it's his seat you're staring at, yes it's that obvious."

"..."

"Pyrrha, you don't have to worry. He's-"

"-been distant for the past few months." She interrupted. "Ever since the start of our second year, he's been going off to who knows where. He started missing some classes and comes to our dorm room late in the evening. He doesn't even go to our training sessions anymore."

"Have you tried talking to him?

"Yes but he keeps dodging my questions. He just tells me not to worry about it."

"Maybe...you should take his advice and let him be.

"Ren!"

"Look, here me out for a sec. At the beginning of our second year, Jaune was called to the headmaster's office. That's when he started being distant. I think it's safe to assume that Professor Ozpin is behind all this. He's in good hands."

"I know that. I just...I wish he would open up to us."

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, we all know that he can be reckless at times, goofy, clumsy and keeps things to himself when it comes to his own personal problems. But, he has matured for the past year. You saw how much he has improved as a huntsman. He came to you asking for help when he needed it rather than just facing his problems alone. If he's not telling us anything, then he probably has a good reason."

She thought about what he said.

"Let's have faith in our leader." He added.

She gave a nod. "...You're right. Thank you Ren."

"Any time."

* * *

GIynda Goodwitch, their professor in combat class, checked her scroll to see the match line-up after finishing a match. She then receives a message from the headmaster. She internally sighed as she read the message. "Class, there will be a change of plans for the next match. I will be calling members of a whole team to face an opponent of your headmaster's choice."

They all grew excited. Matches like these are very rare.

"Now, as I call your names, kindly step into the arena." She takes a look at her scroll. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, if you please..."

Team RWBY got up to their seats.

"Finally, I get a turn. It's been a while since I got to fight in class." Yang said.

"That's because you pummeled a guy to death last time, even when Ms. Goodwitch told you to stop."

"Oh come on sis. In my defense, that guy managed to cut my hair."

The rest of them rolled their eyes.

They got to the combat area waiting.

"So, who do you think we're up against?" Ruby asked. "I bet its going to be Pyrrha."

"Of course it's her." Weiss said. "Who else has the skills to face us in combat?"

"She is a logical choice for Professor Ozpin to pick." Blake added.

"Nah, I don't care who it is. As long as I get to fight."

A few minutes have passed...

Ruby walks up to Glynda. "Um...Ma'am aren't you going to call our opponent?"

"No need Miss Rose. He is making his way right here as we speak." Glynda checked her wrist watch. 'Where are they? They were supposed to be here by now.' She thought.

"Oh, okay...wait...he?"

Their professor turned to the entrance. "Oh good, he's here."

A blonde guy entered the arena followed by a gray-haired man with a cane. They didn't took notice of the second person because of the first who was well-known. Known to be the most weakest huntsman in training whoever walked on the grounds of this prestigious academy. He never had a single win in his record...ever.

The room was silent. As he walked up to them, some of the students started to laugh and/or feel sorry for him while some where clueless. Team RWBY's faces resembled the time when they knew Dr. Oobleck was going to lead them on a mission.

Pyrrha, in the audience, stared in shock. "Jaune?"

"Uh...Hi. Never expected me to be your opponent, did ya'?

Weiss face palmed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid this is not a joke Miss Shnee." Said a voice behind Jaune.

"Professor Ozpin? When did you...?"

"I was walking behind him the whole time. You seemed to be...distracted to notice."

"So what brings you here?" Yang asked.

"I came here just to tell you to not underestimate your opponent. There's nothing wrong with giving you a fair warning, is there?"

They turned to Jaune, giving them an awkward smile while scratching his head, then back to Ozpin.

Yang laughed. "Easier said than done."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have greatly improved since the last time you saw me fight."

"Care to prove that, Vomit Boy?"

"Gladly."

*sigh* "This'll be quick." Ruby unfolds her sniper rifle to it's scythe form.

"Wait sis."

"Huh?"

"Let me handle this...alone. There's no need to get all our hands dirty. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Well okay, but please don't over do it."

"Sure. How 'bout you Weiss?"

"I'm fine with that. Although, you really should take it easy on him. He's annoying, but I don't think he deserves that kind of punishment."

She snickered. "So you do have a heart. Looks like the Ice Queen's actually starting to warm up to him."

"Hmmph." Weiss crossed her arms and turned away.

"Blake?"

"...I think that's a terrible idea."

"Oh come on, don't tell me your actually afraid of him."

"It's not that. Don't you think all of this is a bit suspicious?"

"Come to think of it, it is kinda weird that we're gonna fight him of all people."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You're just over thinking this too much." Weiss said. "There is no way he can possibly be a threat. Why Professor Ozpin chose him as our opponent is beyond me but I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with testing our skills in combat. Maybe it's something else."

Blake was still not content.

"Okay, how about this. If he somehow managed to beat me, which will never happen, you could all pitch in. How's that?"

"Fine. But I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh don't be such a sour puss."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the audience...

Pyrrha was silent, hoping for his safety. Ren was the same. Nora, their energetic and bubbly teammate who was sitting beside him was cheering...loudly.

"Go Jauney go! Beat them all up! Yeah!"

Ren covers her mouth and pulls her back to her seat. "Nora, you're gonna get us in trouble." He sees their Professor eying them.

"Nothing's wrong with supporting our fearless leader. And besides, the others are making some noise too."

"Not as loud as you though." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It won't make much of a difference. Jaune's gonna pulverize them to dust!"

They both gave her confused looks until Ren decided to speak.

*sigh* "Nora, it's good to be optimistic and supportive but let's face it, he has no chance of winning."

"Oooh oooh, Ren let's make a bet! If he wins this thing, I get you to cook me my new favorite food every breakfast for the rest of our lives. If he doesn't, well...I can't think of anything so it's your call."

"You have a new food favorite?" He turned to Pyrrha for some answers.

"She's talking about Jaune's bacon pancakes and ice cream waffles."

"Since when does he have free time to make those?"

"Lunch." Nora said.

"That's a story for another time." Pyrrha turned to Nora. "I've been meaning to ask you. What makes you so sure of Jaune's victory?"

"'Cause for the past few months, he's been trai-" she stopped, covering her mouth. "Uh...I mean...a hunch! Yeah, just a hunch."

A moment of silence.

"You were about to say training, weren't you?"

"I said it was just a hunch!"

Now both of them have her looks of suspicion. She, in turn, just twiddled her thumbs and went back to watching the match.

* * *

Back at the arena...

Ozpin and Glynda walked to a safe distance away from them. "Students, you may now begin."

Their aura levels were displayed at the screen above them.

"You ready Vomit Boy?" Yang uncollapsed her yellow bracelets into her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

Jaune drew his sword and then unfolded it's sheath to it's shield form, Crocea Mors. "Will you please lose the nickname?"

"No way. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You beat me."

*sigh* "Figures. Okay then. Aaaaagh!" He ran and swung his sword at her.

She dodges with a quick sidestep and kicks him on the back knocking him down. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm not done yet." He gets up and does the same attack again...and again...and again getting him knocked down each time.

* * *

Everyone was starting to get bored. He didn't seem to improve after all this time. The scene reminded them of his fight with Cardin Winchester last year.

"Something's wrong." Pyrrha said. "He may not be the best of fighters but I'm sure I taught him well enough. I know he's better than this."

"He is. Poor Yang, he's luring her into a trap." Nora whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, heh heh."

* * *

Jaune's been doing the same predictable attack for over five times now.

"This is getting old. Come on, Jaune. You could at least change your moves." Yang said.

He ignores her and does the attack again.

"Okay. That's it." She ran out of patience. As she dodged, she delivers a flurry of punches all over his body and delivers another one with a more powerful force on his chest blowing him to a short distance away. "It's over. And what a boring way to end it."

Ruby took a look at their aura levels. "Uh...girls, something's wrong. Look, Jaune barely lost any of his aura."

"It's probably just a glitch.". Weiss said. "There's no way that his aura will still be at the green after receiving that many blows from your sister."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Blake thought.

Jaune slowly stood up. Everyone was amazed that he could still move after that much punishment.

"Impressive." Yang said. "But I gotta say, you should just give up while you still can. You can't win this fight."

He didn't answer. Instead, he collapsed his shield to it's sheath form and sheathed his sword. He just stood there in place.

"Want me to knock you out instead? Fine." She walks up to him ready to end the match. With a clenched fist, she lifted her arm, ready to deliver the final blow. He closed his eyes. She threw her punch.

He caught it with his hand and held his ground. The force of the attack slightly buried his feet to the shattered floor.

"No way!" She tried to pull away from his grip but she couldn't.

"Hey Yang..." He sneered as he opened his eyes, and to Yang's shock...they were red. "Thanks for the power up." He pulled her closer and delivered a knee to her gut. He then took her by the shoulder, lifted her up and slammed her down to the ground, shattering it.

"Aaagh!"

* * *

Everyone of the students was shocked. He just took down one of the most powerful huntresses in training. Just like Pyrrha, Yang doesn't have a losing record nor showed any sign of a struggle even when faced with tough opponents. But now, she lays flat on her back for the first time barely maintaining consciousness.

"Woo Hoo! Go Jaune! One down, three to go!"

"Nora! What did I say about being too loud."

"Sorry Ren."

Pyrrha was staring blankly at Jaune. Internally, her jaws have dropped.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby didn't waste anymore time. She shot her sniper rifle, using it's recoil to boost her speed and tackle Jaune. However, he saw her coming, Right before making contact, he disappeared out of thin air leaving something familiar behind. "White rose petals?"

She was still moving forward when he reappeared behind her. He quickly grabbed her scythe by the handle and karate chops her grip on it.

"Oww!" She laid flat on her back. "Crescent Rose!"

"Let's see how you fight without your weapon." He swings the scythe at her.

"Eeek!" She braced herself.

Blake suddenly appeared in front of him. She blocked his attack with her dual blades and intercepted it to the ground, holding it down. "Now!"

With her words, Jaune looked left and right and found Weiss coming at him from the side. He lets go of Ruby's scythe.

"You're finished!" Weiss struck him...or so she thought. He lept backwards, evading the attack leaving a shadow of himself behind.

Now Blake was in a state of shock. 'Was that my semblance he used?' She thought.

Ruby got her scythe back and signalled her team to come at him all at once. Noticing this, he quickly waved his hand, summoning a huge white glyph underneath them. The next step they took sent them flying in different random directions away from him, each hitting a wall except for Weiss who casted a glyph to save herself.

They all got up, even Yang, and gave him serious looks.

" We want answers, now!" Yang said. "Where have you been going for the past few months?"

"Yeah! How did you get so good?" Ruby asked. "Have you been training?"

"How in the world could you possibly have multiple semblances?" Weiss asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Girls, please. One question at a time."

"No!" They said in unison.

"Just answer them all. You already knew what we all wanted to know before this fight even began." Yang said.

"Okay okay, fine. But I'll only answer two of 'em. One, yes I've been training, obviously. Two, no, I don't have multiple semblances. Just one."

"That's obviously a lie." Blake said.

"My semblance is mimicry, okay?"

"So your like...a mime?" Ruby asked.

"No, you dolt. It means he can copy other people's semblances." Weiss said.

"Oh...but technically, you still have more semblances than one."

"Well, in a way, yes. Look, can we just get on with this match already? Or you wanna give up. I mean, I'm seriously O.P. right now."

"Team RWBY never backs down from a challenge!" Ruby said.

"So, time for round 2 then."

She smirked then shouted, "Freezer Burn!"

Weiss stabbed the ground with her dust rapier covering a wide area on the ground with a sheet of ice. Then Yang did a high jump and hit the ground with her blazing fist creating a thick fog.

"Nice team attack but your also limiting your field of vi- aaagh!" He was blown away by an explosion near him.

"We've done this before, Jaune. We have other ways to know where you are." Yang shot more of her explosive ammo at him.

He managed to dodge them. 'What is she talking about?' He thought, then an idea came to mind. 'Sound, that's gotta be it. When I make some sort of noise they will know where I am. I just need to be quiet then.' He takes a step forward. Suddenly, a huge shockwave hits him from the back. He fell forward. "Aaagh!" 'What the-. Wasn't that Blake's attack? Heh, I wish I was a faunus.'

"Lady Bug!"

The fog slowly cleared. Jaune stood up and saw both Ruby and Blake running towards him from opposite sides. Again, before making contact, Jaune leaped up leaving a shadow of himself behind. He drew his sword and as he fell, he slammed his blade to the ground creating a small crater blowing them away along with the fog.

"Checkmate!" She managed to shout.

Weiss casted a haste glyph. Blake landed on it on her feet. Harnessing the speed buff, she then slashes the air creating multiple shockwaves coming at him.

He took his shield and blocked everyone of them with the aid of his aura. "That all you got?"

Weiss smirked. "Don't get cocky. That was just a distraction."

"Huh?" He notices a glyph under him. "Oh cra- aaagh!" He was flung up in the air. She then casted multiple miniature glyphs to hold him in place.

"Now! Bumblebee!"

Blake threw her blade with her bow attached to it to Yang. She spun her round and round until her desired speed and momentum was reached.

With her red eyes and burning hair, Yang was about to give it her all in one single punch. His aura flashed at the last second before his face was met by her fist. He was sent flying straight into a wall shattering it and came crashing down on him while Yang felt a powerful sting on her right hand.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Blake came to her aid.

"Ouch! What happened?" She looked at her hand, closing it and opening it. "It still hurts."

* * *

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

There was a sad look on Nora's face. "Come on Jaune, get up! Win this thing. You have to..."

* * *

Team RWBY turned to Glynda who was staring at the debris where their opponent was buried.

She notices them. "Oh...right. *ahem* Students, as you can see, Mister Arc's aura has dropped into the red. Team RWBY is therefore the wi-"

"Wait!" The rubble moved. Jaune pushed away the debris and got out of it. He slowly walked towards them. "I'm *pant* not *pant* done yet."

"Impossible! How is he even able to stand?'"

Everyone was speechless. So was Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR, but was glad he was still alive.

"Jaune, please stay down." Ruby said. "You fought well. It's time for you to rest. You've proven yourself to be a great fighter."

*cough* *cough* "You don't understand. I need to win this...no matter what."

"You could barely even walk!" Yang added.

"Heh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all. So Yang, tell me. You punched me really hard right in the face. Do you see a bruise?" He shows his left cheek.

They were shocked as they noticed but didn't answer.

"And another thing, did you hurt yourself instead?"

Yang grunted.

"How did you-?" Blake said.

"We Arcs are known to have great aura reserves. Normally, when you receive a hit, your aura will shield you from the most fatal of blows. But in my case, it not only shields me but also acts offensively. It kinda make a mini explosion when the attack makes contact. The harder you hit, the more you hurt yourself. I have so much aura that it negates every damage that I take."

Ruby had a realization. "Wait, that means-"

"None of your attacks hurt me."

Yang laughed. "Hah! Then why is your aura at the red level, huh?"

"Oh, I can fix that." He started to glow faintly white. "Fun fact, some of my aura is still locked...Haaaaagh!" Suddenly his aura wildly gushed out of him. Everybody stared in awe at the sight before of them.

"Girls, we're in big trouble. Look!" Ruby pointed at Jaune's aura bar. It filled up and it's not stopping. It began to fill up a second bar over the first with white color.

"Like it? I call this move, 'aura burst.'"

Yang face palmed. *sigh* "I just had to ask."

"Time for round three." 'I better end this quickly.' He thought.

He swung his sword down to the ground creating a shockwave heading towards Yang.

She didn't have time to react. Luckily, Ruby used her speed to tackle her away to avoid the attack. They both fell on the floor.

Jaune reappeared in front of them and tried to slash them both.

Weiss casted a glyph blocking his strike.

"That's not gonna work." He swung his sword again with more force shattering the glyph. Both Ruby and Yang evaded in time.

Blake lunged at him from behind. Her blade bounced off as soon as it made contact sending her off balance.

Seizing his opportunity, he grabbed her hand, pulled her for a finishing strike.

Yang punched him on the face in time withstanding the force of his aura, sending him flying into another wall. She felt a more powerful sting on her hand making her kneel in pain. Jaune however, got up without a scratch. "He must have some sort of weakness." She checked their aura levels. They were almost at the red, but she noticed something else. Jaune's aura was draining! The rest of the team noticed this as well.

"We have to stall him! It's the only chance we have left." Ruby said.

'Darn it! They figured it out. I have to finish this.' He thought. 'Maybe if I'm fast enough, they wouldn't be able to fight back. But first...' He sheathed his blade disappeared leaving white rose petals behind and reappearing behind Ruby. Grabbing her shoulder to not let her get away, he karate chopped a pressure point on her shoulder causing her to fall on the ground unconscious.

The rest of team's eyes widened. "Ruby!"

Yang lunged at him in anger but he disappeared before she could even land a hit.

He reappeared right in front of Blake. Out of reflexes, she leaped backward. The next thing she knew, he was right behind her. He grabbed the front of her neck and threw her down. He drew and swung his sword at her. She managed to block it but the force was too powerful, crushing the ground beneath her. She fainted afterwards.

He leaped away. *pant* 'Good, just a little more.' He tries to use Ruby's semblance again, but failed. "What the-! Why can't I-"

"Now's my chance!" Weiss casted a haste glyph under her and many more glyphs around him. She dashed afterwards striking him all over his body as she bounced from glyph to glyph.

He dropped his sword. "Ugh!" 'Her attacks are actually starting to hurt. My aura isn't fending off her attacks.'

She was about to deliver the final strike. Time slowed down for Jaune. He found an opening, grabbed her in the face and slammed her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Weiss." He whispered then turned to Yang as he picked up his sword. "One to go."

"You're not going to take me down that easily! Aaagh!" She fired at him with her shotgun gauntlets nonstop.

He blocks with his shield and slowly pushed forward.

Running out of ammo, she punches her fists together engulfing herself in flames and ran towards him. They fought each other head on. It was obvious to her that he was weakening. The red in his eyes are starting to fade back to blue. She was able to disarm him rather easily.

He made one last attempt. His aura flashed, blinding her for a moment leaving her wide open. He mustered up all his strength to deliver a powerful punch on her face. But to his shock, she was unaffected. His aura burst was gone. His whole body felt numb. "No. I can't lose! I must not lo-" His vision got dim. He collapsed and fell on the ground.

"The match is over. The winner is Team RWBY." Glynda announced.

Silence filled the room. Then one of the students started clapping. Soon, all of them were cheering and chanting Jaune's name.

'Their...cheering for me? Heh, well that's a first.'

A warm smile grew on Yang's face. "You've come a long way, Jaune."

"Heh heh, I haven't totally lost my consciousness yet. I heard you loud and clear."

"What?"

"You called me by my name instead of Vomit Boy." Moments later, he was then brought to the infirmary. While Yang helped her teammates up.

* * *

Later that day...

Nora was in tears. "Jaune! Jaune wake up! I'd rather see you get kicked out than die! Now please, wake u-"

"Stop shaking me! I'll really die if you keep this up!"

"Jaune please!"

"Help me!"

Just in the nick of time, Glynda went into the room and used her telekinesis to pull the hyperactive girl away from him. "He's going to be fine, Miss Valkyrie. Now will you please calm down." She looks at her sternly.

*gulp* " Y-yes ma'am." She saluted.

Seconds later, Professor Ozpin and the rest of team JNPR went in.

"Jaune, are you feeling well?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine. Well, not totally but I'm getting there. The nurse said I'll be staying here for two days."

"That's a relief." Ren said. "By the way, good job back there in the match."

"Thanks. I guess..."

"When did you get so good anyway?"

"Heh yeah, about that..." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that's all the time you have for today." Ozpin said. "My apologies but I need to speak with him in private. Since tomorrow is a weekend, you may visit him then anytime you wish."

Upon hearing those words, Nora got sad. "B-but we just got here! Could you please have your talk with him after he graduates?"

Jaune slightly laughed. "There's no use stalling it Nora. It's okay, just go."

Pyrrha and Ren looked at them confused. Nora gave a sad nod then signalled her teammates to leave.

"Wait."

They stopped in their tracks.

"Before you go, how's team RWBY doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. They're probably resting in their dorm room."

"They weren't sent here in the infirmary?"

"Their injuries weren't that serious. So it only took a couple of medics to patch them up."

"Well that's good to know."

Pyrrha nodded then left with the others.

Jaune sat up on the bed. "So Professor...when do I leave."

* * *

Meanwhile, at team RWBY's dorm room...

"I can't believe it! He actually got the best of us." Weiss was pacing back and forth across the room. "I mean, how could he even get so good anyway? In a short period of time if I may add."

"Training, duh." Ruby said.

"I told you we shouldn't have underestimated him." Blake said, reading a book on her bed.

Yang thought about what her sister said. "I think there's more to it than just training."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ruby, he surpassed all of us in our years of training within a few months. I hate to admit it but, none of us could've taken him down on our own.

Blake's eyes shifted to her. " Well that's ironic. You're the one who suggested fighting him alone."

Yang walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Pyrrha and the others."

The rest of the team looked at each other as she left.

Yang knock's on team JNPR's room. "Hello, anybody there?"

No answer.

'Guess no one's inside.' She takes a look at the bottom of the door, seeing the lights in the room were open. "Hmm..." She turns the knob. 'It's unlocked? Weird.'

She opens the door and finds an empty room. The first thing she noticed was a blue onesie on one of the beds.

*giggle* 'This must be Jaune's. This brings back memories.' She picked it up and tries to measure it. "Perfect fit."

She puts it back and notices a scroll where the onesie was placed. She took a look inside it's contents and saw a background picture of Weiss, and Velvet for some reason. "Yup, definitely Jaune's. How did he got a hold of this anyway?"

Upon further inspection, she found a file named 'My Personal Stuff'. She tried to open it but there's one problem. 'Dang. It has a password. Wait, what am I worried about? This is easy.' She types in 'snowangel' and succeeds in opening it. "Bingo."

Inside were three more files. Namely, 'Funny Vids', 'My Music Videos', and last was 'My Diary.'

"Music videos?." She opened it and found several songs inside but one caught her eye. It read, 'I Burn (A tribute to awesomeness that is Yang Xiao Long).' "Aww...he made a tribute to me?"

She played the file but skipped to the middle of it. "What the-?" She saw herself singing in what seems to be a fiery room (probably visual effects) with multiple Jaunes, each playing an instument.

'(I Burn!) Can't hold me now, you cannot stop me

(I Burn!) Swing all you want, like a fever I'll take you down...'

Yang was confused but still, she had a huge grin on her. 'Maybe I'll borrow this for a while.' Taking the scroll with her, she left the room and closed the door.

She heard familiar voices coming her way. 'JNPR's back!' She then quickly went into their dorm room without being detected.

She leaned her back against the door and sighed.

"Hey sis, you're back. So...what happened?"

"What? Oh, uh...nothing. They weren't even there."

"Then why did it took you so long? And what's that?" Ruby spots something on Yang's hand and pointed at it. The rest of her team looked at what she's holding.

"This? My scroll of course." She made herself look believable as possible.

"Uh...you left your scroll right here." She took the scroll lying on a small cabinet and showed it to her.

*sigh* "Okay, you got me." After a brief pause. "This is Jaune's."

"But I thought you said no one's inside their dorm room?"

"Yeah, I did. I kinda...borrowed this."

"You what!?" Weiss said.

*sigh* Blake facepalmed.

Ignoring them, Yang continued on. "...And I think Jaune's secret lies in this thing."

"Put that back to where you found it."

"Didn't you girls here me? Aren't you even just a little bit curious how Jaune managed to beat us? Well, technically we won. But still..."

"Well... I'm...kinda curious." Ruby admitted.

Weiss didn't respond but it was evident in her face that she too was curious. "What makes you so sure that has secrets in there?"

Again, another smile formed on Yang's face. "Because he has a diary in here."

"A what?"

* * *

At team JNPR's room...

"I can't believe him. We just got there but then he just sent us out!"

"Be patient, Nora. Our headmaster needs to talk to him in private. We'll visit him tomorrow."

"Well...okay." She got to Jaune's bed and picked up the onesie and found nothing under it. *gulp* 'Uh oh.' "Um...guys, did you see a scroll just lying around here by any chance?"

Ren grabs a pink towel inside a cabinet. "No, we've been in classes the whole day. Did you lose your scroll?"

"No-uh...I mean, yes. I lost my scroll. You don't need to help me or anything. I just asked, heh heh." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"...Ooookay. I'll be at the showers." And with that, he left.

*sigh* She lied down. "What am I going to do?" She then notices Pyrrha lying on her own bed, deep in her thoughts. "You okay? You've been really quiet today. Still thinkin' about our fearless leader?"

"...Oh, uh...well, yes."

"Don't worry about it. All he needs is some rest. He'll be better in no time."

"It's not that. I just hope he is willing to talk about...everything after all this."

"Didn't you and Ren talked about this already?"

"We did. It's just...I can't help myself but feel...left out of his life."

"Pyrrha, not all secrets are ment to be shared. Besides, it's too embarrassing for him to tell you anyway."

Something clicked in her mind. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. Forget I said anything. Goodnight!" She said rivaling Dr. Oobleck's speed in speaking and hid herself in the covers. 'Smooth, Nora. Wait I haven't found Jaune's scroll yet. I'm so in trouble. Where did she put it?'

* * *

In the infirmary...

Jaune stared at the headmaster with confusion. "Um...sir, I thought you said if I failed the test-"

"I never said you had to win to pass. I only wanted to test your strength as well as you're limits and to see how much you've improved. And quite frankly, you've exceeded my expectations. Although, you shouldn't have recklessly used your 'aura burst' like that. You could've just restored some of your aura and fought back. Confidence is good Jaune but overconfidence...is deadly."

*sigh* "I'm sorry. I've always been...weak. Most of the people in this school thinks so too. I'm just...tired of being regarded as 'the weakest guy in Beacon.' I only wanted to prove them wrong."

Ozpin puts a hand on his shoulder. "You've already proven them wrong when you took down Miss Xiao Long at the beginning of the match."

"..."

"Just be glad that you're still a student in this academy. So congratulations." He stood up and headed out. Then someone knocks at the door. He opened the door and was met with a familiar sight.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin. Is this this a bad time?" She took a peek behind him seeing Jaune lying on the bed.

"No it isn't. I was just about to leave. You may come in...Miss Scarlatina." He then left shortly afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking...probably. I know some of you readers hate OP Jaune. Sorry, but I need him to be one to make this story work. At least he lost, right?

Anyway, I hope you find my writing style...satisfactory. Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. If not, then I'll just think something better.

Lastly, a big THANK YOU! for actually reading this fic. I appreciate it a lot. Have a nice day/night or whatever time you're reading this. :-) Oh, and before I forget, RWBY Volume 3's opening animation is out on RT's channel. If you haven't watch it yet, then WATCH IT! THE HYPE!


	2. Secrets Exposed

A/N: First of all, I would like to say THANK YOU for all your support. Seriously, I didn't expect to have over a hundred followers and some faves, considering that I'm a newbie writer.

Secondly, I would like to sincerely apologize to you readers for some grammatical errors and stuff, especially to the people who first got to read my fic. When I copy and pasted the chapter on the site, I was dumb enough to not review it first. So when it was posted, I found errors and some missing text for some reason. I panicked that time so I tried to fix it. It took me awhile 'cause everytime I read it, I always find an error. Hopefully I don't make the same mistake this time.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In RWBY's dorm room...

"Um...Aren't diaries supposed to be like...handwritten?" Ruby asked.

"Well, this isn't. I think he records footages of himself in this scroll. It's easier to do if you think about it. You just talk in front of the camera. Here, check it out." Yang tossed the scroll to her, barely managing to catch it.

"Hey! Careful. You could've just handed it to me." She opened the scroll and browsed its contents. "Where is it?"

"It's in a file named 'My Personal Stuff.'"

"Found it." She tries to open it. "Wait, it has a password."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The password's 'snowangel.'"

*giggle* "No surprise there."

" Hmmph. That dolt." Weiss turns away.

Yang notices the Ice Queen's cheeks reddening. "Are you...blushing?"

"W-what, no!" Your eyes must be playing tricks on you.

"So you are warming up to him, huh. Heh Heh, since when?" Yang teased.

She crossed her arms, refusing to answer the question.

Ruby opened the file and found three more inside. "Wait, Jaune makes music videos?"

"Oh, we'll get to that Rubes. Let's take a look at his diary first." She turned to her partner. "Come here, Blake."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sat with them bringing her book with her.

Ruby found many entries and then played the first.

* * *

(Entry no. 1 footage)

"Hi, this is Jaune Arc making his first entry." He was sitting behind a white table in an unknown place. "Okay so, time's about 5:30 pm on the first day of the school year. Location, I'm in a secret training facility under the school. Yes, I'm underground.

* * *

"Beacon has a secret training facility? Cool!" Ruby went to her fan girl mode.

"Easy, sis. Once we find out how to get there, we'll pay a visit." She had a mischievous smile on her face.

*sigh* "You and your bright ideas." Blake said.

* * *

"Now, you may be wondering how'd I end up in this place. Well, it all started yesterday. But rather than telling you, I might as well just show you...with these bad boys!" Jaune pulls out two round objects from his pocket.

"These are Professor Ozpin's fly cams. One thing that I learned from him is that he keeps a close watch on all of Beacon's students using these. It's creepy, I know. Once you activate them, they'll automatically hover in the air and cloak themselves making themselves invisible to the human and faunus eye. Heh Heh, I sound so smart right now." *ahem* "Anyway, he controls them using his scroll. You'll find out why he gave me these later. So, here's what happened."

He presses a button on one of the fly cams. A memory chip ejects from it. He then puts it in a slot in his scroll connected to the camera recording him now. *click*

******(Fly Cam footage)******

In the headmaster's office...

Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk while Glynda stood by his side. Jaune was sitting across them, being a bit nervous.

"Mr. Arc, do you know why I called you here?"

"Um...no sir, I don't."

"Well then, let's cut to the chase. This is about your transcripts."

*gulp* "Heh, w-what about them?"

"Your transcripts are fake. We know you cheated your way into this prestigious academy." Glynda said, in a not so stern voice for some reason.

Silence filled the room.

* * *

"He what!?" Ruby was shocked.

"You didn't know? He already told us that, remember?"

"Wait, what? When?"

"Three days before classes started. When you planned 'Our Best Day Ever' by spending the day with an all out prank war." Blake said.

"And by the end of the day, we got Jaune to spill the beans about his transcripts in a truth or dare game." Yang added.

"...And I wasn't invited!?"

"You had a bad stomach ache because you ate so much sweets in Nora's stash. You fell for her prank." Weiss said.

"I thought she was just being nice."

* * *

*sigh* "So I better get packing, huh."

"You don't have to worry about leaving, Mr. Arc. At least, not yet." Ozpin took a sip out of his mug.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You may not have been aware, but I knew your transcripts were forged long before you've submitted them."

"Oh...wait what!? Okay, my brain's flooding with questions. Um...so you both knew that I have no combat experience or training whatsoever?"

"Well, I knew. Glynda was just informed recently."

"Then you knew that I didn't have a landing strategy?" He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Correct."

"So Professor, what the hell were you thinking when you sent me flying off a damn cliff!?"

"Back then...I was thinking how I love my job."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You just did a moment ago. What's stopping you?"

"Sir, you're a freakin' sadist and I hate you!"

The headmaster laughed.

Glynda glared at the blonde. "Mind your manners, Mr. Arc."

"Ma'am, when the initiation began, I thought I was going to die. If it hadn't been for Pyrrha, I would've-"

"-crashed without being scathed." Ozpin interrupted. "In all seriousness, your aura could've protected you even though it was still sealed."

"How would you know that?"

"You're father told me all about you. He did something to your aura so it would automatically burst out when you're faced with a life or death situation."

"You knew my dad?"

"Let's just say that I owe him my life. He saved me during a mission. I'm simply returning the favor by letting you train in this prestigious academy and become a huntsman."

His words got Jaune thinking. "Sir, does this mission happen to be a joint mission of you, my dad and team STRQ?"

"Hmm...so he told you."

"Yeah. It was the time when I was trying to convince my dad to enter me in a combat school. He said that I didn't have to uphold the 'Arc Legacy of Heroes.' But I managed to win the argument so...here I am."

"You have to understand. Your father never wanted you to experience the pain he felt. The pain of losing a friend. He lost one during that mission. He blamed and hated himself for it. Sometimes, doing the right thing comes with a high price."

"...I know, sir. I'll just do my best to protect my own friends then, even strangers, heh."

Ozpin smiles. "Good. Now, the real reason that I called you here is that we need to address your lack of skills in combat. Since you've been training with Miss Nikos, I'm assuming you already know the basics of sword play."

"Uh...how'd you know about that? Is she like...involved in this? I wouldn't be surprised that you're the one who actually got her to be my partner and, you know...train me."

"You'll know soon enough. But I can assure you, I have nothing to do with her involvement. She has...other reasons, but it makes it a lot easier for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Professor Ozpin stood up from his seat. He took his cane and mug with him and headed out of the room. "Come with me."

"...Yes sir." Both of them left, leaving Glynda behind.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the back of a familiar building.

"Um...professor, isn't this the amphitheater?"

"Yes it is. Now, has Miss Nikos taught you how to control your aura?"

"Yeah but, not so much. The only thing I could do so far is to concentrate the stuff to any part of my body and the things that I got my hands on."

"That will suffice. Channel your aura into your hand then place it on the wall."

"That's easy enough." He did what he was told. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of him. It was an elevator. "Cool!"

* * *

Yang grinned. "There's our way in. Let's check the place out tomorrow."

"Yesssssss!" Ruby fist pumped.

*sigh* "You're gonna get us all in trouble, Yang." Blake said.

* * *

As soon as they both went in, the elevator closed and started to move. The door opened as they reached the bottom. They saw nothing but a dark, wide open space. Ozpin walked out first and turned on the lights.

"Whoa!" Jaune was amazed at the sight. There was a huge arena with a lot of droids standing by and a small control room at the side.

"Mr. Arc, for the past year, you have proven to be a great tactical leader but, you lack the skills in combat. Therefore, you will be training in this facility within four months. Note that this does not mean you don't have classes to attend to." Ozpin takes a folded piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to him. "This is your new 'class schedule' for the time being."

Jaune took the paper and examined it. "Hmm...one class per day except for Mondays and Thursdays. So I'll spend the rest of my vacant time in here?"

"Excluding lunch breaks and weekends of course. Everybody needs a break from time to time."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. By the way, why is there an underground arena here?"

"This used to be the training grounds of the people who fought during the great war. Your great grandfather trained here back at the day. After the war, this place was abandoned and a school was established. I only restored this facility to its former glory and added a few things to it."

"You fixed this place up all by yourself?"

"Well, I had Glynda's help." He admitted.

"Okay, that explains everything. But sir, why was this place built underground in the first place?"

"To avoid enemy troops and lurking grimm creatures of course. Like I've said, this academy didn't exist at the time."

He nodded in response.

"Now, Mr. Arc, you may familiarize yourself with this facility. As you do, you will notice several doors. Some are locked but will be unlocked as your training progresses." Professor Ozpin took two small round objects from a pocket on his suit.

"Uh...what are those?"

"Fly cams. I use these things to keep a close eye on all of the students here in Beacon."

"Creepy. You don't peek on some girls, do you?"

*sigh* "Rest assured Mr. Arc, I'm not that kind of person. Plus, Glynda has access to all the footages too. If I were to do that then I'd probably caught and be dead by now."

"...Good point."

Ozpin hands the fly cams to him. "Now back to the matter at hand, I suggest that you use these for making footages of your time here as well as some of your thoughts of your day's events."

"You mean like a diary? Cool!...but why?"

"Well, you might not get much interaction with people during your time here, depending on given circumstances. Trust me, this will keep you sane."

"I don't get to talk to people? Even with my friends?"

"Not really but, not as much."

"..."

"Let me explain. You need to keep this place a secret as much as possible because at the end of your four months, like Miss Nikos, you will be facing off with a whole team. Now the three possible candidates are: team CRDL, team SSSN, or team RWBY. So it is in your best interest not to let them find out."

"Are you insane!? I can't beat those guys on my own, especially in that given time frame."

"You can, if you train hard enough and believe you can do it."

"That old cliché never works!"

He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, it will. Failure to pass the test means that you will no longer be staying in this academy. Do you understand?"

Jaune looked away and hesitated to speak. "...Y-yes sir. I understand. But, what if they start to become suspicious and tries to follow me around at some point?"

"Beacon's staff and all of the professors will take care of that problem. Plus, there are other entrances to this facility. All of which that only opens to those who have great aura reserves."

"So anybody could enter then?"

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. When you used your aura on the back of the amphitheater, it took in a lot of aura from you."

"Really? I didn't feel anything, to be honest."

"Exactly. You have so much of it in you that you managed to open the door without effort."

"Oh please, I bet Yang or even Ruby could do better."

"No, even all of team RWBY's aura combined wouldn't be enough to fill a quarter of the required amount. They will faint if they try."

* * *

Yang was taken aback. "...Wow, getting in there is harder than I thought."

Ruby pouted. "Aww. I really wanna see what's in there."

"Well if we keep watching his footages, we'll probably get to see most of the place, if not the whole." Weiss said.

* * *

"Oh...um...wow. Uh...aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"I'm not. I did my measurements."

"Heh, so I'm awesome after all."

******(End of Fly Cam Footage) ******

Jaune took the memory chip from his scroll back in the fly cam. "I'm just gonna cut it there. The next thing we talked about wasn't that important. So yeah...that's how I got into this mess."

"That's what happened yesterday so now I'm going to talk about today's events. It wasn't as exciting as I expected it to be. I spent most of day hacking and slashing droids, working out, getting all sweaty and junk. But, Glynda came by though and gave me four videos for me to watch. They contain the basic things that every huntsman should know namely; dust, the four kingdoms, the creatures of Grimm, and aura. They even contain animations that makes learning so much fun."

He took out a notebook and started to flip the pages. "Yeah, I actually took down notes. So here's what I've learned. So dust is a natural occurring energy propellant that can be triggered by aura of humans and faunus-"

* * *

Yang hits the fast forward button.

"What are you doing!?"

"Nobody wants to here this boring stuff, sis. Besides, we already know all about what he's saying."

"Yeah but, what if we miss something important?"

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

Meanwhile...at the infirmary...

Velvet, the bunny faunus, went into the room. "Hello, Jaune. How are you?"

"Hey Velv. I'm fine but Professor Ozpin said that I'll be staying here for a couple of days till my aura's completely restored. I'm gonna be okay as long as I stay rested."

"That's a relief." She smiled.

Jaune gave her space as she sat on the side of the bed. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, the usual. Attending classes, doing projects, reviewing and editing footages in your scroll."

"Uh...yeah, about that. Have you-?"

"I went into your dorm room, put the scroll on your bed under your cute bunny onesie and left without locking the door for her to know that I've been there, just as you instructed."

*sigh* "Safely delivered. Thanks Velv, I owe you one."

"Anytime. Although, I don't think leaving your scroll to Nora was such a good idea. Why did I have to give it to her again?"

"I promised her that she could delete that one embarrassing music video we did about her and Ren."

"You mean 'Boop'?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"But couldn't you just delete it yourself?"

"Well, she doesn't trust me all that much since the 'prank war.' She knows that I still need to get back at her for what she did."

"Oh...well, I hope it works out for everyone."

"Yeah. Oh, and about the fight this morning-"

"You passed Ozpin's test, am I correct?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"You're not so depressed. If you failed, then I should be having a hard time talking to you right now, just like the last time."

"Oh...heh, right."

Awkward silence...

"So Jaune..." She shyly looks away. "Do you still remember the time when I first said I...liked you?"

He blushed real hard. "I-I...um...uh. And you're bringing this up because?"

"I'm...tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry but you have to understand. I just recently discovered that some girls...actually like me."

"Some?"

"...Okay, maybe a lot. And I'm really not the type of person who would just break their hearts so easily. That's what happens when you fall for a dumb indecisive guy like me." *sigh* "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"I don't think your a bad person, Jaune. If you were, then you wouldn't have girls clamouring over each other just to ask you out."

"Clamouring over each other? You've all been threatening and trying to kill each other! Even if I told you all not to. I mean seriously, you're all fighting for a piece of trash like me!"

"What's trash to others is treasure to us."

"Wow...you girls have pretty low standards. Don't you have better things to do than like, waste your time on me?"

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation again?"

*sigh* "How much does it take to convince you not to like me?"

She holds his hand. "You can't change how I feel, Jaune. You already know why I like you so much so why not just accept that?"

"..."

"If you're willing to hear me out, I can tell you something that will make it a lot easier for you to decide."

"Well..." Jaune carefully got up and sat beside her. "I'm all ears."

* * *

Back at team RWBY's...

* * *

"...Okay, so that's about it for today. But before I end this, Ozpin came by and told me that he's gonna tell me what my semblance is, tomorrow. I was like...'How would you know if I haven't even discovered it myself!?' Guess I'll find out." *yawn* "I'm done. I'll get back to my dorm room and get some sleep. Bye." Jaune shuts off the camera.

(End of Entry no. 1)

* * *

"Interesting..." Weiss said. "Could you get to the next entry?"

"On it." Ruby played the next video.

* * *

(Entry no. 2)

"Hi, this is Jaune making my second entry. The time's 5:30 pm. Location, still in the training facility, inside some poorly lit room with a table in it like the last time." Jaune puts his scroll out of his pocket. "And I have good news and some bad news. Good news is, I just found out that I have the most O.P. semblance in Remnant!...or in Beacon at least. The bad news is, its pretty damn hard to control. Now here's the story..." *click*

******(fly cam footage) ******

Jaune was training in the arena, fighting droids without his shirt on He was all sweaty, having well toned muscles and abs that girls would consider hot.

* * *

Ruby blushed hard but kept on staring.

Same did Weiss. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Blake gulped and stared at him with hunger evident on her face.

Yang was having a nose bleed. "Quick! Pause it and take a screenshot!"

"Done." Ruby said, giving her some tissues.

"Could you pass that image to my scroll?"

"Sure Blake." Yang said. " But don't you already have Sun's-?"

"Just give it to me!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." She took Jaune's scroll from Ruby and sent the image to her scroll.

Blake smiled.

"Um...could you pass that picture to my scroll too?" Weiss earned the stares of her teammates.

Yang crossed her arms. "Weren't you the one who said that he was scraggly?"

"That was a year ago and he did look scraggly at the time. Besides, look at him now."

"Uh...we just did." Ruby said.

"I thought you hated Vomit Boy?"

"I don't hate him. I just find his flirting attempts annoying..." She looks away. "...then."

"Isn't that still the same as hating him?"

"Ruby! Stop butting in!"

"Sorry."

*sigh* "Please, just give it to me already." She held out an open palm.

Yang puts the scroll on her hand.

Weiss' eye twitched. "I meant Jaune's image."

"Then why would you hold your palm out?" Ruby said.

"Ugh. I'll do it myself." She sent the image to her scroll and gives Jaune's scroll back to Yang.

"Glad that's over with. Anyway, let's get back to where we left off." She played the video.

* * *

The headmaster comes in, seeing all the droids he destroyed and all their scattered parts. "I see you've improved for a short amount of time."

He turned around. "Oh, hey Professor Oz-" A droid tackles him. "Oww!" He got up and sliced it in half.

Ozpin laughed. "Impressive."

"Professor, these things are set to the lowest level. All these things do is move around and tackle me."

"I was being sarcastic."

"You know, the hard part about people having a sarcastic voice is that nobody could actually tell they're being sarcastic."

* * *

Yang laughed. "That's so true."

* * *

"Back to the matter at hand, Mr. Arc. Today's the day you'll discover your semblance."

"By telling me what it is?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. But first, let's take a seat." Ozpin lead him to a nearby table. "So, are you familiar with the name, John Arc?"

"Uh...yeah. That's my name."

"No, I mean your great, great grandfather's."

"Oh, him. My dad told me he was a great hero during the war."

"There was more to him than that. He was known to be the most powerful man in Remnant, having a unique semblance."

"W-wait...he never mentioned that in his stories."

"Would you even believe it?"

"It depends..."

"It has been prophesied that after two or three generations after him, a man will be born after the seven colors of the rainbow and will represent the presence of all these colors, white."

"I remember that. It was written in a huge stone tablet just outside our house."

"Indeed." He gives Jaune a knowing look.

"Oh...so, let me guess. You think that I'm the guy prophesied in there as well as my seven sisters who happens to have the same color schemes and aura colors of the rainbow. Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Exactly."

"That's...pretty hard to believe."

Ozpin face palmed. "Even if it's that obvious?"

"Hey, my aura may be white, but my color scheme is yellow. How does my semblance tie into this anyway?"

"Your famous ancestor's semblance is mimicry. I believe it is yours too."

"Like...creating invisible walls and stuff, like mimes do?"

*sigh* "No Jaune. It means you can copy other people's semblances."

"Okay, now that's way cooler." Something clicked in his mind. "Wait...you said that I have the same semblance as he did, but you gave me a world of remnant tutorial saying that a person's semblance is completely unique?"

"Well there are some cases that one may have a semblance similar to others, but not exactly the same."

"...I'm confused."

"Here's an example. Think about your friend, Miss Rose, and your history teacher, Dr. Oobleck. They both have speed as their semblance but each of them works differently."

"Oh yeah." Jaune holds his chin. "I think I get it now."

"Now, I want you to look directly into my eyes. I have a theory that I would like to test."

"Um...Okay." He did what he was told to do. He notices that Ozpin's eyes were starting to faintly glow. "Uh...sir, you're kinda freakin' me out now."

A moment later...

"Yes, Jaune. I'm using my semblance on you." He said.

"Whoa! Did...did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, I did."

"Awesome! But, I thought your semblance was like...time related?"

* * *

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Shush Ruby! I want to hear this." Weiss said.

* * *

"What makes you say that?"

"Sir, your office is literally the insides of a huge clock. You have a desk full of turning clock gears. Even your cane has a clock, stopwatch...thingy on it."

"Then you are mistaken, Mr. Arc. I use these things for...other purposes." He avoids eye contact.

Jaune looks at him suspiciously.

"That aside. I want you to do what I just did."

"You mean, read your mind? Uh...how do I do that?"

"You need to focus. Concentrate your aura into your eyes and then look directly at mine."

"...I'll try." He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." His eyes began to glow as he stared back at his professor's eyes. Seconds later, words started to come out of his mouth. "Time ma-. Aaaagh!" He felt a sharp pain, holding his head down on the table. The pain suddenly stopped. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Don't worry. That happened to me the first time I tried. So tell me, what did you see?"

"You won't believe me but, I saw a lot of things within about 5 seconds inside your head."

"Do tell."

"Well, I think I just saw glimpses of your experiences. They were short but I think I could piece them together to make out a story. First, I saw you talking to my dad. Second, I saw you talking to a club owner who happens to be my boss at the time. Third, you saw me bartending as you lend him some papers. I think I just saw the story of how'd I get my transcripts."

"Impressive. When I read people's minds, I can only tell what their thinking at the time. You, on the other hand, could dwell in people's memories."

"But...there's one thing that bothers me though. The two last visions that I saw wasn't related to the story. Your cane, it allows you to rewind time. And there's a hidden room in your office where you inserted your cane in some kind of machine, then you opened your scroll where you keep pressing numbers in it. There was a label on your scroll that read, 'time machine.' That's when my headache started. The last words that I heard from you were, 'I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet.'"

* * *

"Ohhh. So that's what he meant about that." Ruby said.

"He meant about what?" Blake asked.

"The thing about Professor Ozpin making a lot of mistakes. We kinda had a talk last year about me being a leader of my own team. He said those exact words to me...okay, maybe not exact, I don't really remember that much."

"Heh, I'll say. Who knew he'd have a time machine?" Yang said.

* * *

"Those were the very words I was thinking at that time." Ozpin smiled. "Interesting."

"Heh heh, no kidding. What's with the time machine though?"

"That matter does not concern you, Mr. Arc. Trust me, it's better if you knew less."

"Then why'd you let me read your mind?"

"I did not expect you to see all of those things. I will exercise more caution next time. So please just let it go."

"...Fine."

"Good. Now we've learned that you can learn semblances used on you. But it may be possible that you could learn them by sight."

"Really!?"

"Find out for yourself."

******(End of Fly Cam Footage)******

"Okay, I'm gonna cut it short here. Let's just say that I did dumb stuff that I thought I could do...injuring me a bit in the process, heh heh." He rubs the back of his bed. "I'll just practice tomorrow. Heh, you never know. Maybe I'll get lucky next time. At least I can read minds now. It'd be so cool if it didn't gave me a painful headache. Oh, and since today's a Tuesday, so I had to attend a class but nothing interesting happened. Professor Port's stories always puts me to sleep, if I'm not day dreaming."

He was about to turn off the camera. "Oh wait, almost forgot to mention. Before he left, Ozpin told me why I had to have complete control over my aura before I could master my semblance. He said that the semblance that I use depends on which body part that I concentrate my aura on. So yeah, I know what I'll be working on tomorrow." *yawn* "Okay, I'm done for today. Bye." *click*

(End of Entry no. 2)

* * *

"Well...that was a thing."

"So does that mean he could read minds too?" Ruby asked.

"Well, apparently. I'm pretty sure he hasn't used it on anyone of us though, but maybe I'm wrong." Blake went back to her bed. "It's getting late. We should get to sleep."

"Aww...but I still want to watch some more."

"We'll have plenty of time tomorrow, Rubes. Besides, it's way past your bed time." Yang teased, placing Jaune's scroll on the cabinet near the window.

"Ugh...fine."

The rest of them got to their beds while Weiss headed for the light switch. She took a final look at the scroll before turning off the lights.

* * *

In the infirmary...

Velvet stood up. "So...did that help?"

"Kinda...but, could you give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed. "H-Hey! W-We already talked about this. No kisses!"

*giggle* "I know, but you did say that you owe me one."

"Can't I just cook you up some neopolitan ice cream waffles or something?"

"Hmm...nope."

"Okay, now you're just copying Ruby."

*giggle* "Goodnight, Jaune. See you tomorrow." She then left the room.

"Girls." He lied down, having a warm smile on his face as he slowly drifted to sleep.

As Velvet closed the door, she took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. "Aaah! Oh...Nora. You startled me."

"You know how hard it is to sneak out of your room in the middle of the night when you have a friend who's a light sleeper?"

"Uh..."

"We need to talk." She pulls her away to somewhere.

* * *

A/N: Okay, thank you all for reading. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too bad. Feel free to review, just note that I'm new to writing so please take it easy on me. But constructive criticism is always welcome and highly appreciated.

Lastly, I just watched the first chapter of RWBY Volume 3 and it was AWESOME! Overall animation looks smooth and vibrant. Although the fight scenes seem...different, which is very understandable. I'd love this show to continue and improve. Because to be perfectly honest, when I first started this series, I thought that the animation was a bit weird and the chapters were too short. Although it has an appealing and unique art style, cool soundtrack and awesome fight scenes, I still didn't feel like watching the whole series. But then Jaune came in. Yes, I admit it. He's my overall favorite character since he was first introduced. And contrary to popular belief and opinion, I enjoyed his "Bully Arc" very much. He's the one keeping me hooked to this series. Yeah, I know its weird.

Anyway, sorry for that long author's note. :-)


	3. First Challenge

A/N: Okay, first of all, I am so sorry for not updating for the past 2 or 3 weeks. My 2nd semester in college just started so it took me awhile to do this. At least this chapter's longer, right? Although I hope the quality of my writing didn't decline...much.

Oh, I got over 200 follows on this story now. THE HECK!? Thank you all so much for actually liking this fic. Honestly, I never expected the reception. When I first started this I kinda expected 20 follows at best. Boy, was I wrong.

And lastly, special thanks to those who reviewed, especially who made the long ones. I really appreciate your feedback. I've read them all and I respect each and everyone of your opinions. Seriously, it means you people actually care for this story. I hope my story meets your standards.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Midnight at the roof...

Nora and Velvet stood opposite of each other.

There was an awkward silence before Velvet decided to break it. "So...what do you want to te-"

"Where is it!?"

"Um..."

"Jaune's scroll! Where is it!?

"...In your dorm room?"

"No, it's not there."

"What? I could've sworn I've put it under his onesie."

"Are you sure? Or is this one of his pranks?"

*sigh* "Nora, would I lie you?"

"...No."

"Now, would Jaune not keep his word?"

*sigh* "No. He keeps his promises."

"I'm glad you understand that. So tell me, what happened to his scroll?"

"I thought you would know. The door was unlocked, so I know you've been there. But when I looked under his jammies...nothing. I can't find it anywhere."

Velvet put a hand under her chin. "Hmm...Maybe...someone already took it before you even got the chance."

"You sure about that?"

"It's the only thing I could think of. Do you know someone who would probably take it?"

"...I know a guy. Follow me." Nora got to the edge of the roof then climbed down.

* * *

At team CRDL's room...

All of them were sleeping until...*CRASH!*

The whole team woke up.

"What the h-!? Aaagh!"

Dove Bronzewing, their blonde squinted-eyed teammate who's probably their 'ace in the hole', got out of his bed, took his sword underneath and turned on the lights. He saw Nora carrying Cardin by one hand on the neck, while the other was ready to punch him.

"Dove! Help m- Aack!" Nora tightens her grip on their team leader.

"Where is it!?"

"S-Strangling...m-me...aack!"

Velvet quickly went in through the broken window and got Nora off of Cardin. "Are you insane!?"

He caught his breath then stood up. "What the heck is your problem!?"

"Where is it!?"

"Where's what?"

"Calm down, Nora." Velvet turned to Cardin. "She thinks you took Jaune's scroll."

"What!? Look, Jaune and I are friends for real now remember? Why would I take his scroll?"

Nora started to search in their cabinets and stuff."Cause you're the only guy I know who's been a complete jerk to him!"

"Look, think about it. How would I even get a hold of it. Could you at least prove me guilty first?"

Nora was done, making their room a complete mess. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time. But I'm watching all of you." She headed out of the room.

Dove opens the door for her.

"Hey! Get back here and clean this up. You're the one who made this mess." Cardin said.

"Fine, but you're gonna help."

"Okay, just leave after this and don't cause us anymore trouble."

"I'll help you guys clean up." Velvet said.

They all started to pick up their clothes and other things lying around the floor.

"So Velv, how are things going with you and Jauney boy?"

"He still couldn't decide. But, I did get to talk to him at the infirmary so...he'll get along eventually."

"Heh heh, poor guy. I can't imagine how he's dealing with all his girl problems." Russell Thrush, the spiky white-haired guy who uses twin dust knives, said.

"So did he have the guts to show his red-head partner that music video we made?" Cardin asked.

"Thankfully, not yet. If he did, then Pyrrha would be a harder competitor to beat."

"And I hope he never does. I feel really uncomfortable having that girl see our team dance."

They finished their cleaning.

"Good. Can we please go to sleep now? I don't want to lose half the day tomorrow cause of this." Sky Lark, the halberd wielding guy who I think is as tall as Cardin, said.

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

"Thanks. Finally!" He fell on his bed and went to sleep along with the others.

"So...I hope you find his scroll. I don't really like the idea of having other people see other things we did."

*giggle* "I still remember the time when Jaune got you and you're whole team to sing and dance for me as an apolo-"

"Whoa! Hey now. We agreed never to speak about that again."

"Why? It's actually the sweetest thing you've ever done so far."

Cardin grunted. "Velvet. I'm asking you nicely, 'kay? So please, shut the hell up!"

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Have it your way." She and Nora headed out of the room. "Goodnight, Cardin."

"Hmmph...yeah yeah. Goodnight to you too. Oh and Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't fix our window, I'm gonna tell Glynda about your night-time visit. You're the one who broke it."

"Psssh...you can't prove that."

"Ozpin has eyes everywhere, remember?"

"Oh, heh heh...right. Don't worry about it, I'm sure Jaune can fix it. He knows telekinesis."

"Um...I don't think he has complete control of it, yet. I mean seriously, he still can't lift a pebble." Velvet said.

*yawn* "Fine. I'll figure something out, but I'm gonna get some sleep first."

* * *

Morning at JNPR's room...

*yawn* Pyrrha got up and stretched her arms.

"Good morning." Ren said as he was polishing his twin bladed, automatic pistols, Storm Flower. "We should get breakfast so we could visit Jaune early. I still need to go get us some more supplies."

"Sure. Just let me freshen up a bit first." She took a face towel, a cup, and her toothbrush. She then noticed Nora still sleeping. "Should we wake her up?"

"Let her be. She probably slept in late."

"That's strange. I thought she slept earlier than me."

"I don't think so. The crash I heard last night must have something to do with it."

"What!?"

"It's best not to ask her. She'll tell us if it's something important."

* * *

Several minutes later...at the cafeteria...

Pyrrha and Ren got their food and went to their usual table with team RWBY.

"Good Morning you guys!" Yang noticed they were missing a member. "Where's Nora?"

"Still asleep." Pyrrha said as she sat down.

"Isn't she the one who normally wakes up first?"

"Yeah, she does." Ren said. "She probably stayed up late last night for...reasons."

"Uh huh...So how's Jaune doing?"

"He's fine, but he will be resting in the infirmary for the whole weekend. He will probably leave the place by tomorrow night."

"Well, good to know." Yang grinned.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, after we finish our breakfast, we'll check up on Jaune. I'll keep him company while Ren gets the groceries."

"Heh, I bet Jaune's in for a lot of interrogating."

"It's more like...questioning." Pyrrha's expression saddened. "I...just hope he's willing to answer."

"Just give him time. He'll talk when he feels like it." Blake said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. If he still doesn't want to talk then just go to our place and-" The rest of their teammates stared at Yang while Blake stomped on her foot. "Oww! Uh...I mean, he'll come around.

Awkward silence.

"...Okay. So, how 'bout you guys? Any plans for today?" Ren said.

*sigh* "No, not really. I'm kinda bored to do anything today." Ruby said.

"Well, then you should have a lazy day."

"A what?" Weiss asked.

"A lazy day. It's when you spend the day doing nothing and just relax. I do that sometimes to calm my nerves. It helps when you spend a whole day with someone like Nora."

Yang had an idea. "Hmm..."

* * *

Later in RWBY's room...

"Don't tell me you're actually planning on spending the weekend watching his footages." She face palmed.

"As if you have anything better to do, Blakey. At least it's better than last week's 'shopping extravaganza.'" Yang turned to Weiss.

"What's wrong with it? We only bought some clothes. We even got to eat outside."

"Some? We bought a butt load of clothes all day! Seriously, you're worse than Coco."

"Hmmph..."

*sigh* Blake stood up and headed out of the room. "I'm gonna get some more dust rounds in town. I'll be back in a while."

"Wait! Before you go, back at the cafeteria, what was that for!?"

"It's bad enough that we're looking into his personal stuff. The last thing we want is Pyrrha finding out and join in. The less people who know about this, the better."

"You sure you wanna go? You're gonna miss out."

She didn't answer as she left the room.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged then took Jaune's scroll. "Now let's see what he has in store for us this time."

"Yang, I think it's about time we stop this." Ruby said. "I mean, we already know what he's been doing, right?"

"She's right. We shouldn't be even looking through his diary in the first place. Besides we already know what we wanted to know." Weiss said.

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rubes, this is Jaune's diary. It probably has everything you need to know about him."

"So?"

"I know you like him."

Weiss was shocked at her words then turned to Ruby.

Ruby blushed. "What? I um...h-how'd you know?"

"Ruby, I've known you for a long time. Of course I knew. I know a girl who has a crush when I see one."

And now she was worried. "And you're okay with...me liking Jaune?"

She laughed. "Of course I am. He's a nice guy. He doesn't even have the guts to break a girl's heart. If anything, he's the one who gets his heart broken." She turned to the heiress. "Am I right, Weiss?"

"..." *sigh* She nodded.

"By the way, I know you have a crush on him too."

Now Ruby was shocked. "What!?"

"W-what? That's preposterous. I-"

"Admit it, Weiss. Blake and I already figured it out yesterday. Seriously, you gave us pretty obvious clues."

"Like what?"

"Um...hello. You blushed when I mentioned that he used your old nickname as his password."

"And come to think of it, you did technically said that you don't find his cheesy pickup lines annoying anymore." Ruby added.

"C'mon Weiss, you even went so far as watching some of his music videos late last night. You even took Ruby's headphones."

Ruby's eyes widened. "She what!?"

"You were awake!"

"Yeah...I am."

Weiss was receiving their stares until she finally snapped. "I-I...f-fine! I admit it! I'm actually starting to like that blonde idiot! Happy!? What's your point!?"

"Whoa, hey now. Just chill. My point is that with his diary, you have access to his thoughts, experiences and even his feelings. It's the easiest way of getting to know him."

"It's inappropriate though." Weiss said

"Think about it. Pyrrha's already taking the lead here. We're just lucky enough that Jaune's really dense. Now, if we could just know enough about him, then you can come up with an approach that would surely get your feelings through to him. Do you really want to miss out on this chance?"

"But what if Jaune finds out? He'll-"

"He'll what, Rubes? He doesn't even have to find out." Yang interrupted. "And like I said, he's probably the nicest guy ever. Even if he did, what's he gonna do? Beat us up?"

(A/N: Yup, their screwed...Big time!)

"I...suppose your right."

"There ya' go. How 'bout you, sis? You in?"

" Well...okay."

"Good. Now let's get this started already." *click*

* * *

(Entry no. 3)

"'Sup. This is Jaune making my third entry. Now, I'm kinda tired of doing the same intro thing so here's what I'm gonna do. Just note that I'll always be here in the same place at the same time I'm recording this, unless I mention something changes."

Jaune took the chip from its fly cam and put it in his scroll. "Today was...interesting. Professor Ozpin got me some trainers to, you know...train me. I'm not exactly the most skilled guy so I'll need all the help I can get. So here's what happened." *click*

-(fly Cam footage)-

"Um...Professor, what are they doing here?" He was in the middle of the arena with the headmaster and four more people.

* * *

"Wait...those guys!?" Yang said.

* * *

"They are your trainers. They will help you train for the rest of your time here. Now you may probably know them..."

"Not so much, but I've seen them in action though."

"That is why I would like them to formally introduce themselves to you." He turned to their team leader. "Miss Coco, you may start."

She took a step forward. "Hey. The name's Coco Adel. You still remember me, right?"

"Of course I do. Who could forget the gal who obliterates everything with a freakin' mini-gun!"

"Good, you remember. I'll be in charge of training you in terms of strength...and just being bad ass in general."

"Awesome!"

"'Sup. I'm Fox." He gave him as fist bump. "I'll train you in terms speed and agility."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. I'll help you use your aura and semblance effectively during combat." She shakes his hand.

"Oh, Hi. Don't we share the same class together with Professor Oobleck?"

"Yes, we do. Although I don't think you should practice calling him 'Professor' instead of 'Doctor.' He hates that for some reason."

"Okay, sure."

The big green guy with the huge sword took a step forward. "I'm Yatsuhashi, Velvet's partner. I'll be working on your defense in general and maybe a little on your strength too."

"Cool! I'm looking forward to it."

*ahem* "Now that they are properly introduced, let's talk about some new features." Ozpin said.

"New features?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc. You only have a few months before the final test so we should put your training up to speed. As you already know, this arena provides training droids for you to fight..." He went to the small control room at the side of the ring. Jaune and team CFVY followed.

"...Yeah?"

"But, it has another feature called, 'The Challenge Simulator.'" Ozpin started to push some buttons on the holographic panel. "You see, this facility collects your aura every time you enter here. Your aura can then be made into a clone using General Ironwood's technology. Using all the data I've gathered in all of the matches and even in outside sources, a clone of anyone can be produced. They will inherit the person's traits, personality, fighting style and even their weapons."

"Uh...I have a question. So this machine thing uses my aura to make clones of other people for some sciency reason that I probably wouldn't understand, right?"

"Well yes."

"Then how would they use their semblances? I mean, a person's aura is directly linked to his or her semblance, right? Then does that mean all of the clones will have my semblance?"

"Technically, yes. But keep in mind that the clones will only use their own semblance. Luckily, your semblance is mimicry, making it possible for them to use their own."

Particles of aura appeared out of nowhere started to gather at the center of the arena. It then formed into a familiar white haired girl wielding a multi-action Dust rapier.

"For your first challenge, you have to beat her. You will not move on to your next opponent until you beat her in a duel."

Jaune stared in shock.

* * *

"Is that...Weiss?" Ruby asked while they all stared at the screen intently."

* * *

"Are you kidding me!? I can't beat her. She's Weiss! Y-you can't expect me to win."

"Get in there." Coco pushed him inside.

"Oww! Hey! Fine. I'll do it." He drew his his sword and unfolds his sheath into his shield. "Huh?" He noticed the screen above them displayed each of their aura and...their stats.

 **Stats:** Weiss/ Jaune

Strength: ✴✴ /✴✴

Endurance: ✴✴/ ✴✴✴

Speed: ✴✴✴/ ✴

Agility: ✴✴✴✴ /✴

Aura: ✴✴✴✴ /✴✴✴✴✴

Overall Skill: ✴✴✴✴✴/ ✴

"That's another new feature I forgot to mention." Ozpin said.

*sigh* "With all my training with Pyrrha...that's my overall skill?"

* * *

"He's toast." Ruby said.

"Heh heh, don't you mean...fro-"

"Don't you dare!"

Yang laughed. "Oh, don't be such an Ice Queen. You should be used to my puns about now."

* * *

"Don't be too forlorn, Mr. Arc. Your stats haven't been updated since you got into this school, but will do so after your bout with Miss Shnee."

"...Because?"

"I want you to see for yourself how much you've improved since last year."

"Okay then...but why her of all people? Isn't it a bit much to pair me up with someone who's leagues apart from me?"

"Two reasons. First, you should face someone who's generally better than you. That's how you improve. Second, we need to fix your weaknesses, well one of them at least."

"Weaknesses? What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"I got a bad feeling about this." He went to the middle of the arena.

Weiss points her rapier at him. "Are you ready, Jaune Arc?"

"Heck no! I never expected this to happen."

"Hmmph... this should be quick then."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Maybe I'll surprise you."

"Surprise me? I seriously doubt that."

Ozpin checked the combatants if their set. "Let the sparring match commence!"

"Haagh!" Jaune ran towards towards her and swung his sword.

She blocked and intercepted his strike and gave him a high kick.

He shielded it but his footing was off, making him stagger.

Seizing her opportunity, she swept his feet with her blade. As he fell down, she quickly stepped on his chest and tried to aim her weapon at his neck.

Noticing that he was about to be finished, he quickly brushed the rapier off with his shield along with her foot and then countered with a sweep kick while getting up.

She fell down on her back but quickly recovered by doing a backward roll.

"Ha ha! You see that! That's called being awesome!"

"Don't get too cocky. I'm just getting started." She smirked as she made a glyph under her.

"Uh oh."

She lunged at him with high speed.

"Whoa!" He made a leap and roll to his side, barely managing to evade the attack.

She casted another glyph and skated on it like it was ice, and lunged back at him.

With no time to evade, he raised his shield and held his ground.

She gave another smirk as she leaped over him. She was about to do an over head assault.

Jaune quickly swung his sword upward countering her attack.

She lost her balance upon landing which seemed like she's faking it. With her back turned, she was wide open.

He lunged at her...but he suddenly stopped merely centimeters away before his blade made contact. He then felt a powerful force pulling him from behind. There were three black glyphs behind him. "Haagh!" He held his ground and tried to withstand it.

Weiss' face showed sorrow as she turned and slowly walked towards him. "Jaune, no matter who you're fighting, no matter how much you care for your opponent..." She put a hand on his chest. "...never hesitate to attack." She gave a light push.

He was sent flying, landing on another glyph which sprung him up in the air. "Aaaagh!" He was then pushed back down by another glyph above him. He hit the ground really hard. "Ugh!" He passed out.

She turned her back on him and walked forward. "Try to take my advice the next time we face." She slowly disintegrated.

"Jaune!" Velvet ran to him and carefully carried him and went to Ozpin.

"Miss Scarlatina, you should lay him on a bed in that room. " Ozpin points at a nearby room. "And please do take care of him for the time being."

She smiled. "With pleasure, sir."

Fox opened the door for her.

"I hope you don't mean anything naughty by that." Coco teased.

She gave her a mean look as she went inside.

He then closed the door. "Hey, so that's the guy Velv was talking about? The one who stood up to the guy bullying her?"

"Well he does fit her description pretty well." Yatsuhashi said. "What do you think, Coco?"

"I think our little Velvet has a crush. Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

He chuckled. "I agree wholeheartedly."

-(End of Fly Cam Footage)-

* * *

"Guess you have new competition." Yang laughed. "I really can't believe it. He actually is a lady killer, and he doesn't even know it."

*sigh* "Great. Just great." Ruby said.

Weiss bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Yeah...I don't think so. As nice it is to believe, there is no way that she would have a crush on me. She's just probably trying to return the favor by spreading the word of my not so heroic heroism or something, if that makes any sense." He took memory chip in his scroll and replaced it with the other fly cam's chip.

* * *

"Uuuugh." All of them face palmed.

"Wait! Why are we face palming?" Ruby called their attention. "This could work in our favor."

Yang thought about it. "Oh yeah. Good thinking, sis!"

* * *

"So, later that day, I woke up about an hour before lunch time. I...saw Velvet giving my arm a massage. Well...here's the story..." *click*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

"Ugh...W-What happened?" Jaune woke up lying on a bed. He saw Velvet doing something to his right arm. He blushed. "Uh...Velvet right? W-What are you doing?"

She noticed his cheeks reddening. *giggle* "Giving you a massage. She slammed you hard on the ground. Your muscles became tense."

He remembered his practice match with Weiss. "Oh...So how'd I do?"

"Well, not bad but...not good either."

"Oh..." He looked down in disappointment."

"Your stats have been updated though. Excluding your aura, the rest of your attributes gained a star each. That's a huge improvement."

He smiled. "I guess it is."

She put his arm down and took the other. She was about to massage it but he lightly pushed her hands away. "Thanks but I'm fine now, see?" He stretched his arm and turned his wrist. "Ouch!"

Velvet grabbed his arm and massaged it. "Please, just let me do what I have to do."

"Sorry. I was just saving you the trouble of helping me."

"I know, but I would appreciate it more if you just hold still."

"...Okay. Thanks. I owe you one."

*giggle* "You don't owe me anything. You stood up to Cardin for me remember? Thank you, by the way. I never really had the chance to properly thank you."

"Don't mention it. I was just trying to help. Oh and uh...sorry for, you know...not standing up to him before. You know...when he was already bullying you? I was..." *sigh* "I was a coward back then." He looked away from her.

She held him by his shoulder. "What matters is that you finally stood up to him. That's worth being proud of. But it makes me wonder, why did you help me back then?

" Heh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

* * *

*giggle* "That line never gets old." Ruby said.

* * *

"Even if they're faunus?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. My family isn't racist, if that's what you're implying."

"No. Not at all." She gestures him to turn over and massaged his back.

"Oooh, yeah. That's the spot."

*giggle* "Anyway, my mother told me to never talk to strangers."

"Really? That's weird. It's good advice, don't get me wrong. I personally do that too, except for the 'never' part. I mean, how would you make new friends that way?"

"Well, I suppose you're right. How would I make new friends if I don't converse with people, right?"

"Right."

A few minutes later...

"There. All done." She stood up and took Jaune's armor on a small table nearby and gave it to him.

He got up and wore it then stretched his arms. "Ah! Feels good. Again, thanks."

"You're welcome." She gave him a warm smile. "You better get used to it, Jaune. I'll be taking care of your injuries too from now on. Just like what Professor Ozpin asked me to do."

"Wait, you mean...you're like my personal nurse?"

"That's one way of putting it. Yes."

Jaune laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just couldn't believe my luck. I actually got a cute bunny girl to nurse me." *ahem* "Uh...sorry. I kinda went over the top there for a moment."

She blushed. "You...think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. Everyone does." He said casually.

"E-Even with my bunny ears?"

"Velvet, listen to me." He held her shoulders and looks at her directly in the eyes. She blushes even harder but he doesn't seem to notice. "Your bunny ears make you look even cuter than not having them at all. And if someone says otherwise, then they probably have bad taste for pretty women...or they're probably racist. Okay?"

She nodded twice, still blushing.

"Good. Now..." He puts some distance between them and holds out a clenched fist. "Let's fist bump."

She's still blushing and just stared at him.

"Uh...you know what a fist bump is, right?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, of course."

They bumped their fists with each other. They both smiled.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"It's almost twelve noon. We should go get something to eat."

"If you want, you could sit with me and my team with team RWBY at our usual table."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry. None of my friends have problems with the faunus. You've already met them, right?"

"No, I mean we can't sit anywhere near your friends. The less interaction you have with them, the easier it is to keep your secret, remember?"

"Oh right...I forgot. How 'bout I have lunch with you and your team?"

"They'd probably ate their lunch early today. How about we eat together, just us two?" She blushed at the thought.

"Sure."

-(End of Fly Cam Footage)-

* * *

"Wow, she's already making her move on him." Yang said.

* * *

"The rest of what happened is kinda boring to watch so I'm just gonna tell it from here. So after lunch, we went to Oobleck's class 'cause, you know...it's Wednesday, and I'm not exactly excused to some classes for not attending. The weirdest part was that Pyrrha was staring at me the whole time for some reason. Maybe because I sat next Velv, which was far from their seats, rather than sitting with my teammates? I don't know."

"Anyway, I just found out something awesome. Velv is really, really smart! I never noticed that before cause I always fall sleep in Profess- uh...I mean Dr. Oobleck's class. Good thing Velvet keeps waking me up. She helped me learn a bunch of stuff that was discussed. And then the surprise 'Short Quiz' came, which had fifty items on it. Yeah, I can't believe they call that a 'Short' Quiz either. And you know what my test score is? Read it and weep!"

He took out his test paper and showed it in front of the camera. "I got a 'B+'. Can you believe it! I always struggle so hard just to score a 'C' but actually getting a high score? And before you ask, this is completely legit. I actually talked to Dr. Oobleck just to check if he didn't make any mistakes. I owe my high score to Velvet! Man, I gotta hang out with her more."

* * *

Ruby frowned.

"Hmph. I have aced every test in that class. He should've asked for my tutelage." The heiress said.

"Get real, Weiss. The 'Ice Queen' isn't really the most approachable type of person, especially for a certain blonde goofball." Yang said.

* * *

"After class, I finally got to train my semblance. Remember when I said that I did dumb stuff that I thought I could do, yesterday? Well, one of them was practicing how to make glyphs like Weiss does but, it didn't go very well. Today though, with Velv's help, I managed to create my own after so many attempts...well kinda. *click*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

Jaune was standing once again in the middle the arena with Velvet and Professor Ozpin. "Um...sir? Does this count as a glyph?"

"Yes, it does."

"But Weiss' glyphs has a snow flake symbol. Mine's got an arc family symbol on it."

"Just so you know, Weiss' glyph has her family's symbol on it."

"Oh. Then does that mean that the symbols a person makes is linked to their lineage?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I can't make glyphs but it is quite possible."

"...Cool. So let's test this baby out." He walked towards the glyph.

Velvet pulled his arm. "Um...Jaune, I don't think you should step on it. It may be better to use other objects to-"

"Don't worry." He interrupted. "What's the worst thing that could happen? Now stand back." The glyph blew him to a wall as he stepped on it. "Oww!"

Velvet ran to him to make sure he was okay.

-(End of Fly Cam Footage)-

* * *

"He's put too much aura into his glyph. It's unstable." Weiss said.

"Maybe you should teach him yourself." Yang gave her a wink and a nudge. "As far as we know, blowing stuff away's the only thing his glyphs can do."

"Yang! Whose side are you on!?"

"I'm on nobody's side, sis. That's just a part of liking someone. You gotta do everything it takes to win your man. I'm here to help anyone. And by the way, if he happens to like me then I'm gonna make him mine."

"W-wait, you like him too?"

*sigh* "Oh no." Weiss said. "There are other guys out there. Why would you settle for someone like him?"

"Well, why would you? Certainly, the heiress of all people shouldn't settle for someone like him."

"..."

* * *

"Okay, I might as well end it here." *sigh* "I should skip the glyphs. They're too much for me to handle...for now anyways. Blake's shadow thingy looks promising though. It looks harmless enough and it looks pretty cool. I'll work on that tomorrow. Okay, bye."

(End of Entry no. 3)

* * *

"So...he's gonna do Blake's next. That would be fun to watch, heh heh."

"Knowing him, he'd probably hurt himself in the process." Weiss said.

"I know. That's what makes it funny."

"Um...Yang, don't you think that's a bit mean?"

*sigh* "I know, sis. I know." Her mood instantly changes to a burst of laughter. "But funny is funny, right? I mean come on! Jaune's in for a 'cat-tastrophe', huh, huh? Am I right?"

Both of them face palmed. "You know what are the worst kinds puns?" Weiss asked. "The one's that are overused."

* * *

In the infirmary...

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in."

Pyrrha and Ren entered the room.

"Hello Jaune. Are you feeling well?"

"Never better." He puts on a smile.

Pyrrha didn't buy it and just gave him a skeptical look.

He awkwardly laughed. "Okay, maybe not."

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" Ren asked.

"Not yet, but don't worry. Someone will bring my meal for me, any minute now. So how're you guys doing? I didn't expect you to be so early. And where's Nora?"

"Well, Ren's going to get the groceries today but he wanted to check up on you first. I on the other hand, wanted to keep you company for the rest of the day. Nora's still asleep, by the way."

"Nah, you don't have to do that. You should relax for today or like, do the project Dr. Oobleck gave us or something."

"I finished that yesterday. Besides, you've been rather distant to us." She shifted her gaze to the floor. "I think this is a great way to...catch up."

"Your team misses you, Jaune." Ren said.

"I'm sorry guys. I-"

*knock* *knock* *knock* Velvet opened the door bringing a small tray of food. She seemed to be tired. *yawn* " Good morning, Jaune. I made you some bacon pancakes with a glass of orange juice. I hope you like-" She noticed his teammates. "Oh, good morning. I didn't expect you to be so early."

"Velvet? Oh, what a surprise." Pyrrha said.

"Good morning to you too, Velv. And thanks for the meal."

She passed through them, placing the tray on the bed. "You're welcome. Can you get up?"

"Yeah." He slowly sat up but then he had an odd feeling on his right arm...or lack there of.

She noticed. "Is there something wrong with your arm?"

Both Ren and Pyrrha took a look.

Jaune wiggled his shoulder and his arm wobbled in response. "Uh...yeah. I think it's paralyzed. Probably a side effect from the aura burst I did, heh heh."

"Here, let me help you out." Velvet sat on the bed and started to feed him his meal.

Jaune blushed.

Pyrrha slowly looked away in sadness and jealousy.

Noticing this, Ren gave her a pat on the back and headed for the door. "I gotta go. Get well soon, Jaune."

He swallowed his food and answered. "Got it. Bye Ren."

He nodded before he left.

"So...Velvet, since when were you Jaune's personal caretaker." She joked with a hint of awkwardness.

"...Four months ago." She answered casually.

"...wait, what?" Pyrrha turned to Jaune for some answers.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well...the thing is..."

* * *

In JNPR's room...

*yawn* Nora woke up and lazily stretched her arms and legs. She noticed her teammates' absence in the room and looked at the time. "Oh gosh I overslept!" She quickly got dressed out of her PJ's into her normal clothes, fixed herself up and took her scroll before leaving the room. "I better go talk to Velvet."

Her stomach grumbled.

"Look, I know you're hungry, but this is really important."

Her stomach grumbled again.

"I'll eat afterwards, okay?"

*grumble* *jiggle* *grumble* *grumble*

"That's ridiculous. I don't need that much energy."

Her stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'm going to talk to her first and that's final!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Her belly kept silent until she started to feel a sharp pain inside.

She held her tummy. "Aaagh! Okay, okay. I'll eat first. You can stop aching now."

The pain stopped.

*sigh* She ran to the cafeteria. "I hope they still have pancakes left."

* * *

Back at the infirmary...

"...I see. So all this time, you've been training. But why be so secretive?"

"Ozpin said that my final test would be fighting a whole team, so he wanted to keep my training a secret. I think he doesn't want them to hold back or something." He said before he took another bite from what Velvet was feeding him.

"Your bout with team RWBY." Pyrrha thought back during his fight with them.

"Exactly."

"That explains a lot but..." She turned to Velvet. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that. She's one of my 'trainers'. Ozpin assigned her to teach me how to control my aura, semblance and stuff. Pretty cool, huh?"

"If I might add, I also doubled as his personal nurse." Velvet said as he fed him more food.

She slightly frowned but quickly saved with a fake smile. "Oh...um. Well, good for you, Jaune."

He finished his last bite and drank the orange juice. "Ah. That was satisfying." *burp* "Oops, heh heh. Excuse me."

Both of the girls giggled. Velvet took his tray and put it on the table.

*yawn*

"Um...you okay, Velv? You look kinda drowsy. Didn't get much sleep last night, did ya'?"

"You got me. Do you mind if I sleep here for awhile?"

"Please, go ahead." He gave her a bit of space.

"Thank you." She sat on a chair, rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes. "If you need me, please don't hesitate to wake me up, okay?"

He didn't answer. Instead he gently rubbed one of her bunny ears.

*giggle* She had a warm smile on her.

Jaune chuckled. "She likes it when I do that."

"Well...you've both certainly gotten...close." Pyrrha said.

"Heh heh, Yeah. You know, this isn't the first time this happened. Last time, when she said those exact words to me...okay maybe not exact but close, I actually thought she was going to lie down with me in bed." He laughed. "I panicked that time. I should've known better. She wouldn't do that."

"On the contrary, I would." Velvet said. "Oh, and could you be a dear and rub my other ear? Thanks."

He did what he was told. "No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Hmm...nah, I don't think so."

*giggle* "You want me to prove you wrong?"

"Jaune, I-I should go." Pyrrha said.

"But, I thought you said-"

"I know what I said but I just...remembered something that I um...need to do. Besides Velvet's here to keep you company." She stood up and headed out.

"Um...okay. See ya'...oh, and have a nice day."

"You too, Jaune..." She then went outside, slowly closed the door and leaned on it. *sigh* "I'm sure you will."

* * *

In RWBY's room...

(Middle of Entry no. 4)

"...So it turns out, Blake's semblance is kinda easy to do. I can't make them last really long but I think they can last long enough to confuse an enemy. Here's how I did it..." *click*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

Both Jaune and Velvet stood in the middle of the arena.

"How do I do this?" He said.

"Hmm...try to know the person's characteristics. A person's semblance always have some form of connection to his or her personality. Now tell me what you know about Blake."

"Well, first of all she's a cat faunus...but you probably know that already. She's quiet and moody, she likes fish, she's a bookworm and...well that's all I know actually. We never actually talked much. Even though we kinda had a secret past."

"...What do you mean?"

"It's a sad story, really. Maybe I'll tell you next time. Right now I need to focus on my training. So, any suggestions on what I should do?

"Oh...um, try to think like her or try to imitate her traits."

"Okay, but there's not much to go on. She's part cat so maybe she has a cat trait that helps?"

"Hmm...it's quite possible. What do you normally see cats do?"

"Well, they eat fish and mice. Their eyes glow in the dark, which is cool but creepy at the same time. They like to play with balls of yarn and chase after laser pointers, for some reason. When they get startled, they jump up and all their fur stands straight up..." Jaune stopped and stared blankly in the air.

"Jaune?"

"I..I think I know how her semblance works."

"Care to explain?"

"If I concentrate my aura and spread it through my body like this..." He started to glow. "Velv, is there any way you could startle me?"

"...I'll be back." She left shortly afterwards. A few minutes later, she came back.

"Uh...what did you do?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she drew a pistol quickly aiming it at him and...*BANG!*

"Eeek!" Jaune leaped to the side leaving an image of himself behind. The projectile went through the chest area.

"It worked."

* * *

Team RWBY was speechless. None of them expected her to do that of all people.

* * *

*pant* *pant* " Are you crazy!?"

"I'm sorry. You said you wanted to me to startle you."

"Yeah but not almost kill me in the process!"

"Rubber bullets cannot do much harm to you, especially with your aura. I even aimed at your chest plate."

"Oh. That's fine then. But still..."

"At least you managed to pull it off, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for overreacting."

"It's fine. Now the question is, can you do it again?"

"...Let's find out."

She aims the weapon at him again.

"Without!...shooting me, thank you very much."

She took out the the gun's cartridge and dropped the gun.

"Okay. Here goes..." His body faintly glowed. He jumped to the side, afterwards. "Did it work?"

"Yes, but it didn't last as long as before. I only caught a short glimpse of it. You should try again."

-(End of Footage)-

* * *

"So, he didn't hurt himself after all." Weiss said. "Good for him."

* * *

"And after many attempts, I managed to do it on my own. It's not as well made as Blake's but, I think it passes. That's why I took it a step further by using it with dust. It didn't go so very well. And no, I'm not gonna show the footage. It's too painful to watch. Ice dust, it froze me in place. Fire dust, It blew me up. Lightning dust, it gave me an electric shock. Earth dust, thank goodness I didn't tried that. I would've turned to stone."

* * *

Yang laughed. "Spoke to soon, Weiss."

* * *

"Lastly, before I end this, I have one last thing to show."

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

Jaune was lying on a bed while Velvet tended his injuries.

"Good thing you heal fast. You look well already."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Lucky me."

*knock* *knock* *knock* Professor Ozpin went inside the room tapping on his scroll.

"Hi, professor." They both greeted.

"Salutations. I have good news and some bad news, Mr. Arc."

Both of them listened intently.

"The bad news, is that your aura reserve is gradually depleting. Due to your overuse of your semblance."

"Um...sir, isn't that natural?"

"I'm not talking about your aura, Jaune. This is about your aura 'reserve'. Your body can't hold more aura than before. If this keeps up, all of that power inside you, even the aura you're father sealed will eventually deplete."

"Oh...then how do we fix that?"

"That's the good news. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good. Follow me."

The three left the bedroom. They followed Ozpin to one of the locked doors in the facility. As he stood by the door, he began tapping on his scroll.

"Jaune, since when did you last composed or even played a song?"

"Um...the night before the dance last year. I made a short song to ask Weiss out to the dance..."

Velvet frowned at his words, trying to imagine that scene.

"Why'd you ask?"

"In short, you rarely make music anymore."

"Well, yes sir but, it wasn't like that before. Back at home, I used to make music all the time. It was a hobby. My dad got me a lot of instruments. He said it will help me 'with the ladies.' Don't wanna brag but, I think I'm pretty good at it. I got a song out in the net and it was a huge hit. Sadly, I don't get to make anymore 'cause this is a school for huntsmen and huntresses."

He put his scroll back inside his pocket. "What if I told you that your hobbies are the reason you have such a great aura reserve."

"Uh...what!?"

"You heard me. That's the secret of the Arcs. Each member of your family has a passion, whether it be cooking, singing, dancing, and the like. Passion drives each and everyone of your family members. Even your feelings and emotions affect the aura inside you. It amplifies your power tremendously."

"Oh great, more secrets that my dad never told me."

"They have a good reason for keeping it, you know."

"Like what?"

Ozpin took out his scroll and played an old footage.

-(Ozpin's Footage)-

An 11 year old Jaune was confidently walking down the street, with sunglasses on, on a sunny afternoon. He sang, "...I got the 'POWUH'." He suddenly turned around and pointed his finger, like he was holding a gun, at a trash can.

It exploded. The trash can hit a moving car's wind shield. The guy driving it panicked, turning his steering wheel hard right.

A green-haired man with eye glasses happened to come out of a coffee shop, with his cup of coffee, where the car was about crash.

Out of reflexes, the person zips away avoiding the crash but he bumped into another person at an angle causing his hot coffee to spill on his face.

"Aaaagh! It burns!" He zipped out of control across the street, tackling everyone who got in his way. He tripped and tackled down a big, fat mustached guy, who just got his blunderbuss axe out of the weapon repair shop.

The fat guy accidentally pulled the trigger of his weapon firing a powerful air bubble blowing off the wheel of a moving truck being driven by an old guy who ran a dust shop.

The truck fell over to the side, squishing a car. It ignited in flames. The flames reached the dust inside the truck creating a huge... *KABOOM!*

-(End of Footage)-

* * *

Yang and Ruby laughed so hard, they can be heard throughout the corridor.

Weiss cracked a smile but tried to fight it. "This is no *snort* laughing matter. There were people hurt and properties damaged."

"Sorry but this is too funny. What a small world!" Yang continued to laugh.

"Wait, I just realized something. The guy driving that truck was the guy who runs a dust shop and sells noodles. How did he survive?"

"Cause he's one tough old geezer, that's for sure."

* * *

Velvet couldn't help but smile but at the same time worried about the incident.

Jaune paled. "Oh...right, that. I'm in trouble aren't I."

"No, you're not. You already got sanctioned by your father by sealing away your aura."

*sigh* "...Let's change the subject. What do you want to show me again?"

"This." Ozpin opened the door. Revealing a bright room.

As they went in, Jaune and Velvet marveled at the sight. "You mean to tell me that all this time, you had a room full of musical instruments inside this combat training facility, and you didn't even tell me?"

"There's a computer at the side, for editing purposes, and a karaoke machine too. You may start using this room tomorrow. But know this, you must not neglect other parts of your training."

"Of course. This place just got a whole lot more awesome." He turned to Velvet. "Hey, do you happen to know how to play a musical instrument? Anything at all?"

"Well, just a few. I play a bit of guitar, drums, bass, saxophone, violin, bongos, ukulele..."

"Whoa, that's a lot of instruments. And how'd you know how to play those, if I may ask?"

*giggle* "I have a life outside of Beacon."

"...Cool. Meet me here tomorrow after classes. Um...if that's okay with you."

She had a warm smile. "I'd love to."

-(End of Fly Cam Footage)-

"Okay, how cool is that!? Not only do I get my own music room, but I also have my partner to back me up. I'm thinkin' of making my own band, but of course I need more members than two. Luckily, I have an idea that could work. You probably have a good idea what it is but, let's not spoil the surprise. Later..." *click*

* * *

"Now we know how he made his music videos." Ruby said. "Let's check them o-"

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Weiss turned to the door. "Now who could that be?"

"I'll get it." Yang stood up and went to the door. "Rubes, hide the scroll."

"'Kay."

Yang slightly opened it to see who it is. "Oh, Pyrrha. What a...pleasant surprise."

* * *

A/N: So that concludes chapter 3. Speaking of which, I recently watched RWBY Volume 3 chapters 2 and 3, and I gotta say, they are making up for the small decline of quality in the fights scenes with quantity. Seriously, three episodes straight, we have action and it's about to hit a fourth streak. That's so awesome of them.

My reactions to chapter 2:

1\. Nora's semblance revealed-Me: So Awesome!

2\. Jaune being a good leader-Me: I'm proud of you, Jaune.

3\. Jaune making the terms, 'power flower' and especially 'ARKOS' cannon in the series-Me: LOL. Thumbs way up to you, RoosterTeeth.

4\. Uncle Crow!-Me: Awesome!

5\. Everything in team SSSN's fight with team NDGO, Weiss' reaction to Neptune hitting on other girls, his ironic fear of water, Gavin (Vav) voicing Scarlet and him getting hit in the 'nuts', Vic (Broly) voicing Qrow, Prof. Port calling Dr. Oobleck stupid.-Me: AWESOME! but mostly, LMAO.

6\. Winter is coming and a probable fight with Qrow.-Me: THE HYPE!

My reactions to chapter 3:

1\. Ruby trying to be fancy with words.-Me: LOL!

2\. Winter being a 'high standards' type of b****.-Me: ...B****. But she does care for Weiss, so I'll give her that.

3\. Qrow's overall character and him calling Winter, 'Ice Queen'.-Me: LOL! I like this guy.

4\. Qrow vs. Winter-Me: AWESOME! He's got skillz.

5\. Qrow's scythe transformation tease.- Me: Uuugh! Why!? I wanna see it so badly.

6\. Qrow's interaction with them in 'the meeting'.-Me:LOL! He doesn't care what anybody thinks, he will say what he wants to say.

7\. Revelation of Qrow being always drunk.-Me: You're drunk when you fought Winter? That's so awesome!

8\. Cinder rigging the fights, her virus found a new access point (Gen. Ironwood's scroll) -Me: Interesting, some questions answered but a lot more emerges.

9\. Emerald and Mercury vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi-Me: More HYPE! coming.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read...this.


	4. Featuring Velvet and The Spank War

A/N: Again, I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Things have been pretty busy for me. Here's a longer chapter for you readers. I just want to point out that this chapter gets a bit more weird and 'Rated T-ish'.

Lastly, THANK YOU ALL for the reviews and stuff. It keeps me going, knowing that people actually like this fic and want it to continue. As always, constructive criticisms are always welcome and very well appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Back where we left off...

Yang checked the door to see who's there. "Oh Pyrrha, what a surprise. What 'cha doin' out here? I thought you're babysitting Jaune?"

"...Yang, may I borrow you for a moment? I need some...girl advice."

"Uh...could we have this talk later? We're kinda...busy at the moment."

"Busy? I thought you said you're having a lazy day?"

"Y-Yeah. We're busy...lazing off, heh heh."

Pyrrha wasn't buying it. Suddenly, loud music played from inside the room:

"I've been watchin' you lately,

Chasin' your tail and it drives me crazy.

You'll never get that girl..."

"...Is that my voi-"

Yang panicked. "S-Sorry, gotta go! We'll talk after lunch, 'kay? Bye."

"Wait!"

The door slams shut.

She just stood there and stared at the door, confused. *sigh* "We'll talk later then."

* * *

Back in RWBY's room...

"What was that!?" She turned to her two teammates.

"I-It was an accident!"

"Sure, Ruby. You opened his music file and played a random song...by accident." Weiss said.

"I can do without the sarcasm. Look, I was curious, okay?"

"I told you to hide the scroll! Pyrrha was just at the door. We almost blew it!"

"...Sorry."

*sigh* "Let's just get back to watching his entries. Speaking of entries, what entry are we watching now?"

Weiss took the scroll from Ruby and put it back to his 'Entry' files. "We're at the fifth."

* * *

(Entry no. 5)

"Hey, it's me again. Still doin' this at 5:30 pm but today, I'm in the Music room with my special guest. Come on Velv, say hi to the camera."

The uncloaked fly cam zooms out, revealing Velvet sitting right next to him.

"Uh...Hi." She shyly waves her hand at it.

"Heh heh. Yeah, she's camera shy. Anyway, today was sweet!...Okay, maybe not the whole day. This morning, I managed to survive Yatsuhashi's onslaught in combat class, but enough about that. Let's talk about my first music video!"

"Um...Jaune, do I really have to be here? This is your diary after all."

"Of course! You can share your thoughts too, if you like. Just think of it as 'our' diary for now. If there's a time that I don't feel like sharing it, then I won't get you involved. Unless you don't really want to right now, it's completely fine by m-"

"No! Um...I mean, I love to be a part of your diary."

"Sweet!" He then turned to the camera. "Now, earlier today, I asked Professor Ozpin if it was possible to make a clone without minds of their own so...they wouldn't rebel. Yes, I know that's a creepy way of saying it. And it turns out, it's totally possible! So I made clones of my friends, team RWBY in particular..."

* * *

"Why did he have to make clones of us? Couldn't he just clone himself?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"...Now, you may ask..." He tried to imitate a little girls voice, coincidentally Ruby's. "But why'd you need clones of them than just using your own clones?"

* * *

"Wow..."

Weiss giggled.

Same did Yang. "He makes a great impression of you, Rubes."

* * *

"Well, that's because, although I did made clones of myself, I still need other voices than my own. Yes, I can do impressions of my friends. I'm pretty good at it too, but I can't make them last long enough to finish a whole music video. I got all choked up just after doing my two-minute 'comedy impressions' video this morning right after class, off screen."

*giggle* "Indeed. And it was very funny, especially when he did Dr. Oobleck's voice." Velvet added. "It was a bit of a challenge for him but all in all, it was good."

"Heh heh, yeah..." He took a fly cam from his pocket and took it's chip. He then motioned the fly cam recording them to hover near him. "Now, here's what happened. I'm gonna skip it to the part just before all the musical stuff, by the way. And lastly, I edited this video so expect lyrics on the bottom of the screen." *click*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

Inside the music room...

Velvet was blankly staring at the sight before her. "Jaune?"

All of the Jaune clones stopped at what they're currently doing and responded. "Yes?"

"Um...which one of you is the-?"

"Original? That would be me." He walked to her.

"This is the strangest sight I've ever seen."

"Heh heh, well I hope you get used to it soon. This'll be a common thing from now on."

Velvet smiled. "Oh, believe me. I could get used to this."

* * *

"Heh, I'll say. Your got all the Jaunes to yourself."

"Uh...Yang. She can't hear you." Ruby said.

*sigh* "I know that."

* * *

"So Jaune. Have you composed a new song?"

"Uh...yeah, about that. I haven't actually made a full song yet. I just didn't felt inspired enough. So uh...this is all I've got for now." He turned to his 'copies.' "Hey. Get team RWBY's clones. I need them to voice these lyrics."

A clone of his nodded and went outside the room, bringing them in.

"Thanks. Now, all of you, take your positions."

All the Jaune clones took some instruments and went to their places, while the 'clone team' RWBY grabbed a mic each.

"Now, I call this song, 'Red Like Roses'. Just a small tribute to team RWBY." He took an acoustic guitar and played it.

*guitar instrumental*

(Ruby:) 'Red, like roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

(Weiss:) White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal task.

(Blake:) Black, the beast descends from shadows.

(Yang:) Yellow beauty burns...gold.'

*long instrumental* (played by the Jaune clones)

*End*

* * *

"Impressive. The lyrics were short, but I like the tune very much. It had a 'classical' orchestra type of feel. I never knew he had that much talent." Weiss said.

"Booooring! It's good and all but, It's just not my type of music."

"Uh...Yeah, I'm going with Yang on this."

"Hmph. Both of you don't have an appreciation for the classics. And it's not always about the music. You need to grasp it's to pay attention to the lyrics. It obviously states what he knows about each of us. Don't you think it's a bit rude to call this master piece 'boring'? It may not be that much, but he dedicated this tribute to us. He-"

"Whoa! Relax, will ya'? I said it was good. It's just not my type."

"You sure are passionate about this stuff." Ruby said.

"Of course I am. A fellow musician such as myself should know what a true work of art looks like."

"..."

"Oookay...Let's just get back to watching."

* * *

"So, yeah. That's all I got."

She smiled. "It's pretty good. I like it."

"Really? Personally, I thought it was kinda boring..."

* * *

"Heh heh, see? I told you so."

Ruby giggled.

*sigh* "You're an idiot, Jaune." Weiss face palmed.

* * *

"...I just wanted to try something different. So I thought I could try making music that Weiss likes.

"Oh..." She slighly frowned. "I still like it though. So...do you have anymore? How about playing one of your earlier compositions?"

"Sure. I was planning on playing an old song of mine to make up for all this anyway, so it's all good." Jaune returned his instrument in it's case and took an electric guitar. "This is gonna get wild. I hope you like this type of music 'cause it's kinda...loud."

"I like loud."

"...Really?"

"Hey, I may not look like it but I've played in numerous bands involving really loud 'rock' music before. Trust me, I can handle it."

"Cool. In that case, how 'bout you play the drums?" He grabbed her hand and took her to her instrument.

"W-What!? Jaune I-I don't even no what you're going to play."

"You'll be fine. Just wing it. That's what I always do."

"Well...I'll try my best."

"Good." He connected his guitar to an amp near him. "Now, this is the song that made me somewhat famous in the net. It's called, 'This Will Be The Day'."

I.

*electric guitar intro*

(Yang:) They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

(Weiss:) Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

(Blake:) We...are...light-...-ning straying from the thunder!

Miracles of ancient wonder!

Chorus:

(All in unison:) This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door.

(Ruby and Blake:) I don't wanna here your absolution!

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

(All in unison:) Welcome to a world of new solutions!

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time...your heart will open minds...your story will be told...

And victory is in a simple soul!

*short instrumental*

II.

(Yang:) Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life, a fairytale that's full of charm.

(Weiss:) Beware that the light is fading. Beware of the dark return.

This world's unforgiving. Even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

(All in unison:) Le-...-gends...sca-...-tter. Day and Night will sever!

Hope and peace won't last forever!

III.

(Jaune performs the guitar solo, with all the wild jumping and the head bobbing and stuff.)

IV.

(Oooooh)

(Yang:) This will be the day we've waited for...

*short instrumental*

(Blake:) We...are...Light-...-ning...

(Ruby and Weiss:) Welcome to a world of new solutions...

Chorus:

(All in unison:) This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door.

(Ruby and Blake:) I don't wanna here your absolution!

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

(All in unison:) Welcome to a world of new solutions!

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time...your heart will open minds...your story will be told...

And victory is in a simple soul!

*End*

* * *

Yang cheered, waving her fist in the air. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Go, Jaune!"

"I have to admit. That was...good."

"Aw come on, Weiss. You gotta give him more credit than that."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-Wait a minute. I know that song! I've been listening to it even before I got into Beacon! Does that mean he's the one who made it?"

"Didn't you check the title of the song in your scroll? It's supposed to tell who made it, that goes kinda like, 'This Will Be The Day by...something something'?"

"No. I'll check now." She took her scroll and found the song. "It says it's by 'J.A.' Now who could that be?"

"Those initials stand for Jaune Arc, you dunce!"

"Well you don't have to be mean about it." Ruby pouted.

* * *

"So, how did I do?"

Velvet was panting from all the drumming. "...Jaune?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"T-That song. I-I've never felt so alive!"

"I thought you said you've been playing with other bands before?"

"I know. But this feeling is...new to me. It's really hard to explain."

He smiled. "Well, glad you enjoyed it." *sigh* "I wish I had composed some new ones. All I can think of is that really short song about my frie-..."

*giggle* "I know that look. So, what have you come up with this time?"

"I'm gonna make tributes to each of my friends! That would be awesome! Heh heh, it's strange sometimes how inspiration hits me sometimes." He turned to Velvet. "Um...are you available tomorrow? I was thinking of making more music and play them with you, if that's okay. But if you can't then I completely understand. I mean, you kinda hangout less with your teammates nowadays and I don't want you to-"

"I'd love to, Jaune."

"Is your team okay with that?"

She slightly laughed. "Believe me, they're okay with it."

"Awesome. Meet me here at about...what time are you available again?"

"Hmm...how about tomorrow after lunch?"

"Okay, then its decided."

-(End of Footage)-

"I look forward to it, Jaune." Velvet said.

"I know." He smiled for a moment but falters afterwards. "Anyway, this next part isn't as...happy as the first. I got a bit...emotional. I didn't know how it happened, to be honest. It just did." *click*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

Moments later, Velvet was getting ready to leave but noticed that Jaune and the clones weren't. "Aren't you done, yet?"

"There's this last song that I wanna play. I'll leave after I finish this. You should take a break for now. I bet your teammates are waiting for you."

"What are you going to play next? Another one your compositions, I presume?"

"No. This next song isn't mine but...it means a lot to me." He walked and sat at the piano's chair.

"How so?"

"I heard my...crush sing this song only once, but now I can hear it again."

One of team RWBY's clones went to his side.

"...Weiss?"

"Yeah. I...still kinda like her, even though she likes someone else." He slightly laughed. "I'm glad her clone doesn't have a mind of its own, or this would be a lot more awkward than it already is."

"Is that why you hesitated to attack?"

"Huh?"

"Back when you fought her."

"Yeah..." *sigh* "I'm weak aren't I."

"Having weaknesses doesn't necessarily make you weak, Jaune. Everyone has weaknesses. The only way to solve your problem is..."

"What?"

"You have to get over her."

"...Easier said than done." *sigh* "Just let me play this last s-"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune..." As he turned to her, she noticed the look on his face. His feeling of emptiness. "You're going to hurt yourself. Please, let me help you."

"How?"

She took the mic from the Weiss clone. "You're going to play, 'Mirror Mirror', aren't you."

"H-How'd you know?"

She shifts her gaze away. "...Lucky guess. Let me sing the song instead of Weiss."

"..." He gave her a questioning look.

"I think it's better if you don't use her voice on this one, trust me."

"Fine but... I don't know what good it'll do." He turned to his instrument and started playing.

I.

*piano intro*

Mirror, tell me something

Tell me who's the lone-...-iest of all...

*short instrumental*

II.

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest of all.

Mirror, what's inside me.

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone.

IV.

*As the instrumental played, Jaune performs the awesome piano solo*

*Velvet shows off her high pitched voice*

*More instrumental*

V.

Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.

I can hide it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all...

I'm the loneliest of all...

* * *

"Whoa. You just got replaced."

"..."

Ruby gives her a pat on the back.

"I already watched this last night in his music videos. I never knew why she was voicing the song instead of me."

"Well now you know. You really gotta up your game if you still want him to like you. It's been months now so it's pretty much possible that he's already gotten over you."

A warm smile formed on Weiss' face. "I don't think he's gotten over me just yet."

"And what makes you say that?" Ruby said.

She closed the all the files and showed them the background picture.

"I completely forgot about that. He may have your pic as his background, but look who's beside it."

"Yeah Weiss, Velvet's seriously trying to separate you guys." Ruby slightly laughed. "It's kinda weird. Both of you were never close to begin with."

* * *

"..." He stared at her.

"Jaune?"

"You...have a really pretty voice."

Her cheeks turned red. "You think so?*

"I know so! That was awesome!"

*giggle* "Well, you certainly cheered up pretty quick."

"Yeah. I still kinda feel a teeny tiny bit of sadness though. I don't really understand myself sometimes. Pretty weird, huh."

"Trust me..." She looks away. "I know the feeling."

"Anyway, thanks for all...that." An idea pops in his head. "Hey, do you wanna help me make my fifth entry in my video diary?"

"Your what?"

(End of Fly Cam Footage)

"And that's what happened." Jaune took the chip off his scroll back to it's fly cam.

"Thanks for featuring me in your entry."

"Velv, I should be thanking you. See ya' tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

Before she could even answer, the ringtone in his scroll went off. Someone was calling him.

"Oh wait, let me just take this." He pressed the 'receive call' button. Coco's image appeared on the screen.

*beep* "Hey, Jaune. I wanted to ask if you're available tomorrow."

"Well, it is a Saturday so...I'm free. Why'd you ask?"

"Good! Wake up early tomorrow and meet me at my dorm room at 9 am. Put on something you'd normally wear when you go out."

"Wait, what? Why?"

Coco smiled. "You and I are going on a date."

After a brief pause. "No seriously, what's this all about." He put on a straight face.

*giggle* "Okay, you got me. I'm not available on Monday so tomorrow's gonna be our training session. But we could treat it as an actual date if you want." *wink*

"Yeah...I'm not buyin' it. I mean, come on. How could training sessions be a date? Oh wait, don't tell me. We're going to shop for a lot of clothes, aren't we?"

"You've read my mind."

*sigh* "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great! 'Kay bye, hon." She puckered up and placed her lips in front of the screen. "Mmmwwaa!"

"Ugh! Don't do that!" His face got red.

*giggle*

And with that, the call ended.

*sigh* "I hate it when cute girls toy with my feelings." He turned to Velvet. "Uh...are you okay?"

She was smiling at him but her fist was clenched tightly. "I-I'm completely fine. Do you mind if I leave now? I need to talk to a certain teammate of mine."

"Sure. I was about to end this entry anyway."

She nodded and left the room.

"So...yeah, that's about it for today. Bye."

(End of Entry no. 5)

* * *

"Uh...Yang, do you think Coco likes him?" Ruby asked.

"I think she does."

"Darn! First Velvet and now her!"

"Hey, your the 'Ice Queen'. Chill out, will ya'? You're the one he has a crush on so you have a huge advantage. You shouldn't be complaining."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale...

Blake headed for the dust shop, 'From Dust Till Dawn'. She went to the door and was about to open it, but someone already did from the inside. It was Ren.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here. Weren't you having a lazy day with your team?"

"I...wasn't in the mood. I needed to buy some more dust."

"Okay then." He grabbed two big bags of dust and walked out. "I better get going. I still have to buy pancakes and syrup."

She blankly stared. "How're you going to carry all that?"

"...I have my ways. Anyway, some of our friends will keep you company inside. Bye." He then left.

"Huh?" She went in. She found Sun, Neptune, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Cardin inside.

Sun called out to her. "'Sup Blake."

"I thought it was Ruby and Yang's job to get the groceries?"

He elbowed Neptune.

"Oww. What? That was a completely valid question."

"She started to pick the items she needs in the store. "They're having a 'lazy day'. It was Ren's idea."

"That's awesome. Hey Neptune, we should totally do that too some time."

While they were talking, both Fox and Yatsuhashi took their packages on the counter. "See you all later."

"Hey, don't forget. Tonight's gonna be our guys' night out."

"Guys' night out?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Me and the guys do this every first Saturday of the month."

"Sorry, we can't. We're pretty busy today." Fox said.

"On a Saturday?"

They both nodded then left the store.

"Well that's dumb." Sun turned to Cardin. "How 'bout you? Your team's good to go?"

"Yeah, we're in." *sigh* "But it wouldn't be the same without Jaune though."

Blake's ear twitched as she heard the name but decided not to ask.

"Don't sweat it. We've handled ourselves in there before, we can do it again." Neptune said

"Uh...you got into a fist fight with the teddy bear DJ." Sun said.

Cardin shook his head. "You shouldn't have made fun of him."

"But that's how you act cool in a dance club! There were two chicks I needed to impress. And all that happened a long time ago. After some more visits, we've gotten pretty close."

"All thanks to Jau-" Suddenly, the shopkeep zipped in front of Sun and gave him his supply of dust. "Whoa! Heh, you sure work fast."

"Make sure all the stuff we ordered is in there."

"Let's see...two packs of fire dust rounds for me and Scarlet, check. Lightning dust for you, check. And a bunch of dust crystals for Sage. I think that's about it." Sun went to the old man and payed for the items.

"Why does Sage need those anyway? He doesn't even use dust."

"Don't ask me, man. Come on, let's go." He turned to Blake as they headed out. "See ya'!" *wink*

She slightly blushed. "Bye."

Now Cardin was her only company left, making the atmosphere a bit awkward.

He was the first to speak. "So...Blake, right? You've come across Jaune's scroll by any chance?"

"..." She kept a straight face. "No. Why'd you ask?"

"Jauney boy's lost his scroll."

"And you care because?"

"Hey, Jaune and I are buddies now. We just uh...don't hangout a lot."

"Like I would believe that."

"Hasn't it occurred to you yet that I know about his missing scroll first before all of you?"

"Are you saying that Jaune asked you to help him instead of his close friends?"

"It's...complicated."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Technically, Nora told me about it and she didn't actually asked for help." *sigh* "Look, I know I did some shitty stuff but all that's in the past."

"Well you do seem chummy with the others. Since when did you became the 'sociable type'?

"Months ago."

"...How?"

"None of your business." As soon as his items were packaged, he payed for it and walked to the door. "Just return his scroll if you find it." Inches before touching the knob...

"Jaune?"

...he stopped.

"It was Jaune, isn't it."

"Hmph. Lucky guess." He opened the door and left, waving his hand goodbye.

"Of course." She never expected it but she actually smiled, at him of all people.

She finished her business in the store and left shortly. She boarded an airship back to Beacon.

Coincidentally, Ren was already inside. "Hey. You need help with that?"

"I should be the one asking you." She saw him put down two plastic bags full of groceries and two boxes full of dust. "How long have you been carrying that?"

"I just got here before you did. When you hangout with Nora, you'll get used to it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nora finished her late breakfast and went to team CFVY's room.

*knock* *knock *knock* "Hello, anybody in there?"

Coco opened the door. "Oh, hey. What brings you here?"

"I need Velvet. Is she here?"

"Nah. She woke up early today and went to the infirmary. She's stealing my Jaune first thing in the morning like she always does."

"...Your Jaune?"

"Yeah. He was mine the moment I kissed him, way back then."

"That was against his will...I think. Besides, your kiss has already been...replaced? What's the word I'm looking for?" She bonked her fist on her head. "Overwritten! Yeah, that's the word."

*sigh* "I know that." 'Hmph...Stupid ice cream girl.' She thought. "But nothing's gonna change the fact that I kissed him first."

"Uh...actually, Yang kissed him first, and that was way before Jaune even started his training sessions." She put a finger on her chin and looked up. "She was drunk but I think that still counts."

"She what!? When!?"

"Two words, 'Prank War'."

"..." She just stared back at her completely confused.

"Oh wait, I still have to talk to Velv. Thanks anyways." 'We both slept in late. How could she wake up so early?' She thought as she left, leaving a bewildered Coco behind.

After a few minutes of running...

She finally made it to Jaune's room. *knock* *knock* *knock* She opened the door, seeing Velvet asleep. "Hi Jaune. How're ya' doin' buddy?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." *yawn* "So, how's your sleep? Did it actually take you all night to delete a single video?" He gave a slight chuckle. "Oh and by the way, can I have my scroll back now? I need to play some games so I wouldn't die from boredom."

"Um...c-could I keep it a while longer?"

"...Why?"

"U-Um...b-because..." 'Think! Nora think!' "Oh! I still need to check if you have copies of that video! Yeah. I'm gonna search your scroll thoroughly." 'Heh heh, nice save.'

"Well, okay. But I don't think you'll find anything. So, how long's it gonna take?"

"Uh...I'll give it back to you after you're all better. Or at least before you, um... leave Beacon."

"Leave Beacon? What're you talking abo-" Something pops into his head. "Oh, right. You still haven't heard the news."

"Huh? What news?"

"Ozpin's letting me stay. He said that I didn't have to win the match to pass the test."

*gasp* "Really! Yay!" She ran to him with open arms and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Me too, Nora."

She noticed his drooping right arm. "Jauney...what's wrong with your other arm?"

"Uh...this? Yeah, it's paralyzed. It's been like this since this morning."

"Oooh, maybe I can help!" She activated her semblance, generating some electricity into her index finger.

"Oh no. Not this aga-"

"Boop." She poked his right arm.

*Bzzzt!* "Aaagh!" Jaune shivered, shaking the bed and waking up Velvet in the process.

"There. All done.". She gave him a warm smile.

*pant* *pant* "This is why I didn't wanna learn your semblance!"

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" Velvet turned to Nora. "What did you do!?"

She ignored her. "You think my semblance is bad? Then why'd you wanna learn Yang's semblance instead? Hers is a lot worse."

"Uh...no. I'd rather get stronger by getting jacked up than constantly being electrocuted. Seriously, whenever I try to generate my own electricity, I mess up somehow and give myself one hell of an electric shock."

"Hey, your arm's better." Velvet pointed at it.

"Yeah. She fixed it for me. I didn't like the way she did it though. I could've just waited it off."

"Oh good, you're awake." Nora took her hand and pulled her. "I need to talk you."

"W-Wait! Who's going to look after Jaune?"

"Leave that to me..." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to the door and saw someone enter.

"Coco? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I can't let you have him all to yourself."

*sigh* "Ohhh boy." Jaune face palmed.

She pressed her sunglasses down. "What? You got a problem with that?"

"Do I have a problem with-? Of course I have a problem with that! Remember what you did last time!?"

*giggle* "What? You didn't like it?"

"We talked about this. My heart was saying, 'Yes!', but my brain says, 'HELL NO!'"

"I just gave you a kiss. Nothing too intimate."

"I wouldn't call that a kiss, Coco. You freakin' tongue raped me! Look, I know you, um..." He blushed."...like me and all but please, that was a bit too much for me to handle."

She gave him a flirty smile. "Well here's the solution to your problem. Let's just do it more often and eventually, you'll be able to 'handle it'."

"..." He blushed even harder.

"Okay, that's enough! Thank you for the offer Coco, but your help isn't needed." Velvet pushed her out of the room along with Nora.

"W-Wait! Why are you sending me out too? We need to talk!"

"Now is not a good time." She turned her voice down. "Sorry but I can't help you right now." She glanced at her team leader. "My hands are full at the moment."

Coco cuts in. "Hey, what 'cha talkin' about?"

Velvet noticed Jaune paying close attention to them. "Nothing! Could you both please just go already!?" She finally shoved them out and closed the door.

"What did Nora wanted to talk to you about." Jaune asked.

She went back to her seat and rested her head on the bed. "Oh, nothing. She just wanted to talk about some personal girl things."

"Oh okay."

"You know, if you want a kiss..." She started to blush. "You could always ask me."

"I-I uh...already know that." Now his face was red as a tomato. "Maybe next time? Heh heh."

* * *

Outside Jaune's room...

Nora was pacing back and forth. "What am I supposed to do now!?"

"Hey what's the problem?"

"Oh Coco, you gotta help me!"

"Look, sweetie. Just relax and tell me what's up."

She slowly breathed in and then out. "Okay. Jaune's scroll is missing and I need to find it."

"How about I just get him a new one? I have enough lien to buy him hundreds of those."

"No! You don't understand. He has a diary in there!"

"A diary?"

"Yeah, it has everything that's happened to him during his training, and I mean 'EVERYTHING!'"

"What do you mean?"

"You know those fly cams that our headmaster has?"

"So he gave Jaune some of those things? Cool."

"What do you mean 'cool'!? He's got all the embarrassing things we've done! Like the time when you had that 'Spank War', and even the time when you gave him a 'kissing spree'."

"Oh..." A naughty thought came to her mind. *giggle* "I wonder if he watches those a lot."

"Look, you may not care about the stuff you did, but I do care about my own."

"Can't you just ask Ozpin? He's bound to know where his scroll is, with all of those fly cams he has."

"That won't work. Knowing him, he's just gonna say 'no' to me and let all these things play out, like he always does. He's probably in his office, laughing at us right now!"

* * *

In the headmaster's office...

Ozpin was chuckling as he held his scroll. "You know me very well, Miss Valkyrie." He took a sip off his mug.

*sigh* Glynda, who was standing right next to him, face palmed. "Why are you the headmaster of this school again?"

* * *

Back to Nora and Coco...

"So will you give me a hand or not?"

"Okay okay, I'll help. So...where do we start?"

"...In my team's room."

* * *

At RWBY's room...

They were watching Jaune's...

(Entry no. 6)

"Sup. Jaune here, recording this at one in the afternoon, just because I feel like it now." He was sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. "I'm recording this in the music room, blah blah, all that stuff. Oh, and Velv's with me here too."

"Hi again." She waved at the camera.

"We're gonna jam later so... anyway today was really exhausting!" *sigh* "Coco made me carry tons of freakin' clothes! I mean, who needs that much? Sheesh, even with my seven sister's, they're nothing compared to her! But that's not where all the hell started." He took the chip from his other cam and placed it in his scroll. "Me carrying heavy stuff is bad enough but Coco keeps slapping me in the butt!"

Velvet covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Now, don't get me wrong. As a male... as well as a loser with no chances with any girl, being spanked by a cute and sassy, rich girl is pretty much a blessing for guys like me..."

* * *

*giggle* "Ya' got that right."

"Uh...I don't get it." Ruby turned to Weiss for some answers.

"I...think it's best if you didn't know."

"Aww, You're no fun."

* * *

"But unfortunately, I'm not much of a masochist. Admittedly, the first was...good, the second was 'iffy', the third got old, the fourth's really annoying, and the last... I finally... snapped. Here's what happened." *beep*

-(Fly Cam Footage)-

At the mall, specifically at the counter...

"Excuse me, Miss Adel. Would you like your clothes be delivered to-"

"Oh thanks but, no need. I already have someone."

The cashier lady turned to Coco's friend and looked at him with concern. "Miss, I don't think he can carry all those."

Jaune was carrying four shopping bags, two on each of his arms and three huge boxes. "S-She makes sense, Coco. I think we should go with her idea."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Miss. Where is that Yatsuhashi fellow? He's the one you normally bring here."

"Probably working out at the training grounds of Beacon." *giggle* "Just so you know, I'm training this new guy today so don't worry about him. He lasted this long so I'm sure he can take it. Right, honey?" *spank*

"Oww! Enough with the spanking! Please!"

"You know, you're the first guy who actually complained about that."

"That's because it's starting to hurt!"

*giggle* "Come on, Jaune. Man up for once." *spank*

"Oww!"

"Wait here, I'll just finish my transaction."

*(Jaune paused the video)*

"Here's the part I was talking about."

*(play)*

*sigh* While she was at the counter, with her back turned, Jaune laid down all he's carrying and stood behind Coco. "You asked for this." He raised his aura-filled hand and...

*SPANK!* "Eeep!" She stood on her tiptoes and made tiny jumps in pain.

Everyone got silent and stared, as the "slap" sound echoed throughout the mall.

* * *

Everyone was laughing their a***s off.

Even Weiss couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "I c-can't believe he did that!" *snort* "HAHAHA!" Tears were welling up on her eyes.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Vomit Boy!"

* * *

She tried to force a smile and calmly said to the cashier, "You know what? I think that delivery idea sounds good."

The lady slowly backed away and nodded in fear. "As you wish, ma'am."

Coco turned to the 'dead man'. "Jaune?..."

"...Heh, see ya'!" He made a break for it.

"Come back here!" She chased after him.

He turned his head. "No way! It's you're own fault! I'm pretty sure getting spanked wasn't part of my training." He bumped into a random person causing both of them to fall down. "Ouch!"

"Aagh! Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

"Sorry, sir." He quickly got up but Coco caught up to him and grabbed him by his hood.

She kneeled on one leg and pulled Jaune slamming his stomach on her other leg.

"Auck!"

People witnessing their brawl ran away.

"You're a very bad boy!" *spank!* *spank!* *spank!* *spank!* *Spank!"

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww! OWW!...Okay, that's it." He elbows hard on her lower leg.

"Agh! What are you-!?"

He then grabs hold of both her leg and her back and rolled over. She fell, almost hitting the floor with her face if it wasn't for her hands.

He quickly got behind her and sat on her back. "I AM NOT YOUR 'SPANKING BAG'!" He then spanks her wildly like her 'buns' were a pair bongos.

"Aagh!" She pushed him off. "That's not even a thing!"

He stumbled and fell on his face. "Bugh!"

She stood near him. *pant* *pant* "You got a lotta guts fighting back."

He got up. "Yeah, I didn't even know I had it in me." He scratched the back of his head and slowly took a step back.

"You're not getting away that easily!" She attempted to grab his arm but he evaded and grabbed hers instead. He then spun her around gave her another...

*SPANK!* "Eeek!" She jumps up and down away from him.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Ha ha, yeah! I got super reflexe-"

*grunt* She sweep kicked him.

"Aagh!" He landed on his butt. "Bugh!

She grabbed his legs, turned him around and pulled him towards her. She fell, pinning his shoulders against the floor with an arm and... *spank!* *spank!* *spank!* *spank!*

"Aaaaaaagh!" His aura gave a bright flash sending Coco flying.

She hit her back, shattering the wall. "Ugh!"

"Coco!" He ran to her. "Oh man! I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that."

Lying on the floor, she opened her eyes. "..."

"Are...you okay?"

*cough* *cough* "Heh heh, it takes more than that to-" *cough* "- to take me out." She smiled. "Professor Ozpin was right. You have a whole lotta' aura in you."

"Yeah, I know."

She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have the most girlish screaming I've ever heard! Boy, you crack me up."

*sigh* "Great. Just...great."

*Ahem* Some huge angry business man guy walked to them. "You kids are in big trouble. Who's gonna pay for all this!? Huh!?"

Jaune gulped.

"I will." She said, earning both their stares.

"W-Wait! You can't pay for all this. I'm the one who-"

"Hey Jaune, I own this mall."

The business man was taken aback. He took a closer inspection of the girl. "Miss Coco! M-My apologies. Are you hurt? I'll go get you a-"

"No need. Just leave us."

He turned to the blonde boy. "But what about this crook!"

"Do not call him a crook!"

"..."

"He's with me. We just had a...little fight."

He looked at the huge hole in the wall then back to her. "Um...pardon me, madam. But I wouldn't call that 'little'."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She gave him a stern look.

"M-My apologies."

"Leave us, and don't make me say that thrice! And tell the staff to clean this mess up."

"Y-Yes, Miss Adel." He nodded and quickly went away.

She sighed.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's just doing his job." Jaune said.

"...I know."

*chuckle* "I know your rich and all but I didn't know you own this particular building."

"..."

Three seconds of silence...

"So...do you wanna get up?"

"I'd be happy to... if my butt and thighs didn't hurt so much, you cheater!"

"Cheater?"

"Your hands were glowing with aura the whole time!"

"...How's that cheating!? Okay okay, I'm sorry." *sigh* "So...how much do I owe you again?"

"Hmm...money isn't really what I want from you."

"Oh, then uh...what do you have in mind?"

"I'll save it for next time...but for now, you can start by carrying me all the way to Beacon."

*sigh* "Sure." With his back turned, he took her arms and started to put them over each of his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"What you told me to do. Carry you all the way to Beacon."

"Carry me, bridal style."

He blushed. "...Why? Piggy back rides are a lot more efficient and comfortable."

"Yes, but I prefer being carried that way. So do it."

"Fine." He put his arm around her shoulder and his other arm under her legs, then slowly lifted her up. "You sure you wanna be seen in public like this? People are gonna talk, you know."

"I don't care."

He started to walk out of the mall.

He chuckled. "Pffft...you're just making an excuse so that a cool, handsome guy like me would carry you."

"...True." She shifts her gaze.

He gave her an awkward look. "Uh...I was joking. I was kinda expecting a different response."

"Still think what you said was true though."

He gave her a skeptical look. "You have a cruel sense of humor, you know that?"

She laughed.

A few minutes later...

As he walked on the streets of Vale, they received stares from people.

"Well this is embarrassing."

"That's what you get for blowing me to a wall." She noticed two people from a short distance, waving at them. "Looks like we have company."

"Huh?" He then noticed a blonde guy with a yellow tail and his blue-haired companion both carrying packages.

"Sup, losers."

"Sun? Neptune? What're you guys doing out here?"

"Dude, we always buy dust in the morning on Saturday's. How 'bout you?" Sun stared at the girl he's carrying. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"Clothes shopping." Coco answered.

Both members of team SSSN turned to him for some answers.

"She's...injured."

Sun and Neptune turned their eyes at each other then back to him.

"Coco Adel, one of the best huntresses in training out there, got injured...from buying clothes in a mall." Neptune said.

"It's a long story." They continued their walk. "So where are you guys headed?"

"We're headed to an airship back to Beacon."

"So are we." Coco said.

"Hey Jaune, we ran into Ren, Ruby and Yang earlier at the dust shop. They said you were pretty distant for these past few days. What's goin' on with you lately? They're starting to get worried."

"That's because, um..."Jaune saw Coco slowly shook her head. *sigh* "Sorry, I can't really tell you guys. Just tell them I said, 'don't worry about it'."

"Wait, you can't even tell them that yourself?"

"I've been telling them that for days. I get that they're worried, but I wish they would trust me more, I can handle myself on my own."

"Last time they checked, you were being blackmailed by the school bully." Sun said.

"Oh, they told you that, huh?"

"You got friends lookin out for ya, Jaune. Just wanted you to remember that."

"Yeah, thanks Neptune."

Several minutes later... Inside an airship...

"Hey Jaune, you still having some girl problems?"

"Uh...well yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Me and Sun were thinkin' about going to this place Yang showed me once. We're gonna have a guy's night out party. You should come along and I'll teach you all you need to know about pickin' up chicks."

"I already know how. You just injure them and then carry 'em. See? I already have one right now." He slightly raised Coco in his arms.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Jaune laughed. "I know. I was just messing with ya."

"Wait, hold on a second...You injured Coco?" Sun asked.

"Well..."

"It's a long story." Coco interrupted.

"Anyway, I don't know if I could go. I'm pretty busy toda-" Jaune's scroll started beeping. "Hey, I really need to check this. Neptune, do you mind?"

"Not at all." He placed the box he's carrying on the floor.

Jaune, in turn, hands Coco to him. "Thanks."

Neptune turned to her and gave a confident smile. "Sup."

She gave a stern face. "Don't even."

Upon checking his scroll, he saw a message from Ozpin. It read, 'Jaune, go with them tonight. There's someone there I would like you to meet.'

He put his scroll back in his pocket and took Coco back. "Good news, I just became free tonight. I'm comin' with you guys."

"Great! Meet us at our dorm room at 8 o'clock. Wear something... 'clubby'."

"Sure."

"Trust me, man. Tonight, you'll be a chick magnet. Girls will never have enough of you!"

Jaune laughed. "I seriously doubt that."

"Dude, have a little confidence. You will get a girl. I'll be your wingman to make sure of it."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Coco said.

*sigh* "It always ends pretty badly for me. Everything somehow does."

-(End of Fly Cam Footage)-

* * *

"Aww, poor Jaune. I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Me too, Rubes. Me too." Something clicks in Yang's mind. "Hey Weiss. Aren't you and Neptune...dating?"

"Well, not anymore actually."

"Since when?"

"Remember that...thing he did at the tournament?"

"Oh...that."

"But we're in good terms. We had a mutual understanding and I told him...there was someone else."

"Let me guess... Jaune?"

Weiss cheeks got slightly red. "Yes."

"Well, too bad Jaune's trying to get over you."

She sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry. Once he's mine, I'll take good care of him. I'll be the best girlfriend he never had."

Ruby objected. "What do you mean, 'yours'? He's my first friend here in Beacon. I got dibs!"

"Sis, when it comes to these types of things, nobody respects the code of 'dibs'."

She pouted.

"Hey, don't give me that look. That's just the way it is."

* * *

"So there you have it. I got plans for tonight, and maybe...just maybe, I will finally meet the girl in my head, uh... I mean the girl in my dreams."

"Good for you." Velvet said, faking a smile.

"I know this is kinda dumb for me to ask but, do you think there's really a girl out there who will like me? Even though, you know...I'm...me?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure you'll find somebody. You're a great, sensitive, funny, caring, talented, understanding guy."

"Heh heh, you forgot idiotic, socially awkward, weird, scraggly, and weak." He bowed his head.

*sigh* She put an arm on his shoulder. "Trust me, there's someone for you out there..." She looks away. "Or in here."

"...Okay, I'll take your word for it. Thanks Velv, you're a great friend." He raised his fist.

"...Sure. You too Jaune."

They fist bumped.

"Now that's all out of the way, let's make some music! Wait here while i make some clones. You prepare the drums and stuff."

"On it." She went to her instrument. "So, who are you going to tribute your next song?"

"One of the most bad ass huntresses whoever walked the grounds of this school, Yang Xiao Long." He then left the room.

"Awesome! My turn!" Yang fist pumped. "I kinda spoiled myself a bit with this, but it doesn't make it any less fun to watch."

"Is it another rock song?"

She nodded.

"Oooh! I gotta hear this." Ruby scooted over near Weiss, who was holding the scroll.

Jaune went into the room bringing a number of 'Jaune' clones and a copy of Yang with him. "I actually prepared two new songs for today."

Velvet was skeptical. "Really? You made with two new songs already?"

"Yeah. You can thank the Jaune clones for that, except for the lyrics though. I already made those way beforehand. Now, before we begin, I'd like to use another feature Professor Ozpin just told me about. Let's just say that this room isn't what it seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." He went to the far corner of the room near the drum set. There was a lever there. He pulled it. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared in front of him. He pressed some buttons.

"Um...Jaune, what's that?"

"Just wait a little longer, you'll see." He pressed 'ENTER', then pushed the lever back.

The room suddenly changed it's scenery. Next thing they knew, they were in what seems to be a volcanic terrain with a lot of 'fake fire' gushing out.

"Ahh! Jaune!"

"It's okay! It's okay! These are just special effects. This place isn't just some normal music room."

She recovered from her fright and gave a small laugh. "You got me scared there for a moment."

"Heh, yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, on to the show! This is gonna be epic. You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Awesome!"

All the clones got to their places. The Yang clone grabbed the mic.

"I call this song, 'I Burn'." Jaune took an electric guitar. "I'll start us off."

I.

*guitar intro*

(Yang:) Come at me, and you'll see.I'm more than meets the eye

You think that, you'll break me. You're gonna find in time...

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning,

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out you're army but you still can't win.

Listen up, silly boy, 'cause I'm gonna tell you why!

Chorus:

I burn! Can't hold me now. You cannot stop me.

I burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever I'll take you down!

*Jaune plays a solo*

II.

Reign supreme? In your dreams. You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ass? I'm world class, and super saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish.

Watch their little hearts as I sweep you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets, well shoot 'em up, 'babeh'!

High as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar!

Chorus:

(I burn!) Can't hold me now. You cannot stop me.

(I burn!) Swing all you want. Like a fever I'll take you down.

III.

It doesn't have to be this way.

Let's kiss and make then you'll learn.

You can fight your life away.

I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn...

IV.

*Jaune starts to rap*

(Jaune:) Hotter than the sun. Feel my fire. Pyromaniac, my desire.

Thought that you can see the truth. Till I just burned down the booth.

Human torch can't f*** with me. 'Jaune Boy' suspect 'B'

Strike them quick, lightnin' fast. Melt those b*****s down to ash.

Gasoline, Kerosene, strike a match, ignite the scene.

Shit will never be the same. Taste the fury of my flame.

Beg for mercy, it won't help. Embrace the ending you were dealt.

Seems you f***s will never learn. Now sit back and watch me burn.

(Jaune's guitar was lit on 'fake' fire!)

*Jaune plays a freaking' awesome guitar solo!*

Chorus:

I burn!

(Yang punches her hands together. Then the whole room ignited with 'special-effect' flames! She then kept screaming the lyrics.)

Can't hold me now, you cannot stop me.

I burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever I'll take you down.

I burn! Can't hold me now, you cannot stop me.

I burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever I'll take you down!

(All flames were suddenly quenched. The Yang clone slowly evaporated into nothingness leaving a huge confident smirk on her face.)

* * *

Weiss was speechless.

"Aww yeah! That was awesome! That's it, I'm callin' it right now. His tribute to me is better than all yours combined!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure he's made a better tribute for me, sis."

Yang smirked. "I'd like to see him top that off."

* * *

"That..." *pant* *pant* "That felt good." Velvet wiped her sweat off her forehead.

"Well, if you like that song, then you'll love the next one. But we should take a 10-minute break first. That okay with you?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

He nodded then turned to the fly cam. "Okay, so while we take a break, I'll talk about this next song. It kinda reminds me of Blake and I when we were kids, when we used to hangout a lot..."

* * *

"Say whaaat!? They've met before?"

*sigh* "Ruby, you're not paying attention. He already mentioned that when he was practicing Blake's semblance." Weiss said.

"Yeah, sis. What she said."

Ruby put her hand under his chin. "...How'd I miss that?"

*knock* *knock* *knock*

*gasp* "Someone's at the door! Quick! Pause it and hide the scroll. And don't play it this time!" Yang went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Blake. Could you please open the door for me? It'll be easier for me to take these inside." A voice said from the other side of the door.

*sigh* She turned into her teammates."False alarm. It's just Blakey." She opened the door.

Blake went in and placed the packages on the side.

"So, how's your trip?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it was...interesting. How about you?"

"You should've seen what Jaune's been doing! It was awesome."

"Yeah, you've missed a lot." Yang added. "We got to see him do Weiss' and your semblance, which was pretty funny, and he made me the most awesome theme song ever! And now, we're about to look into your past with Jaune."

"W-What?"

Ruby got excited. "Yeah and he even made you a song."

"..."

Yang decided to fill in the silence. "Uh...Blake? Do you mind if we-"

"I don't mind."

The rest of the team looked at each other then back to her.

"Really?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"It's not too big of a deal. Jaune and I used to be friends... close friends but...things happened." She went to Weiss side and took Jaune's scroll. "I think it's best if we see it for ourselves." *click*

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry if it wasn't. Anyway, I just wanna say that I've already planned several chapters for this fic...well kind of. I just write down about 10-20 sentences of what I would like to happen in a particular chapter...just so you know.

I also want to let you guys know that this fic will contain just a bit of drama, as you can tell by now.

Lastly, here's my reactions to the last 3 episodes of RWBY. (Summarized)

Fight scenes-me: Freakin' awesome! (Trivia: Monty Oum worked on the fight scenes of Em and Merc vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi and the Yang vs. Mercury fight! It says so in the credits)

Other stuff:

Yatsuhashi Illusion thing-me: Cool in a really scary kind of way, and a bit confusing.

Weiss' hereditary semblance and her ability to summon foes she defeated (once she masters it)-me: Awesome! I think she could summon that giant armor thing from the white trailer.

Winter's character-me: I take it back. You're not as b****y as I thought you were. She's just a really nice older sister who's a bit strict.

Penny planning on staying at Beacon.-me: YES! But, how're you gonna do that?

Yang and Weiss vs "The memes"-me: LOL! Neon Katt (Nyan Cat) is awesome! Flynt Coal too. They have pretty cool weapons too. The trumpet was cool but I like the "dust glow stick nunchucks" better.

Soundtrack during RWBY vs FNKI fight-me: I like Jazz so...that was freakin' awesome! You gotta love the Jazz version of "This will be the day" and "I burn", plus, that Neon Katt's theme song.

(MY REQUEST: Please, to all of you fanfiction writers out there. Make a Jaune X Neon fic! That would be so hilarious and awesome. I'll be keeping an eye out out on those. I like her a lot cause she's a lot like Nora. Just replace her strength with high speed and mobility, a bit less hyperactive but more annoying. And to be honest, she's cute and hot. You can't blame a guy for thinking that way.)

Cinder knowing about what Penny is-me: Penny is OP. But if Cinder takes control of her, they're all probably doomed.

Ozpin choosing Pyrrha as guardian.-me: Whoa! That was probably an obvious choice but I never expected it. I thought it was most likely to be Ruby. I was secretly hoping Jaune would take the place but I don't think he's ready.

Episode 6 and it's entirety-me: Personally, I call this episode, "The Plot Bomb!". This is a pretty dark episode, in my opinion. Like the idea of another person's soul being crammed into Pyrrha's body, and when Mercury pulled off that stunt on Yang. They're in a heep of trouble.

Bad News: Jaunuary 2, 2016 - RWBY Volume 3 Episode 7

Thank You for reading!


	5. Blake's Past

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story and, of course, all those who've faved, followed, reviewed (criticism or not), and for those PM's I've been receiving. I appreciate all of your support very much...even though it's obvious that I still have a lot to learn when it comes to writing a fic.

And, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I never expected holidays will be really busy for me, because of family and friends and stuff.

People have been asking me if I have update schedules. Sorry but I don't. I really love to make one but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. When I started on this fic, my goal was to get chapters out every week. It turned out badly. My second chapter came a day late, the third came two weeks late, and the fourth was two and a half weeks late. So...yeah...

Anyways, I hope this chapter delivers...somehow.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Continuation of Entry no. 6)

"...Okay. So while we take a break, I'll talk about this next song. It kinda reminds me of Blake and I when we were kids. We used to hangout a lot but...things happened. She's not the person I used to know."

"How so?" Velvet asked.

"I think it's best if I just showed you." Jaune went to the computer at the corner of the room. He plugged his scroll into it and started to search the files. "Now, there is it? Oh, there it is." He sent the footage to his scroll and went back to her. "Here's the footage." *click*

(Fly Cam Footage)

A nine year old Jaune was walking down the street eating a bunch of sandwiches he got from the store. He happened to see a girl with cat ears, all curled up in a ball, sitting at the far corner of an alley way. He awkwardly looked left and right before approaching her.

"Um...hello? A-Are you okay?"

No response.

"Y-You need help?"

Still no response.

"Hmm..." He slowly inched his forefinger closer to one of her cat ears. Closer...and closer...and closer...poke!"

"Aaaagh!" She woke up and leaped away from him, leaving a faint shadow of herself behind.

"Whoa!" He fell backward and wiped his eyes in disbelief afterwards.

"P-Please! No more!" She was scared. Tears were in her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"D-Don't worry. I'm not gonna um...do what you think I was gonna do."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw a blonde boy before her carrying a huge plastic bag.

"Uh...hi. Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to check on ya'. You look kinda sad...and alone...and now that I notice it, you got a lotta bruises."

She wiped the tears off her eyes and started to look around. "Is...Is this a joke? A prank of some kind?"

"Um...no? Why would it be?"

"Because you're human!"

"...And?'

" Humans hate the faunus!" She pointed her cat ears.

"...B-Because-?"

*grunt* "Were you living under a rock!? All of you hate us because we have animal body parts!"

"So...humans hate you guys cause you have 'animal body parts'? How does that even make any sense?"

*sigh* "Could you just leave me alone."

"..."

They both just stood there in awkward silence.

Jaune decided to speak up. "You hungry? I got a lotta sandwiches to share."

"...You're weird."

"Heheh, you have no idea. So...you want one?" He took a sandwich from his plastic bag and offered it to her.

"N-No! I'm not hungry." She crossed her arms and turned away. Suddenly, her stomach gave a long and loud growl. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Your tummy says you haven't eaten anything since yesterday's dinner."

She had a blank expression. "T-That's...true, actually. How'd you know?"

"I...speak 'belly'."

"..."

"Hey, my dad taught me a bunch of weird stuff, okay? Don't judge me. Look, could you please just take the sandwich?"

She took what was handed to her and slightly laughed. "You're parents are pretty weird too."

"Yeah...most of them."

"..." She hesitated to eat it. "Something smells fishy about this."

"Oh, that's probably the tuna. It has a lot of mayo too, just the way I like it. I hope you li-"

She gobbled up the whole thing.

"Wow...you sure like tuna sandwiches. Um, here...have some more. Let's have a picnic...well, sorta." He sat and leaned his back against the wall and motioned her to sit down next to him.

She obliged. "Why do you have so many sandwiches?"

"I got this as a reward for running the store keeper's errands from time to time."

After eating a few more sandwiches...

"The name's Jaune, by the way. Jaune Arc. What's yours?"

"B-Blake...Blake Belladonna."

"Cool name." He took a bite off another sandwich.

She shifts her gaze. "So...why are you helping me?"

"Eh, why not? My mom says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

* * *

"That line again?" Yang smiled. "So this is how he befriends introverts...nice."

"He's a good person." Blake said. "He's just a bit...different."

"Tell me about it." Weiss rolled her eyes.

* * *

They finished their snack.

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself, sleepin' in this dump?"

"I...was with our protest group this morning but...things got horribly wrong."

"W-What happened?"

"Someone started a riot. I just managed to escape."

"Well, that explains why you look so jacked up. But why didn't you just ran to your house or something?"

"...I don't have a one."

"Oh...um, how 'bout...parents?"

She frowned and slowly shook her head.

"Oh...Sucks to be you then."

She gives him a mean look.

* * *

"HA HA HA!" *breathe* "HA HA HA! I can't believe he just said that." Yang said.

Blake and Weiss face palmed.

*giggle* "You'll learn to love him." Ruby said.

* * *

"Hey wanna go to my place? You kinda need medical attention, like...ASAP."

"I...don't think that's a good idea."

"Pfft...what? It's a great idea!" He noticed something on Blake's face. "Uh...there's blood dripping behind your left ear. It's...kinda disturbing."

"W-What!?"

*sigh* "If this is about the 'humans hate faunus' thing then don't worry. My family isn't like them. Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"Hmm..."

"Look, I wouldn't have given you food or even talked to you if I hate the faunus. And I was raised that way."

"..."

* * *

"So you actually went with a stranger to his house."

"I have to admit, I was a bit naive back then. Luckily, they were good people."

"But still, that was a risky move." Weiss said.

* * *

Moments later... Outside of Jaune's house...

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hey, I'm back! And I brought a friend with me. She needs help!"

No answer.

"Strange...my mom always call back when I do this."

Blake was distracted by something in front their house. "Jaune?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Why's there a huge rock on your lawn?"

"Oh, that's the Arc family stone tablet. Some weird junk's written on it that I don't even understand. Why's it there? Beats me." He opened the door. "Let's go."

She hesitated to take a step further. "A-Are you sure they'll be okay with...me?"

He put a hand on her shoulder gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, they will like you. I promise."

She nodded and went in with him.

"Now, just sit here while I call my mom, 'kay?"

She gave a nod.

Nearing the door to the kitchen, he heard unfamiliar voices inside. He decided to eavesdrop on them.

"...Then it's decided. Joseph, Sylvia, both you go to Atlas and talk to the General. It's about time he joined our inner circle. Qrow, Tai, you go on ahead and secure the areas assigned to us in Mountain Glenn. I'll catch up once the Arcs return home."

* * *

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened as they heard the voice.

"M-Mom? Mom! That's my mom! What's she doing there!?"

"Sis, calm down."

"Well she's all worked up." Blake said

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Your mother? What makes you so sure?"

"Because, I recognized her voice, you dummy!"

She was taken aback.

Yang laughed at her. "Buuuurn!"

"Hmph..."

* * *

"Summer, take good care of him while we're gone. His sisters won't be back until next week. That's about enough time for us to get back home." Sylvia said.

She nodded.

He entered the room. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, Jaune. I didn't see you there."

"Who are these people?"

His father took a step forward. "Jaune, I'd like you to meet some of my old friends I keep telling you about. The guy with the cape over there is Qrow..."

"Hey kid. Nice to meet ya'." He then turned to Joseph. "And who're ya' callin' old?"

He then pointed at the blonde guy. "That's Tai Yang..."

"Sup." He waved his hand.

"And this lovely lady right here is Summer."

She smiled "Hello there."

"She'll be babysitting you for a week while your father and I pay the General a visit. How's that sound?" His mom added.

"..." *sigh* "To be honest, I would squeal in joy and excitement just for seeing most of the members of the coolest team who ever graduated Beacon Academy...IF THERE WASN'T A GIRL I BROUGHT IN WHO'S BLEEDING TO DEATH! Mom! Get the first aid kit, please! Take it to the sofa." Jaune ran outside.

"W-What!?"

Joseph took a small box hanging on the wall. "Here, hon."

"Thanks." She took it and left.

"Heh heh, I like that kid." Qrow said.

At the living room...

He sat next to Blake. "Don't worry, help's on the way."

She looked around nervously. "Thanks Jaune, but maybe I should lea-"

"Where's the patient!?" She quickly took stuff out of the kit. As she saw Blake... "My word! You look terrible! What on Remnant happened to you!? Jaune, move over. Momma needs some space to patch her up." She started to carefully wipe the blood off her face.

"She said she was with some protest group or something, earlier today."

"Where the riot happened!? Oh, you poor thing."

"I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you for your concern but I should be goi-"

"Nonsense! You're badly injured. I insist you stay until you're all better." She took a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton. "Now please hold still. This might sting a bit."

She hissed in pain as the soaked cotton made contact.

"See, I told ya' were not like 'them'." He said.

"Okay, okay! I'm convinced."

(End of Fly Cam Footage)

"And from that day on, with a little more convincing and with the power of my awesome persistence, I got her to live us for two months...or three. I'm not really sure."

* * *

"You lived with them!?" Weiss said.

"I had no choice! They took me in and treated me like one of their own. It's like my cat ears were invisible to them. Having them as a family felt nice and...warm inside."

"Wow, you're actually getting your feelings out. Good for you." Ruby said.

"Yeah, good job!" Yang gave her two thumbs up.

Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled.

* * *

"Everything was going well so far. She met all seven of my sisters, much to my dismay. And we've...bonded...in a brother and sister kind of relationship. She never stopped going to rallies though. She said it was her duty." His tone shifts to a sad one. "But the time came when there was some sorta change in the White Fang. There was this guy she mentioned named Adam. The first time I saw him, I instantly didn't trust the guy. It's nothing personal. It's just, my mom said never trust a guy in a mask. He told me that he has some sort of plan to make the world a 'better' place. It involved something about getting back with the 'Sneeze'? The first thing that came to mind was either I misheard him...or he's downright insane! Blake left with him for some reason and never heard from her ever since."

* * *

"He definitely misheard him." Blake said.

* * *

"H-How'd that make you feel?" Velvet asked.

"Well, I just lost a person who I considered my 'eighth sister' and never saw her again so...I felt really, really bad. But when I came to Beacon, I finally get to see her but I didn't recognize her at first 'cause she was...a lot more feminine. Seriously, she actually looked too hot to be the Blake I used to know.

* * *

"Ohhhh snap! He thinks you're hot." Yang punched her arm.

She blushed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh joy."

"..." Ruby gave Blake a mean look.

* * *

"From a cute girl about this tall..." Jaune positioned his hand forward. "To this..."

A Blake clone entered the room and walked like a super model, did two poses in front of the camera, and walked out shortly.

Velvet deadpanned. "Was that really necessary?"

"HAHAHA. Sorry, I thought Blake doing the 'catwalk' is 'punny'. Heh heh, see what I did there."

* * *

*giggle* "That's actually funny...strange."

"Ohhhh! You just got out punned, sis!"

"Psssh...The Blake clone made the joke funny, not the double pun."

"Although I don't know how to feel about this, I still think that joke's funnier than any of yours."

"Nobody asked your opinion, Blake."

* * *

*giggle* "Okay, I have to admit. That's pretty funny."

"Heh heh, thanks." *ahem* "Anyway, in all seriousness, it kinda took me some time to figure out who she was. Good thing I recognized the bow she was wearing that my mom gave her, and that 'Ninjas of Love' book she was reading was a dead give away. I mean, who would've thought she would read my mom's smut."

Velvet's face was red. "S-She reads what?"

* * *

Blake's cheeks got really red.

*sigh* Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

Yang laughed and pats her on the back. "Don't have to make a big deal out of it, Blakey. We already know all that stuff anyway. But who knew his Mom wrote your favorite book, tight?"

"Yeah. I kinda took a peek in that book and I think I'm old enough to...understand the stuff in it." Ruby blushed looked away in guilt.

Everyone stared at Ruby.

"Sis... stay away from Blake's books! They're bad for you."

* * *

"The thing is, as much as I like to talk to her, something inside was telling me not to. Reason, she left us, and joined...okay maybe that's not the right word since she's already a part of the White Fang. What I mean to say was, she didn't quit the organization that she knew had turned violent since the so called 'change' she told me about. Crazy stuff popped into my head that time. What if she was some double agent and was sent as a spy or something."

"That's... possible, but very unlikely."

"Yeah, I know, right? Thankfully, Rubes and Yang became friends with her and as time went on, we finally got to talk again without it being awkward. So I've learned that she was raised outside the kingdom, and she's still trying to end all corruption and inequality against the faunus. Don't know how's she gonna do that but...anyway, that's how I came up with this song. But before I get into it..." He turned to Velvet. "You went to similar hardships, didn't you?"

"I've been through tough times but luckily, Professor Ozpin found me, similar to how you found Blake..."

"Professor Ozpin?"

"He took me in and raised me. He enrolled me to Signal Academy a year early and has been under his tutelage ever since."

"So you went to Ruby's school a year early. Wait, does that mean you're like, the same age as me?"

"Guess so...but I still grew up being bullied though. I never got used to it even for such a long time. Sometimes, I get...emotional about it, you know?" She slowly turned away and frowned.

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head. "Do you need...a hug or something...anything?"

She slightly blushed. "I think a hug sounds nice."

"O-Okay..." He nervously got near her, looked away, and opened his arms.

She, in turn, hugged him, closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, which made him blush even harder.

* * *

"Did she just trick him into hugging her?"

"I dunno, Weiss. It kinda looks pretty legit to me." Yang said.

* * *

The hug lasted about 20 seconds, and then Velvet pulled away. "Thanks, Jaune. I really needed that."

"..." He's still blushing...and kinda paralyzed.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Pretty much." He shook the feeling off. "I just got an idea. Why don't you sing this song with Blake. I think you should voice out your feelings on this too. Just let it all out." He took a sheet of paper, marked some things on it, and hands it to her. "Here's the lyrics. The marked ones are your parts of the song."

"Um...okay."

A Blake clone entered the room and the Jaune clones got back to their places.

Jaune turned to the fly cam once more. "Okay, with some little help from my 'look alikes', I managed to come up with this performance. This song isn't just a 'Blake tribute'. I'm also dedicating this song to all the faunus out there too. Just a bit of a warning, this song is pretty dark."

* * *

Yang laughed hard. "Jaune, going dark? This, I gotta see."

* * *

Jaune grabs an electric guitar. "Now, without further ado, this song is called, 'From Shadows'.

*Jaune clone plays the piano intro*

Blake: Ooooooh.

*Long Instrumental*

Stanza:

Jaune: Born with...no life...into subjugation

Treated...like a...worthless animal!

Blake: Stripped of...all rights...just a lesser being

Crushed by...cruel!...ruthless human rule!

All: When it started,

Blake: All we wanted was a chance to live our lives

All: Now in darkness!

Blake: Taking everything we want and we will rise...we'll rise...we'll rise!

Chorus:

All: From sha-...-dows we'll de-...-cend upon the world,

Take back what you stole.

From sha-...-dows we'll re-...-claim our destiny,

Set our future free...and we'll rise...and we'll rise...

Blake: Above the darkness and the shame,

Velvet: Above the torture and the pain,

Jaune: Above the ridicule and hate,

All: Above the binding of our fate!

*Instrumental*

Stanza:

Jaune: Call us...liars...degenerates and killers...

Psychos...heartless! Insane criminals!

Velvet: Stupid...mutts and...nothing but pure evil...

Primal...BLOOD SHED! is all that's left to do!

All: We're misguided!

Velvet: Treated like we're criminals and we should hide

All: Born in indicted!

Blake: Taking everything we want and we will fly...

We'll fly...We'll fly!

Parts of Chorus:

All: From sha-...-dows we'll de-...-cend upon the world...!

*Jaune plays a guitar solo*

From sha-...-dows we'll re-...-claim our destiny...!

*He plays a longer, awesome solo*

*End*

* * *

Yang's mouth hung open.

Ruby crossed her arms and gave a confident smile. "Looks like someone was just shown up."

"Okay, I admit it. Never expected...that. Still, my theme song's way better."

"Really now?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

"Would you please send that music video to my scroll? There's probably a separate copy of it in his other folder."

"Sure, Blake. After we finish watching this." Yang said.

* * *

All the clones slowly disintegrated.

"So Velv, how'd that feel?"

*pant* *pant* "That was awesome as friggin' HELL!"

Jaune gave a hearty laugh. "Glad you liked it and all, but I really can't take you seriously with that accent, especially when you shout. Just sayin'..."

"Sorry about that." *giggle* "This is what happens when I get into music too much."

"What are you sorry for!? I love that side of you."

What Jaune said was an instantaneous blush for her. "R-Really?"

"Uh...Yeah! The feeling of 'hype' is what made me wanna make music in the first place...as well as listening to them too."

Velvet gathered her wits and took a deep breath. "Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I was w-wondering..."

"Okay...?"

"W-will you...g-go out on a d-"

* * *

*gasp* "S-She's going for it!" Yang said.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Ruby, along with the rest, her teammates put their heads near the screen.

* * *

Jaune's loud ring tone went off. "Whoops, hold that thought. I gotta take this."

"..."

* * *

Ruby wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Phew. That was a close one."

"Saved by the cliché of phone call interruptions. Velvet's probably really annoyed right now." Weiss said.

"Heh, annoyed? Just look at her face. She's totally pissed!"

"She actually looks...scary when she's mad." Blake said.

* * *

He opened his scroll and saw Sun in it. "Hey Jaune, how's it going, bud."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Change of plans, dude. We're leaving early today at 6pm."

"What? Why?"

"Something...came up..."

"..."

"..."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Look, you're not the only one who's got personal stuff that you wouldn't want to tell anybody. Just tell me if you're up to it or not."

"Sure, I'll go. I'm not doing anything today."

"Good. We're going to a dance club, just so you know. Wear something nice."

"Sure."

"Cool." Sun ends the call.

Jaune turned to Velvet. "So, what were you saying again?"

"I...hope you have a safe 'guys night out'."

"Um...I'm pretty sure you we're saying somethin' else earlier.'

"..." She shyly looked away.

"Okay, I won't force you to tell me... What time is it by the way?"

She checked her watch. "2:30 pm."

"Still a lot of time to kill. Maybe, I'll go take a nap. We'll probably be back late at night...or morning next day, who knows. I need some rest. You too, Velv."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna bring some of Ozpin's tech to the club, first. Just in case if it turns out that I know the club they're going to. Okay, so this is the part where I end my entry. Bye." *click*

(End of Entry no. 6)

* * *

"Hmm...interesting. Earlier today, I met up with Sun and Neptune at the dust shop. They were talking about going to the dance club tonight, even team CRDL's invited."

"What!? Those jerks? That's crazy!" Yang said.

"Not just that, when they left I had a talk with Cardin. He's actually a lot friendlier now...in a way..."

"I don't believe you." Weiss said.

"I don't blame you. Anyway, that's not the weird part. He actually asked me if I happened to know where the scroll is and told me to return it to Jaune. He told me Nora was looking for it first and told him to help her find it."

"Say what!?" Ruby said. "They're both in cahoots?"

Weiss puts a hand under her chin. "Now why would Nora ask Cardin for help? I thought she hated him enough to actually threaten him to break his legs."

"He was probably lying."

"Hey Blake. What did you say to him?" Yang asked.

"I said I didn't know."

She smirked. "So...you lied."

"Of course I lied! I don't trust him, for obvious reasons. I'm just saying that they're starting to look for Jaune's scroll. He must've noticed it was gone and now everyone's looking for it."

"Hmm...nah." Yang puts an arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. They don't a have a clue where his scroll is. We'll return it once we're done, and they would never have to know that we took it."

"We!? What do you mean 'we'? You took the scroll. We have nothing to do with this!" Weiss said.

"Nope, I think we're a part of this too." Ruby admitted. "We did kinda watched his personal stuff."

"..." She turned away. "Hmph...she's still the one who took it."

"Oh come on. Don't sweat it. It's not like their gonna figure out where it is, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Coco and Nora got to team JNPR's door.

"Okay. Let's do this." Nora opened the door. She saw Pyrrha lying on her bed while her stoic friend, Ren, was polishing his weapon.

Awkward silence...

"Oh, hi Ren. Hi Pyrrha. W-What are you doing here?"

"Um...this is our dorm room?" Ren said.

"Oh, heh heh. Right."

Pyrrha noticed someone behind her teammate. "Hello, Coco. What brings you here?"

"Hey, uh...don't mind me. I was just...having a chat with your friend till we got here."

"Ren, did you happen to see...my scroll? Nora asked.

"You still couldn't find it?"

"Well...yeah."

"Sorry, I haven't seen it."

"Oh..." She turned to Pyrrha. "By the way, you paid Jaune a visit yet?"

"...I have."

Silence.

"Wait...that's it? What happened?"

"Velvet was already there to keep him company. Guess he doesn't need me anymore..."

'Oh, right. Forgot about that.' She thought.

"After that, I went to Yang to get some...advice." She continued.

"So you finally took her offer. Good for you."

"Yes, but I still have to wait after lunch though. She's... busy right now."

What she said caught Ren's attention. "I thought they were having a lazy day?"

"I know, right? And what's even stranger, I think Yang's hiding something?"

"Hiding something?" Nora asked.

"I thought I just heard my voice in their room...singing, before Yang cut me off and closed the door."

Her eyes widened in realization. "I-I gotta go. Come on, Coco." She went outside and closed the door."

Ren internally panicked. He got up from his chair and went to Nora's stuff under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

He pulled out a pink bag. "I just want to check something." Opening her bag, he found something interesting. He took it and turned to Pyrrha. "We need to follow her."

"What?"

"That look on her face means something. She will cause trouble and we have to stop it."

Outside their room, Nora was about to smash team RWBY's door open.

Coco stopped her. "Wait! We still don't know if it's really in there. We have to confirm it first. I suggest we spy on them through their window and-"

"I have a better idea. Put out your scroll and call Jaune."

"What? How's that gonna-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay." She did was she was told to do.

* * *

In RWBY's room...

They were about to check out Jaune's next entry when suddenly...*Very Loud "That's a Big Ursa" Ringtone*

"Nice tune. I wonder who's calling?" Ruby was about to press the 'answer' button.

"Don't pick it up!" Yang said.

Weiss slapped Ruby's hand.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for?"

"You being rude! I was still holding the scroll."

Three seconds of silence after the ringtone ended...

*sigh* "Glad that's over." Yang said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice outside their room.

"NORA SMASH!" She punched the door open, destroying it in the process. She instantly spotted Jaune's scroll on Weiss' hands. "GIMME THAT SCROLL!" She went after her.

"Nevah!" Ruby tried to tackle her but she was too strong. She grabbed her on the shoulder and tossed her to the side. "Owwie!"

"Ruby!" Yang and Blake in turn tried to stop her.

Ren, who was peering through their door, saw the whole thing. Pyrrha went out with him and took action. Now most of them were pinning her down.

"Nora! What's gotten in to you!?"

"They have...my scroll!"

Team RWBY looked at each other confused.

"No Nora! I have your scroll right here." Ren showed it to her.

Weiss had an idea. Started to press buttons on the scroll.

"J-Just give Jaune's scroll back!"

"What!?" Pyrrha turned to Weiss. "Is that...? Why do you have his scroll?" She then turned to Nora. "And why are you so worked up about this?"

She didn't answer...but Weiss did. "Because of this." She pressed the play button and showed the scroll to them.

"Wait! No!" Nora struggled harder to break free, but failed.

* * *

(Jaune's Music Videos No. 10 - "Boop")

In the music room, Jaune stood next to Nora, while the Jaune clones were already in their positions ready to play their instruments. Velvet was seated behind the drums.

"Okay, now before we start. I would like to say a few words." *ahem* "This is Nora Valkyrie..."

She waved her hands. "Heh heh, Hi."

"We are doing this video because she has somehow breached this training facility...thingy by blowing up one of the toilet seats in the girls' restroom and found a pathway...for who knows why!"

"Uh...I was-"

"I don't wanna know." He interrupted then turned back to the camera. "Now what does this video have to do with this? Nora will explain it in a form of a pledge."

She nodded, took a sheet of paper and raised her right hand. She then read the contents out loud. "I, Nora Valkyrie, vow to keep all of Jaune's secrets, a secret from everyone. Not only that, but I must protect it too by helping Jaune keep this secret from anyone else who has suspicions on him. If this secret were to be exposed by my doing or not, Jaune has no choice but to expose my secret, which is m-my..."

"Go on."

"...which is m-my...m-my..." She was blushing really hard. She gathered herself up and finally yelled, "MY UNDYING LOVE FOR LIE REN!"

* * *

They stared at the screen in shock...

"I thought you guys were a 'thing' already!?" Blake said.

"Nah, she keeps sayin' they're not 'together-together'."

Nora just kept still, blushing while Ren just kept watching with an unreadable face.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough. I'll take it from here." He turned to the camera again. "So basically, I got her to write down her feelings for the guy and turned it into a song for her to sing. We've already rehearsed this a bunch of times so...here goes. Break a leg, Nora."

She took a mic. "Whose leg?"

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, this song's called 'Boop'."

Stanza:

*Piano plays a solemn tune*

Never knew a time when you weren't by my side, the one thing I could always count on

Always there for me, you've been my family even when all other hope was gone

Before a while, things have seemed so different...like it's the same but still brand new

I can't believe it! When did I start to fall for you...

*Lively, upbeat Instrumental*

Stanza:

Have I lost my mind? Have I just been blind? Never could have seen you might be...

Everything I need...Everything I've dreamed! All along has it been right in front of me!

We've been together for a long, long, (long), (long) time!

I never thought that you and I could be a thing...

I can't believe it! THIS IS HAPPENING!

Chorus:

I think, oh woah, what am I to do? I never thought that I would fall in love with you!

And what to do right now? I haven't got a clue.

I just bite my tongue and when I wanna say I love you I say...

(Boop, Boop) (Boop, Boop) Boop! Boop! Boo-hooop.

Stanza:

Every chatelaine...wants to share her reign. So come and join me in my castle.

We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees.

And though I have a tendency to babble...

Hyper Nora Rap:

When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing

My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking

My stomach does flips and my brain does flops

And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop

I could just say, "I love your everything!"

But I can't tell myself if you're feeling quite the same

Maybe I should slow it down, show some restraint

Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint!

*Jaune plays a guitar solo*

*As he played, short, random Ren and Nora moments were shown on the screen. Like when the morning were they were preparing for initiation, riding an Ursa in the Emerald forest, Nora hugging Ren after being confirmed that they're in the same team, and many more. The last scene was the time when Nora was riding a nevermore while Jaune and Ren hung on to it's legs, screaming their lungs out.*

* * *

"What the...? When did that happen?" Ruby turned to Ren.

"The Prank War."

The rest of them were laughing at the sight...except for Nora who was still too shy to open her mouth.

* * *

Chorus:

I think, oh woah, what am I to do? I never thought that I would fall in love with you!

And what to do right now? I haven't got a clue.

I just bite my tongue and when I wanna say I love you, I'll say...

(Boop, Boop) (Boop, Boop) I'll say Boop! Boo-roop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop

When I wanna say I love you, I say... (Boop) BOOP!

*End*

Jaune wiped the sweat of his forehead. "And that's a rap. So Nora, how'd you feel?"

"Are you kidding me? It feels AWESOME! I've always wanted to get this out."

"If you want, we could show this to Ren. I wonder what he'll think about all this."

*gulp* "Please don't..."

Jaune laughed. "Okay. Just promise to keep your vow, and we won't have a problem."

She nervously nodded.

"Good! So that's about it."

(End of Footage)

* * *

Awkward silence.

Weiss put down Jaune's scroll. "I think you should let her free now. She looks calm enough."

The rest of them got off of her. Nora slowly stood up and faced Ren. "I-I...I..."

He smiled and poked her on the nose. "Boop."

Everyone turned to her. Her face heated up like a thermometer would, the red from her neck rose to her forehead.

"Um...Nora?"

Without warning, she gave Ren a bear hug, kissed him on the cheek, laughed hysterically and leaped out the window.

"Nora!" Coco ran to her. She tried to grab her foot but she failed.

Ren pulled her away. "Don't worry. She's done this before..."

"But...but..."

"...with greater heights than this. She's probably going to the Emerald forest to fight Grimm."

*CRASH!* "I'm okay!" A voice said from outside.

"But she's unarmed! She'll die out there."

"Trust me. When she's this happy, not even five deathstalkers can take her down. Not to boast but, she's way stronger than you, Yang. Last time this happened, she beheaded an ursa with her bare hands, pile-drived a deathstalker, and suplexed a nevermore. Plus, she can use her electricity semblance as a shield. Once activated, anything touches her gets electrocuted and/or bounces away."

"How do you pile-drive a deathstalker?"

"That's what I keep asking myself."

A moment of silence.

"All this time, you knew she had feelings for you, didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Well yes but, every time someone asks, she just denies it. I even asked her myself."

"W-What's going on here? Why do you have Jaune's scroll?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang looked away in guilt. "It's...a long story."

"No, it isn't! You just went into their room and took it."

"Ruby! Stay out of this."

"You what!?"

"Look Pyr, we'll fill you in on all the details. Just...don't freak out on what we're gonna say, okay?"

"Well...that depends..."

Ren sensed that the situation is about to get awkward. "On second thought, I should check up on Nora. Just to be sure." He then left the room.

"Okay, Pyrrha. The thing is...

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off. Again, I'm sorry because this chapter isn't as long as you expected it to be, and especially when the songs' lyrics took a lot of space in this. I'm also sorry for everything else (errors you might have found, etc.)

Just so you all know, chapter 4 is two chapters merged into one. That's why it's so long compared to the other one's I've made. Just put a review or PM me if it's okay to you guys if I make chapters of this length or go back to writing long ones. Both of those options are okay to me, personally. But if I make long one's, obviously, it will take me more time to finish it.

Latest episode reactions:

The WoR Cross Continental Transmit System-me: It was very informative. The things I found interesting were, that "Dust" loses its power when it leaves Remnant, the CCTS is basically their world's version of the internet, and if one of the main towers are taken out, so shall the rest. That's foreshadowing right there.

Vol 3 Episode 7-me: FLASHBACK! All in all, it was cool. We get a lot of revelations and a lot more mystery.

Revelations: Emerald's semblance; Mercury has Robo-Legs. He is the son of an assassin that he killed. And...does Cinder have a boss? Things just got interesting. And ADAM! He's back! And he was forced into Cinder's faction.

WARNING: SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Vol 3 Episode 8-me: (My reaction to this is, as always, "AWESOME!")

Yang got disqualified, worded by General Ironwood himself. Thankfully, her teammates believe her...most of them anyway. Blake has doubts because she's seen a close friend of hers turn bad (Adam).

Then JNPR moment. LOL! Ren tried to give Pyrrha an energy drink (disgusting goop). Nora drank it and well...try to guess what happens next.

And then ARKOS!: During their emotional talk, it turns out that Jaune's parents knew he was in Beacon and I don't think their against it. What happened next? Let's just say, I actually thought they would kiss. Pyrrha ends up running away from him, but he wondered if it was something he said.

VELVET'S WEAPON: To be honest, this might be a let down to some...or most people, I don't know. But for me, I think it's funny. I won't judge it because I still don't know what it actually does in battle.

Let me give you some clues (that if you still couldn't figure it out...then there's something wrong with you):

1) During her talk with Ruby, she said she was working on her "photography"

2) She showed Ruby a bunch of "pictures"

3) Her weapon start's with a letter "C"

RAVEN: She...actually might be a villain...that's all I have to say.

WARNING: This is probably the biggest spoiler of the episode. The episode ends with a P.E.N.N.Y. vs Pyrrha fight. And lastly, Unarmed Ruby vs Mercury cliff hanger. This...might not end well for her.

Again, thanks for reading. :-)


	6. Jaune in the Club

A/N: Okay, I have a new chapter for you readers!

As always, thanks for all your support, reviews and stuff. Sorry if I took so long to update, and of course, I'm sorry for some errors that you might've found in my last chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

At the infirmary...

Jaune was playing with Velvet's scroll while she's asleep.

Moments later, she woke up. *yawn* "What time is it?"

"It's..." Jaune checked the time on the scroll. "...eleven forty five. Why'd you ask?"

She got up, stretched her arms. "Time for me to get us lunch at the cafeteria."

"Oh, neat. Could you get me some dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets and a grape soda, please?"

"Okay...but you have to do something for me first."

"Um...okay? What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." She turned her cheek towards him and tapped it with her forefinger.

He blushed and turned away. "N-No thanks. J-Just cancel my request."

"Oh come on. Initiate a kiss for once. It's only on the cheek."

"I can't go doing stuff like that. I haven't even decided which girl I really like."

She sat near him and held his hand. "Jaune, if I may make a suggestion. You should go for the person you're very comfortable with. Someone who's always there for you. Not some uptight heiress who treats you like dirt, or those twin pranksters at the club, or that awkward robot with a soul, or those high-class celebrities..."

"You mean...Coco and Pyrrha?"

"Yes...and especially not that sadist midget with the weird eye colors."

"You still mad at Neo for kicking all of your butts in the arena?"

"...maybe."

"That's what happens when you get involved in a 'Battle Royale' held by Ozpin."

"But the prize was-"

"Getting a date with me, I know. But I never agreed to any of that! And who, in the right mind, would even fight for a crappy prize like that!? Look, we're getting out of topic. Could you please get us lunch? I'll have what you want me to have, okay? Kisses are too intimate so...how 'bout a warm hug, how's that sound?"

"Fine." She went for the offer. She then slowly but gently tightened the hug.

"Uh...Velv, what're you doing?"

She suddenly buried her lips on the side of his lower neck.

"Eeek! Velv! S-Stop! Please! HA HA HA! I'm super ticklish there! HA HA!" He struggled to break free, but couldn't.

She let go after a few seconds.

*pant* *pant* "You sneaky..." *pant* "...little bunny."

She had a mischievous smile.

"You know, you used to be too shy to do this kind of stuff, and now you're not...I like it."

"I know." She smiled and headed out of the room. "I'll go get us some nuggets."

"Don't forget the soda."

*giggle* "I won't."

* * *

Meanwhile...in team RWBY's dorm room...

"So let me get this straight. You went inside my team's dorm room, found Jaune's scroll, brought it into your room and went into his diary...just so you could see how he became so strong?"

"That about sums it up, yeah. Although that last bit you mentioned kinda changed in the process." Yang said.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...we kinda have, um..."

"They have a crush on him." Blake interrupted.

"W-What!?" Pyrrha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was mad but tried to calm herself down. *sigh* "First, there was Velvet and now, y-"

"Wait...how did you know about Velvet?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "I would ask you the same thing."

"Uh...Jaune's diary? Duh!" Ruby answered. "How 'bout you?"

"She's...been taking care of Jaune in the infirmary since this morning."

"So that's why you're so bummed out earlier. Did she kick you out or something?" Yang joked.

"No, nothing like that. I...let myself out. I didn't think I was needed anyway...but that's besides the point! Return his scroll immediately!"

"Hey now, Pyr. Let's not make any hasty decisions. Think about it for a sec. You like Jaune too, right?"

"Obviously..." She crossed her arms and answered with a stern face.

"How about...we watch Jaune's footages together?"

She was about to give a negative response when...

"Whoa!" Yang stopped her. "Hear me out first, please."

"...I'm listening."

"We've been binge watching his entries now, and let me tell you. There's more to him than we all thought. With his scroll, we have access to his thoughts and feelings. This might be a better way to get our feelings through to him even though he's insanely oblivious."

"That's wrong..." She then looked away with guilt. "A-And even if I would like to see his entries...what makes you think I would share it with you people?"

"Because you have no choice in the matter..." Weiss cuts in. "We have his scroll and we know his...password."

"You know, I could just tell on you." Pyrrha smirked. "I wonder what Jaune would think of all this."

There was a brief silence...

Then Yang started to laugh, much to their confusion. "This is Jaune we're talkin' about. Do you really think he's the kind of guy who'd hold a grudge? If anything, the confrontation would get us even closer to him more than you ever were..."

"..."

"...and even if you don't tell him and return his scroll without him ever knowing 'we' took it..."

"Hey! You're the one who took the scroll, sis!"

She ignored her and continued. "...we still have the advantage. Trust me, we already know so much stuff about him more than you've ever known him since you've met."

"Uh...Yang, I don't think tha- mmph!"

Weiss covered her leader's mouth.

Pyrrha's stern face was starting to falter.

"I would just accept her offer if I were you." Coco added.

"Hmm..." She gave it some thought, then turned to her biggest 'threat' in her relationship with Jaune. 'If Weiss knows more about him then...' She thought. *sigh* "Fine, you convinced me. I'll join you..."

"Awesome!"

"On one condition...!"

They went silent.

"You have to let me catch up to everything you've watched so far. You can't watch any more footages until I do."

"Sure, no problem."

Ruby pouted. "Aww...what're we supposed to do while you're busy?"

"How 'bout you guys pay Jaune a little visit and see how he's doing?" Coco said.

"Great idea!" Her stomach grumbled. "...maybe after lunch. Anyone else hungry?"

"Well, I may have worked up an appetite." Blake's stomach gave a loud growl. She blushed afterwards.

*giggle* "I wish I knew how to speak 'belly' like Jaune does."

Coco had a confused look.

So did Pyrrha. "He speaks belly?" *giggle* "And I thought Nora was the only one."

* * *

Later at the cafeteria...

They all sat at their usual table, except for Coco, who spotted two of her teammates having lunch, and joined them.

Ruby's eye caught a pair of rabbit ears. "Hey, isn't that Velvet over there? And wow...that's a lotta chicken nuggets."

"She's probably bringing those to the infirmary and feed it to Jaune." Yang said.

Pyrrha and Weiss frowned, picturing Velvet in that scenario.

After finishing their meal...

"We're heading to the infirmary now." Weiss hands the scroll to Blake, much to Pyrrha's confusion.

"Why'd you hand it to me?"

"Blake, I need you to stay with Pyrrha in our room." Yang said then turned to the red head. "Now don't get any ideas. Blakey here's gonna keep an eye on you. Besides, she hasn't even watched most his entries 'cause she was busy buying dust."

"Fine." They both said before leaving.

"Come on. Let's go." Ruby gestured them to leave as well.

* * *

At the infirmary...

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Now who could that be?" Velvet stood up and opened the door...

"Hey, Velvet!" Yang waved her hand. "What a...pleasant surprise."

"Surprise? Didn't Pyrrha already tol-" Weiss knocked Ruby's head. "Ugh!"

"Shut it!" She whispered.

"We came to visit." The blonde continued.

"Sure. Please, come in."

They saw him sitting on the middle of his bed, eating his lunch.

"Sup' Jaune." Ruby greeted.

"Oh hey! How's it going! Um...you've eaten your lunch yet? I still have some more nugge-"

"No thanks. Just here to check up on you, is all."

Yang stared at his plate. "You can finish all those? That's really an awful lot."

"Nah, Velv's helping me eat this up." He popped open his soda and took a sip. "Where's Blake?"

"Oh she's, you know, busy doing...her own thing."

"You mean reading?"

"Uh...yeah. She's...reading."

"Okay..."

Weiss sat on the bed near him, earning a bunch of stares. "I have to say, you've definitely improved a lot."

"Yeah, Jaune! You were awesome!" Ruby added.

He slightly laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you guys, especially you Weiss. I mean, the Ice Queen's' really hard to impress, let alone actually getting a compliment from."

*sigh* "You'll never let go of that horrid nickname, will you? Anyway, congratulations." She held out her hand.

His face had a slight red color that didn't go unnoticed by all of them. Velvet gave the heiress an annoyed look.

"Uh...I-I'd rather not." He turned away.

Weiss frowned.

"Rude much?" Yang said.

"I'm not trying to be. I just don't think she would want to get her hands all dirty."

The heiress frowned at his words. "Jaune, look. Don't think of yourself as a lowly person compared to me." She bowed her head. "I-I'm...I'm sorry for regarding you as such before. I should've been a better frie-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey now. My hands are literally dirty, see? I got chicken nugget grease all over them. You kinda took what I said out of context."

"Oh..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I appreciate it though. So we're cool. No need to apologize...unless you wanna take back what you said. That's completely fine by m-"

"N-No...I-I meant what I said and I won't take it back."

"Okay." He smiled.

She smiled back, and a genuine one at that.

Velvet gave her an annoyed look.

"So..." Yang tried to change the subject. "Velv, when did you get so close to him? Are you two dating?"

Jaune got all choked up. "I-I uh, Yes? I-I mean n-no!"

"B-But we did...something like that."

"Well, yeah. Sorta..." He said.

"But it's not what you think..." All eyes turned to her. "Um...we just had...an outing, for friends. Right, Jaune?"

He nervously nodded, as he ate the last nugget. "R-Right."

Yang had a toothy grin on her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash my hands." Jaune slowly went to the edge of the bed and took a step. He could already feel his feet getting mellow and shaky.

"Let me help you up." Velvet put his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the small comfort room nearby.

They never expected what happened next. Weiss took his other arm and put it around her shoulder, much to Velvet's annoyance.

Jaune cheeks got slightly red. "Uh...Weiss, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to help you. It'll be easier for your legs." She kept her stern face.

"Um...are you okay? You, giving me voluntary help is kinda, oh what's the word?...out of character for you. Do you owe me or something?"

"Is this the thanks I get for being nice for once?"

"No...I just think it's...weird."

"..."

Velvet opened the door. "You can let go now, Weiss."

"Yeah. Velv and I can handle this. Thanks."

She nodded and left his side.

As they got to the sink, Velvet went behind him and hugged his waist for support. She gave Weiss a cold stare before gently tightening her hug and leaned her head on his neck.

The contact made Jaune blush a bit.

"Hmph..." Weiss crossed her arms and turned away.

He finished off by wiping his hands. "I'm ready to go back now."

As soon as Weiss tried to help again, Velvet stopped her. "No, it's okay. I can do this on my own."

"I'm not taking orders from y-"

"My turn to help!" Yang took him from them and carried him, bridal style, back to his bed.

"Well...this is weird." He whispered to himself. "Uh...thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it..." She grinned. "Vomit Boy!"

"Oh come on! I thought we had a deal!?"

"Nope. You said if you beat me, then I'll stop calling you that. I was the last one standing in our fight, remember?"

*sigh* "Right."

"Hey, I was wondering..." Ruby scratched her chin. "If you're legs are still weak and all, how do you, um...do your business?"

The rest of them blushed except for Yang, who's trying to hide her laugh, and Jaune, 'cause he was clueless.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. When you need to...'go'?" She pointed at the comfort room.

He realized what she was trying to say. "I um, uh..." *cough* "L-Let's not talk about that."

Yang grinned. "Kinda think of it, you're not wearing you're normal clothes." Her smile grew even wider. "Did she bathe y-?"

"Shut up, Yang! I don't wanna talk about it!"

She laughed. "Just jokin', Jaune. Cool off, will ya."

*sigh* "Shameless as always." Weiss said.

After staying for about an hour, they decided to leave...

"Get well soon, Jaune." Ruby waved him goodbye before she left.

"Take care." Weiss turned to the door.

"Hey, Weiss."

She turned back. "Hmm?"

"Thanks again for helping me earlier. I really appreciate it."

She gave him that genuine smile again. "You're welcome."

Jaune smiled back as she left. He then noticed Velvet's sad face. "Don't be like that. I mean you gotta admit, that's actually the first time she actually smiled at me."

She scooted closer to him and held his hand. "Do you...still like her?"

"Well, um...I..." *sigh* "Look, she may have helped me this one time, but you were always there for me when I needed you. To be honest, if I had to choose between you and Weiss..."

She waited with great anticipation, looking directly at his eyes.

He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I would definitely pick you."

She cheered up and hugged him...

Not knowing that the heiress was just outside, listening. *sigh*

* * *

In RWBY's dorm...

"So, have you caught up yet?" Yang took a peek on Jaune's scroll.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Really? That was fast." Ruby joined in.

"She skimmed through it." Blake said.

"Velvet's getting a lot of time with Jaune." Pyrrha added.

"I know, right?" Yang took a seat next to her. "Anyway, you ready to watch his seventh vid?"

"Don't start without me." A voice said coming from outside.

"Weiss? What took you so long?"

"...Nothing."

"Hey Pyr, you should've seen 'Ice Queen' here. She made a move on Jaune the moment she had her chance."

The red head gave Weiss a stern look.

She in turn, crossed her arms and turned away.

*sigh* "Let's just get into this." Blake said.

"Heh heh, sure." *click*

* * *

(Entry no. 7)

*yawn* "Yeah...I'm kinda tired today. I'm currently recording this at one pm. Just ate my lunch with Velv here..."

"Hi." She waved at the camera.

"So anyways, as you can see, I'm in this poorly lit room again instead of the music room. Why, you may ask? 'Cause that room doesn't have a bed." *yawn* "So last night was...eventful. A lot of unexpected things happened. Here's the footage..." *click*

(Fly Cam Footage)

"So this is where you're taking me?"

"Yup. Jaune, I present to you...'Junior's Night Club!'."

Right before them was a dark-looking building. They can hear faint 'club music' coming out of it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sun asked. "It looks kinda...old."

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover. Just wait till you see what's inside."

Jaune snickered.

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinkin' about what mayhem we'll cause in there."

"Relax. I got this. I've been here before. Just stick with me and everything will turn out fine."

"Well that's reassuring." Sun rolled his eyes.

As they entered, they were met with "techno" music and a lot of people dancing inside including the guys wearing black suits and red glasses.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"This place is huge." The monkey faunus' eyes wandered.

Jaune spotted an empty table at the side. "Hey guys, I found us some seats."

"Cool."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll get us some drinks. Yang told me about this drink she always order. It's called 'Strawberry Sunrise', I think. Let's have some."

"Nah, I'll just have a carton of milk."

"Pfft..." Neptune laughed. "Dude, this is a nightclub. They don't have milk."

"Could you please just ask them first? I don't drink alcoholic beverages."

"Heh, fine. I'll ask." He then went to the counter.

As they got to their seats, Jaune's scroll vibrated. He checked it out and saw it was a message from Ozpin. The message read:

'Jaune, go outside, now! I was tipped that members of the White Fang are chasing after an informant of mine. This is a top secret mission, so you have to go alone. Quickly, they're coming your way.'

"Sun, uh...I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure."

Jaune disappeared into the crowd and sneaked his way to the exit. Outside, he saw four shady figures at a distance, chasing a girl. He followed them, trying to avoid being detected.

The girl's back was against the wall. She was cornered. As the four masked figures closed in on her. Jaune stepped in. "Hey!"

Upon closer inspection, he confirmed that they are members of the White Fang...but something was off. Two of them seemed their clothes are too tight, like it was about to rip.

The big guy, who seemed to be their leader, laughed. "What!? You wanna try to be a hero, huh!?"

The rest of them laughed along with him.

He tried to draw his sword but he realized...he didn't bring his weapon. *grunt* "Damn it! He should've told me this was gonna happen."

"Leave or get killed." One of them said.

Jaune looked over the goons and saw the girl's frightened face. "I'm not gonna run away just because some guy in a dumb looking mask told me to."

"Heh, if you have a death wish, then I'd be happy to grant it."

One by one, they drew their weapons. A halberd, a sword with a gun attached, twin dust knives and a mace.

Jaune's eyes widened in realization...and face palmed. *sigh* "Well that explains the familiar voices and the poorly made masks."

"What?"

"Cardin, what're you guys doing here?"

"..."

They were taken aback.

*sigh* "How the heck did you know?" They started to remove their masks.

"One, your weapons are a dead give away. Two, your voices sound familiar. Three...what's wrong with your masks? It looks like they were made by a ten year old or something."

They all turned to Sky.

"Hey don't look at me. I told you guys I'm not artsy."

"Well it's your fault for losing the masks Ozpin gave us." Dove said.

Cardin saw Jaune tapping on his scroll. "What are you-?"

"I'm calling Professor Ozpin. I need to know what's going on."

"No wait!"

*Beep* The headmaster picked up. "Ah, Mr. Arc. I'm impressed that you've already beaten th-"

"Professor, I didn't fight them, and I already know this is a setup. What's going on? Why's team CRDL here?"

"Wait, you didn't fight them?"

"I didn't. Now please tell me what's up."

*sigh* "May I talk to Mr. Winchester first?"

"...Fine." He went to Cardin and gave him his scroll. The rest of his team went behind him.

*gulp* "Y-Yes Professor?"

"You had one job..."

"But sir I-"

"No 'buts', Cardin. You and your teammates will not get extra credit for this."

"Extra credit?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. Mr. Winchester here, as well as the rest of his teammates have suffering grades. They came to me asking for help."

"And your idea of 'help' is by getting me beat up by four guys?"

"Actually, it's the other way around...then again, it's the same thing."

"Yeah, it is."

The girl walked and stood near them, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you're still there." Russel said.

"Huh?" Jaune took a good look at her. She wore a black tank top with matching shorts, has two pony tails, emerald eyes, and her most distinct feature...she was short. "Say...have I seen you before?"

She only smirked in response. Leaping backwards, she suddenly disappeared with a white flash of light.

"Whoa!" They all said.

"She was the one I wanted you to meet, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said.

"Oookay...where'd she go?"

"She was supposed to assess your skills in combat. Sadly, team CRDL's cover was blown before you even got to fight. There was no need for her to stay."

"B-But...why'd you need to...? Can't you just...oh I don't know, um..." He took his scroll from Cardin, turned around and whispered. "In the facility?"

"Please, no need to hide it. I already told them about your...training affair."

"Wait what!? I thought you said-!"

"I know what I said." He interrupted. "I know they were supposed to be candidates for your final test, but let's face it, they're too...easy..."

*sigh* Cardin slumped his head.

* * *

"Harsh..." Yang said.

* * *

"That is why they'll be joining you in your training. Further more, if they speak a word about your 'training sessions' to other students, then they will automatically be kicked out of my academy."

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Hey! You didn't tell us anything about this!"

"Cardin, do you want extra credit or not?"

"..." *sigh* "Fine."

"Good."

"Um...sir, what does that girl have to do with any of this? Couldn't you just use your fly cams to see me fight?" Jaune asked.

A moment of silence before he answered. "Miss Scarlatina contacted me while you were clothes shopping with Miss Adel yesterday."

"The bunny girl?" Dove asked.

"She sent me a message, requesting that I change your opponent, Miss Shnee. She said that you are...emotionally unprepared."

"..."

Team CRDL turned to the blonde.

"Take it from me, dude..." Russel put a hand on his shoulder. "Get over her. She's not worth it."

"Shut up."*ahem* "Sir, what does this have to do with that girl?"

A smirk formed on his face. "Because you're opponent has been changed to a more powerful adversary..."

*sigh* "I'm so dead."

"...I thought that it would be necessary to hire a new trainer who can teach you a specific skill that will aid you to defeat this new opponent."

"Who are you going to replace her with?"

Ozpin slightly laughed. "Let's not spoil the surprise. That is all, and have a nice night."

And with that, the call ended.

"So...what now?" Dove said, as they started to remove their White Fang costumes.

Sky's stomach growled. "Is there anywhere here where we could eat?"

"I know a place." Jaune then turned to Cardin. "And by the way, next time, don't wear your costume over your armor. You're gonna rip it to shreds."

As he pulled his costume up... *RIP!* *sigh* "I'll keep that in mind."

They followed Jaune back to the club. Nearing the building, they saw Neptune and some guy in a bear suit, fist fighting.

He ran to them. "Hey! Stop it, you two!"

"Jaune!" They both said, then turned to each other.

"Wait, you know him?" Neptune asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The blonde got between them and held them away from each other. "What the hell's wrong with you two!?"

"He started it!" Neptune pointed the guy.

"No you started it! No one insults the suit, man! No one makes fun of it...ever!"

*sigh* Jaune face palmed. "Am I your babysitter or something?" He then turned to the guy. "Bob, you don't lash out on guys who make fun of you. That's immature..."

"Yeah." Neptune seconded.

"The same goes for you, dude. You do not make fun of people."

"B-But...there were these girls I was trying to impress-"

"Making fun of others doesn't make you look cool to anyone. You're just making yourself look like a douche. I mean, just look at Cardin."

"I'm standing right behind you, Jauney boy." He grunted.

"What's he doing here?"

"I'll get to that later. Right now, I want you both to apologize and then 'bro hug' afterwards, like civilized adults."

*sigh* "Fine." Neptune started off. "I'm sorry I made fun of your...bear mask, hat thing." He said in with a not so sincere tone.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for dragging you out of the club and sucker punched you on the face." Bob avoided eye contact.

"Now, bro hug!"

"What the heck is a bro hug?"

"Neptune, it's a hug for men." Jaune explained. "You hold each other's hands like you're gonna arm wrestle, then you pat each other's backs with your other hand."

Bob hesitantly held out his hand.

Neptune did the same and eventually 'bro hugged'.

"Okay. Now that that's over with, let's get back inside and eat dinner."

"Jaune, this is a dance club. They only got drinks."

"Trust me. We'll get to eat."

They went inside and got to their spot, except for Bob who went back to DJ'ing.

"So how'd the fight g-" Sun turned and gave them an awkward look. "What's team CRDL doing here?"

"All you have to know is that it's Ozpin related." Cardin took a seat along with the rest of his team.

"Oh, as it turns out, they do have milk. So here..." Neptune hands it to him."Jaune...you've been here before?" Neptune asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I've been here...once." He started to drink his milk.

"Oh." His eyes strayed and spotted the twins talking to the DJ. He sees the guy pointing at their table. The twins headed for them right after. "Hey guys I think we have company."

They soon spotted the girls heading for them.

"They're the hottest girls in the club. Now, watch the master do his work."

Jaune give him a stern look.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna stir up trouble this time."

"You better..."

"Okay, here they come. You guys try to act cool, and Sun..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't blow this for me!"

"Okay, okay! I won't."

"Good." He stood up.

"I'm just gonna take nap." He placed his head on the table and wrapped his arm around his head.

The two beautiful ladies came. One was wearing red, and the other, white.

The girl in white crossed her arms and smirked. "So how'd your 'fight' go?"

Neptune gave his most confident smile. "The guy chickened out before we even got to Brawl."

Jaune sighed heavily.

"Oh really?" The red one said. "I heard that you got scolded by your blonde friend over there."

The girls turned to Sun.

"Not me, girls. Him..." He pointed at the guy sleeping next to him.

"Nah, don't listen to them. That guy totally chickened out on me, and lied about it...apparently." Neptune got between the two and wrapped his arms around them. "Why don't you pretty ladies sit next to us and have a little talk."

They removed his hands and mockingly laughed. "Hang out with you? Puh-lease, we have better things to do than waste our time with you losers."

They turned their backs on them and walked away.

Sun grinned. "Looks like 'the master' lost his touch."

The rest of them laughed with him.

*sigh* "Okay, I have to admit. Those two are impossible to get. I've heard rumors from guys here before that nobody has ever gotten those girls...except for one guy."

"Who's the guy?" Cardin asked.

"No clue. But, I've heard that he was so cool that those girls actually throw themselves at him."

"Pfft, no way." Russel said.

"Yes way!"

Jaune sat back up. "Hey, could I have a try?"

"What?"

"You know, try to pick those chicks up."

They turned to each other, and after a moment, they all burst into laughter.

"Sure. Go ahead, Jauney boy. No one's stoppin' ya'."

"Knock yourself out." Sun patted him on the back. "No offense, but you're really not good at this type of thing."

"Well...you'll never know. Besides, I have a new technique that will work...probably."

"Heh heh, yeah. You do that." Dove said.

"First I need to get their attention. Watch this..." Jaune stood up and called out to them. "Hey twins! Your breath smells so bad, I can pick it up with all five of my senses!" He got back to his seat and got back to his sleeping position.

They stared at him in disbelief.

Both girls stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around. As they got to their table, the White one spoke first. "Who said that?"

The guys backed away from Jaune.

"He said it!" Sky pointed at him. "I-It was all him! We had nothing to do with it, I swear!'

The girls turned to the sleeping blonde.

The girl in red smirked. "You got a lot of nerve to-"

"Say the truth?" He finished, still facing down the table. "Why so upset? Does the truth hurt that much? Miss 'Bad Breath'?"

Her eye twitched. "Say, that to me one more time, face to face. I dare you."

"Okay then..." He turned to them. "You girls have bad breath." He gave a confident, yet warm smile.

"..."

Not another word was spoken, much to the rest's confusion.

"J-Jaune? I-Is that you?"

"Uh...wait, Mel. Let me check..." He joked, pulling out a small mirror from his pocket. "Let's see...blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome face...kinda. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's m-"

"Oh my gosh! It is you!"

"Hi, Mil. Hi, Mel. How's it going." He waved at them.

"Come here!" The White one pulled him out of his seat into a tight hug. The other joined soon after.

"Whoa! Heh, heh. Missed you girls too." He returned the hug.

The two kissed each one of his cheeks, much to his embarrassment. He slightly blushed and smiled.

Team CRDL was speechless. They couldn't believe their eyes, especially Sun and Neptune. The blue-haired ladies man hung his mouth agape.

"Jaune! You didn't tell us you're going to visit. I would've had your room ready."

"No need, I'm not gonna stay here for long."

"Bob didn't tell us you're here."

"He probably wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Jaune! Care to explain yourself?" Neptune said. "How do you know these two!?"

"Oh, uh...sure. Before I got to Beacon, I used to work here for like...Hey Militia, how long did I work here? Was it five or six months? I kinda lost count."

"I'm pretty sure it's six months."

"That explains a lot." Sun said.

"So...yeah. Guys, I'd like you to meet these lovely ladies. This is Militia..." He put his arm around the girl in red. "And this is Melanie..." He did the same to the girl in white, then pulls them closer. "They're the Malachite Twins."

"The Mala- who now?"

"Malachite...it's their last name."

"Ohhhh! I get it."

"Now girls, these are my friends at the academy. This is Neptune...Vasili-whatever... "

"It's Vasilias. It's not that hard to pronounce."

He continued on. "I'm sure you've heard of him. You know, team SSSN? From the tournament?"

The girls started to laugh. "So you're the guy who's afraid of water?"

"Hey! It's normal to have phobias." Neptune turned away.

Jaune slightly laughed. "Don't let them fool you, dude. They may act mean, but they're really sweet and nice once you get to know them more."

"Sure, I can tell." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways...this is Sun Wukong, leader of team SSSN..."

"Sup." The guy waved at them.

Jaune started to point each of team CRDL. "That's Cardin Winchester...that's Russel Thrush...that's Dove Bronzewing...and that's Sky Lark."

"Uh...nice to meet you two." Sky nervously waved.

"Likewise." Militia replied.

"So now we've all been introduced...I need to go to the bathroom. That milk I just drank passed through my system so quickly. Now, you two, be nice and don't prank them. You guys, DO NOT piss them off, cause if you do..." He took Militia's hand and pressed something on it. Suddenly, long claws popped out. "They're gonna cut you up...got it?"

They nodded their heads in fear.

"Good...I'll be back." He ran towards the bathroom.

(Jaune skipped and paused the video)

"Okay, a lot of stuff happened last night so I'll just try to summarize it. So after a few moments, we danced and stuff. Then we went to my old room. It's not that messy, but it's not that clean either. The guys stayed in there while the girls, Junior and I cooked dinner. After eating, we decided to play truth or dare. Sadly, Sun had to leave early for some reason. Now of course, before we played, I implemented some ground rules. You'll find them out in the footage. So this is how it went..." *click*

(He played the video)

Jaune took a sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"Wow. You actually prepared for this type of thing." Neptune said.

"Heh heh, yeah. Now this is how the game will work, whoever gets pointed by the spinning bottle gets to be first. He/She who got 'truth or dared' gets the next turn, and is allowed to 'truth or dare' him/her back, giving him/her the next turn. If this happens, then the person's turn cannot be used on person he/she just 'truth or dared'. Anyone who refuses to answer a 'truth' or do a given dare will be kicked of the game...not literally." He then gave Melanie a mean stare.

"I don't get it." Sky scratched his head.

"Dude, he's basically saying that you can't get back to the guy who got back at you." Russel clarified.

"Ohhhh..."

"Okay, now let's set some rules. Rule no. 1, You cannot...I repeat, CANNOT dare anything sexual!" He gave both Militia and Melanie a mean look. "Two, you cannot dare something that involves anyone going outside the building. Three, no do overs. And by the way, 'truths' have no limit and you can't lie, and to make sure of that, I brought this little thing here." He pulled out something from his pocket.

"Is that a ring?" Melanie asked.

"Not just any ring. This is a mood ring. Professor Oz...gave this to me a while back...for some reason."

"Beacon's headmaster?" Militia asked.

"You're making this up, aren't you." Cardin said.

"No...As I was saying, this not only tells a guy's mood, when wirelessly connected to a scroll. It also doubles as a lie detector. When activated, it will scan what the wearer said. If this thing flashes red then it means he/she's lying, if it's green then he/she's not. There's only one flaw to this, though. This thing scans based on what the wearer knows, not what really happened. For example, if I asked a certain someone if...her mother was dead, knowing that she's still alive, but she answered 'yes' because that's what she knows, then the ring will count it as a true statement."

"Okay, we get it. I don't think most of that explanation's necessary though." Dove said.

"I know. Just wanted to sound smart, heh heh."

Everyone else face palmed and sighed.

"Anyway, are there anymore rules you would like to add? The rest of us must approve to it first to be official."

Neptune raised his hand. "I have one."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Nobody is allowed dye anyone's hair."

They all gave him weird looks.

"What? That's a valid rule."

"Anyone agrees on that?"

Militia raised his hand. Soon, the rest of them followed.

* * *

"I would have agreed to it too." Yang said.

The heiress gave a slight laugh. "Of course you would."

* * *

"'Kay, motion carried. Anymore rules?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"This game needs a prize. Hmm...I know! How about, each of the losers will owe the winner a favor. Sound good?"

The girls had wide grins on their faces. "We like it."

"Sure, I can live with that." Cardin said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, then let's begin." He sat down with them in their circle and spun the bottle.

The bottle stopped, pointing at Sky.

"Awesome! Okay, okay um...Jaune...truth or dare?"

"...Truth." He then wore the mood ring.

"Okay, um...who do you have a crush on?"

Militia and Melanie listened intently for his answer.

"Pfft... Weiss." The mood ring flashed green. "Easy peasy."

* * *

The heiress blushed.

Pyrrha and Ruby frowned.

"That was a dumb question. I mean, everybody already knows that." Yang said.

* * *

"Dude, is that the best thing you could think of?" Cardin said.

He just shrugged in response.

"Weiss...wait, you mean the heiress? Weiss Shnee?" Melanie asked.

"Yup. She's the one. She's one of my friends in Beacon."

"Oh...I knew she went to the same academy but, I never would have thought that she's your friend. I heard she was...mean."

"Heh heh, you have no idea. But I still kinda like her...for personal...embarrasing reasons..."

"Oh..." She had a sad expression on her face. "Does she like you back?"

"Heh, nah. She pretty much hates my very existence." The mood ring flashed green again.

* * *

"W-What!? N-No I don't!"

"Well, obviously, that's how he feels about it." Blake said.

Ruby scratched his head. "Not trying to be mean or anything but...I really don't know what he sees in you."

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Pyrrha said.

"Ditto." Yang said.

Weiss gave them a stern face but eventually faltered and frowned, given that there is some truth in what they're saying. *sigh*

* * *

"So...my turn. Cardin, truth or dare?"

He gave it a bit of thought. "Truth."

Jaune gave him the mood ring.

He hesitantly wore it.

"Wow, playing safe are we? Here, I'll start off easy. What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I...I accidentally dropped my lunch at the cafeteria!" The mood ring turned red.

"Oooh. That's a lie. Two more and you're out."

*sigh* "F-Fine. It's the time when...a guy I picked on a lot, saved me from a grimm attack, last semester. There! You happy!?" The ring turned green.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Zip it! It's my turn now...Jaune, truth or dare?"

He smirked. "Dare."

"Heh, bad choice Jauney boy. I dare you to...to..." He looked around. "I dare you to make out with Neptune!"

"Invalid dare!" Jaune objected.

"What part of freakin' 'No sexual dares' did you not understand?!" Neptune seconded.

The rest of them laughed.

* * *

Yang was laughing her lungs out. "Just try to imagine that scene! HA HA HA!"

"Sis! That's so gross! Eww!"

"I'd find that scene pretty disturbing."

"For once, I agree with you, Weiss." Pyrrha said.

Blake just blushed at the thought...

...Which didn't go unnoticed by Yang. "Your mind is messed up, Blake."

* * *

"Change the dare, dude." Russel said.

"Fine, I'll think of something else..." And after a few seconds. "Jaune! I dare you to...wear a dress for the whole game!"

"..."

He had a wide grin on his face.

"...Done."

"Wait, what!?"

"Hey, Mel. Could I borrow your-"

"Sure. Let's go to my room." She interrupted.

And with that, they momentarily left.

"He's already done that before, remember?" Neptune said.

"When?"

"During the dance. He wore a dress cause he lost to some bet he made with Pyrrha."

A few minutes later, they came back.

"So, how do I look?" Jaune was wearing Melanie's dress, even with her high-heeled blade boots.

Team CRDL laughed so hard, they actually had tears in their eyes. The others...not so much.

"You're rocking it!" Neptune gave him a thumbs up. "To be honest, it's not really that funny the second time around."

"Agreed. You look cute though." She slightly blushed. "And ripped."

"Heh heh, thanks...wait, you've seen me in a dress before?"

"Yeah. Someone uploaded a video of you dancing with your team. It kinda got viral. See?" Militia showed a video in her scroll.

Jaune stared in suspicion. "Hmm...that's a perfect pan shot for a camera that I didn't see." *sigh* "Ozpin probably uploaded this. Typical..."

"...Why him?"

"He has invisible fly cams all over B-. You know what? I'll just talk about it some other time. Now it's my turn. Hmm..." He wandered his eyes. "Russell, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jaune had a wide grin on his face. "Melanie, do you still have those Ursa costumes?"

"Yes, we have. Why?"

A few moments later...Russel was shown, standing in the middle of two dancing Ursi.

(That's a Big Ursa-The official music video) *AKA Jaune's ringtone*

Russell (with auto tuned voice):

Am I coming through? Uhhhhhh!

Ursa, Ursa (A/N: Sorry. Don't know what he said in this part.)

Ursa, Ursa, It's got Cardin!

Ursa, Ursa, That's a big Ursa!

Ursa, Ursa, Ursa, Ur-Ur-Ursa-ha-haaah!

(repeat 2x without the first line)

* * *

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby said.

"Heh heh, I like the first part where the Ursa was twerking." Yang said.

The rest of them laughed.

* * *

"And...that's a wrap!" Jaune stepped in and helped one of Junior's men remove his costume. "Thanks for doing this."

"Heh, anytime, kid. Anytime..." He slaps his back.

"Oww..."

Neptune went to him and gave him a fist bump. "Cool."

The rest of team CRDL stared at their teammate.

"I know, I suck. You don't have to rub it in."

"What do you mean you suck?! That was awesome!" Sky said.

"Meh...I've seen better..." Cardin said.

Dove elbowed him.

"Oww! Geez." He turned back to Russell. "I still think it's still cool."

Back in Jaune's room...

"My turn. Hmm...who to pick. You, Militia!"

"..."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." She wore the mood ring.

"So...how'd you and Jaune meet?"

"Well...One night, he came in and ordered a drink. At that time we were standing near the DJ. Then I saw Junior talk to him. It turns out, he was asking for a job. He introduced him to us after getting the job and...that's all there is to it, actually." The mood ring turned green.

"Yeah and since I'm the new guy, they've been pranking me non-stop...up until now actually. They're still trying to pretend like they're my girlfriends or something." Jaune added. "Could you please drop the charade, you two? It's kinda gettin' old. I mean it's been more than a year now."

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Neptune asked.

"Sorry, just had to say it."

They all went silent.

Both twins frowned.

"..." Militia took the ring off. "M-My turn...Jaune, truth or dare?"

*sigh* "Why's it always me. I choose truth." He then wore the ring.

"If I actually asked you out on a date, like a real genuine date, would you...go out with me?"

"...Why would even you ask me out? What do you expect to gain from a guy like me?"

"Could you please just answer the question?"

*sigh* "Fine. Yes, I...would..."

She sensed his hesitation. "But...?"

"I...honestly wouldn't take it seriously." The ring turned green.

"Why would you even go through with it if you won't take it seriously!?"

"My dad told me to never turn down girls. It's the general rule, even if you'll just end up waiting for your date while they won't show up and laugh at you afterwards...that's why I always keep my scroll fully charged so I wouldn't get bored."

"Oh..." She looked away in guilt.

Melanie did the same.

"Don't worry. I'm not talking about you two. You did show up that time, and that technically didn't count as a date. Believe it or not, I actually got asked out a bunch of times before...all of them are just pranks though."

* * *

"Poor Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Heh, yeah. He really needs some lovin'." Yang caressed her hair. "I'll be perfect for that job."

They gave her stern looks.

"You? Oh please, you're one of those girls who would date a new guy every other day!"

"No I'm not! And look who's talkin'. You're the girl he actually likes, and you just turn him down every chance you get."

"Clearly, I'm the one who should be comforting him. I'm his partner after all. I've been there for him since the start."

"Hey! I'm his first friend in Beacon. And we both have a lot in common!"

"Okay girls, break it up. This is not the time to argue about this." Blake said.

* * *

"Well, way ta' go dropping the drama bomb, Jauney Boy."

"She asked me, so I answered. Anyway, it's my turn...again." Jaune removed the ring. "Hey Dove, truth or dare?"

He turned to Russel then nervously back to Jaune. "I'll be going with...'truth'."

"Wow, this is the first time I've been in a truth or dare game that doesn't have many dares." He hands him the ring.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have put that 'no sexual dares' rule." Melanie said.

"Nope. Don't have any regrets for implementing that. Anyway..." He turned to Dove. "I kinda have my suspicions, but I think it's best if it came from you. Who do you have a crush on?"

"That question again?" Neptune crossed his arms.

He ignored him and waited for the other blonde's answer.

"N-No one! I don't have a crush on anybody!" The ring turned red.

"Aww, come on. Everybody has a crush. I just gave you one of the easiest questions you could get in the game."

"Fine, I'll tell you...but don't laugh at me!" He shyly looked away. "I-It's...Yang. Yang Xiao Long..." The ring turned green.

"..." Jaune smiled. "I knew it."

* * *

The rest of them stared in shock.

"Oh snap!" Ruby laughed.

Yang too...slightly. "Well...that's unexpected."

Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha had same shocked expressions.

"And I thought he was oblivious..." The cat faunus said.

* * *

"Hey! I thought we had a deal."

"I'm not laughing. Just a bit horrified..."

"You...have a crush on that ruthless blonde brawler who broke someone's leg in the tournament?!" Militia said.

"Hot headed, not ruthless. There's a difference..." Dove said.

"I'm telling you this for your own good..." His leader held the guy's shoulder. "You might wanna..."

"Cardin, I'll handle this." Jaune said then turned him. "Look, you're a great fighter, you look...kinda handsome, and you have...squinted eyes?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"My point is...you got looks and 'skillz'. But I honestly don't think you have a chance with her because of three reasons. One, you're a bully. Two, she thinks you're a coward for leaving Cardin in the forest with that Ursa Major. And three, and the most obvious one, you're way out of her league...Okay, scratch that. Everyone's way out of her league.*

"..."

"Look. I'm not trying to get you to give up on her. All I'm saying is, are you still willing to 'like' her, given all the things that I've just said?"

"Well yeah! Of course I still like her." He said with sincere eyes.

Jaune smiled. "Good. Meet me tomorrow after your training...maybe after lunch. I think I can help you with your girl problems."

"Uh...sure, I guess..." He took off the ring. "My turn...Jaune, truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"hmm...I dare you...to do a swearing rant about Neptune!"

(End of Fly Cam Footage)

"Uh...no. I'm not gonna show that."

* * *

"What!? Why'd he cut it off there!" Yang said. "Just when it's getting so juicy..."

"I actually heard him swear before when he was making a voice message." Pyrrha said. "It's a rare side of his that only pops out when he's too angry or depressed...or if he's done something wrong by accident."

* * *

"I'll just end it there. It'll take too much time if we finish it now. I'll just put the complete footage in a separate file. Plus, that's kinda inappropriate... since you're watching."

*giggle* "Sure. I understand."

"Just so you know, I won the game."

"How...?"

"I broke everyone's brains with this video...which I made months ago in collaboration with a friend of mine back at the tournament, Neon Katt. I call it 'NYAN CAT!'" *click*

(Footage of 10 hour version of 'NYAN CAT')

*A rainbow-farting cat, with a pop tart for it's body, was shown jumping up and down through space, saying "nyan" for like...a million times per minute*

* * *

Ruby and Yang laughed hysterically.

Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha tried to hide their laughs.

But after few more minutes...

"Why the hell is it still playing!? MAKE IT STOP!"

Pyrrha muted it.

*sigh of relief* "Thanks."

She then skipped it.

* * *

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've gone insane."

"Yeah, I dared them to watch it for 30 minutes straight without sleeping, if they do then they get to watch it again. None of them made it. I'll save Neptune, Militia and Melanie's favors for now. But, I planned something special for team CRDL." There was a huge grin on his face.

*giggle* "I feel sorry for them now."

He nodded then turned to the fly cam. "Now, Professor Ozpin hired a new trainer for me 'cause my current opponent has been replaced...you can thank Velv for that. That's why earlier today, I got destroyed by a FREAKIN' YANG CLONE!" *sigh* "I honestly thought I was gonna die in that fight. Good thing team CRDL wasn't there yet. That would've been pretty embarrasing."

"...Sorry about that."

"Nah...It's not your fault. I blame Professor Oz for choosing her in the first place. Which reminds me..." He stood up from his chair and went to the door. "My new trainer's right outside...and she's ten times scarier than Yang...just my luck."

He opened the door and called out. "Hey! You done with team CRDL?... You are?... Great!... Could you please come here for a sec?... Thanks!"

Seconds later, a short girl with a parasol came in. She had pink and brown hair. Her eyes had her hair's color, but one was pink and the other was brown.

Pyrrha was clueless but team RWBY wasn't.

* * *

Their eyes widened in disbelief. "...Neo?!"

* * *

A/N: This is my favorite chapter to write so far, and probably the next one.

Just so you guys know, the title of the next chapter of this fic is, "Love Advice from Jaune" or "Jaune's Guide to a Blonde Brawler's Heart...Kind of". I'd probably use both titles. Hopefully, I could pull this chapter off by making you guys laugh.

My Reaction to RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 9 PvP:

This episode...was freakin' brutal! Pyrrha turned Penny into quarters! Pun intended. *wink* (Sorry for this joke. I just wanted to make you guys laugh, given that the latest episode is pretty depressing. Don't judge me on what I'm about to say, okay? When Penny died...I felt really depressed, and when Ruby started to tear up...that's when tears started to well up in my eyes. I actually had to pause the episode so I could fix myself up and not make myself look awkward to my family.)

About Cinders speech... she does make a good point... except for the Ozpin part. She's the one who caused (technically Emerald) the "leg break" and the "Penny" incidents. All in all, I think she's a hypocritical b*tch. If she was a part of this fic, I would have her electrocuted, along with the rest of her goons. ;-)

Anyway...Predictions!

*Yang and/or Ozpin might confront Adam.

*Penny gets repaired somehow in the near future...hopefully.

*I hope we get to see Qrow's scythe, Ozpin, General Jimmy (James) Ironwood, and especially JAUNE in action.

My Reaction to WoR The Four Maidens:

This "fairytale" was very nice. It gave me a heart-warming feeling. And the foreshadowing at the end though... I have a good feeling that the old guy's still alive. Maybe...even living among them.

Theories:

*The wizard could be Ozpin (Wizard of Oz)

*Personally, I would LOVE IT if it turns out that the guy who sells noodles was the old wizard. That would be an awesome, hilarious twist.

Thanks again for reading. :-)


	7. Love advice from Jaune?

A/N: Hi, here's another chapter for you guys. By the way, I've decided to read stuff on the internet that would help me improve my writing, yesterday (I know, I should've done this sooner, sorry). And I've found that "these" are really important so...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, or the music, and even the jokes... you'll know what I mean when you read this chapter...

Thanks for reading this fic so far.

Hopefully you guys would still enjoy this 'cause it gets... rated T-ish again.

* * *

(Entry no. 7 Continuation...)

"So here's Neo." Jaune said.

The short girl waved at the camera and smiled. She then went to his side and clung to his arm.

Velvet averted her eyes and frowned.

He blushed. *sigh* "You may be wondering why she's...like this, given that she's a sadistic psychopath who almost killed one of my friends..."

She elbowed him.

"Oww! What!? It's true." *ahem* "Anyway, here's some footage earlier today, an hour after I got beat up." *click*

(Fly Cam Footage)

Inside the dim room, Jaune was lying on the bed while Velvet was massaging him.

Suddenly...

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Mr. Arc, may I come in?"

"Sure..." He groggily said.

Ozpin entered the room. "So...how are you feeling? Better?"

*moan* "Do I have to answer?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Your aura hasn't healed you yet?"

"It...kinda did, but I still feel really dizzy. Yang punched me on the face, burying my head to the ground. I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"Well...I came to tell you that your trainer arrived moments ago. I already showed her your fight with Miss Xiao Long. She's...eager to meet you."

"Uh...eager?"

"And here she comes..."

A short girl entered, with an ice cream themed look. She gave Ozpin a nod, then turned to the blonde.

But to her confusion...and Velv's, Jaune was backed up against the wall, aiming his sword at the girl. "What the hell is SHE doing here!? She's not the girl I saw last night... Was she?"

"This is Neo...short for Neopolitan. And she's the same person, Mr. Arc. She just wore a disguise."

The girl gave a cutesy smile and waved at him.

"Yeah, i know. B-But why her!? She's a freakin' criminal! She's with that Torchwick guy! Did you break her out!? What the-"

"Jaune, calm down and let me explain myself."

"F-Fine..."

"Put your sword down first."

"B-But-"

Ozpin glared at him.

*gulp* "O-Okay..."

"Now, as you already know, she's...yes, a criminal. But due to her shattering illusions and teleportation abilities, she's nearly impossible to capture or contained. Plus, she's a top class full fledged huntress."

"What!? How old she?" He turned to Neo. "Uh...heh heh. No offense..."

She smiled in response and started tapping on her scroll. She showed it to him. 'None taken. :-) I'm 18 years old by the way.'

"Eighteen...You're friggin' eighteen!?"

"Yes." Ozpin answered. "She's the world's youngest huntress...graduating at an early age of sixteen."

"Whoa...that would be so awesome if she wasn't...a fugitive."

Neo gave him an awkward frown and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Moving on to my story, I found a way to...contact her and gave her an offer, just yesterday in fact."

"W-What's the offer?"

The headmaster turned to Neo.

She responded with a simple nod.

"It's...simple, really. I offered her a chance to work for me and in return...she gets to spend more time with you. She eventually agreed to my proposal. So, here she is now."

She gave Jaune a warm smile.

"..."

Velvet's eyes widened then turned to him, waiting for a response. "Jaune?"

"Professor, I have a fairly good amount of experience with girls. So, I have the right to say that what you said...is COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC! You mean to tell me that a cute, cunning, bad ass girl like her..."

Neo blushed.

"...would work for you, just so she could 'spend time with me'...with 'ME' of all people!...unless I took that out of context. Maybe she wants me to be her...'play thing'?"

She then frowned and shook her head, left and right.

"That's not the case. You see, when I flashed a picture of you, she instantly recognized you as the guy who wore a dress at the school dance..."

*sigh* "See, I already gave her a bad impression. That supports my statement earlier. She probably thinks I'm gay."

* * *

"I don't know about that." Pyrrha said. "As ironic as it sounds, he looked pretty manly in that dress."

"...Ditto." Weiss admitted.

Yang slightly laughed. "I couldn't agree more. I can still remember those shoulders of his. Meooowww!"

"Well, I thought he looked pretty cute." Ruby blushed.

* * *

"Let me finish... Of course she had doubts so I gave her some footages of you, showing specific things during your time in this academy."

"You what!? Okay, hold on. What 'specific things' did you show her?"

"Well, first was your first day...you puking in the airship included..."

Jaune face palmed. *sigh*

"Then, your initiation. Next was, which I would like to call it, the 'Bully Arc'...pun intended..."

* * *

" HA HA HA! He actually did a pun!" Yang said. "Nice!"

* * *

"I showed her the 'dance scene' again including all the comedy and drama behind it..."

"That's...a pretty long list. Professor, we all do respect but, what makes you think that sharing my personal stuff is okay!?"

A moment of silence...

"Everything has a price, Mr. Arc. I agreed with your father to enroll you in my academy out of gratitude, but that's all there is to it. You, training here in this facility was not part of the deal..."

"Sir? What're you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is, there is one more condition that you must meet in order to stay and train here."

Jaune was getting a bit nervous. "Uh...and what would that might be?"

He smirked. "Let me put it this way. Your life...is my soap opera."

"..."

Awkward silence...

His back shivered. "That's...way beyond creepy. Don't you have anything better to do? Like, watch other soap operas on TV?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "I prefer watching a soap opera that has so much comedy for a change. It keeps a very old man like me entertained. Admittedly, being the headmaster of a school can be boring at times. And since watching over my students comes with the job, I decided to...seize the opportunity."

"..." Jaune sighed in defeat.

Ozpin noticed Velvet glaring at him. "Why the face, Miss Scarlatina? I told you there was a catch to your request."

Jaune gave her a confused look. "Velv, what's he talkin' about?"

"Nothing..."

"..."

Neo tapped on her scroll and showed it to him. 'Are you ready to train? From the looks of it, you look pretty okay to me.'

"Well...sure. I think I'm ready to go." He stood up and wore his armor.

They went outside the room.

Jaune got a bit nervous. *gulp* "S-So, uh...Neo? Could you please take it easy on me? I kinda just got beat up by Yang earlier so..."

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm so dead..."

Both of them got to the arena.

Velvet and Ozpin stood outside.

"Now, Mister Arc. Miss Neopolitan made the rules for your next exercise..." He took his scroll and started to read her message. "This exercise is about dodging and counter attacking. Your goal is to land a hit on her once...and you win. That simple..."

"Uh...no it's not."

"You lose if she lands ten..."

Silence...

"Uh...sir? Ten what?"

"Kisses...if she lands ten kisses on you, then it's over."

"What!?" Jaune and Velvet said in unison.

He turned back to Neo, seeing her putting on her lipstick.

She gave him a flirty smile. *wink*

He blushed. "W-Why kisses? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree." Velvet said. "That's a stupid idea." She gave Neo a stern look.

She stuck her tongue out at her in response.

Ozpin spoke. "It says here that your opponent, Yang, may use her 'feminine wiles' to distract you in battle. This not only is a great way to improve your dodging capabilities but also improve your...resistance."

"But professor! She's just making an excuse to kiss him!" Velvet said.

"Uh...yeah. I think getting beat up sounds way better now. And I don't think Yang would kiss me in battle. Then again...she does like to toy with weaker opponents..."

Neo frowned at his words.

"Really? I thought getting kissed by a cute girl is every boy's dream?" Ozpin asked.

"It is. It's just...the last kiss I got from a girl...traumatized me."

Both Velvet and Neo's eyes widened.

* * *

"Someone already kissed him!" Ruby said.

They all had shocked faces...

Except for Yang, who had guilt written all over her face.

They turned to Pyrrha with scary faces.

"Don't look at me! I'm just as shocked as you girls."

"I have my own suspicions." Blake eyed her partner.

They soon followed.

"Well...I might have kissed him a few months back...during our prank war... It's Nora's fault for getting me drunk!"

Yang earned really mean stares, especially from Pyrrha. She was giving her a demonic look. Her aura was slowly oozing out of her. "I will peel you...like a grape."

She tried to calm her down. "J-Just let it go, Miss Pumpkin Pete. It's all in the past. Nothing came out of it... for now anyways, heh heh." She whispered.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay...I'll let it go, just this once. Let's just get back to watching so I could divert my anger to someone else." She then eyed a certain Ice cream girl on the screen."

* * *

"Just stop your whining, Mister Arc. Just get on with it."

*sigh* "F-Fine..."

"Cut her up, Jaune! Don't give her any chances!" Velvet cheered.

"That's easier said than done."

Ozpin was ready to give the signal. "Now prepare yourselves...Three...Two...One...Begin!"

Jaune unsheathed his sword and transformed his sheath into it's shield form.

Neo in turn, just walked to him slowly but confidently, letting the tip of her parasol scrape the floor. She gave him that flirty smile again.

He blushed. *grunt* "Aagh!" He raised his sword and ran towards her.

As he swung his sword, she smirked, blocking and waving off his attack. She then reached for his face.

Noticing this, he raised his shield and tried to push her away.

She quickly blocked and leaped to the side.

He was coming at her again and swung his sword.

She weaved to his right and took the opportunity, grabbing his hand and jabbed it hard with the tip of her weapon.

"Ugh!" He was disarmed.

She then pulled him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and freaked out. "Agh!" He tried to bash her with his shield.

She teleported away.

"She's allowed to that!? No fai-!"

She kicked him behind his knee, making him kneel...

"Oww!"

She hugged him and planted another one on the side of his neck...

"Ahhh! Ha ha! Not there! I'm super tickli-"

Then softly sucked on it.

"Eeep!" He stretched his arm forward to do an elbow attack.

She noticed this, letting him go and pulled herself back.

He got up and tried to reach for his weapon...

But she opened her parasol, hooked him under his 'underarms' and pulled him back to her. She the hugged him tightly, pressing her chest hard on his back.

He noticed what she was trying to do. "Ha! That won't work on me! I'm wearing armor! I can't feel your-"

She smirked and kissed his ticklish part again.

"Ahhh!" He grabbed her arms and slid down, escaping from her hold. He went for his weapon again.

She closed her parasol and used it's other end to hook his foot.

He tripped.

She teleported right in front him, causing them to both fall down into a rather...compromising position.

* * *

Blake blushed.

"I'm gonna kill her." The rest said in unison, and gave each other awkward looks.

* * *

"Aah! I'm sorry!" He quickly pulled himself up, but couldn't...

Neo had her arms wrapped around his neck. She then gave him a cute smile, pulled him closer, and rubbed her nose against his...

His face got red and stiff.

And then planted a kiss on his nose.

"Aah!" He screamed in panic. He put both his hands on her mouth and violently rolled over...and over...and over... "Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

She teleported away.

Jaune happened to roll over his sword. He quickly took it and got back up...but she was nowhere in sight. "Huh?" He looked around.

She teleported behind him reached out.

"Behind you!" Velvet shouted.

He quickly turned around and grabbed her hand. "Gotcha!" He slashed her. It was a direct hit but...his eyes widened afterwards. "She...shattered?"

As she blinked, both her eyes turned to brown. There was scary grin on her face. She was right behind him yet again and did sweep kick.

He fell down on his back.

She stepped on his arm and kicked his sword away,...

"Agh!"

stomped on his chest,...

"Aack!" *cough* *cough*

And pulled his shield off his grip, and threw it away.

Next thing he knew...she was straddling him, pinning both of his arms with her hands. She quickly kissed him five more times around his face.

He blushed really hard and stiffened up again. "Okay, You win! Now please, get off me!"

She shook her head.

He gave her a confused look.

"She still has one more left." Ozpin said.

"C-Can't I just forfeit?"

He smirked. "I don't think she'll let you."

Jaune turned back to her. "Uh...Neo?"

She was blushing, as she stared at him intently.

He then noticed where she's staring at, specifically...and internally panicked. "Neo, please...don't go there. That place is off limits."

She ignored him completely, pulling his arms down and pinned them with her knees. She started to gently caress his face with her soft hands.

Now he was blushing too. "I-I'm s-serious, Neo. Y-Your k-kinda creeping me out now."

She licked her lips and blinked, changing her eye colors from brown to pink, and slowly closed in on his face.

"Don't do something you're gonna regret! And you're supposed to close your eyes!"

Velvet was about to step in but Ozpin held out his hand in front of her, and shook his head.

Neo's lips were mere centimeters away from Jaune's.

* * *

Blake stared intently at the screen.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! She's going for it! Oh, I can't watch." Ruby covered her eyes.

Pyrrha clenched her fist real tight, and her aura was oozing out of her.

Weiss, and even Yang, were in the same state.

* * *

Velvet couldn't hold herself back and shouted. "Do something!"

Jaune cracked under pressure. He flashed with a blinding light and let out an ear deafening, girly, high-pitched scream!

* * *

"Ahh! My eyes!" Blake staggered back and tripped.

"Sis! Turn down the volume!" Yang said, trying to cover her ears.

"On it!" She did was she was told...and somehow succeeded with her eyes closed.

About 15 seconds later...

"Is he done?" Weiss asked.

Ruby slightly raised the volume. "Hmm...nope. Still screamin' his lungs out."

"...How 'bout now?" Yang asked.

"Nope, he's still screa-" The noise ended. "Oh wait. Yeah he's done."

*moan* "Finally."

* * *

The flash cleared.

Neo, as well as Ozpin and Velvet, were dazed. She was covering her ears, her eyes were closed, and her head was wobbling.

Out of reflexes...and panic, he punched her face so hard, she flew out of the arena.

(End of Fly Cam Footage)

"So, yeah...I won. But the way I did it was pathetic though."

Neo patted his back.

"I'm not gonna apologize to you, okay? You kinda deserved that." Jaune crossed her arms.

"Agreed." Velvet added.

She frowned, but clung to his arm and gave him pleading puppy dog eyes.

"F-Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do...stuff like that anymore!"

She typed on her scroll and showed it to him. 'I make no promises. ;-)'

*sigh* He turned to the camera. "So you might ask...Why do you think she's scarier than Yang when she's actually in to you? Well, just to clear things up. No, she's not in to me. She's just deprived of her...feminine needs."

She elbowed him.

"Oww! Stop it." *ahem* "As I was saying, she's way scarier than Yang 'cause, for me, a big smile with a killing intent is creepier than an angry look. Her cute look makes her even more scarier 'cause it will actually take you off guard. Plus, she can take down Yang easily."

She turned away.

"But then again, she's kinda nice to hang out with...once she warms up to you. And...she's a cute girl, like I said earlier, and she's clinging on my arm! How could a guy say 'no' to that? And I'll be a total liar if I said that I didn't...'like' her kisses." He slightly blushed.

She cheered up...but then Velvet frowned.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hey Jaune? Sorry for interrupting you and all but... I was wondering if your still gonna give me some...advice? I still have an hour left before class." Dove said.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. I'll be right out." He turned back to the camera. "Okay, let me just do this..." He pushed a button on it, making it cloak itself and hover.

They went outside afterwards.

Velvet gave team CRDL a scared look...kind of.

They, in turn, gave her a weird, embarrassed look...for some reason.

Jaune sensed the awkward atmosphere. "Dove, hold on a sec." He turned to his bunny friend. "Hey Velv, let's go to the arena. Cardin and the boys have somethin' to say something to ya'."

She gave him a confused look. "W-Why the arena?"

"Oh, you'll see." He gave her a warm smile. He then took her hand started to pull...but she stood in place. "Velv...do you trust me? I mean, come on. Ozpin's just right there. It will be dumb to try anything stupid with him on guard, right?"

She saw his awkward smile, and her doubts instantly went away. "I trust you."

"Awesome."

A moment later, they got to the middle of the arena. The team formed a line in front of Velvet, much to her confusion.

"Anytime now, guys." Jaune said.

*sigh* "Let's just get this over with already." Cardin said.

Each of them took out a sheet of paper and started to read in unison.

"Velvet Scarlatina, we're sorry for being pieces of sh*t, a**hole, douche bag, c*nts to you..."

"Who made your script?" She asked.

"Uh...that would be me." Jaune looked away with guilt.

"...We hope we could be friends. Please accept this performance as an apology from us." The team started to take their positions.

*giggle* "Performance?" She raised an eyebrow at Jaune.

He didn't answer as he went with team CRDL.

[Treasure by Bruno Mars (short Acapella Version)]

[All:] Aaaaah...Tah! Tah! Tah!

I.

*Russell starts beat boxing, while the rest start dancing*

[Sky:] Give me your...give me your...give me your attention, babeh!

I gotta tell you a little somethin' 'bout yourself

You're wonderful, flawless ooh you sexy ladeh!

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else.

[All:] Oh Woa-hoa-oah!

[Dove:] I know that you don't know it but you're fine, so fine...(Fine, so fine!)

[All:] Oh Woa-hoa-oah!

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when your mine, all mine...(Mine, all mine!)

Chorus:

[Jaune:] Treasure! That is what you are. Because you're my golden star!

You think you can make my wish come true...if you let me Treasure you...

If you let me treasure you...ooh...ooooh!

Bridge: (A/N: I think that's what it's called.)

[Cardin:] You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure... Yes, you, you, you! You are...

*Russell makes a slow funky beat while Cardin does a...sexy dance*

T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E, you are my treasure yeah...

T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E, oh, oh, oh...

Chorus:

[Cardin (High pitched voice):] You aaahhhh...! (The rest: Treasure!) Yeeaaah...! (That is what you are!)

You are mah' treasure!...(Cuz' you're my golden star!)

(You think you can make my wish come true) You're makin' mah' wish come true-hoo!

(If you let me treasure you...if you let me treasure...)

Unison: You...ooh...Ooooooh! TREASURE!

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heart out...even Weiss and Blake.

"HA HA HA!" *breathe* "Oh My Gosh! Cardin! HA HA HA!" Yang slapped her knee then held her stomach tightly.

"Sis! I think I'm gonna die laughing! Help! HA HA HA!"

"What the heck did I just watch!?" Blake said.

Pyrrha wiped a tear off her eye. *giggle* "Top notch choreography on Jaune's part. Cardin's voice took me off guard though. Well done! Simply breath taking!"

"Bravo!" Weiss clapped her hands. "That's all I've got to say." *giggle*

* * *

Neo snickered and clapped her hands.

So did Professor Ozpin, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Splendid performance!"

Velvet was bursting with laughter.

Team CRDL turned away in embarrassment.

"So Velv, what do you think?" Jaune asked.

"That was wonderful! H-How...? W-When did you all find the time to practice that?"

"Glad you liked it. It took us all night to make this. This was just the favor they owed me but you gotta admit, they put a lot of effort doing this performance..."

"All night? Are you sure? That's... I don't think..."

"They're...really fast learners... And they meant that apology, by the way." He turned to them. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, yeah. We meant it. We embarrassed ourselves in front of you. You happy now, Velv!?"

She was taken aback from the sudden out burst.

"Cardin!"

"..." *sigh* "Fine...Sorry about that." He held out his hand. "So we're even?"

*giggle* "Hardly...but I accept your apology." She shook his hand and the rest of them soon after.

"My work here is done." Jaune said. "Oh wait! I still have to give Dove some pointers-"

Velvet gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jaune!"

He blushed real hard. "I-I uh...d-don't mention it, heh heh. Just...doin' what's right, you know."

Neo glared at her.

* * *

"She got to hug him again." Pyrrha frowned.

"Well, what reaction did you expect from her?" Yang said.

* * *

After a few more seconds...

He patted her on the back. "Uh...Velv. You can let go now."

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled then turned to team CRDL.

"Hey, Jauney boy. Could you, uh...give us some tips on getting girls too?" Cardin asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Sky said.

*sigh* "Didn't you learn anything from last night? And even just now?" Dove said. "He got kissed by three girls already."

"Make that four." Ozpin cutted in. "He got kissed by Miss Neopolitan earlier."

Russel turned to Jaune. "You got kissed by that cute psycho!? You sly dog, you." He nudged him.

"Whoa! Guys! You got it all wrong. The girls at the club were just close friends of mine, same with Velv, and Neo and I were just...training. They're not in to me, if that's what you're thinkin'. They're just making...friendly gestures."

They all face palmed.

"What? What did I say?"

*sigh* "Nothing...would you please just help us?"

"Well...okay. I'll try..."

Neo checked the time on her scroll then typed on it and showed it to Jaune. 'I need to go now. I still need to...run some errands. See ya' tomorrow, sugar lips. ;-)'

"Heh heh, y-yeah. U-Uh...see ya'!"

She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and teleported away.

He blushed. "Damn it, Neo!"

Ozpin decided to leave as well. "This was pleasant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my office." He turned back for a moment. "Team CRDL, may I remind you that you still have classes this afternoon."

"Professor, before you go. I'm just wondering... How did team CRDL got in here? And that goes for everybody else. Do they have huge aura reserves too? Well I can understand Neo, cause she could just teleport in and o-"

"No, Mister Arc. They use a special pass code with their scrolls to enter."

"What!? That easy? How come I need to use my aura to-"

"What are you complaining about? You get to make a lot of clones because of it."

"Oh...right..."

"Clones?" Cardin asked.

"You'll find that out sooner or later, since you train here now. Hey, let's take a seat over there, then we'll talk."

They got to a long table with a chalk board in front.

They took a seat...so did Velvet.

"Uh...Jaune? Is she allowed here? This is kind of a personal guy talk." Dove asked.

"Nah, she's cool. She could even give better advice than me. I mean, she is a girl."

"Good point..."

"Now...let's start the lecture." He then walked slowly back and forth. "Let's start with the basics. First of all, you guys need to make a good first impression. You need to be cool without being racist jerks..."

"It's kinda too late for that." Cardin said.

"Yeah...I know. That's why you guys have to change your 'image'. All you have to do, is to be nice and don't be jerks. Now it may take a while for you to get noticed, but you'll get there eventually. That's all I have to say. Now, moving on to you, Dove..."

"Wait, that's it?" Russel interrupted. "That can't be all there is to it, right?"

"Well...of course that's not all, but the rest comes naturally. My dad said the easiest way to get a girl is to be friends with one first. Get to know each other more and stuff."

"..."

"Look, I can't make a more detailed explanation. I'm not good with girls."

"Yeah...sure." Cardin said sarcastically.

"Anyway, let's move on to you, Dove. I may not be a love expert, but I think I know Yang enough to know what you should and shouldn't do. You know...dos and don'ts?"

"Yeah, I think that's good enough."

* * *

"Love advice from Jaune, huh. This is gonna be hilarious." Yang said.

* * *

He eyed Velvet. "Hey, uh...could you please do something for me first?"

"Sure. What is it?"

He whispered something to her.

Then she had a huge grin... "Okay." And left them.

Team CRDL gave him confused looks.

"...What was that about?" Sky asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, first and foremost, you have to change the way she sees you..."

"Yeah, you kinda mentioned something like that earlier."

"I know, but that's not all. You need to befriend her and let her know more about you so she might find something interesting in you. Show her good qualities and such...like talents."

"Talents?"

"Yeah. You all got that part covered already."

"Singing and dancing like idiots isn't a talent, dude." Sky said.

"I wouldn't say 'idiots'. They laughed at you guys because you're doing something that they don't normally see you do. Point of the matter is, doing that kinda stuff will earn you massive 'points'...like me for example. I wore a dress at the school dance, so now I'm well liked... at least I think that's the case."

The boys gave each other awkward looks then turned back to him.

"We won't go that far, Jauney Boy. That's your thing...not ours."

"I'm not saying you should wear a dress in public, Cardin."

"Yeah, but you implied it."

*sigh* "Moving on...Dove, once you've gotten real comfy with each other, you gotta ask her out..."

"B-But that's-"

"Hear me out first. Now, normally you would get a yes or no answer. But in Yang's case, she actually has three answers...I think."

"What do you mean?"

"If she considers you a friend but doesn't really intend to have a relationship with you, then she'll go through with the date...just so you could experience it, but then turn you down gently afterwards. Yeah...it's pretty sad. And before you ask, Ren got that out of Yang in a truth or dare game."

"Oh..." He turned away and back. "So...anything else."

"Yeah...now, we're gonna talk about Yang's 'likes' and 'dislikes'. The most important thing you must know is that there are two things she loves more than anything else. One, her hair..."

"We already know that."

"Heh heh, yeah. That one's pretty obvious. Anyway, two is her sister, Ruby. Now, she loves her a whole lot more compared to her hair..."

* * *

"He knows me very well." Yang smiled.

"Aww...thanks, sis."

She wrapped an arm around Ruby and pulled her closer.

* * *

"Never EVER mess with Ruby. If you do then you'll lose all your 'Yang points'. Worst case scenario, she'll kill you. Okay, maybe torture you first, then kill you."

They all gulped.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot. You have to avoid talking about her...chest, even if it's just a joke. Every girl wants respect. Do not tell her she has 'a nice rack' or she's 'top heavy'...which I don't particularly get. I mean, I understand if guys comment on them, they'll get mad. But when it comes to girl-to-girl talks, I thought saying the girl has...big ones is a compliment, not an insult. There was an instance where Yang insulted Weiss for being 'flat-chested' during lunch, and of course she got angry... but when a girl calls Yang 'top heavy', she flips out? Where's the logic?"

"I think girls have different opinions whether something is insulting to them or not." Russell said.

"Do you think if someone called Yang, 'flat', she'll take it as a compliment?"

"I don't know, dude. I'm not her."

* * *

They were getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Well... this is awkward." Yang said.

"How dare they talk about inappropriate things about us!" Weiss fumed.

"Well, in their defense, we kinda talk about guys in the same way."

"We do?" Ruby asked.

* * *

*sigh* "Girls...one of life's greatest mysteries." Sky said.

"Jaune, we're getting out of topic." Dove said.

"Oh, heh...sorry. Now we got the important stuff away, here's some other things she likes...hot guys for instance..."

"What?"

"She likes confident, good lookin', pretty built, 'sexy' guys. You have to show her some muscle."

His face got red. "Uh...I-I don't think I can do that."

"Dude, you gotta man up. She doesn't like dorky, socially awkward, shy guys. They turn her off..."

* * *

"He got that part wrong." Yang said. "I view guys like that a lot better than before."

"Oh really?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. At first, it wasn't all that good but when you think about it, they're actually kind of...cute. I mean, like when they stutter their way through a sentence, or like when they're clumsy at times, or when 'he' wears the dorkiest stuff...like onesies, or when 'he' genuinely laughs at your jokes, or when 'he' puts other people's happiness before himself..."

"He?" Ruby asked.

Yang realized what she was saying. She looked down as her cheeks started to go red.

Pyrrha had a warm smile. "I felt the same way about him. It's a nice feeling, isn't it."

"Yeah." Ruby and Yang said.

"Agreed." Weiss admitted, then frowned afterwards.

* * *

"Now, if you somehow managed to get a date with her, the best place where you wanna take her is a dance club...just like the one we've been to last night...'cause she's a party girl. She's been there before but I don't think she would mind if you wanna take her there. The rest of your time will be easy. Just...don't let her get drunk."

"Sure, that's easy enough."

"No, you don't understand. You must never let her get drunk at all costs or you'll be having a very...hard time with her."

"...Why? What's gonna happen if she does get drunk?" Sky asked.

Jaune sightly blushed and got nervous. "I-I um, well, she might...knock you out when you least expect it, drag you to a private room...or janitor's closet, tie you up on a chair and...do stuff to you..."

They gave him suspicious looks.

"That's...oddly specific. Care to tell us how you found that out?" Dove said.

"Uh...I don't think you'd like to know."

*sigh* "I promise I won't hurt you in way or form. Just tell me what happened...please."

"Okay, uh...before the school year started, my friends and I had a prank war. There was some point in time where Nora somehow got her drunk. She then decided to prank me next. I received a fake message from Yang that says she needs my help for something...and I was gullible...and the rest is history..."

"What did she actually do to you?"

"Y-You...seriously wanna know?"

He gave him a serious look.

"Okay, fine. Uh...next thing I knew, I was in a janitor's closet, bound to a chair, and Yang was...sitting on my lap..."

"Go on..."

"The next thing she did, she gave me a quick kiss...on the lips. My brain just shut down after that and I fainted. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up... she was still kissing and..." He blushed. "Did the 'tongue thing' on me...for a long time."

*whistle* "HA HA HA! And that's the story how Jauney Boy became a man. Congrats, dude!" Cardin said. "What did she taste like?"

"I'm not gonna answer that!" He noticed Dove glaring at him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? First off all, I didn't mean for any of that to happen...and I had no idea you had a crush on her. Besides, nothing came out of it afterwards. We're still just friends."

* * *

Everyone was glaring at Yang again.

"I was drunk! Don't blame me. Blame Nora!"

* * *

He took a minute before answering. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook...just this once."

"Cool..." Jaune spotted Velvet at a distance behind them, there was someone with her, heading their way. He then slightly chuckled. "Dove, this is the last part of our discussion. I want you to close your eyes and imagine Yang sitting next to you. You'll ask her out, while I'll try to imitate her voice, so it would feel like the real thing..."

"You can do an impression of her?"

"Yep! Easy peasy, livin' greasy!" He said, using Yang's voice.

"Wow, that's...pretty good. I could hardly tell you apart."

"Could you do impressions of other people, besides her?" Sky said.

"Y-Yeah, but now's not the time. Now, the rest of you. Please stand up and give him space. And whatever happens, do not make any form of sound."

"Sure." Cardin replied. "Come on, guys. You heard the 'MAN'."

They did what they were told.

Dove closed his eyes. "This better not be a prank!"

"I promise it isn't, and an Arc never goes back on his word... just think of it as a social experiment. Now, you start."

"Okay, uh... here goes..." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Uh...Yang?"

"Sup, Dove?" He said, impersonating Yang's voice again.

"I-I was wondering...are you f-free tonight?"

"Yeah, I gotta lotta time to kill. Why'd ya' ask?"

"Well, t-there's this...club Jaune showed me-"

"Wait a sec...you askin' me out on a date?"

An arm wrapped around his shoulder. *sigh* "Is this really necessary? And are you wearing her perfume?"

"Trust me, this'll help a lot. Just keep your eyes closed and answer the question."

"Fine." *ahem* "Uh...yeah. I'm...I'm asking you out. Is...that oka-"

"Sure, that'll be fun. Pick me up at seven in my dorm room. We'll ride on my bike...you navigate." 'She' said.

Dove felt something soft push against his arm...and blushed. "Dude, I can't do this anymore. I can't take you seriously when you're imitating Yang's boo-" He opened his eyes...and stared in shock.

The laughter of his teammates, as well as Velvet's, grew louder.

Yang was sitting right next to him, clinging on his arm. "Hey ya', tuts." *wink*

His face got red as a tomato...and he panicked. "Ahh! What the hell, Jaune! What's she doing here!? Why is she-"

"Calm down. She's just a clone, not the real thing."

"Yeah, chill out." The clone said.

"Calm down! How the heck could I calm down! Real or not, she's still right beside me! How'd you make a Yang clone!? This is messed up! I-"

"We already talked about this. Before I sparred with Vomit boy here earlier, he asked if I could help you out...so here I am. Heh heh, who knew you had a crush on me? That's so sweet!" She teased.

The guy blushed so hard.

* * *

Yang couldn't contain her laughter. "Oh, the awkwardness of it all."

*giggle* "Note to self, never ask Jaune for love advice." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Weiss replied.

* * *

Cardin managed to stop laughing. "Seriously, your way of helping is insane!"

"Yeah, but it's super effective. What better way to practice this kind of stuff than to use a clone of your crush."

They chuckled a bit.

"Let's move on. Dove, pretend that your in the club with her. And Yang... do your stuff."

"On it." She turned to him and gave a flirty smile.

He was nervous. "U-Uh..."

"...Let's kiss!"

"W-What!?"

Even his teammates were taken aback.

She closed her eyes and puckered up.

His face was going red again. "Um...okay."

Velvet started to blush.

He closed his eyes and slowly neared her lips, but mere inches before making contact...

"Stop!" Jaune held the other blonde's shoulder, not letting him go any further. "Sorry...but you might wanna look at her hand right now.

He gave a confused look as he saw Yang's right hand... It was clenched.

"Let me show you something that's happened in the past." He took out his scroll. *click*

(*He showed a footage of Yang punching Junior through a glass pillar after almost getting a kiss from her.*)

*gulp*

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I wasn't really gonna punch you."

Jaune cuts in. "So what have we learned? If she offers you a kiss, politely decline! 'Cause that's an obvious trap. Yang's the type of person who would dominate in a relationship. If she wants to kiss you...then she'll straight up do it without warning. You got that?"

He nervously nodded.

* * *

"It's kinda weird that he knows so much about me. Guess he does have feelings for me after all, huh?" Yang said.

"Don't get your hopes up, sis. He knows a lot of stuff about me too."

"I think we can all agree that he knows me the most." Weiss said with confidence.

"That goes for the rest of us. Not that I like him or anything..." Blake slightly blushed.

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself." Yang teased.

Pyrrha gave Blake a stern look. "You already have Sun!"

"Hey, it's normal to have...conflicting feelings."

Ruby face palmed. "Oh boy..."

* * *

The Yang clone took Dove's arm and put it around her shoulders and hugged him. She wore a toothy grin.

"Uh...J-Jaune, I-I don't think the real Yang would be this...clingy."

"I wouldn't complain if I were in your place." Russell said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. She likes teasing people. I think that's the biggest thing you have to overcome...aside from her puns. Now don't get me wrong, to me, she's pretty funny but...comedy is subjective." Jaune said.

"Oh...I'm not really a fan of puns... Maybe I could 'fake laugh'?"

The Yang clone frowned.

"That won't work. She can tell whether you're faking it or not. But you could at least be funny to her...and by funny, I mean 'cool' funny, not 'pathetic' funny...like me."

"How do I do that?"

"You could always tell a joke."

"I'm not good at making jokes..."

"Oh, come on. It's easy! Here, I'll try." *ahem* He turned to Yang. "Hey, what do you call a camel with three humps?"

A moment of silence.

"Pregnant!"

They all laughed.

* * *

Pyrrha and team RWBY laughed as well.

*giggle* "Good one." Said the red head.

* * *

"Yep. Gets them every time!" He turned to Dove. "Now you try."

"Okay, um...Yang, why did the chicken...cross the road?"

Everyone had a straight face.

* * *

"Boooooo!" Ruby and Yang gave a thumbs down.

"Well...at least he tried, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Still not funny."

* * *

"To get to the other side." Jaune answered. "Dude, that joke's way overused. It's not even funny to begin with."

*sigh* "I told you I'm not good with jokes."

"Let's try something else..." He held a his chin. "Hmm...maybe you could tell funny stories, like stand-up comedians do."

"Uh...could you give me a sample?"

"Well...sure, just let me think for a sec. Hmm...Oh I know. There's a time when I was a kid when I used to play 'water balloon fights' with the other kids in my neighborhood. Not to brag but, I'm a 'sharpshooter' when it comes to throwing. They even call me, 'Mr. Headshot'. But that's the problem, I'm so good that they always gang up on me. That's why the night before the war, I always put all my water balloons inside the freezer so I would win."

Out of everyone, Cardin laughed the hardest. "HA HA HA!" *breathe* "Priceless!"

"Wait, wait! There's more. So after the game, parents from all over the neighborhood would take turns, spanking me. It was AWESOME!"

*giggle* Velvet turned away and did her best to contain her laughs.

* * *

Blake laughed. "That's a true story...well, most of it. I used to help him fill up his balloons back then."

"I thought you hate getting wet?" Yang asked.

"I do. That's why my job was the to open and close the tap while he holds the balloon at the end of a really long hose...far away from me as possible."

*giggle* "Those poor kids...and Jaune." Ruby said.

"Wait! He actually threw 'ice balloons' at them!" Weiss asked.

"No, he made that part up." Blake's answered.

* * *

"Your turn, Dove. You have any funny stories to share? You could make one up if you want. It doesn't have to be real."

"I'll try. Um...So I was selling T-shirts the other day, then that Yatsuhashi guy came...you know, that big guy? He complained saying..." He did an impression of him.

'Hey, none of these are my size. Why aren't any of these made for my size?'

"I was like... Dude, I didn't know they made 'you'!"

His teammates laughed.

* * *

Everyone laughed.

"HA HA HA! Loved that one!" Yang said.

*giggle* "How do they come up with this stuff?" Ruby said.

* * *

"Nice!" Jaune couldn't hold back his laughter.

Same with Velvet. "HA HA HA!" *breathe* "HA HA HA! Oh, my cheek bones hurt."

Yang clone laughed as well. "Awesome! That joke was 'HUGE', eh?"

Silence...

Jaune slightly chuckled. "Huge, heh heh. I get it."

But the rest...

"Boooo!"

Yang crossed her arms. "Hmph. This is why I like Jaune more."

He turned to Dove. "On second thought, maybe you should've faked your laugh after all."

"Yeah..." He checked the time. "Oh crap! Guys, we have five more minutes before class starts!"

They started to rush out of the facility.

"Hey, uh...Thanks Jaune, for uh, you know..."

"Heh, don't mention it." He smiled. "You should get going."

He nodded and left.

Jaune turned to Velvet. "Well...guess it's just the two of us again."

She just smiled in response.

"Hello, I'm still right here!" The Yang clone stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, heh heh. Right. So...knowing that he has a crush on you..."

"He's...nice...but I'm really not in to him."

"Come on, Yang. You're not even gonna give him a chance?"

Velvet decides to butt in. "Jaune, I don't think trying to convince her will make much of a difference. She's a clone after all."

"You're right but..." He turned back to Yang. "Could you at least tell me why? You said it yourself that he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, but...I already like someone else."

"Really? Since when? You never told us you're crushing on someone before."

"That's because it's pretty recent."

"Oh...Heh, any one we know?"

"You could say that..."

"Who's the lucky guy?" He gave her a teasing smile.

She then smirked. "You..."

Awkward silence...

Velvet's eyes widened. She clenched her fist and glared at her.

"..." *sigh* "Bad joke, Yang."

She then slowly disintegrated, leaving a wide grin on her face.

* * *

*sigh* "That's a relief..." Pyrrha said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

Yang frowned. "Oh come on! Even straight up telling him won't work?"

"Well...that's Jaune for ya'." Ruby said.

*sigh* Weiss face palmed. "He's a bigger idiot than I thought."

Pyrrha gave her a stern look. "Idiotic and Oblivious are two different things. Don't mix them up."

* * *

Another awkward silence...

"So Velv...what did you think about my 'advice'?"

"It's...good...but a little bit disorganized though."

"Heh, yeah. I think so too."

"So...what now?"

*yawn* "I'm goin' back to sleep... I don't feel like makin' music videos today. Speakin' about music vids, tomorrow's Ruby's birthday! I planned somethin' special to give her so... Velv, if you're not that busy tomorrow, is it okay if you'd help me bake cookies? A lot of 'em?"

She smiled. "Of course! I always have time for you."

"Say what now?"

"Uh...I-I mean...yes. How can I help?"

"Well...I was thinkin' we could wake up...maybe a bit early tomorrow? And go get the groceries? The earlier the better, right? If...that's okay?" Then he came to realize... "Oh, who am I kidding. You have classes tomorrow." *sigh* "Sorry, I asked. I bet your schedule's pretty booked already."

"N-No! I have a lot of time tomorrow! Professor Ozpin, exempted me from most of my classes... since I'm pretty advanced already."

"Really? You sure? I don't wanna waste your time, or anything..."

"Yes, I'm sure. How about six tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Velv, I appreciate it a lot." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "It's the least I could do for getting Cardin..." *giggle* "That dance though."

"Cool. Well...see ya'. Gonna go take a nap now." *yawn* "I haven't gotten much sleep since last night." He headed for the room.

(End of Entry no. 7)

* * *

"Cool! I get to see my birthday present, a 'behind the scenes' look!"

"Say, what kind of cookies did he get you? I didn't know he gave you a present...since he was 'missing' and all." Yang said.

"You'll find out in his next entry." *giggle* "Let's just say that it's nothing like I've ever tasted before but at the same time...familiar, if that makes any sense..."

"No...it doesn't."

Pyrrha pressed a button to exit the file and watch the next entry. But she then noticed a small flashing envelope icon, with a number beside it, at the upper portion of the screen. "He has five unread messages."

"I wonder who's it from?" Weiss asked.

* * *

At the infirmary...

Jaune was lying down on the bed while Velvet was sitting on a chair. Her head was rested on the bed.

Suddenly... *flash!* The ice cream girl appeared.

"Gah! N-Neo, you startled me!"

She showed her scroll to him. 'Are you alright? You're not replying to my messages so I contacted your headmaster. I panicked when he said you're here in the infirmary."

"Oh, sorry about that. Nora kinda has my scroll right now...guess I missed every one of your messages."

She gave him a questioning look.

"It's a long story..."

She took a seat on the bed and typed on her scroll. 'What happened to you? Are you hurt?'

"Yeah... I kinda lost the match. You know, Professor Ozpin's final test thing? But don't worry about it. I'm...getting better and I got Velv here to take care of me..."

She turned to her. Soon, they were both locked in a staring contest.

"Please break it up, you two. What you're fighting for isn't worth it..." He received both their glares. "...What?"

"Jaune, how long are you going to regard yourself like that?" She said, in a slightly harsh tone. "Remember when you gave me some 'love' advice? You told me that I should never let any other girl claim my man so he'll feel special to me, unless I'm sure that the guy likes her back."

He slightly blushed. "I didn't know that the guy you were talking about was me!"

"It doesn't make a difference..."

Neo nodded.

"You girls have bad taste when it comes to men. You know that?"

"Says you! You have a crush on that uptight, stuck up, little b-"

"Don't say it! You know how much I don't like people calling her that."

"...I-I'm sorry..."

*sigh* "All I'm saying is...yes, you should fight for your..." His face reddened and turned away. "man...but not as far as beating the crap out of every girl who likes him! I'm not one of those guys who likes being fought over." Jaune sat up. "You know how horrified I was when I saw how the 'battle royale' turned out? Coco and the Malachite twins were bleeding to death! And don't me started on Penny! And what's worse, you almost got stabbed on the neck by Neo! She even went as far as to use that 'virus' to lock all entrances into the facility. If Ozpin and I hadn't broke in...!"

"..." Both the girls frowned and turned away from him.

"Let me ask you, did Neo got her date?"

"No, you got so mad at her...she cried and left." Velvet answered.

"To clarify that a bit, I got mad at all of you for going through with that fight. "

Neo was getting a bit teary eyed.

Noticing this, Jaune put both arms around the girls' shoulders and pulled them close. "Look, that's all in the past. It took a while to forgive you all, but now I have. But please...never do that again. Or so help me, I will rewind time and undo everything that's ever happened! We'll never meet!"

They got confused.

"You can do that?"

"Well, Professor Ozpin has a..." He hesitated to speak.

"..."

"Never mind...just forget that I said anything" 'I don't think he'll let me anyway.' He thought.

They gave him suspicious looks. And after a moment of silence...

Neo cheered up and typed on her scroll. 'So...since you failed Ozpin's test, that means you're going to leave Beacon, right? I was wondering if you want to live with me in my apartment-'

He blushed and didn't continue reading. "Whoa! Hey now. I said I 'lost the match'. I didn't exactly 'failed' the test. And even if I did fail, I would go back to living with my family...but you'd still follow me, wouldn't 'cha?"

*giggle* She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Velvet pouted, then scooted even closer to him, hugged him, and started kissing the "ticklish" part on his neck.

Neo followed.

Now he was being sandwiched by two cute girls. Jaune couldn't help but blush so damn hard. "Eeek! S-Stop it! HA HA! Not t-there!"

*knock* *knock* *knock* Coco went inside. "Hey Velv, I think it's my turn to take care of h-"

"..."

Very long awkward silence...

Neo had a mischievous grin and gestured her to join their "fun".

"That depends... Do we get to 'tongue kiss' him?"

She quickly nodded approvingly.

"HECK NO!" He shouted.

"Oh come on, hon. Just this once, please?" She said with a seductive tone.

His face reddened again and got nervous. "N-N-No! H-Haven't you had enough already!?"

"Jaune deary, you're bright red face always turns me on with burning passion. Who would get enough of that?"

"Talking like some kind of poet's not helping, Coco. You just sound a lot more creepier."

"Oh?" She removed her sunglasses and got really near his face. They were now, staring at each other's eyes. *giggle* "Mesmerizing, aren't they."

*gulp* He slowly turned to Velvet. "Uh...a little help here, please?"

"Coco..."

They all turned to the bunny faunus.

"Just make sure I'm next in line, okay? Go ahead."

"WHAT!?" Jaune blurted out. "I thought you hated it when other girls-"

"You said YOU hated it when girls fight over you..." She interrupted. "So we won't. We'll share you instead."

"But that's even wor-! umph- mmmph!- mmmph!"

*giggle* "Make up your mind, Jaune."

* * *

A/N: Uh, yeah... I couldn't believe I wrote this either...

Hopefully, you still enjoyed...this.

Anyway, that "Treasure" bit with Cardin... Yeah, I suck at describing how they performed it so I recommend you readers to go to YouTube (If you want to), Type in "Treasure Acapella Cover Filharmonic" and watch it... (If you see five guys performing on stage in "The Sing Off", that's them.)

...because that's exactly how I imagined them performing it. Trust me, if you replaced those guys with Jaune and team CRDL, it's freakin' hilarious!

I know it would be easier for you if I just put the link but... I'm having problems doing that. Sorry... I already tried putting a link one time in my fanfic profile to lead people to my RWBY "Boop" and "Shine" Bass Covers on YouTube but the link won't show.

(If you go to my profile now, you'll notice a space between two commas.)

(If you somehow stumble upon a skinny guy playing a headless bass guitar on YouTube... Yeah, that's me. You can confirm it by checking the vid's description. You'll see a link leading you to my fanfic. WARNING: I'm... not good lookin'...and I slouch.)

I already tried that weird icon thingy that turns letters blue but it still won't show for some reason. I'll edit my profile again later...

REACTION: Episode 10 - As always... AWESOME!

Epic moments:

*Ruby using Penny's sword.

*Nevermore Locker Barrage! Including the fight scene.

*Shot of (almost) all the tournament participants. Especially when Ren was in the middle! (We miss you Monty. Happy Anniversary of your death...I guess? I'm sorry, I'm not really happy that he...you know. I just want to give my respect to the guy.)

*New Grimm: Griffins!

*Oobleck and Port moment... especially that "Place your bets!" part.

*Ironwood vs. Alpha Beowolf fight scene! Everything about it. His weapon, animation, badassery, EVERYTHING!

*(This is not epic for me but it's funny) Roman playing with buttons on the ship, Order 66, and Atlesian Knights are literally Star Wars storm troopers (bad aim...except for the Ursa part before Ironwood fights... weird.)

*Ironwood's ship goes KABOOM! (I'm sure he's still alive...somehow...I hope...)

*Ruby jumping off the airship/bullhead, riding a rocket-propelled locker! + Ruby vs. Neo HYPE!

*Blake vs Adam HYPE! (#AdamIsBadassCreepy)

*Ozpin's pose before quick earthquake.

*(Funny scene) Sage and Scarlet riding on Ursa.

*New Grimm: Dragon Grimm that summons/spawns/sweat/poops out more Grimm. (I know... it looks like a wyvern to me, but it says "Grimm Dragon" at the end credits. I don't really care what's it called cause it's still AWESOME!)

Theories/Predictions:

1) Jaune's Semblance! Please! I really wanna know! (Theory: Time limited invulnerability + anything that hits him will bounce off)

2) Velvet's Weapon! What's her camera capable of? Why take a picture of Ruby's and Sun's weapons? (Theory: She can do Vegeta's "Final Flash"...or something like that.)

3) (I hope this never ever happens) Either Jaune or Pyrrha dies.

4) (Funny... for me at least) Jaune x PyrrhAmber... Ambyrrha? Sorry, dumb name combination.

5) Ruby and Blake will get their butts kicked... But I really hope they won't.

6) Ozpin fight! and/or Qrow's scythe reveal!

7) (Random theory) Coco gets her OP bullets back. Like the one she used in Volume 2 Finale. Because as of now, her bullets don't affect griffins that much. It's a quick scene but I think you guys spotted that part.

8) Lastly, Cinder vs. Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha (Fall Maiden mode)

Reaction Episode 11:

(Before I get into this, I am NOT an RT sponsor BUT a certain cousin of mine is so this is SPOILER HEAVY, read at your own risk!)

\- Words can't describe how... F*CKED UP THIS IS! Don't get me wrong, this is so "BAD" for the good guys that it's so AWESOME!

Character Death! Roman... was eaten by a huge griffin before he could finish Ruby. Neo... got blown away by the wind but I don't think she's dead. It's funny how Ruby technically won the fight. It's still good.

Ironwood's back! He's actually half robot. Not only his right gloved arm, but also his right leg, and...all his body parts from the middle to his right side, except for his head. Of course.

I was right about Qrow's scythe reveal! And I gotta say, it looks really awesome, but... I don't know, it feels like a normal transformation to me. Still loved it though!

Velvet... OMG! SHE'S BADASS! Her camera isn't the weapon... or at least it's not what she uses in battle. The credits scene called her weapon "Light Effects". She can summon other weapons she took a picture of, but they all have a blue outlines. Like all of RWBY's weapons, Magnhild and even Penny's swords! She's a weapon and fighting style mimic! Almost like the Jaune in my fic!

Weiss summons the hand and sword of the giant knight thing in her trailer!

Adam... stabbed Blake in the gut! Or belly! Somewhere in that area. And the most gruesome part of the episode... Adam "moon sliced " Yang's ARM OFF! THE F*CK!

Pyrrha ALMOST got the power! But...Cinder arrowed Amber's heart! Killing her off, and the Maiden power automatically flew to Cinder. She let Jaune and Pyrrha escape for some reason. Next episode: Ozpin vs. Cinder (Maiden mode) HYPE!

Sorry for this long author's note and thanks for reading. :-)


	8. Ruby's Birthday

A/N: Okay, first of all, I am SO... SO... SORRY for not updating for like a month. I've been really busy in college and (this might be a dumb excuse but...) RWBY Vol. 3 Episode 12 happened. Don't get me wrong, I loved that episode to death (not trying to make a pun) but it was just too... depressing. I'll talk more about the finale at the end of this chapter.

NEWS... that most of you might not care (but I do... a lot)...

I was searching for Jaune fics to read a few days ago (without checking my story's status)... but I wanted to read some of the old popular fics . So instead of searching Jaune romance fics by "update date", I searched by number of "follows". There were like 600+ results. I scrolled down and found a bunch of old and new most followed fics. Some I haven't read yet, and some I have. I haven't even left the first page when I saw IT... MY FANFIC, with 500+ follows/faves! I didn't believe it at first so I clicked the story and read it just to make sure... (even though my name and profile pic's on it. I know, that was an idiotic thing to do, especially for a nineteen year old guy like me) and then finally logged in to my account to check my story's stats. Seriously, last time I checked, it only had like 300+ follows/faves.

And as an added bonus, Kegi Springfield (an awesome RWBY fanartist I've been following since RWBY Volume 2, even though I didn't have my own deviantart account then. I just manually search his artworks), actually made the new picture I'm using as this fic's cover! Which I only found out like a week ago when it already existed for like a month. I asked his permission to use it, by the way... and he approved.

And because of all of this, I'd like to THANK every single one of you who had followed, faved, reviewed, read or even took the time and effort to make fanart about this fic. And sorry if I made this such a big deal. I'm new to writing (since you've read this fic up to this point, you can probably tell that by now), and for this fic to actually gain a lot of attention... well, you get the idea.

Hopefully... this chapter's up to your standards because I'm a bit pressured now since this fic is getting a fairly good amount of readers which I don't want to disappoint... at least not too much.

IMPORTANT! Please read: Just a little heads up. If it's not too much of a bother, I suggest you readers prepare a new tab on your browser right now, go to YouTube and type the second song you'll see in this chapter as you read, which I'll put between these, "[_]" . It's your choice if you want to do it for the first song.

I already tried this on an awesome musical fic I've been reading (Jaune's Music Room) and it actually works! It made it a better reading experience... for me, at least.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

In Team RWBY's Room...

"He has five messages." Pyrrha said.

"I wonder who's it from?" Weiss asked.

"Gimme that." Yang took the scroll and checked it out. "He's got 5 messages from Neo..."

"What does it say?"

They checked them out one by one.

* * *

(1) Hey, Sugar Lips! How ya doin? And where are you? You're not in your room or the training facility? Anyway, LOVE YA! XOXO

* * *

"Uh, sis? What does 'XOXO' mean?"

"The X's stand for kisses and the O's are for hugs."

"Oh..."

* * *

(2) Jaune? You there?

(3) It's been 3 hours now! It's not like you to leave me hanging. (T ^ T)

(4) Jaune, if you don't reply within 30 minutes, I'll contact Ozpin and ask him where you are. I'm coming, Jaune. I hope you're okay...

* * *

Pyrrha felt uneasy. "Should we...?"

"Nah... he's fine." Yang said.

"Based on what we already know..." Blake said. "She has a soft spot for Jaune. I don't think he's in danger. Possibly, they've been hanging out for months now."

"I'm aware of that fact. It's just, what if she starts... laying her hands on him?"

Weiss put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Pyrrha. Believe me, I've seen how possessive Velvet can be. I don't think she'll let any girl 'lay their hands' on him..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Infirmary...

Velvet and Coco held Jaune from behind, holding him in place, constantly "pecking" and sucking around his neck. Neo, on the other hand... was having the "time of her life."

"Mmph! Mmmph!" His aura flashed, giving him enough strength to break away from Velvet and Coco's grip and pushed Neo away. "Enough!" *pant* *pant* "You all got your turns now!"

"Oh, come now. You can't just leave us with that." Coco stared directly in his eyes. "Can I have seconds?" *wink*

He blushed real hard... but then his aura dissipated and his head started to wobble. *moan* "I feel... dizzy."

Velvet caught him as he fell backwards and gently lied him down. *giggle* "I think he's had enough."

Neo took out a handkerchief, kissed it and gently wiped his, along with the rest of his sweaty face.

He blushed again. *sigh* "Look girls, I want to be clear about this. I can't have you all. One girl's already hard enough to manage as it is. I'm sorry but... you can't share me."

Coco smirked. "We just did."

"Y-Yeah... but not anymore. I can't believe you girls actually gone through with this! Didn't you girls felt... 'weird', knowing that you're sharing me with others?"

They stayed silent... and gave each other awkward looks.

"Yeah... that's what I thought." He said.

"W-Well, at least we didn't try to kill each other like the last time!" Velvet said.

"I guess you're right... But, I could still tell you're a bit jealous. It felt like you girls were competing for 'best kisser'."

"..."

"Heh heh, busted." Coco said.

Neo typed on her scroll. 'I didn't know this was a competition. I just thought this was a great chance to kiss you again without other girls trying to interrupt us.'

*sigh* "You girls are quite a handful." He said.

* * *

Back in RWBY's dorm room...

"What does the last message say?"

"Let's see... What the-!"

They all got confused and shocked faces. There was a picture of Neon Katt holding out two different bras.

* * *

(5) Hi, Jauney. Guess what! Team FNKI's finally transferring to Beacon... well, half of us at least! Thank you so much for getting Flynt and I a job at Junior's. We finally have enough cash to cover our expenses! Your headmaster even got us our own dorm room. We'll move in tomorrow!

And you're probably wondering why I sent the picture that came with this message. Heh heh, like what you see? ;-) I want you to pick which one looks better on me for our date (the one that you owed me for losing that bet). I got this pink one cuz' I know it gives me major "cute sexy" points on you. I know I already got pink on me but I really want your eyes on something else. ;-) Or... I could wear this dark purple one (which I normally wear) for "luscious sexy" points. You're call. Just... please, I'd appreciate it if you don't spew blood on it like the last time I shoved you in here. I know it's a natural response from guy's like you, and don't get me wrong... I love it when you do that, especially when your face goes red and you start to stutter. It turns me on. It's just hard for me to wash the blood stains off, you know.

You owe me this date, okay? That means, NONE of your "dating rules" apply. There will be a lot of smooching involved... and more. I even planned out the date for us, because you'd probably stay away from the best places, like hotels and hot springs that allow mixed bathing. We'll have that date immediately as soon as we move in. That's all.

BYE, Hon!

* * *

Weiss crossed her arms and gave a stern look. "I don't know who's more inappropriate... You or Neon."

"Definitely her." Yang replied. "I don't think she knows Jaune's in the infirmary until tomorrow night. That date's pretty much canceled."

"Oh, it's canceled alright. I'll make sure of it." Pyrrha said, in a scary dark tone.

"Yang, I thought you said all his messages were from Neo?" Ruby said.

"Sorry, heh heh. I must've misread."

"I think we should get to his entries. Pyrrha looks like she's about to blow a fuse." Blake said.

"Sure." Ruby took the scroll from Yang. "My turn to hold this! I can't wait to see how he made my birthday present."

* * *

(Entry no. 8)

"Jaune here! Recording this at about..." He checked the time. "Passed seven a.m. in the music room. Just got back from getting the groceries with my best bud, Velvet here."

She waved at the uncloaked fly cam. "Hi."

"Anyway, Ruby turns sixteen today so of course I've planned somethin' special for the occasion... but first, let me get this out real quick. It's about Summer Rose..."

The name he mentioned got Ruby's undivided attention.

"I brought her up because... the day she baked cookies at my place before she left for 'that' mission... was the day of Ruby's birth. Summer had a dozen cookies delivered to her while Blake and I ate a dozen each. Best cookies I've ever tasted in my life... so far."

"So far?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. That's because today, I'm gonna attempt to top her cookies with mine! But for the record, this is meant to be a tribute to her cooking, NOT a competition. Besides, I'll be using the same recipe she used to make Ruby's chocolate chip cookies with strawberry syrup. I'm just gonna add my 'own thing' in it."

* * *

"Yummy! Although it's kinda weird their bringing up 'baking cookies' in the music room."

"Rubes, he's probably going to make a song tribute first before that. You know how he is." Yang said.

* * *

A Ruby clone, a Summer clone and a bunch of Jaune clones started entering the room.

He turned to the camera. "Yeah... I'm gonna make a song tribute first. Just a little warning, this song is so dark and emotional that even though this is meant to be a tribute to Ruby, I don't want her to hear this... ever. It will bring bad feels and I really don't want her to cry on her birthday. To me... Summer's my mom too... not blood related but, you get the idea. So I'd probably get a bit emotional too so..."

"Jaune, what was she like?"

"Well first of all, she's a 'Super Mom', Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters... at least that's how my dad described her one time. Also, she's really caring. There was one time when Blake and I got bullied by big kids in our neighborhood just because we hung out. 'Cause, you know... 'faunus issues'..."

"How'd that turn out?"

"I ran home, crying on Summer's shoulder. She's really comforting."

"What about Blake?"

"She's a lot more emotionally stronger than I am. She got all ninja style, beating the crap outta them. Well technically, they beat each other up. Blake just kept dodging and stuff. I'm pretty much a wuss compared to her..." *sigh*

"..." Velvet scratched her head. "How did you know what she did when you ran away?"

"She told me... I believe her 'cause... I don't know... why not?"

"Oh..."

"Anyway, let's get this started already..." He picked up his guitar. "This song's called 'Red Like Roses... Part 2. It's kinda like a sequel to the first one... the music's style is a lot different though."

Everybody took their positions.

* * *

The blonde quickly hit the pause button.

"Yang!"

"Rubes, do you really want to hear this? This will bring up bad memories. I can tell."

"Don't worry, sis. I can handle it. Please... just let me hear this song."

*sigh* "Fine..."

The rest gave her worried looks.

* * *

The Ruby clone took a microphone and started singing.

I.

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute,

Couldn't bear another day without you in it.

All of the joy that I have known for all my life...

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died!

Having you in my life was all I've ever wanted,

But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.

Can't help but feel that I have taken you for granted.

No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this!

II.

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone.

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay.

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single "eff"-ing day!...

* * *

In the infirmary...

Coco turned to the other girls. "Could you two give Jaune and I some alone time? I think it's my turn to..."

"No..."

Neo shook her head.

She gave Velvet a stern look. "Half the day's over. I thought we had an agreement."

"Agreement? I never agreed to anything! You just called me yesterday, said a bunch of things, and then hung up on me without hearing me out!"

*sigh* Then she came up with an idea. "Hey, how about we let Jaune decide?"

They all turned to him.

"Uh... can't you all just keep me company?"

"We could... if you want it to get chaotic."

He got confused. "How?"

"Imagine this scenario... You need to go to the bathroom and you need help doing your business-"

"Okay! You can stop now!" Jaune's face got all red. "I think I know where you're getting at."

She smirked. "So... who's it gonna be?"

The girls gave him cute pleading looks.

"I-I um... Well, Velvet's already been taking care of me since this morning so I think she needs to take a well-deserved rest..."

"B-But..."

"Velvet, please... You've already spent most of your time hanging out with me, and I'm grateful for that. You should have time for yourself too for a change. It's only for the rest of the afternoon... or maybe a longer time than that."

"I... I understand..."

He then turned to Coco. "Besides taking care of me, you... probably won't stop doing inappropriate stuff to me."

She averted her eyes and gave a guilty smile. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the time when you put on lipstick, completely made out of chocolate milk, and then forcefully 'fed' it to me?"

"She what!?" Velvet blurted out.

Neo crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Y-You owed me a favor, remember?" Coco said.

"I know that, but I have a feeling that you would do something like that again, so..." He then turned to Neo.

*blink* *blink*

"Yeah... you're much worse. You'd probably straight up rape me..."

Neo frowned... and earned glares from the girls.

"That's why I've decided..."

They all listened intently and closed in on him.

"... that both you and Coco watch over me while Velv takes a break."

"What!?" They said in unison.

"J-Jaune, there can only be one-" Coco said before getting interrupted.

"Hear me out for a sec."

"..."

"If I let one of you accompany me, the 'danger level' is pretty high. But... if I let both of you in this, none of you can try anything 'cause you'll be guarding each other. And about that bathroom thing, I'll manage on my own once I'm inside. I don't care how hard it is, no one gets to 'help' me."

"B-But how about tonight. You're only allowed to have only one-"

"That's where Velv comes in..."

The bunny girl's mood brightened... and fist pumped so hard. "Yesss!"

They gave her weird looks, much to her embarrassment.

"Heh heh, that what happens when you hangout with a dorky guy like me for four months." *chuckle* "Don't be shy, Velv. I like this side of you."

She blushed real hard. "T-Thanks."

Neo typed on her scroll. 'But why does she get to sleep with you? That's so unfair!'

"That's because she's the only girl I know who wouldn't do anything to me while I snooze."

"..."

"Good point..." Coco said. "But where would she...? You don't expect her to sleep on a chair, do you?"

"Of course not! She'll sleep... right next to me." He started to blush.

*giggle* "Just like last night." Velvet added.

The girls had shocked faces and turned to the faunus.

"You slept with him last night!? I thought you just woke up early!"

"Yeah..." Jaune answered. "She said she left her scroll in her dorm room, locking herself out. So she came back here and, you know..."

"Velv, you could've just knocked!"

Neo nodded in agreement.

"Well... I didn't want to disturb my team..."

Jaune cuts in. "You know, I already caught you red handed earlier. You got your scroll the whole time. You even let me play some games in it."

"..."

Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I... set all that up so I could sleep with Jaune."

Neo put on a serious straight-faced look and started slow clapping.

*sigh* "So... how was he?" Coco asked. "Did you two have-?"

"No! We didn't anything at all!" Jaune answered.

"That's true." She said. "All he did was hug for the whole night. That was it."

Neo sighed in relief.

Coco on the other hand... "Weak."

*sigh* "I'll be leaving now. I still have to... check up on Nora. Where is she anyway?"

"She's... in the Emerald forest... with Ren."

"W-What!? Why is she-?" *sigh* "Never mind, I'll call her myself." She got up, gave Jaune a quick kiss on the cheek, and left.

"..." After shaking the red off his face... "What's going on with her and Nora?"

"..." Coco just shrugged.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure you know don't know anything about it?"

"Yeah." She casually said.

*yawn* Neo lied down beside Jaune and closed her eyes.

"Uh...what're you-?"

Soon, Coco followed.

"S-Seriously, you two! If you try anything, I'll-!"

"Relax. We're just gonna lie down with you and hug, nothing else. You don't consider hugs inappropriate, right?"

"I... I don't know. Normally, I'd consider it but this just seems suspicious, coming from you."

Both girls put their arms around him and snuggled.

"T-Then again, hugs are... pretty nice."

"If you really wanna know, we're doing this to get back at Velvet."

"Oh... I get it... Fair enough."

* * *

Back with team RWBY...

Ruby was welling up as she watched on.

* * *

[Ruby and Summer:] Every nightmare just discloses!

IT'S YOUR BLOOD THAT'S RED LIKE ROSES!

[Ruby:] And no matter what I do, nothin' ever takes the place of you!

*Jaune was getting teary eyed as he played the guitar solo*

[Summer:] "Thus kindly, I scatter."

*She slowly disintegrated into white rose petals*

Chorus:

[Ruby:] Red like roses... fills my head with dreams and finds me...

Always closer... to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place...

Of... YOU!

*End*

* * *

They all looked at Ruby with concern.

"Sis... You okay?"

"I... I think so." *sniff* "It's sad... but I feel like something heavy inside me just... went away. It's kinda hard to explain but... I feel a lot better now."

"You wanted to get all those things out." Blake said. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Me too." Weiss admitted. "I use music to express myself whenever I feel down. In this case, Jaune expressed it for you through this song."

She nodded.

"That's a relief." Pyrrha said.

Yang gave her sister a warm hug. "Yeah."

* * *

Jaune was a 'teary' mess. "Oh, great..." *sniff* "Sorry you had to see me like this, Velv. This is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. Just let it out and take your time."

After wiping his eyes, he saw a familiar face just behind Velvet. "N-Neo!? How long have you been there?"

Velvet turned around and got startled.

Neo didn't answer his question. Instead, she went to him, took out her handkerchief, and gently wiped his face.

"Uh... gee, thanks."

She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

*sigh* "Again with the kisses?" Velvet said.

She turned to her with a smug face. *wink*

Jaune's face got all red. "W-Was that really necessary?"

She nodded.

*sigh* "I really don't get you girls. Anyway, what're you doing here anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know you said you're gonna visit today but... why? Today's Fox's turn to train me. Ozpin would've told me otherwise."

*giggle* She started typing on her scroll. 'This is my end of the bargain. Ozpin promised me, I get to spend some quality time with you, remember?'

"Oh..." Something clicked in his mind. He then started to blush. "Say... I have a question. Do you actually... 'like like' me?"

Velvet's eyes widened. Then, 3... 2... 1... *SNAP!* Both her drumsticks snapped in half from her powerful, angry, hate-filled grip, earning the stares from both of them. "I-I... I need to cool off. I'll be at the training arena... killing someone..." She whispered.

"Uh... sure. Have fun... I guess."

Neo typed on her scroll. 'Took you long enough to figure it out.'

"..."

Long silence...

* * *

Weiss was pissed.

Same with Ruby.

Yang...

"What the f-! Took him long enough!? She just formally met him the day before! And now she got her feelings through?! This is BULL-! Huh?" She stopped as she noticed her metal arm, slightly deforming.

Pyrrha's aura was oozing again... but with intensity. Everything made of metal in their room was starting to deform including...

"Jaune's scroll!" Ruby quickly paused the footage. "Stop it, Pyrrha! You're gonna break it!"

*gasp* She powered down. "S-Sorry... I just... I've been trying to get my feelings to him from the start. I've been patient. And now some girl he just met got her feelings acknowledged without putting much of an effort! I've been watching and helping him all this time-"

"That's just it, Pyrrha." Blake interrupted. "Everything you've been doing doesn't suggest you have feelings for him. He thinks that you're only trying to be a good friend. Neo on the other hand, made it clear to him since Professor Ozpin introduced her, not to mention all the intimacy that followed. He just denied it at first."

"You mean... I should've been more clingy?"

"Not exactly. You could've at least confessed."

"But I've already done that! During the dance!"

Everyone stared at her intently.

"Y-You did?" Ruby frowned and took her a while before asking... "What did he say?"

Pyrrha gave an embarrassed look and rubbed the back of her head. "Actually... I left the balcony without hearing his answer... then Neptune came in and had a talk with him... about you, Weiss."

"..." Weiss was about to say something before getting interrupted by the red head.

"And before you ask, I didn't stay there long enough to know the details."

"That's okay. I think I have an idea on what they talked about." The heiress said.

"From the looks of it, I don't think you were clear enough." Blake said. "If you were, he should've brought it up."

*sigh* "I guess so..."

* * *

Jaune blushed hard. "I-I um... Wow... Y-You're serious?"

Neo put both her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I get it... you are... But, why? I mean... What's there to like?"

She gave a warm smile but as she typed on her scroll...

A loud sound was heard from outside... "Haaagh!" *CRASH!*

One thing came to his mind. "Velvet!"

Both of them ran outside. They saw Fox and Ozpin already there, both in a state of shock.

In the arena, there was a small crater. They were met with a horrid sight...

Velvet was stepping on a frightened Neo clone's belly, aiming her own parasol at her throat. She was panting heavily.

Everyone had shocked faces...

* * *

...Especially Yang. Her jaw actually dropped. "H-How did she...?"

* * *

"V-Velv? W-What's going on?"

The clone disintegrated under her feet.

"J-Jaune! T-This is... I was just... I wanted to test her skills, that's all."

Neo clenched her fists and eyed her menacingly, like she was a lifelong rival.

And Jaune... gave the most unexpected reaction...

"That's so awesome! You were gone for like a minute and you took down friggin' NEO of all people! Heh heh, you're one bad ass bunny!"

"Heh heh... T-Thanks, I guess." She tried to force a smile.

*ahem* "Miss Neopolitan and Miss Scarlatina, may I have a word. We have some matters to discuss about... your feud." Ozpin said.

"O-Of course, s-sir."

Neo hesitantly nodded.

He then turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc you may start your sparring match with Fox."

"Sure..."

And with that, Ozpin turned to the ladies with a stern look and gestured them to follow him to Jaune's room.

As they left, Fox gave him an awkward look. "I'm not one to jump to conclusions without knowing so... what was that all about? I've never seen her so aggressive before, even during heated battles."

"I... have no idea... but it was cool! Who knew she could beat Neo? Well, it was only a clone, but still... W-Wait, what do you mean, 'aggressive'?"

"You should've seen her. She was desperately trying to kill that new girl."

"Really? I... I don't know. Maybe she's being taunted in battle? That's how Neo got Yang angry one time."

"Hmmm..." He held his chin. "Jaune, let me ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"That short girl... Is she your girlfriend?"

"Pfft, no... but I'm thinkin' about just that actually. She kinda confessed to me earlier, believe it or not." He slightly blushed, but instantly wiped it off. "Of course she may just be playing me so... I'm not pretty sure I should go for it..."

"That explains everything..." He whispered.

"Why'd you ask?" *chuckle* "Oh don't tell me... you like Neo, don't 'cha?"

"What? No! Don't you notice Velvet's acting... weird lately? Whenever that girl's around?"

"Well, that's because they don't get a long well with each other. That's pretty normal to me."

"Yeah... sure..." *sigh* "Let's just get this started." He cracked his knuckles. "I heard you've been practicing your dodging skills. Let's see how much you've improved."

*gulp*

-(footage cuts off )-

In the facility's kitchen...

Neo was nowhere in sight...

Velvet was taking out the groceries from a fridge at the back...

Jaune was sitting behind the counter. "Sorry about that jump cut. I don't think that fight's worth recording. It was just the same exercise I did with Neo... minus all the kissing, of course. I was supposed to survive not getting knocked out for one minute. I didn't even last fifteen seconds against the guy. His punches aren't as powerful as Yang's but he was like... twice as fast. Luckily, my aura healed me up afterwards." *long heavy sigh*

"You'll get it next time. It's only been more than a week since you started your training. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... thanks." He turned back to the camera. "By the way, Neo's still with Professor Ozpin. I think he's giving her new errands to run."

"..." She didn't say a word , as she took a bowl and a bunch of eggs

"And... you can probably tell by now that we're in some huge kitchen. Seriously, Ozpin should've called this place a 'hobby center' rather than a 'training facility'. Anyway, we're gonna start baking cookies for Rubes so..." He turned to her. "Velv..."

"Hmm?" She got confused. "I'm... beating the eggs... is there a problem?"

"Velv, if we're gonna bake some cookies, we're gonna do this my way..." He took out his scroll and started tapping on it. Suddenly, the lights went dim. Another fly cam of Jaune's flashed above them creating a spotlight. Background music started playing.

"Um... Jaune?"

*chuckle* "Back when Summer was still around, she taught me... and Blake... how to bake 'the Fun Way'."

"So... we're going to bake while listening to music?

"Even better... we're gonna dance to it while we bake!"

"Dance baking?"

"Yup... that's the plan."

"I... I don't think that's practical..."

"That's what I told Ruby's mom. Apparently, it works for her so... to each their own, I guess. I still remember when Blake and I baked our first dozen cookies... without adult supervision." He then laughed. "You should've seen our corny dance moves. I still remember the song that played back then. It goes like this..." He started singing and doing the 'Disco Sewing' dance move...

"Shake you're groove thing, shake your groove thing, YEAH YEAH!...

Show them how we do it now!

Velvet giggled as she tried to imagine that scene.

"I think Ozpin has a footage of it. We'll check it out later, and maybe put in my funny vids compilation..."

* * *

Yang had a wide grin on her face. "Hey let's check that out real quick. I wanna see Blake dance!

The cat faunus blushed real hard. "Yang, No!"

Pyrrha giggled while Weiss covered her smirk.

*giggle* "Maybe later... As funny as that sounds, I want to see how this baking stuff goes." Ruby said.

* * *

"Thankfully, it turned out okay. The cookies we made weren't perfect, but it was good all the same."

*giggle* "So... are you ready to do this? Not to brag but... I know how to 'get down' on the dance floor."

"Almost... just one more finishing touch..." He aimed his scroll at the ceiling and pressed a button. A small door opened, and a disco ball attached to a slowly spinning metal rod fell out. Four more different colored lights emerged from each corner of the room, illuminating the ball.

"Really? Who puts a disco ball in the kitchen's ceiling?"

"I know, pretty weird right? Just a little something to spice up the mood. Now that everything's set..."

"Let's groove tonight! *heavy trumpet sounds*

Share the spice of life! *heavy trumpet sounds*..."

(A/N: Okay, this is the part I was talking about. I suggest you type this on YouTube's search thingy... [Let's Groove Kronk], click the first thing that pops out and switch the characters with Jaune and Velvet. Include ALL dance moves EXCEPT for the part when they were doing something that... "looks" sexual, and the unrelated miniclips. Just imagine them working the dough on opposite sides rather than... multitasking... You'll know what I mean once you watch it. Again, sorry for doing this.)

* * *

*giggle* "He still has that old sparkle glove. That brings back a lot of memories." Blake smiled.

"Wow... Jaune sure can groove! Come to think of it, he actually did some of mom's moves back when she was still around... Summer, I mean. Right, Rubes?"

"Yeah, she was pretty cool. I could've learned how to dance like that if she was still here." She frowned.

Yang put an arm on her shoulder.

"I've got to admit, he looked cute doing those cheesy dance moves." Weiss slightly blushed.

All eyes turned to the heiress.

"That's... kinda weird coming from you, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha added.

"I find his style silly!" Weiss crossed her arms. "Back home, all I've ever knew was formal dances. I've never seen nor tried any other forms of dance before I came to Beacon."

"Wow, that kinda sucks."

She gave Yang a mean look.

* * *

*Ding!*

"Cookies are done!" Jaune said, as he removed his sparkle glove and put on oven mitts. He took out the cookies. "Velv, could you please get the strawberry jam?"

"Way ahead of you." She playfully tossed the small jar to him.

He barely managed to catch it. "Whoa! Careful now. Heh heh, still feelin' all dancy?"

"A bit... yes." She admitted. "I've never had this much fun! Don't get me wrong. I enjoy playing music with you but..."

He started putting small amounts of jam on each of the cookies, letting it melt on them. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I just wish Neo was here. I'm sure she would've had loads of fun."

She frowned as soon as the name was mentioned.

He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There! Two dozen cookies, all done! And now, we taste it." He took one and... *crunch!*

Velvet did the same. "Mmmm... This is so good! I never thought chocolate and strawberries would taste good together. Plus, the texture's perfect! Best cookies I've ever tasted!"

"It's good... but seriously... Summer's cookies were way better than this. I can't believe I actually thought I could top her. Oh well... I still have a lot to learn before I could beat the master." He started putting all the cookies inside a glass jar. "Velv, could you please hand me that free gift wrapper we got from the store? Oh, and I need a pen."

"Here..." She hands it over to him.

"Thanks!" After wrapping it up, he started writing on it. "'Happy 16th Birthday, Ruby...From Jaune... and Velvet'. Perfect! I'll have this delivered to her later before we have lunch... I'll leave it at their doorstep. Yeah... I still got a lot of time to kill. Maybe I should go back to training?"

Just then, they heard battle cries and some explosions from outside.

"I think team CRDL's occupying the arena at the moment." Velvet said. "Maybe we should study for Professor Port's class. He said he'll be giving us a quiz today."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about that! What am I gonna do!? *gasp* "Velv! Please tutor me. I really need your help!"

"Of course, I'd love to."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot!" He turned to the camera. "So I'll temporarily end it here since we're just gonna study for like... two friggin' long hours before lunch! Hopefully, my brain could handle all the info that I'm about to cram."

"..." *giggle* "Oh, you'll live."

"Heh heh, yeah. Anyways, see ya' later." He waved one last goodbye.

-(Footage Jump Cut)-

"I'm back! Resuming my eighth entry at about... quarter to four in the afternoon. And as you can tell, I'm in the 'dark' room... with Velv." *snicker* "Okay, so you might be wondering I'm a bit giddy right now. But first, I just want to quickly say that Ruby's cookies were safely delivered. I actually left a cloaked fly cam with it just to make sure Ruby got it... and so she did... ten minutes before Professor Port's class started, which is kinda weird. Normally, she's fifteen minutes earlier in class... 'cause Weiss drags her there... for better studying habits, I guess?"

* * *

"Oh right! I remember this. I ran back to our dorm room 'cause I forgot to bring my books and stuff. I ended up tripping over some gift wrapped jar in front of our dorm room."

Yang laughed. "That's why there's a 'No running in the halls' rule."

"Anyway... I saw it was a present from him so I opened it up. But I was in a hurry and there we're only like, twenty delicious cookies in it or something..."

"Twenty two..." Weiss corrected. "Jaune said he baked two dozen but two were eaten so-"

"Yeah yeah." She interrupted. "So I thought I should just eat it all up before going back to class."

"And as expected... you didn't share."

* * *

"Now... about that test earlier..." He pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it off in front of the camera. "You see this? You know what this is!? This... is an 'A+'. The very first one I had... IN MY LIFE! And this legit, by the way."

*giggle* "Jaune, it's just an 'A'."

"Just an 'A'... Just an 'A'!? Velv, this is not 'just an A'. We took an EXAM, not some short quiz. This 'A' will pull my grades... waaaaaay up! You don't know how much this means to me, Velv. Oh, THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN' MUCH!..." Jaune suddenly hugged her... and started shaking her left and right.

"Eeek! J-Jaune!" She hugged him back and blushed so damn hard.

"Oh... heh heh." He blushed too and quickly let her go. "S-Sorry about that."

"I-It's... It's okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that hug." *giggle*

"Heh heh, yeah..."

Silence...

* * *

"Well... this is awkward." Yang said.

Ruby slightly laughed. "Classic 'Jaune'. The King of Awkwardness." *giggle*

"..." Pyrrha just kept blankly staring at the screen.

Weiss noticed her. "Are... you okay?"

"..." She took second before answering. "That's the first time I saw him actually initiate a hug. He never gave me one when we we're still training... not even once."

"Maybe it's because he saw results of her tutoring." Blake said.

"He greatly improved in my tutelage!"

"Let me rephrase what I said. Velvet's tutoring had 'quick' results. Not to put you down or anything... but even with 'The Great Pyrrha Nikos' training him, he still never won a single sparring match in Goodwitch's class... until yesterday."

"..." *sigh* She slumped her head.

Yang patted her on the back. "You tried... At least he still appreciates you, right? Just... not so much that he would hug you."

"I suppose..."

* * *

Still, silence...

"..."

"..."

"Um... could we talk about, like... anything at all? The silence is really uncomfortable."

*giggle* "I think you just did." Her cheeks slightly turned red. "But now that you mention it, there is something I wanted to tell you for... quite awhile now actually."

"Sure... fire away."

"W-Well, there's this... guy that I li-"

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Mr. Arc, may I have a word." Ozpin said through the door.

"I'll be right out, sir." He then turned to Velvet. "Could you please hold that thought for a bit? Duty calls."

*sigh* "Of course..."

They went outside and saw the headmaster pulling a 'person-sized' crate into the arena.

"Uh... sir? What's that?"

"Mail... from Atlas. General Ironwood sent this to me, and this might help you further along your training."

"Professor Ozpin, may I come out now?" A voice said from inside.

Velvet's eyes widened. "He sent a PERSON through the mail! Who does that?"

Jaune laughed. "Ruby's dad does stuff like this too. There was one time when Tai mailed himself to our place after finishing his part of the mission they went on . I mean you gotta admit, it's the cheapest way to travel and they'll take you to the exact address. It's not comfortable though."

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

*ahem* Ozpin called their attention.

"Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

He took out the lock with his cane and opened the box. "You may come out now, Miss Polendina."

A familiar girl walked out and stood right in front them.

Now both Jaune and Velvet had their eyes wide open.

* * *

"PENNY!" They all cheerily said.

Yang eyed Ruby and held her tight. "Aww... you cryin' again, sis?"

"I-I'm trying..." *sniff* *sniff* "...n-not to."

* * *

"Salutations! My name is Penny. You must be Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos' partner and Ruby's..." She gave Jaune a blank stare.

"..."

"..."

"Uh... You okay? Did you bust a circuit or something?

"..."

"Hello?"

"You're... really... cute."

"Uh... Say what now?"

* * *

Pyrrha sighed heavily and face palmed. "Oh no..."

* * *

"Ruby and the other girls must talk about you a lot."

"..." Velvet just stood there in disbelief.

"Well... I know it's natural for girls to talk about cute boys and stuff... but I doubt they talk about me 'that way'. But then again, they kinda compared me to other guys too. Like when I went to the dance wearing a dress. Most of the girls said I was ripped so..."

"..."

"Sorry I rambled there for a bit, heh heh."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't get to talk much with other people back in Atlas. It's really nice to finally have someone to speak to."

"Aww, that's so sad... but why? Is it because of, you know..."

"Me not being a real girl? I suppose so... and maybe because of what happened to me at the tournament."

"I don't know... shouldn't they sympathize with you because of what happened?"

"Most people didn't know I had a soul. Mr. Ironwood kept that part a secret. I don't really get much interaction with other people to begin with so I don't think they could actually tell."

"Bummer... But anyway, good thing they managed to fix you up." He then turned to Velvet. "Oh, where are my manners? Penny, this is Velvet Scarlatina."

"Oh yes, you're with team CFVY. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise..." She replied.

*ahem* "Back to business, Mr. Arc. She was sent here by General Ironwood, with the consent of her father. She's-"

"Gonna be training me too, isn't she?" He finished.

"Well, yes. Maybe a bit but... that's not really the main reason. You see, it's more of a personal matter actually. Her father wants her to experience what's it like to be a real girl... after talking about it for a while, I finally suggested that you might be perfect for the job."

"Oh please don't tell me... did you showed her father what happened at the dance?"

"I didn't have to. Once I mentioned your name to him, he already gave interest. Penny has built in cameras that only her father has access to. He actually saw you dance in that dress 'live'. That's why he wants you to look after Penny and be her friend."

*sigh* "I'm not complaining or anything but... why not Ruby? She's Penny's first friend."

"Well... he wants her to have a... 'male' friend for once."

Silence...

"Really... That's it...?"

"Yes... that is it."

"...I still feel like your not telling me something."

"Oh, you worry too much."

Penny smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Ruby's right, you are pretty 'adorkable'."

"Aack-ack-ack... c-crushing m-me!"

"Oops, sorry..." She lets go of him.

He stretched his back and a loud clicking sound was heard. *sigh* "I'm fine, don't worry about it. And yeah... I think your 'adorkable' too, in a socially awkward kind of way." *chuckle* "We're gonna be great 'besties', I can tell."

"Besties?"

"Yeah... best friends, BFFs, best buds... you name it."

"Really!? Best friends? Yay!" She tried to hug him again.

He dodged like his life depended on it. "Whoa! Okay stop. If you want this to work, then you have to learn how to hug without potentially breaking my back. Now... try again, but carefully."

"Okay, I'll try." She did what she was told.

"See... that wasn't so hard."

She slightly pulled him down and rubbed her cheek against his.

He slightly blushed. "Uh... don't you think this is a bit too intimate?"

"No... please let me do this a little while longer. This is the first time I got to hug a cute boy... and you're really warm."

"Wait... how can you feel my warmth when you're a ro-?" His face got redder. "Are you... smelling my hair?"

* * *

Pyrrha clenched her fist so hard she cracked her knuckles.

"Easy there, Pumpkin Pete. You don't wanna risk breaking his scroll again, don't you?"

"Sh-She's laying her hands on my Jaune!"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just weird and all that. Maybe she's just not actually in to him at all. She just... doesn't know how to act around boys... Uh, right?"

"Don't count on it." Blake said.

* * *

Velvet gave an annoyed look. "Okay, that's enough hugging. It's a pleasure to meet you, but we really need to go. Jaune and I still have... something to talk about... in private. Right, Jaune?"

"Uh...yeah. T-That's right. Plus, I kinda need to go to the bathroom..."

"Well... okay." She let him go but sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

Now he was blushing real hard. "I'll... I'll be back. Nature calls..." And with that, he quickly ran away.

Velvet turned to the headmaster, who was chuckling almost the whole time. "Professor, what's this really all about?"

"It's just what I said. But I may have left out some details."

"What details?"

"Let me explain this, sir." Penny cutted in. "Back when I was repaired about a week ago, my father was so happy that he didn't lose me. He promised me that he'll give me a better 'normal' life fit for a girl. And since Mr. Ironwood owes my father for breaking a promise he made saying that nothing bad will happen to me, he approved. I am no longer Atlas Military property."

"I get where you're coming from... but what does Jaune have to with this?"

"Beacon's school dance... I laughed so hard back then because of what he did. Since then, I've been... observing... him for a very long time, recording footages using my own fly cams, and even contacting Ruby to tell me what he's like. That's when I started planning on getting into Beacon. I knew that if anything were to happen to me, by General Ironwood's honor, he would let me free."

"So you staged your own death..."

"I've... always wanted to be a normal girl... to experience having close friends and... to fall in love..."

"..."

"The only regret I have was... I... I made Ruby cry..." Artificial tears started to well up on her eyes. "I never planned that to happen. If I secretly got killed by grimm without anyone knowing, everything should've been , bad things just happen... even if you don't mean them to. But that's why I'm here... to set everything right..."

* * *

"Aww..." Ruby said.

"This is nice and all but...I don't get it. Why hasn't she showed up?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it's because she needs some time before she could talk to Ruby face to face."

"Blake... how do you know all this stuff? Does all that info come from your books?"

"Well there's that... but I have experienced something... similar."

"Oh, I got it. It's like the time when Blake got emotional 'cause you got your arm cut off by some White Fang baddie."

"..."

"Rubes, don't bring that up."

* * *

"I think you deserve to know this but... I think you shouldn't have said those things right now. Jaune didn't turn off his fly cams and-" Velvet said.

"It's fine, I already know about everything he does in here. Too bad he's too oblivious."

Jaune just got out of the bathroom. "Yes! Mission success! So... what did I miss?"

"Just me talking about my feelings for y- mmph!"

Velvet covered her mouth. "Nothing! Nothing important at all."

"Ooookay..." He turned to Ozpin? "Sir, I've been meaning to ask you. Where would she stay?"

"No, Mister Arc. She'll be staying here in this facility."

"With no contact with the outside world!? That's not what a normal girl should experience."

"Of course not. You could always wear a disguise and roam around outside... but not too much."

"That's... okay, I guess. But where would she sleep? Is there an extra room where she could crash in?"

"As a matter of fact, there is."

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you're gonna force me to sleep her in my room or something."

"Why not? You sleep with two other girls in your own dorm room."

"..." He thought about it for a second. "Good point... but my room here only has one bed, and it's pretty small."

Penny tapped his shoulder. "How small?"

"Really, really small. As in... the only way two people could fit in there if one of them lies on top of the other... Why'd you ask?"

"..." Her face turned red. "No reason... I was just curious."

Velvet crossed her arms. "Really? You're curious about his small bed?"

"Um...yes?"

She not buying it.

"I'd best better be going now. I still have a lot of paperwork to finish." Ozpin turned around and headed out. "Please take good care of Miss Polendina."

"I won't let you down. But before you go, I wanna ask how Neo's doing."

"She's just busy running some of my... errands. Why?"

He slightly blushed. "There's something I'd like to talk to her about."

Both of the girls gave him knowing looks.

"Couldn't you just message her through your scroll?"

"Uh, yeah... about that... I forgot to get her number."

"..." *chuckle* "Typical... You'll see her tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Velvet put her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, I... I want you to help me with something that's been bothering me for a while now."

"Sure, anything to help out a friend." He said.

"Could we talk in private?"

He turned to a smiling Penny, then back to her. "I can't leave her alone on the first day on the job!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't really mind some alone time... unless it's permanent."

"Velv?"

*sigh* "We won't take long. I promise."

"Then I approve!" Penny said. "Jaune, you may go on ahead to your room. I just want to talk to, your friend, Velvet real quick."

Jaune nodded and went on.

They waited for him until they're sure he can't hear them.

"So... what do you want to talk about?"

"I am well aware that you, among his other female friends, have feelings for the blonde knight..."

"I-"

"But rest assured! I won't interrupt you two... as long as you, in turn, won't interrupt me when I finally let him know about my feelings. Understood?"

Velvet nodded. "Deal."

* * *

*gasp* "Oh my gosh! It's finally happening!" Ruby said.

"Let's see how she does this. Maybe we can learn a thing or two." Yang said, in a serious tone for once.

The rest closed in on the scroll and watched attentively.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Emerald forest...

Ren was being sandwiched... by a tree, and Nora cuddling him, on top of a branch.

"Nora, we've been here for two hours straight. We haven't even had lunch yet. Could we please go back."

*snore* "Ten more years, please..." *snore*

"Nora!"

*snort* "Ugh! Okay, okay. Five more years..."

"Five minutes..."

"What? No! Um... one hour!"

*sigh* "You know what? I'm just gonna leave."

"No! Okay, you win. Five more minutes."

"Fine, five minutes Nora and that's it."

*yawn* "Okay, Renny." She leaned her head over his shoulder and went back to sleep.

Her scroll's ringtone went off...

'Boop, boop! Boop, boop! I'll say BOOP!'

*moan* "Now what!" She hit the 'receive' call button.

It was Velvet. "Nora! What're doing in the Emerald Forest!?"

"How'd you know I'm here?"

"Coco told me... Now please answer the question!"

"Okay, no need to get all grumpy, sheesh... Something unexpected happened... and now Ren and I are officially 'together-together'. Isn't that great!" She faced her scroll to themselves, showing her and Ren's 'position'.

The green guy just awkwardly stared at the scroll's camera... like he has stage fright or something.

"Nora, I'm genuinely happy for you... but now's really not the time for this. Did you find... the scroll?"

"The scroll? Oh! You mean J-"

Velvet made weird gestures and pointed at Ren.

"What?... Oh, right. Um... I don't know. I... couldn't find it and stuff happened. And now I'm here."

*sigh* "Back to square one... How about I go to your dorm room and try to contact his scroll. His cute ringtone is bound to set off."

"No! Uh... I mean, I already tried that... It didn't work."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. Look for it someplace else?"

*sigh* "Fine... but where else would it be?"

"Uh... try... team CRDL's room."

"We already did remember? Last night?"

Ren gave Nora a knowing look. "So that's why you overslept..."

"But Velv, we didn't try... ringing his scroll there yet."

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Thanks."

And the call ended.

Ren eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. "Nora, why would you lie like that? You know very well that our leader's privacy is at risk. In fact, team RWBY's already been watching his personal footages... they even might have convinced Pyrrha to join them."

Silence...

She got up and jumped off the tree. She took a few steps forward, stopped... and turned back to him. A wide evil smirk was plastered on her face. And then she replied...

"Payback."

"Do you really have to be so dramatic?"

"Yes... it makes me look cooler."

"No, it makes you look creepier."

* * *

A/N: And... that's a wrap! Next Chapter's title: "Jaune's Love Advice 2: Jaune's Guide on How to Get a Dorky, Socially Awkward, Shy Guy"...or something like that. I'all try to update as soon as I can.

Now about the Volume 3 Finale:

Okay, a lot of awesome stuff happened from start to finish, which I don't think I can cover it all. So I'll just concentrate on things that I find the most awesome/interesting.

1) Maiden Mode Cinder vs. Ozpin - "Battle of the Gods"

2) Pyrrha kiss Jaune plus "the old locker prank back in volume 1" - Most Awesome Scene in the whole SERIES... in my opinion. And... Cardin would be so proud of you, Pyrrha.

3) Pyrrha died - *sigh* This scene was so depressing that I actually cried... Don't judge me.

4) Ruby unlocked OP Silver-eyed Warrior Mode - Awesome!

5) Team RWBY split apart - Depressing as well.

6) New team RNJR (Ranger) - Cool! Miles actually called them that in the RWBY AfterBuzz TV on YouTube.

7) New Baddy! "Salem" - The Grimm Witch lady that Ozpin talked to back in Volume 1 episode 1... creepy but Awesome!

8) Qrow after credits scene - Qrow can turn in to a crow... LOL! Is Barbara part of the story writing in volume 3? I mean, remember the "Crow Bar" back in episode 2?

Theories/Predictions:

1) I hope Jaune finds a new girl! Yeah, I know that's so weird for me to be worried about despite everything that's happened.(I'm still crying inside about Pyrrha)

2) Crack Pot Theory (never to be taken seriously):

Ozpin went missing because he traveled back in time to undo everything but only managed to undo some of the events on episode 11 and all of episode 12. All of the villains... excluding Salem, are in Ironwood's custody. Yang still lost an arm and was replaced by a robotic one, Penny's fixed, Amber got her powers back and is now traveling to who knows where...

...and then this fanfic happened.

3) I don't know... It's pretty hard to tell what else would happen. Remnant's a pretty big world... even if it only has four main Kingdoms.

That's all I have to say. Hopefully, this chapter was okay and the "YouTube" thing's... tolerable.

I'll try to update ASAP. And again... sorry for the long wait.

Since Volume 3 ended, I'm gonna watch RWBY reactions to pass the time. I've already seen a whole bunch of them even before Volume 3 so... yeah...

(MurderOfBirds, a.k.a. Arnold, is my favorite reactor. You guys should check him out. Miles, Barbara and the RT guys actually reacted to his reaction to Volume 3 Episode 9. Trust me, he's so passionate about the show that he actually cried for the characters... which is pretty admiring, don't get me wrong.)


	9. Jaune's Love Advice 2 Velvet

Chapter 9: Jaune's Love Advice 2

A/N: Hi guys! Angelo here with a new chapter! Sorry I took so long... again. Aside from being busy in school... I kinda worked on some bass covers first on some of RWBY's soundtracks as a tribute to Pyrrha... AND, I actually tried to ANIMATE using the free "Drawing Cartoons 2" android app on Google Play. I posted my first attempt to make a STICK MAN fight scene on my YouTube channel. If some of you like to check it out, please take note that it's my first time so it probably sucks compared to other stick animations. Animation is really hard, okay? It took me a whole week (2-4 hrs per day) to animate a 34-second fight scene!

Anyway, I'd like to THANK ALL OF YOU... again, for all the support this story's getting. And for that, I really felt inclined to do something for you guys. Here's what I had in mind... Every time I post a new chapter (starting from now), I'll give a shout out to 10 of those who have recently followed/favorited me or my fic (if that's okay with you guys). How, you may ask? Well, notifies me on my E-mail every time someone does follow/fave. Call me a creep but... since this fanfic started, I actually checked every single one of your accounts and read your profiles (even the really long one's)... but I might have missed a few. Most of you don't write stories but you sure do like a lot of 'em especially on different fandoms.

Here's my "Shout Out" list (this is in Philippine time, by the way):

1) zyphveer - (6:40 pm, Friday) someone who followed my story, who doesn't have stories but likes a lot of 'em. Mostly Naruto crossover fics

2) DarkNaruto101 - someone who followed my story a day ago (April 8) who likes a lot of anime/manga. I think he's (sorry If I got your gender wrong. You didn't put it in your very long profile. I'm just assuming you're a guy based on what you've written) most passionate with the Naruto series, based on the 2 long Naruto rants he made on his profile. He wrote 4 stories, two of them have really high follow/favorite counts (1000 more or less) which are both Naruto crossovers called "Dragon of a Different Kind" and "The New Devil".

3) doomraker - someone who followed my story 2 days ago (April 7) who favorited 3 RWBY stories and 2 authors. I'm assuming he/she's new to this site.

4) kingkickass - someone who favorited ME (I appreciate that a lot) 2 days ago too. He/She doesn't have stories but favorited a whole lot, mostly Naruto fics.

5) koolguy96 - followed my story 2 days ago and has favorited 505 friggin' stories from different franchises.

6) t momez - followed and faved my story 2 days ago and has a lot of favorited stories (192 of 'em as of now), mostly RWBY... I think.

7) Arkos Addict - favorited my story 2 days ago, he has favorited 15 stories (mostly RWBY) and He wrote a RWBY/Bleach crossover fic with fairly good amount of follows and faves (120+) called "Kick About, Jaune Arc". According to his profile, he is obsessed with RWBY and a slave to Arkos (which I greatly respect, since I'm one too). He also has fairly high standards when it comes to "good" fanfics so I'm honored that he favorited mine.

8) Solusipse Tsukiyomi - followed and faved my story 3 days ago. He/she favorited 719 stories... wow. And he/she wrote 2 RWBY/Naruto crossover fics, one of them has 400+ follows and faves called "The Grimm Tamer".

9) Uchiha Rai - followed my story 3 days ago. He favorited 872 stories... THE HELL?! He has 3 stories and based on the follow/fave count, let's be honest... they need work BUT don't give up dude! He likes (what I would consider) a lot of anime/mangas, books, and movies. He's also passionate about Dragon Ball.

10) ArgentiLupum - favorited my story 3 days ago. He/she has 67 favorite stories and a story of his/her own called "The Black Lion of Beacon, a RWBY OC story.

Sorry if I messed your descriptions up. I'm just basing the information in what I understand in your profiles (which I'm not very good at... sometimes). Just PM me if you guys didn't like this... sorry.

Hopefully, this chapter's satisfactory for you guys and was worth the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

With Velvet...

She was making her way to team CRDL's room. Their door was wide open. She approached it and saw all of them working on their window.

Cardin noticed her at their door. "Oh, hey. Have you seen Nora? She was supposed to help us fix this."

"She's at the Emerald forest." She then took a closer look at their window. "I don't think duct tape will fix that."

"You got a better idea?!"

Velvet was taken aback by Sky's sudden out burst.

"Don't mind him." Dove said. "He came up with the 'duct tape' idea and even lend Cardin extra lien to buy some at the dust shop. He's just a bit cranky 'cause duct tape isn't really working very well."

Just then, the window's frame came off and fell out of the building...

*heavy sigh* Sky went to his bed and let himself fall on it.

"Wait... the shopkeep sells duct tape too?" She asked.

"Yeah... apparently he does." Cardin replied. "So... what brings ya' here?"

"Oh, right." *ahem* "I came here to 'ring' Jaune's scroll. Maybe it's around here somewhere..."

"Still don't trust us, huh?" Russell asked.

"It was Nora's idea. She wants me to double check your room."

*sigh* "Fine, go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Velvet nodded. "Thanks, Cardin."

"Yeah yeah... don't mention it."

She started tapping on her scroll.

Sky stood up and went for the door... "If someone looks for me, I'll be at the cafeteria." And then he left.

Velvet got confused and turned to the rest of them.

"Stress eating." Dove said. "It's what he does."

"Okay then..."

* * *

In team RWBY's room...

They all watched with anticipation as they saw Velvet walk inside Jaune's room.

* * *

(Entry no. 8 Continuation...)

Jaune gestured her to sit beside him on the bed. "So Velv, what can I help you with?"

"Um, well..." She obliged, and started to blush. "There's... this guy that I like for a really long time now... and-"

"You need advice?"

"N-No, I actually want to conf-" She then thought of an idea. "I mean...yes. I need some... advice."

He switched to a semi-serious tone. "Say no more, Velv. I'll try my best to help. But first, I need you to answer some questions... just to make sure I really can help you with this."

"Um... okay?"

"Good, now... First question, there are two main types of guys... Is he the shy, socially awkward, insecure type? Or the confident, cool, popular kind of guy?"

She thought about it for a sec. "Can't he be... both?"

"Well... everyone has some of both... sometimes... but which category does he fall into more?"

"He's..." She took a good look at Jaune's face. "... definitely socially awkward."

"Awesome! That makes it a lot easier for me. I'm one of those guys, you know."

"Yes, Jaune. I can tell." *giggle*

He smiled back. "Okay, this next question is optional if you wanna answer it or not... Do I know this guy? It'll help me a lot if you could tell me who he is."

* * *

Jaune's ringtone went off...

'Ursa, Ursa...-'

*Gasp!* "Quick! Dog pile on it!" Yang suddenly took the scroll from Ruby's hands, threw it on the bed, took a pillow, and covered the scroll up.

As the ringtone ended, everyone turned to the room's wide open entrance (since Nora destroyed their door earlier). They waited for someone to enter... but no one did.

As a precaution, Pyrrha stood up and checked outside. She turned to the left... the hallway was empty, but when she turned to the right...

"M-Mrs. Goodwitch! W-What a surprise..."

Team RWBY had shocked faces then tried to act normal as they saw her enter their room.

"Sup Ma'am! What brings ya' here?" Yang said.

Ozpin asked me to repair your door. This was Miss Valkyrie's doing, am I correct?"

They all slowly nodded in unison.

The professor started using her semblance. Every chunk of wood that was scattered across the floor levitated towards each other. The door was now fixed.

"Thank you, Professor." Ruby said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to team CRDL's room. Apparently, your hyperactive friend destroyed their window last night."

"So that's why she overslept." Yang whispered to herself.

Glynda turned to the door, but before she left... "Ladies, because of your headmaster, I am fully aware of what you've been doing all day..."

Everybody went silent and nervous.

"But rest assured, I won't intervene. Ozpin doesn't want anyone to... ruin his soap opera."

"Um... okay? Thanks, I guess..."

Weiss hit Ruby's head.

"Oww!"

"But..." The Professor continued. "I hope you all realize that going through someone's personal life has grave consequences. Friendships could be broken by these kinds of acts. Just a little something to think about."

And with that she left the room.

Everyone turned to each other. Guilt was evident on their faces.

"The professor's right. Maybe we should stop this." Pyrrha suggested.

"Pfft... come on. This is Jaune we're talkin' about. He's too nice to get mad at us, right?" Yang said, with a bit of uncertainty.

"I... I don't know, sis. I think Jaune has a limit to his niceness too. Right Blake?"

"Everyone has a limit... even him." She answered.

"Look, let's think about it this way. We're doing this... to make him happy, not to abuse him using the things we know about him."

"But we're already abusing him by doing this!" Ruby said.

"No, Yang's right." Everyone turned to Weiss with shocked faces. "I... I want to know more about him. I've... been a bad friend. Even after he stopped asking me out, I kept pushing him away and called him names. I want to make it up to him, and by doing this... I'll know how. And I think... you should all join in too."

Silence...

"For Jaune." She added.

The girls were still hesitant.

"Look... he doesn't have to know. Once we're done, we could just secretly return this to him." Yang said.

"I'm in." Pyrrha said. "I won't let Weiss gain the advantage."

"Fine, I'm in too." Ruby said. "But if anything goes wrong, I'll blame it all on you, Yang!"

"Fair enough." Yang said. "How 'bout you, Blake?"

"I don't think anything I'll say would stop you so... go ahead."

"Awesome! Now we're back in business." Yang started tapping on Jaune's scroll. "Let's get back to where we left off."

"Wait!" Pyrrha stopped her. "I want to know who tried to called him just now."

Yang checked his scroll. Her eyes widened as she saw the name. "Velvet..."

* * *

Back in team CRDL'S room...

"Any luck?" Cardin asked.

"No." Velvet answered."I guess his scroll isn't in here after all."

"So... what now?"

"My... last resort."

The boys gave each other confused looks.

"Uh... what?"

Another moment of silence before Velvet answered. "Professor Ozpin... he knows everything that's going on in this school. Especially when Jaune's involved."

"Well, I don't think he'll help you though. You know how he is."

*sigh* "I know... but it's worth the shot. I don't have anymore ideas to try."

* * *

In team RWBY's room...

They continued watching his eighth entry...

* * *

"Okay, this next question is optional if you wanna answer it or not ... Do I know this guy? It'll help me a lot if you could tell me who he is." Jaune said.

"It's... complicated. I'm sorry but... I'd rather not say... at least not yet."

"That's understandable... but that tells me... you're the shy type of girl who likes this shy guy, am I right?"

She blushed and nodded.

"So this guy... How close have you gotten with him? Are you one of those 'stalker' types who hide behind things just to look at him from a distance or...?"

"Well... I used to be." She admitted. "But now we've gotten real close. So close that he even shares... personal things with me. I wish I could do the same for him too."

"Cool! So you're already steps ahead. So the only thing you have trouble with is to let him know how you feel, right?"

"That's... not actually what I had in mind."

"Huh?"

"I don't think I can confess my feelings. I'm... too shy. Could I just drop a few 'hints' and wait for him to realize that I'm in to yo- him! I meant 'him'. That way I'll have him confess to me instead?"

"..." He took a deep breath. "Velv, I have to be frank with you on this... no matter how brutal the truth is. Ready to here it?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, here goes..." Jaune put his hand on her shoulder. "Velv, that's probably the DUMBEST thing any girl would do when it comes to shy guys."

* * *

All eyes turned to Pyrrha as she slumped her head.

*long heavy sigh of defeat*

"There there, Pyr." Yang patted her on the back.

"Uh... I don't get it. Sis, why's Pyrrha sad?"

"Well..."

"It's because she's doing exactly what Velvet said." Blake said.

"And Jaune said that idea was stupid, heh heh." Yang added.

"Oh..."

"Well thank you for summing that up." Pyrrha said in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde girl smirked. "Someone's cranky."

* * *

"..."

"Sorry... I know you girls normally want to be approached by men but, we shy guys don't work that way. We're not the type who makes the first move... most of the time. Does the guy you like have a crush on someone else, by any chance?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then that makes the situation even worse. If you just let everything play out... then it WILL play out. If the guy somehow musters up some courage to ask his crush out, one of two things will happen. Either he gets together with her, which is 'Game Over' for you... Or if you're lucky, he'll get turned down. That doesn't guarantee he'll go to you though. You have to break out of your 'shell of shyness' and be straight forward because all the hints that you'll pull off will be completely ignored, especially when the guy's 'love struck'. But don't worry... I'll show you how to get your feelings through 'the easy way'."

"Um... okay. I hope your 'method' works."

"Don't worry, I know a lot of stuff about socially awkward guys."

"Well... let's say that my feelings actually got through, what if he thinks I'm... not good enough for him? Or maybe I'm too... weird?

Jaune started laughing... much to her confusion.

She pouted. "What's so funny?"

"HA HA HA!" *sigh* "Sorry, Velv. We're still talkin' 'bout a socially awkward shy guy right? Generally, we have pretty low standards when it comes to girls. We go for any girl as long as she's still 'available."

"..."

"Hmm... not enough for ya', huh? Well then, let me show you a little somethin' here." Jaune took out his scroll and started tapping on it. "Now, I'm not supposed to show this to any girl but... this is an emergency so... just promise me you won't tell this to anybody, okay?"

"What're you talking about?"

"All the guys in the academy... including me, made this list of 'The Top 10 Hottest Girls in Beacon'. You might not believe it but... Sky Lark actually hosted this a few hours right after last year's dance. He sent text messages to every single male to answer the questions, 'Who are your top 3 hottest girls? And why?'."

"Top 3?"

"Yeah... It's kinda like voting for three candidates. Anyway, his scroll managed to take in all the replies, somehow. He then sent them to Professor Ozpin to process the resul-"

"Wait! The headmaster's in on this?"

"He is." *chuckle* "So after processing all that data, he sent this very message to every single guy in the school..." He gave his scroll to her.

She then took a look.

* * *

Top 10 Hottest Girls in Beacon:

(A/N: Pretend there's a picture and description of each girl mentioned... and this list was only made in my opinion and for story purposes... obviously.)

1st place: Pyrrha Nikos

2nd: Cinder Fall (from Haven)

3rd: Yang Xiao Long

4th: Coco Adel

5th: Velvet Scarlatina

6th: Blake Belladonna

7th: Ruby Rose

8th: Nora Valkyrie

9th: Emerald Sustrai (from Haven)

10th: Weiss Shnee

* * *

"I-I'm... on fifth place?" She said in shock as she started to slowly blush.

"Yup! Although this list hasn't been updated yet, I'm pretty sure you're still part of the 'Top 10' even if it did." He then smiled. "And what's weird is... I actually know all these girls... but I kinda regret meeting two of em'."

* * *

Pyrrha slightly blushed after seeing the list, but didn't look as surprised.

Blake simply smiled.

"Wow! Seventh hottest girl! I'm so cool!" Ruby said.

"Meh..." Yang had a confident look. "Third place ain't bad."

"Why am I on tenth place!? I should've at least topped your sister!"

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

* * *

"W-Wow..."

*chuckle* "Why so surprised? Is it because you're a faunus?"

"Well, yes... I never thought-"

"Velv..." He interrupted. "Here's another secret that you should know about us guys. Most of us actually think female faunus... or fauna... fauni? Whatever the plural of that word is... ARE CUTER than female 'humans'."

"..." She was puzzled. "But... all that racism..."

"Let me explain." *ahem* "You know what the word 'fetish' means, right?"

"Well, of course... but-"

"Look, not all guys will admit it but... your bunny ears actually turn me o-" He realized what he was about to say. "Uh... I mean 'us'! Uh...'them' on. Y-You know what I mean."

She blushed. "I get it."

"I even know a guy who just pretends to be racist so he could touch your ears by bullying you."

Her eyes widened. "Cardin?"

"Uh huh. I got that out of him in that 'truth or dare' game at the club right after doing my swearing rant about Neptune." *chuckle* "And as it turns out, he has a crush on you. Don't tell him I told you that, by the way."

"..." She wore another shocked face. "Well, I'm flattered... I think. But something bothers me a bit. Why is Weiss on tenth place? I'm pretty sure she would be at least on fifth or even fourth place."

* * *

"Yes! Thank you!" Weiss blurted out, earning all her friends' stares.

* * *

"Well, I thought of the same thing back then. I read her description on the list and it says... most of her bad qualities. The only good qualities 'they' know is that she's smart... and pretty to look at. If it were up to me, I would've put her on... second place."

"Why second?"

"Let's be honest... No one beats Pyrrha, period. I mean, just look at her! She's the TOTAL PACKAGE! She's beautiful, smart, nice and quirky, an awesome fighter, her picture's in a cereal box... I could actually cast aside my feelings for Weiss to 'not' put Pyrrha under her. It's like my brain won't let me be biased for some reason."

"..." She frowned.

* * *

Now Pyrrha's face got red as her hair.

* * *

"Anyway, we're kinda gettin' off topic. Point of the matter is your bunny ears are an asset, not a liability. But in some cases, your chances with the guy you like might get lower because they will most likely have this thing, which I would like to call, 'The League Mentality.'

"The League Mentality?"

"Yeah. It's basically a guy's state of mind we're they think that the lady's too good for him or in other words, he thinks he's way out of the girls league. If that's the case, then the guy would get intimidated to even consider you as an option. I think some girls have this mentality too... I think."

"Wait, the guy that I like isn't as shy as you think he is and he actually tries to hit on Wei- Uh... I mean, a girl who he may consider to be too good for him... you know. But nowadays, he stopped. Like after breaking out of his shell, he went back inside and shut almost everyone out. Anything you can say about that?"

"Well, there are more complicated factors. Believe it or not, I kinda experienced something like that."

She gave a slightly 'sad' laugh. "Really? I had no idea." She said sarcastically.

"In my experience... you know that I have a crush on Weiss, right?"

"I... I know. You still haven't gotten over her yet?"

"I'm... working on it." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I used to say cheesy pick up lines to her and even asked her out a bunch of times. You already know how that went. Especially when the dance came. It hit me hard when I saw Weiss ask out Neptune. That's when It clicked. She wasn't really playing 'hard to get' like I initially thought she was doing since the very first day in Beacon..."

"..." Velvet gave him an awkward look.

*sigh* "Yes, I know it was stupid of me for not being able to tell..."

* * *

Weiss was shocked. "Wait, what?! That's what he thought I was doing? Playing 'hard to get'?"

"Ha ha ha! He seriously needs help on understanding women." Yang wiped a tear of her eye.

"Aww... poor Jaune." Ruby said.

* * *

"I realized that all this time, I was annoying her from the very start. I actually thought I had a chance... all because of what I heard she said to Ruby about me."

"What DID she say about you?"

He slightly chuckled. "I still remember it like it was just yesterday. She said something like..." He then tried to do an impression of her. '...or talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there.' "And then she points at me. I know she said that sarcastically but... I think it's in a different context. I mean, she said true things about me so... I kinda assumed she genuinely thought I was a cute guy."

"To be honest... I think she meant what she said... but she never gave you a chance? All this time?"

"Well... there is one time. Although, that chance didn't really came from Weiss. You see, she kinda lost a bet to Yang one time... I think it was two weeks before the 'Prank War' happened. Weiss was forced to go out with me so I thought maybe I could show her a good time for once. We kinda ended up watching a bunch of people doing a human pyramid. Torchwick was there for some reason and Yang, who was at the top of said pyramid."

"Let me guess, it didn't turn out well?"

*sigh* "Yup. She ignored me the whole time while she kept scrolling someone... probably Neptune? I don't know. I don't blame her though. I think I was too boring for company, not to mention 'annoying'. From then on, I kept asking myself... What am I doing wrong?"

She put her hand on his back. "Jaune..."

* * *

Weiss shrunk in guilt as her friends turned their eyes to her.

* * *

"And that's when I decided to stop."

"Stop what?" Velvet asked.

"I stopped pursuing Weiss... or any more girls for that matter. My self esteem went down hill after that date... plus, my insecurities kicked in. Then again, I was a pretty insecure guy to begin with. I just act confident... even though I'm not." He looked down and gave a sad expression.

She started gently rubbing his back.

"Look, I may not know who the guy you're talkin' about is but... I'm pretty sure he has similar experiences."

"I have another question... about the 'league mentality' thing. Did you have that when you first met Weiss?"

"Uh, yeah... about that. I didn't actually know that Weiss was some rich girl until after the dance, so..." He blushed.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Most of them said in unison.

Blake face palmed afterwards.

Ruby and Yang laughed a lot.

*giggle* "Why am I not surprised." Pyrrha said.

Weiss stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds. A warm smile slowly creeped on her face. *giggle* "Seriously?"

Yang turned to her. "Late reaction, Ice Queen."

* * *

*giggle* "Seriously?"

"Not funny..." *sigh* "Look, I'm not really the type of guy who looks into famous personalities, okay?"

"Ever heard of the 'SDC'?"

"Ehh...no... Again, not until after the dance. That's when I did my research... kinda."

"Jaune, we're huntsman and huntresses. We utilize dust more than any other people on Remnant. Almost ALL of Vale's dust shops belong to the Shnee Dust Company."

"Well I've never been to a dust shop before! Because... one, I don't use dust. Two, it's Ren's job to go buy stuff in Vale, not mine."

*giggle* "So basically, you don't know anyone famous."

"Well... I know a few. They're all voice actors from my favorite shows though. Like in 'X-ray and Vav', Vav was voiced by that pirate guy in Sun's team. I think his name's... Scarlet? Yeah, it's Scarlet. And then there's Ruby's dad, who voiced Church in 'Red vs. Blue'..."

* * *

"Dad's a voice actor?" Ruby asked.

"You... weren't supposed to know that." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "The secret's out I guess."

"Why would dad keep it a secret?"

"Although the show's funny... It's not for kids."

"What!? Come on. I'm old enough!"

"Rubes... just don't watch Red vs. Blue. Trust me, you have to be at least a few years older to watch it."

* * *

"...Even Ruby's uncle, Qrow. He voices that huge guy in Dragon Ball Z."

"You mean Broly?"

"Yeah, him. Wait... you watch 'DBZ'?"

"My favorite show in my childhood days... Yes."

"Awesome! I didn't know you- Uh, wait...wait. We kinda got waaaay off topic... This was supposed to be about giving you love advice."

*giggle*

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. I was the one who asked you about knowing famous people in the first place."

*chuckle* "Yeah... where we're we?"

"Sorry, I kind of lost track."

"..." *sigh* "You know what? Let's just cut to the chase. This is the easiest and most effective way to convey your feelings to the guy you like... without actually saying anything at all..."

Velvet listened to him intently.

* * *

Same did Pyrrha and team RWBY...

* * *

"It's called the 'Forearm Flirtation'."

"W-What?"

"Here's how you do 'Forearm Flirtation'. When the guy says something funny... or even remotely funny, you laugh of course. But then you put your hand on his forearm, grip it ever so gently, simultaneously look directly into his eyes... and hold that position for two seconds. You only need to have TWO FRIGGIN' SECONDS of courage to accomplish this. It's THAT simple."

* * *

Everyone gave skeptical looks.

"Wait... So all I had to do, is to hold his forearm for two damn seconds? This is bull..." Yang said.

* * *

"Really?" Velvet said.

"Trust me on this. Scientists actually researched this stuff. Their findings show that this method has a 70 percent chance of working. Take note that 'Forearm Flirtation' doesn't work on complete strangers, for obvious reasons. You have to be close to the guy on a personal level. It would even work on me, heh heh."

"Well... if you say so."

* * *

"You can't argue with the experts, sis." Ruby said.

"Fine... it kinda makes sense too. I just can't believe it's that simple."

"Ditto." The rest said.

* * *

"But that's just getting your feelings through. You still have to pass one final barrier that a typical, insecure, socially awkward, shy guy would might have."

"And what's that?"

"Their 'inferiority complex'."

"You sure know a lot about these 'big' terms."

"I know right?" *chuckle* "Just so you know, not all guys have this. There are guys, no matter how shy they are, would actually jump at the chance. But there are those who actually give a lot of thought about it and conclude that they're 'not worthy'. That's when they start making excuses, good and bad. Anything that they could say to eventually drive you away... because they care about your well being. That's where you have to decide whether or not to pursue a relationship with him."

"So all I have to do is to not give up on him, right?"

"It's... not that simple. Guy's like that WILL be stubborn and persistent. You'll need to take your time on them. Generally, girls don't like to be kept waiting, right?"

"True..."

"That's what they're trying to do. Make you wait until you stop entirely. The only way you will get with him is to never give up... if you're actually willing to play the waiting game. He'll eventually give in."

"..." She smiled. "Thank you, Jaune. That was some really helpful advi-"

"Oh wait! I kinda forgot to mention... if the he ever denies that you have feelings for him after you did 'Forearm Flirtation', you have to woman up and... kiss the guy. Planting it on his cheek will do but it's much more effective when you go for the lips."

"Oh..." She blushed. "Okay... but what if he's still stubborn and persistent about it for so long?"

"When he does the denial thing or the 'waiting game' thing?"

"Both."

He started blush hard... much to her confusion. "Um... you need to use your... stuff."

"My... what?"

"You... have to get a bit sexual..."

"..." Her face turned red.

* * *

Everybody had shocked faces again.

Then Blake spoke. "D-Did he just...?"

* * *

"Okay, so before you beat me up 'cause of what I just said... let me explain."

"Don't worry... I won't."

"Thanks... You see, there's one thing that EVERY SINGLE GIRL must accept about us guys. We're..."

"..."

"We're..."

"Yes?"

He then took a deep breath and said. "We're all perverts on the inside!"

"..."

"Whether the guy's a gentleman or not. As long as he has working hormones, perverted thoughts are unavoidable. That's reality, okay? That's the nature of us guys. The only thing we can do is to resist the urge of thinking and doing perverted stuff. That's what separates 'gentlemen' from 'REAL perverts'."

"..."

"I'm trying to be honest here. This is 'real talk' from an actual guy so... please don't hurt me." He nervously said.

"Like I said, I won't."

"Just a short message. If you wear something like a bikini at some beach and there's a guy who's staring at you, having a nose bleed... don't hit him. It's your fault for wearing something so revealing. But of course if he starts harassing you... pulverize him. Just sayin'."

"I-I get it... So you want me to..." She blushed again. "You know."

"Just save it as a last resort. If you just can't take it anymore, drag him to a nearby closet or any room where you'll have privacy and then do... stuff. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will."

She quickly nodded a few times.

"This conversation's making you uncomfortable, isn't it."

"Just a bit."

"Sorry... but don't worry. That's all the advice I have."

"There's one last thing actually..."

"What is it?"

"What if... I have competition?"

"Pfft..." *chuckle* "When it comes to insecure guys, that hardly ever happens. If there's one thing I learned about girls, is that awkward guys repel them... most of the time. Don't sweat it."

"But what if? If I happen to have competition, what should I do?"

"Well... try to be possessive. Fight off potential threats. If you make him feel that you actually want him to be yours, you'll get massive 'points'. But take note that there's such a thing as being 'too possessive', okay? Here's a little tip that will help you a lot. This is where most of us guys draw the line. It's natural for guys to think that girls other than you are attractive AS LONG AS he still remains devoted to you. The same goes for girls too. Just... don't overreact when you're faced with that kind of situation."

"Of course... Thank you, Jaune. You've been a great help."

"Nah, don't mention it. Anything for a friend, heh heh."

She smiled back... then turned away and blushed.

* * *

"That was... informative." Pyrrha said.

Blake slightly laughed. "I already know most of the things he said."

"What! Really?!" Ruby blurted out.

"Let me guess, you got all that from the novels you've read." Yang said.

"Well... one book in particular. The main character of my 'Ninjas of Love' book was based off of him."

Weiss put a hand on her chin. "Interesting..."

* * *

"Hey... tell you what. Tomorrow around lunch time, you start wooing the guy while I watch from afar. How's that sound?"

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow." She blushed even harder. "We could do it right now."

"Cool... wait. What do you mean 'we'?"

*giggle* She then put her hand on his arm and stared directly in his eyes.

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen intently.

Weiss eyes widened. "She's already going for it?!"

"Wow... she works fast." Yang said."

"..." Pyrrha just frowned and stayed silent.

Same with Ruby.

* * *

Jaune's face turned slightly red. "Velv, I already told you. Forearm flirtation works on me. No need to test it out."

She held her grasp. "This... T-This is serious."

"..." His eyes widened.

"..."

"S-Seriously? You're not messing with me, are you?"

*giggle* "What did I just say, Jaune?"

"So basically... instead of just confessing to me. You had me give crucial love advice first, then reveal your feelings."

She nodded.

"That's a bit cliché, don't you think? Maybe you should rethink to who you should be crushing on-"

"Trying to drive me away just because you think you're way out of my league? Now who's being cliché!"

"..."

"I had these feelings bottled up for about a year now. Trying to convince me to just throw it out the window is impossible."

"Um... could I at least try? Not that I don't like you. It's just-"

"Fine... try me."

*sigh* "I didn't wanna do this... 'cause it's really embarassing, but you leave me with no choice..." He took off both of his shoes and showed it's soles to her. "So... still think crushing on me is a good decision?"

She saw something written on each of them, respectively... "Left and right... Why-?"

"...did I wrote these on the soles of my shoes?" He finished. "Because I'm an idiot. Just before the 'initiation' began, I knew that I was in deep trouble and something's gonna happen to me. So as a precaution, I wrote these on my shoes so if there's any point in time in this school that I end up with a concussion and couldn't tell whether what's left or right..."

* * *

Yang was laughing out loud.

Weiss and Blake couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea." Ruby said.

"That's what I said to him." Pyrrha replied. "It didn't cheer him up much."

* * *

"That's not such a bad-"

"Don't even, Velv. Pyrrha already tried that. Let's not over estimate my intelligence, 'Kay?"

"I... still like you though."

"I'll be honest with you, okay. If you're one of those girls who likes 'dumb' guys because they make them feel smart-!"

"No! I'm not like that!" *sigh* "Jaune, why are you so... against this? You didn't even mind it when Neo confessed to you."

"Because she's Neo! She likes to mess with people. It'll take more than her kisses to convince me. I'm just playing along for now. Once I talk to her, everything will clear up... hopefully." He then blushed as a thought came to him. "You said you had a crush on me since last year..."

"Yes." She said casually.

"And you're not being shy about it at all? You didn't even hesitate when you said that. You being kinda out of character is really creeping me out."

"I've broken out my 'shell' since last week when we started hanging out. You've shared a lot of personal things with me so openly. That's why I'm comfortable with all this... especially when you just told me how would YOU guys react in this situation. Basically, I already know what to do because you gave me instructions."

"Oh... CRUD. So... what now?"

"I don't know, you tell me. There's no use if you're going to play 'The Waiting Game' on me and I know you're not the type of person who would turn down a girl."

*sigh* "Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll talk to Neo just to clear things up with her. Hopefully, she's not serious about 'her thing' for me... cause that'll make my life way more harder than it already is."

*giggle* "I knew you were the indecisive type."

He slumped his head. "Sorry about that. Anyway, if I confirmed that Neo's not really into me, then I'll consider us 'a thing' from now on. If not, well... it'll take me a whole lot longer to decide... Sound good?"

"Of course but... why bother confirming it if it's blatantly obvious that she's not serious and she's just using you? She'd probably just lie to you again!"

"Whoa... take it easy, Velv. Don't worry, I have a way to know the truth. She can't lie her way out of this one." He took out a small object from his pocket and showed it to her.

"The mood ring..." She slightly frowned.

"Why the long face? This'll expose Neo."

"Well..." She hesitated to answer, so she changed the subject. "Does that even work on mutes?"

"Yeah, it does... somehow. Okay, I'm not really sure but we'll see. It probably would."

After a few moments, Velvet smiled as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jaune's face was now redder than ever. "Velv, if it's okay... would you... tell me your feelings? Like... telling me stuff you like about me. I just want to make sure that you actually like me for a reason."

She smirked. "You want to make sure that I'm not like you, who likes someone for no reason at all just because you thought you had a chance?"

"Hey! I liked Weiss for many reasons! Good reasons! She maybe cold, but she's also incredible... She's smart, graceful and talented..."

She frowned at his words... and she snapped. "She's a 'know-it-all' bitch who treats you like s-some... some bug, just waiting to be squashed or stepped on! She doesn't even want to be your friend! If she did, then she wouldn't have ignored you, like you're some person she haven't met- ahh!" She flinched as she felt Jaune's tight grip on her arm. Tears started to well up on her eyes. "J-Jaune, I..."

"Don't say those things about her!" He then saw her tears. *sigh* "Velv, I know where you're coming from. I know Weiss... treats me different. But you don't have to worry about her. She likes Neptune... not me. I'll get over her sooner or later."

* * *

"You just can't catch a break, can you Weiss?" Yang teased.

"Not in the mood, Yang! Not in the mood."

"Sheesh... grumpy much."

"Seriously, Yang. You should stop." Blake said.

* * *

"I hope so." *sniff* A smile slowly crept on her face. "You want to know why I like you?"

"Yeah... pretty much."

She slightly laughed. "Well... besides you being cute and all, you're an all around nice person."

*chuckle* "Tell me something I don't know. I really get that a lot, to be honest."

"It's true, though. You're so nice that you're capable of liking people who don't even like you. Not just Weiss, or the twins at the club..."

"Wait... you know them?"

"No... but based on what I heard from you so far, they seem like nasty people."

"Pfft... they're not nasty. They're just... difficult to deal with."

"See! You're even defending them right now."

"..."

"And most of all, you even befriended one of the most hated people in Beacon."

"Team CRDL?"

"Yes! They used to be bullies. Look at them now! You actually got them to sing and dance right in front of me and apologize."

"True..." He admitted.

"When you first stood up for me last year, that's when I started to take an interest in you. You're the first person who didn't hesitate to help out a faunus in need... besides my teammates."

"I'm sure there are a lot of good people in school. They we're just probably scared of causing a ruckus or getting bullied themselves."

"I know, but still... there you were. A guy who could barely even fight at the time stood up to them knowing that you're going to get pummeled. That was really brave of you."

"I just did the right thing to do like any 'normal' good person would do... possibly a dumb person would too just so he could look like a hero. I would've been jacked up that time if Glynda happened to pass by."

"And from then on..." She then blushed. "I started... watching you from a distance every time I had the chance."

*chuckle* "Stalker..."

"You don't think I'm creepy, do you?"

"Well if you're a grown man or woman... yes, you'd creep me out. But since you're a cute girl with the same age as me, even though you're in a higher year, and you have bunny ears that make you look twice as cute... no, you don't creep me out. It's kinda flattering to know actually." He blushed too.

*giggle* "That's good to hear." She inched closer to his face and kissed his cheek.

"Eeep!" He jumped up. "Velv, I appreciate... that and all but, could we please take it slow? We're not even a thing yet."

"That's not fair! Neo already kissed you a bunch of times."

"Good point..." He scratched his head. "Can't think of a good excuse for that at the moment."

*giggle*

Awkward silence...

"Um... are we done? I think we left Penny out there long enough."

"Yes, Jaune. I'm good." She gave him one last hug.

Jaune gave a warm smile and hugged back. "Good talk, Velv."

They broke away and headed out of the room.

Opening the door, they saw the robot girl right outside.

"Salutations!"

"Gah! Penny!" Jaune gave her a suspicious look. "Were you listening in on us?"

"Uh..." She turned away. "No..." *hiccup*

*sigh* "Penny, Ruby told me you get the 'hiccups' when you lie."

Velvet gave her a mean look.

"I'm... terribly sorry. I got bored and... you we're discussing such an interesting topic. The information you gave will definitely help me become a real girl."

"I would've just told you all that if you asked, so I'm fine with it... as long as Velvet is." He then turned to the faunus girl.

"..." She still wore her grumpy face.

Penny just gave her a warm smile.

*sigh* "Fine..."

"Oh, splendid! Thank you so much!"

Jaune snickered as a thought came to mind. "Hey Velv, random thought. Bet I can out smart a high tech robot like Penny." He whispered.

*giggle* "No way..."

"How 'bout we bet on it. Winner gets a favor."

She gave it a bit of thought. She then slightly blushed on the thought she just had.

"Uh... you okay?"

"Um..." She shook the red off her face. "Deal!"

"Awesome." He said, still in a hushed voice.

* * *

"Oh, this aught ta be good." Yang snickered and then paused the video. "Hey girls, who wants to play along with their bet."

They gave her stern looks.

"No worries, girls. No prizes and all that junk. We'll play just for the fun of it. Come on, I vote for Velv on winning the bet."

"Well, if you say so. Hmm..." Ruby put her hand on her chin. "I'm with Jaune on this."

"Same goes for me." Pyrrha said.

Weiss smirked. "Him? Out smarting Penny? I don't think so."

"Blakey?" Yang turned to her.

"I... don't know. That may be a nearly impossible task for him... but he always somehow wins his bets... most of the time."

"Just pick one. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose."

"Fine... I pick Jaune's side."

"Okay, let's see how this turns out."

* * *

"What are you two talking about?" The robot girl asked.

"Hey Penny, do you mind if I test how much of a 'real girl' you are?"

"Oh, I don't mind. Please do!"

"Okay, let's make a bet. If I win, you owe me a favor. If I lose, then I owe you one. You game?"

"Challenge accepted!" She pumped both her fists.

"Okay, here goes. I bet you can't say... 'The Alphabet' faster than me."

"Hmm..." She stared at a distance for a few seconds before speaking. "Based on my calculations, there's is a 99.9999% chance that you will lose."

"I'll take my chances." He then turned to Velvet. "Could you please count up to three. You know, to start the challenge?"

"Okay... Ready, you two?"

They both nodded.

"One... Two... Three!"

Jaune confidently gave Penny a head start.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." Her talking speed rivaled Professor Oobleck's.

He then smirked as he said... "The alphabet."

"..." Velvet's eyes widened.

"...U, V, W, X, Y..." She then stopped. "Reanalyzing challenge..."

"..."

"I... lost the bet."

* * *

Yang and Weiss had their mouths hung agape.

*giggle* "I knew something like this would happen." Blake said.

Pyrrha smiled. "I've never doubted him for a second."

"Me too!" Ruby added.

They were all soon filled with laughter.

* * *

"And that's... how you out smart a robot." He gave the bunny girl a teasing smile.

"Fine... you win. You have a favor to ask?"

"Nah, I'm gonna save it for now. It can come in handy later in the long run."

Penny laughed. "Well played."

"Ya' got that right." He started laughing along with her.

"So now's my chance, right?"

"What are you talking abou-?"

Penny gently held his forearm and stared directly in his eyes.

Velvet gave her a menacing look.

"Are... you doing what I think you're doing?" His face turned red.

Penny shyly nodded.

"I-I um..." *sigh* "I'll just put your built-in lie detector to good use on this, okay? Now answer me, do you... 'like-like' me?"

"Yes, I am... infatuated with you."

He waited for her to 'hiccup'... but it never came. He then blushed harder. "Uh, wow that's... damn straight. I hate to break it to you but..." He briefly turned to Velvet then back to her. "I'm taken..."

"Sorry, Jaune. You cannot lie to me either. I've got evidence." She then took out her scroll from her back pack.

After a lot more tapping, she played a specific footage to him. 'Velv, I appreciate... that and all but, could we please take it slow? We're not even a thing yet.'

She hit the replay button. 'We're not even a thing yet.'

And again... 'We're not even a thing yet.'

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm still available in the 'market'. And now two 'shoppers' are fighting over me..." His face got redder. "How'd you even get that footage?"

"I have my own fly cams, remember?"

"Yeah, but when did you...?" *sigh* "Never mind. Could we... talk about this tomorrow? This is already a lot for me to take in. I always saw myself as a 'chick repellant', not a 'chick magnet'."

"Of course, take as much time as you need." She smiled. "But could I at least take a picture of you hugging me from behind while resting your chin on my head? Father thought it would be cute so he asked me to send it to him."

"Uhhhhhh..." He then turned to Velvet.

"Go ahead, Jaune. I won't hold it against you." She said.

"Well... okay then. You're not gonna stop this?"

"I owe her. She would've interrupted my confession if I interrupted hers."

"Oh... okay."

A fly cam popped out of Penny's back pack and hovered right in front of them. "I'm ready, Jaune."

He shyly nodded. Then he positioned himself on her just as she requested.

*SNAP!* The fly cam took their picture and hovered back to Penny.

"Thank You, Jaune!"

"Jaune... I want to take a picture with you too." Velvet said as she pulled out a camera from her box... and gave it to Penny. "Will you please take a picture me and Jaune?"

"My pleasure!" She cheerily said.

Velvet nodded, then went to Jaune's side. She put his left arm around her shoulder, hugged him around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Jaune, would you please kiss one of my bunny ears?"

What she just said, and the fact that she was gently brushing his lips with her faunus ears... made Jaune look like he was about to have a nose bleed. "V-Velv, don't you think this is a bit too... intimate?"

"Mmm... nope" *giggle*

"Say cheese!" *SNAP!* Penny gave the camera back. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Velvet said.

Jaune turned to his fly cam. "Okay... never thought Ruby's birthday would be this eventful. I'll end my entry right here. I'm going through mixed emotions right now so... bye."

Penny was shocked."Today is Ruby's birthday?!"

(End of Entry no. 8)

* * *

"Wow, two confessions in one day... I wonder how's he gonna deal with that." Yang said.

"Sis... They're not the only ones he's gonna deal with. There's probably more to come." *sigh*

"Oh dear..." Pyrrha paled.

"..."

Yang turned to the heiress. "Can't help but notice your long face, Ice Queen."

"..."

"What's the matter? 'Blake' got your tongue?"

"Yang, just... stop." The faunus said. "Bad joke."

Weiss silently stood up and headed out.

"Where do you think you're goin', Ice Queen?"

"I... need some time to myself."

"How 'bout we hold on watching his entries until you get back."

"You'd do that for me? Well... I appreciate it. I won't take long." She then left.

"But what're we gonna do while she's gone?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, she won't take long. Besides, we need a break too. People don't take long when they need time for themselves, especially during the day."

"She's not even doing that!" She said. "She only does that at night time where it's quiet and the air's cool. She's probably gonna 'stress eat' at the cafeteria."

The girls gave her weird out looks.

Pyrrha spoke. "How did you know that?"

"Well... I really wanna be her 'BFF' so I figured... I should stalk her a lot until I know everything about her."

Yang laughed. "Tryin' so hard just like 'Caboose'."

"Who's Caboose?"

"Caboose is a character from Re- mmph!"

Yang covered Blake's mouth. "Uh... you don't need to know that. Let's just binge watch his funny bids till Weiss gets back, 'kay?"

"Yeah... I'm cool with that. It'll lighten the mood."

"I don't like that idea." Blake said.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat. There's a huge chance that he would embarrass ALL of us, not only you. Besides, I really wanna see you dance with Jaune as kids."

*sigh*

* * *

Meanwhile, at the infirmary...

Jaune was still lying on the bed with Neo and Coco.

"Girls, would you please move a bit? I... need to regain the feeling in my arms."

"Sure thing." Coco said, as she sat up for awhile.

Neo nodded and did the same.

"Thanks." He slowly stretched his arms. "Ahhhh... that feels good."

Both girls lied back down.

Then CFVY's leader gave him a... lustious look, as she took his hand and placed it on her thigh.

"Ahhh! Coco!" He quickly pulled away. "W-What the heck! I said no sexual stuff!"

"..." She turned away. "It's just a leg."

"Yeah, I know... and it still implies something sexual. So please cut it out."

Just then, Neo had an idea. A thin white light slowly creeped from bottom to top, changing her clothes her clothes in an instant. Now she was wearing something familiar to him. It was a smaller pink version of Jaune's onesie, complete with bunny ears.

"Oh please, not that!" His nose started to bleed.

*giggle* "Haven't seen that for a while. Don't tell me that you consider this innapropriate too." Coco took some tissues on the small table near her and carefully wiped off the blood.

"W-Well, no but... it's still making my nose bleed."

*giggle* Neo began typing on her scroll. 'Jaune, you adorable little perv. '

He blushed hard. "Hey! For the record, my nose is bleeding from 'cuteness overload'. Not anything else, okay?"

"That doesn't really make much of a difference, to be honest." She then stood up and headed for the door.

"Uh... where're you going?"

"Back to my dorm room." She answered. "Gonna get my own onesie... Might as well bring Velvet's while I'm there. She's gonna need it tonight." *wink*

"W-Wait... you're gonna leave me here with Neo? All alone?"

The ice cream girl gave huge creepy smile.

"Yeah... Don't worry I'll be back soon"

"I... I thought you hated her? And now doing... this?"

"Hate is such a strong word. We're more like 'frienemies' that simply agreed to share you... no matter how much you protest. Have fun you two! Neo, take it easy on him." She then left.

Neo nodded, then turned to Jaune and licked her lips.

*gulp* "Now now, calm down. We talked about this..."

She typed on her scroll. 'I know. Hugs only, got it. You have to constantly let me kiss you though if you don't want me to get too innapropriate.'

"Um... f-fine. As long as you stay away from my lips... and my ticklish part, we don't have a problem."

She got all giddy and fist pumped, and then hugged him, pulling his head really close to her... chest. She then put a leg over his stomach, since she's so short.

"N-Neo, w-would you please move away a bit? You're too... near."

Instead of doing just that, she pulled him closer, shoving him into her soft 'pillows'.

"Gah! I said 'away', not 'closer'- umph!"

* * *

With Velvet...

She was inside an elevator going to the headmaster's office. As it opened, she walked in and saw Ozpin seated behind his desk, taking a sip off his mug.

He smirked. "Ah, Miss Scarlatina. I've been expecting you."

"Sir, we need to talk."

* * *

Next time...on Death Ba-, I mean... Jaune's Video Diary...

Jaune was in the facility's bathroom. He put on a towel around his waist and proceeded to a small sink. Above it was a cabinet with a mirror for the lid.

"Hey ya, good lookin'." He said, opening it afterwards and took out a toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass. But when he closed it, he saw Neo in the mirror... naked. *SHRIEK!*

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed... that.

Anyway... RWBY NEWS! (That you probably already know):

1) RWBY Volume 1 is coming to theatres this April! I can't remember the exact date. Just go to RoosterTeeth and see the announcement for yourself, in case you haven't yet. I'm kinda bummed about it though 'cause I don't think there's any screenings here in the Philippines, last time I checked.

People may ask, "Why bother seeing it in theatres when we already watched Volume 1?" Well, it's because of the experience of watching it WITH a lot fans of the show. Plus, you could invite friends who haven't seen the series yet. I think it's worth it, to be honest.

2) RWBY Chibi! A new show coming out in May! Let me clear something up first, Although that announcement was released on April 1st (April Fools Day... and coincidentally, RoosterTeeth's anniversary), I don't think this is a joke. Because with all the years I've been following them (approximately 2 years), they've never made "joke" announcements.

That being said, I'm excited for this series... obviously. Judging by the teaser video, it's lighthearted... and hopefully it stays that way. It's probably about short mini-stories of their everyday lives in Beacon. I don't know if it's canonical or not, but I hope it is. I wanna see what they've been doing off-screen during Volumes 1 and 2."

That's all. :-)


	10. Funny Vids and Nora's Infiltration

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry that it took me a month to get this out... again. I've been pretty busy not just in college but in my YouTube channel as well. Reading my past author's notes, you guys probably figured out that I love RWBY's soundtrack with passion... kinda. That's why I've spent most of my spare time transcribing and practicing RWBY's songs on my bass, and then post them.

Take note that it doesn't mean I'm good, okay? I'm still a noob bass player and there are some of my covers that I'm not particularly proud of. (Example: My covers on "I Burn Club Remix", "From Shadows", "Caffeine", Volume 3's "Divide", and my latest one... "Neon". The next one I'm working on is Mercury and Emerald's song called, "I'm The One". I wonder how'll that turn out...

On a side note, there's a Sun x Blake song called "Not Fall in Love With You" and it's upbeat! Any upbeat song that ships people is automatically my favorite song in a soundtrack.

And now, I have 740+ followers on this story... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You guys are AWESOME!

As promised, here are my shout outs to the recent people who had just followed/faved me and/or my story. I would like to thank...

1) fash1993 - someone who followed my story just a couple of hours ago before I updated my fic. He/She has a few favorite RWBY stories and authors... And he/she is just new to this site... judging by the date he/she joined... March 22 this year.

2) juan3000222 - someone who followed and faved my story yesterday. He (judging your gender by your username) who has 48 favorite stories... mostly RWBY if not all, and 17 authors.

3) SilentGuardian22 - someone who followed, and faved me and my story yesterday. According to his profile, his name is Christian/Chris, he's 17, and he lives in the Philippines, just like me. Woo hoo! Another Pinoy! ("Pinoy" is the term we call our male Filipinos... "Pinay" for females. Kinda like "Aussies" for Australian people). I read his very long profile which I can sum it up in one sentence... He's a huge Pokemon fan! He like's FNAF and MLP too, but his profile is a whole load of Pokemon. He is an author with two pokemon fics as of now, namely, "Love of the Eon Twins" and "A Blazing Love".

4) Mark Solo - someone who followed my story yesterday. A guy (judging your gender by your user name) who wrote two "Star Wars" fics, namely, "The Surveys" and "48 Way To Torture or Irritate Bastila Shan". He has 114 favorite stories, wow... And 18 authors.

5) DanteNaru - followed my story 2 days ago who has 41 favorite stories (mostly Naruto fics if not all), 42 favorite authors... and an empty profile... which is okay. Most of my followers are like that. :-)

6) animelover24271 - he faved my story 2 days ago. According to his profile, he started writing his fics cause he's not the most social of people and he thinks of stories when he gets bored... You and me both pal... I'm a shy guy too. He likes a whole lot of anime! He wrote 2 stories for Bakugan and 1 for Love Hina. He has 1642 favorite stories... O.O ... and 31 authors.

7) NanbuFlare - faved my story 3 days ago... and he/she is one of those people with empty profiles (Don't misunderstand me, okay? I'm completely fine with that). He/She has 23 favorite stories and 10 authors.

8) Willard42 - followed and faved my story 4 days ago. He (again, judging your gender by your profile name) has 980 favorite stories, wow... and 27 authors.

9) diy2night - faved me and my story 4 days ago. Judging by the flag on his/her profile... He/She's a Pinoy... or Pinay! Has 40 favorite stories (mostly RWBY if not all) and 31 authors.

10) CoopDaWhoop - followed my story 5 days ago. He likes anime and other stuff that he watches. He's a bit insecure about his writing skills... kinda like me. He currently has 7 stories written, 18 favorite stories and 2 authors. Wish you luck on your fics! :-)

Here's a bonus shout out to "Harvest and Requiem" for correcting/notifying me that I have typos on my old typos and stuff (this is GENUINE, by the way). I appreciate it a lot. I just want to tell you and the rest of my readers that if you still find some errors in my old chapters, I'm really sorry. It's either I missed them... or my stupid android tablet gets laggy when it's in the site. It won't let me edit the stuff I wrote and then crashes (That's what happens when I stay too long in this site). So, I'm so sorry that there still errors you might find... But a HUGE THANKS for pointing those out. It means you care. :-)

Oh! I just thought of something more that I can give you guys! Just PM a question on what you want to know about me and I'll answer it in my next chapter... if it's not too personal. Starting now! I made a sample question at the very end of this chapter that I answered as honestly as I could. (Again... I'm not sure if this is an okay thing to do so just PM me if this wrong. I'm sorry if it is...)

Lastly, I would like to request that all of you read my "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT" at the end of this chapter regarding my future plans, please. I really need your help on something.

Anyways, I hope this chapter is... "okay" and was worth the wait. :-)

* * *

In the headmaster's office...

"Professor, we need to talk." Velvet said.

"About what?" Ozpin said casually.

"Sir, I'm sure you already know what I'm here for."

He slightly laughed. "You're here to ask the whereabouts of Jaune's scroll, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"And what makes you think I would provide you with that information?"

"Sir, he needs that scroll. If something where to happen to it..."

"Velvet, I've raised you since you were a child. Have I ever led you astray?"

"Well... no sir, but-"

"Then trust me. I may have been paring him up with other girls... just to give them a chance, but out of all of them, you got to spend the most quality time with him. You've been taking the lead all this time."

"I appreciate that very much but... what does that have to do with anything? Jaune's scroll has a diary in there. All the fun memories we had are in it and it'd be such a waste if it went missing, or worse... unless you had it all along."

"I can assure you, I don't have his scroll... but luckily, I have a copy of everything inside his 'Personal Files', even all the scenes that he cutted off or didn't even bother to record. If you want..." He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a small metal box. "...I'll lend you one."

Upon opening it, Velvet saw a bunch of memory chips inside with miniature name tags on them. Something caught her eye as the headmaster searched. Two things in particular, namely... "Cardin's Diary... Joseph Arc's Diary... Sir, have you been-?"

"Recording people's lives? Yes... yes, I am." He then took out a copy of Jaune's memory chip and hands it to her. "As the saying goes, 'Everyone has a story to tell. Stories of heroism, of redemption, of sacrifice... of romance'. You thought that Jaune was the only one I've been watching?"

"No... I had a hunch that there are others. No wonder they call you 'The All Knowing'." She then took out her scroll and put the chip inside.

*chuckle* "Indeed... Normally, I would let things play out on their own, but there are some cases where my intervention is needed. Some of which I have succeeded... some of which I have failed."

"Oh..."

"Miss Scarlatina, I may look like I'm just messing around, but there is... more to what I'm doing. I do hope you understand that."

"Y-Yes sir..."

"I advise you to let his scroll go and enjoy the rest of the day. If Jaune asks, tell him I gave you that chip. Let me handle everything else."

She nodded... "Thank you for your time, Professor Ozpin."

"You're welcome."

And with that, she left...

*sigh* 'What're you up to, Professor?' She thought.

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm room...

Yang took the scroll from her sister and went to Jaune's 'Funny Vids' file. "Hmm... let's see... Hey, there's two more files in here. What do you girl's wanna watch first? 'Made up skits' or 'Funny true stories'?"

"Let's go for... his 'true stories'. I think that would be a lot more fun since... it really happened." Ruby said.

"I second that." Pyrrha added.

"Then it's decided." She turned to her partner. "Sorry Blake, the voters have spoken. We'll get to see you dance after all."

She face palmed. *moan* "Oh no."

"Don't worry..." Yang started tapping a lot on the scroll.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm setting the playlist to 'random' instead of just playing that specific footage."

"That won't make much of a difference."

"Yeah, it does! Who knows... maybe Weiss would be back before we could even see it."

"Fair point."

Yang pressed the play button.

* * *

(Funny True Stories Compilation)

-Clothes Shopping with Coco-

Jaune went to a table with a lot of stacked up, folded T-shirts on it. He then took one and measured it on himself. "Hmm... Too big." He then folded it and placed it back where he took it.

Coco walks in on him. "You know, if want to work here in my mall, you could've just asked."

"What? I'm not looking for a job. Where'd you get that idea?"

"You just folded a T-shirt and neatly put it back..."

"Oh, that... I just thought it would be the right thing to do, you know?"

She smirked. "Your just showing us all up. You think you're being better than others by doing that?"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm just being considerate. I know how annoying it is to clean up after somebody else's mess. I've worked as a janitor before so..." Jaune spotted another unfolded shirt on the table. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Here try it. Fold that thing back up like I did."

"Well, okay..." She started working on it.

"So, how does it feel not being a douche bag?"

"..." She placed the folded shirt back. "Pretty good, actually..."

"You should do this more often."

"Yes..." She smiled. "Maybe I should."

He smiled back.

Just then, a random guy picked up a shirt, coincidentally the one that Coco just folded. He unfolded it and looked at it for a few seconds. Afterwards, he just tossed it back on the table and walked away.

Coco was wearing sunglasses but Jaune could tell she was eying the guy menacingly. "Coco... calm down. He's not worth i-"

She took out her mini-gun and...

"Coco! No!-"

-footage cut-

* * *

Yang was laughing a lot. "We're off to a good start."

"I didn't know Jaune worked as a janitor before." Ruby said.

"Truth be told, there's a lot of things we didn't know about him." Pyrrha said.

Blake stayed silently snickering behind her book.

"Here comes the next one..."

* * *

-Me vs. Myself (short clip)-

Jaune and Professor Ozpin were both standing in the middle of the arena.

"So... what's up, Professor?"

"Mr. Arc, every end of the month, you'll be sparring against your past self. Let's see how much you've improved."

"That's what I'm here for? Cool!"

"Although, this first one may be too easy."

"Why?"

"I'm going to use a clone that has a very low experience."

"How low?"

"Around the time when you first entered Beacon."

"Uh..wh-?"

"Just so that I could see you react to how much pathetic you we're back at the day." Ozpin gave a mocking smirk.

"..." *sigh* "Let's just get this over with."

"Very well... have fun." He then went to a far corner.

Then a 'Jaune' clone entered the arena. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at him. "Bring it on, handsome!"

"Right back at 'cha, bud." He drew his weapon too.

The clone raised his sword ran towards him. "Haaagh!"

Jaune made a leap towards his right and landed a sweep kick. While he turned, his shield hit the clone's head, knocking him out.

"Ugh!" He then fell on the ground. *thud!*

"Congratulations... you won." Ozpin said.

"Wait... that's it? It can't be that easy, can it?"

"Well..." He slowly rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't he have aura?"

"It's still locked."

"But I thought you said it would burst out?"

"Only when you're faced with a life and death situation."

"..." *sigh* "Ruby's right. I was a failure..."

-footage cut-

* * *

Everyone stared at Ruby.

"..." She shrunk back in shame. "I thought this was supposed to be funny?!"

"It's funny at some parts, sis. But that ending was just plain mean."

"You got it all wrong! I was giving him a pep talk one time-"

"By calling him a failure?" Pyrrha finished, in a harsh tone.

"Listen to me! He needed an ego boost. I said that he was... a failure before, but he can't be a failure now because he has a team. If he fails then he'll take the whole team down with him."

"Oh..." They slowly said in unison.

* * *

-Teaching Neptune How To Dance-

Sun, Neptune and Jaune were standing on the dance floor in the middle of the music room inside the facility (for some reason).

Jaune held a small rattling cage, while Sun held an acorn.

*gulp* "D-Dude... are those squirrels?" Neptune asked.

"Even better... hungry, rabid squirrels!"

"What?!"

Sun was trying to hide his laughter, earning a mean stare from his partner.

"Don't worry, I saw this in a popular cartoon show. This is legit."

"What the hell makes you think that cartoons are legit?!"

"I tried this myself when I was a kid. I've been a bad ass break dancer ever since. Trust me this'll work... once you get through the pain and all."

"I'm backin' out..."

"Do you want to impress Weiss or not?"

"You think putting rabid squirrels in my pants will impress her?!"

"Of course not! It's what you get out of it... pretty sick dance moves!"

"You're messed up. I'm not going through with this."

"Aww, c'mon Neptune. It'll be fun!" Sun said, as he walked towards him.

He slowly inched away. "Get that acorn away from me!"

He had a huge grin as he got closer... and closer...

Neptune made a run for it. "Aaaaaaagh!"

"Come back here!" He blocked the door.

"Not cool, man! Not cool!" He gets tackled by the monkey faunus. "Aack! Get off me!"

After a few seconds of wrestling, Sun managed to put the acorn in his pants. "Jaune! Release the beasts!"

"Got it!" He opened the cage.

Two squirrels quickly went for the acorn... inside his pants.

*SHRIEK!* Neptune started shaking his legs and hips wildly.

"Penny! Cue the music!" Jaune shouted.

Penny, who was at the corner of the room the whole time just outside the camera's view earlier, nodded and pressed a hidden button on her arm. Hip hop music started playing.

Jaune tossed Sun a mic...

[Squirrel's in my Pants]

(A/N: I'm sorry for doing this again. If you want to see how I exactly envisioned Neptune dancing... you have to type this on YouTube's search bar: 'Phineas and Ferb SIMP' then click any one of the results.)

After Neptune's dance... He was lying face-down on the floor. "If I regain the feeling in my legs... I'll kill you both."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Jaune... they bit my 'nuts'! Twice! And they have freakin' rabies!"

"Nah, I'm sure your aura fended off their bites." Sun said.

"Just take me to the infirmary... you jerks."

"Not with that attitude."

*moan*

-footage cut-

* * *

Everyone was laughing out loud...

*giggle* "I wish Weiss could've seen this. This is hilarious!" Yang wiped a tear off her eye.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said. "Jaune's antics always bring a smile on my face."

"You know... I was there when he first tried that squirrel antic." Blake said.

"Really!" Ruby listened to her intently.

"Jaune insisted that I release the two squirrels we got from the pet store. It ended-"

"Pretty badly?"

"That's... mostly true. He did learn how to 'b-boy."

"But?" Yang asked.

"He ended up having bite marks all over his lower half."

"How 'bout his prives?" She shifted her eyebrows up and down.

Ruby blushed.

So did Pyrrha, and gave her a shove. "Yang!"

"He didn't want to tell me... although I'm sure he got injured there too."

Ruby blushed real hard and tried to change the conversation. "Why is Weiss taking so long?!"

* * *

With Sky Lark...

He made his way inside the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and went to the lunch lady. "I'll take a whole turkey and a jug of 'Udder Satisfaction' please."

"Let me guess... stress eating again?"

"Yup..." He took some lien and placed it on the counter.

*sigh* The lunch lady gave him his food. "Just a word of advice... If you don't wanna puke and have an upset stomach, then don't chug all that milk in one go. Save some for later, got it? There was a monkey faunus and his pirate looking friend having a milk chugging contest here once. Let's just say the janitor wasn't happy about it."

"I'll... keep that in mind. He then left. As he searched for an empty table, he saw two familiar faces. He then went to them. "Nora? Ren? I thought both of you we're at the Emerald forest?"

Nora slurped her pancake before replying. "Oh, hey Sky! We just got back actually."

"How did you know we were at the forest?" Ren asked.

"Velvet told me."

"Velvet?"

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure! But it'll cost ya' a Turkey wing!" She said.

He gave her a confused look.

"She hasn't eaten lunch yet. Just give it to her." Ren said.

"Fine..." Sky took a seat and let Nora take the wing.

"So... when did you two became friends?"

"Jaune... that's all you need to know."

"Yeah, pretty much." Nora added.

Ren was about to reply when he saw Weiss standing just beside the table with her tray of food.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She said.

"We don't mind. Go ahead."

"Thank you." She took a seat, and then noticed that Sky was sitting with them. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a friend!" Nora said.

Sky just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So it would seem..."

Momemts later, they ate their food in silence...

"Well... this is awkward." Sky said. "Might as well bring this up... Have you guys seen Jaune's scroll?"

Everyone else's eyes widened.

Weiss felt uneasy. "W-Wouldn't you like to know."

"Look, Jaune's scroll is missing. I'd appreciate it if you could help me find it and give it back to him."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "And your doing this because?"

"Well for one, I kinda owe the guy a lot. Second, it'll keep Nora from busting into my team's dorm room and break stuff. It's a 'win-win'."

"Well..." Ren saw his energetic girlfriend give him a deathly glare. "We'll be sure to return it to him once we find it."

Weiss gave him a confused look, but she decided to play along and nod.

"Thanks." *burp!* "Excuse me, sorry. Anyway, I gotta go. Windows don't fix themselves." He then gave Nora a mean stare."

She, in turn, slightly laughed with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I don't think you have to worry about your broken window." Weiss said.

"Why's that?"

"Professor Goodwitch came by our dorm room to fix the door Nora smashed earlier today."

"Is that a fact..." He gave Nora that stare again.

"She was on her way to your dorm room before I left. She knows that Nora did it."

"That's awesome news... Thanks." He then walked away bringing his half empty jug of milk with him.

*giggle* "He kinda reminds me of Jaune." Nora said.

Weiss turned to Ren. "Speaking of that dolt... Why didn't you-?"

"Nora didn't want me to tell him."

"Nora?" She then turned to the hammer weilder. "Why?"

"Meh... just givin' Jaune a little payback for black mailing me for three and a half months."

"I think he did that for the right reason." Ren said.

"Yeah, but he made unfair rules! He expected me to protect his secret from others, not just keeping it. Do you know how hard it is to do that? Especially when the second month started... You guys keep followin' him wherever he goes so I had to sabotage your 'operations' . And there where too many 'close calls' to count!"

"I still don't think that's a good reason to-"

"Weiss... Do you want me to tell Jaune that you're all watching his personal stuff?" She interrupted.

"..." *sigh* "No..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Back with team RWBY...

They were watching another one of Jaune's 'funny vids'.

* * *

-Pirates vs. Ninjas... and The Milk Challenge-

Jaune, Scarlet and a Blake clone where at the center of the arena.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" The red head said.

"Blake and I had an argument in the library one time about who would win in a one-on-one match... A pirate or a ninja."

"So you made a clone for me to fight... Well obviously, a pirate would win. I don't think this bout is necessary."

"I know, right? That's what I keep telling her."

"Wan't me to prove you both wrong?" The faunus girl said.

"Bring it!"

"Uh... no thanks. I'm good. In fact, I change my mind... ninjas are better than pirates."

The Blake clone smirked.

"Scarlet! What's wrong with you?"

"Well you see, um... I'm kinda hopelessly... smitten with her so..." He looked away and blushed.

"Um... okay." Jaune goes to Blake and whispered... "Hey, what does 'smitten' mean?"

"It means he has a crush... on me." She felt awkward with the situation she was in.

"Oh..." He goes back to Scarlet. "You do know she's taken, right?"

"I know, b-but-"

"No butts, dude! Butts are for pooping. You lost to my bet fair and square..."

"Well, I never knew you could touch your nose with your tongue! Besides... I'm at a major disadvantage here. Do you know how it feels like to face your crush in a match? Even if she was already taken?"

"..." Jaune gave it some thought. "Yeah, I did that once. It ended pretty badly for me."

"Tell you what... Let's just call this thing off. I'm willing to give you a do over. You okay with that?"

Jaune had a huge smirk on his face.

Moments later, in the school's cafeteria...

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!..." The crowd chanted as they saw Sun and Scarlet going at it.

Sun kneeled down, hovered his face over the provided bin and... *puke!* *breath* *puke!* *moan* "Why the heck did I agreed to this!?" *puke!*

Scarlet was doing the same thing... on a separate bin. "You and me both." *puke!*

"Woohoo! C'mon guys, you can do it!" Jaune cheered.

-Footage Cut-

* * *

*giggle* "Jaune isn't the only vomit boy around here. Gross... but funny!" Ruby said.

"Heh heh, yeah..." Yang gave her partner a teasing look. "So, how does it feel to have two boys fawning over ya'?"

"No comment..."

"Aww, come on. You got options." *wink*

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Let it go, Yang. I don't think she can take anymore of your teasing." Pyrrha said.

"Nah, she's used to it."

* * *

-Grand Tribute to Pyrrha: Assigning teams (short clip)-

Jaune... as well as a bunch of other people were at the 'Atlas' military stadium... in Mantle.

He lifted up his megaphone and spoke through it. "Okay, as I've said before... I think the best way to learn my dance choreography is to group you into teams of four. I'll start with the teachers. Professors' Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck...-"

"Doctor!" The teacher shouted.

"...And Peter Port. You will form team 'GOOP'. Please move to the right side over there."

*sigh* "I can't believe you got me into this, Ozpin."

"Oh hush. It's about time we had some fun, even just a little."

"Right you are, Professor!" Port said. "I was a well known dancer back at the day. It all started when I was a young lad...-"

"We all do respect, Peter, but now is not the time for your bombastic story telling." Oobleck interrupted. "Now let's get this over with."

Back to Jaune...

"Team CRDL, you guys go to the left side of the stadium."

"Will do." Cardin turned to his teammates. "Let's go."

"Who else do we got here." He checked his list. "Oh right. Team CFVY, you're with team CRDL."

"Got it!" Coco shouted.

"OKAY, next up... the bad guys. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan. You guys form team 'CEM-'..." He stopped.

Most of the people where snickering on what Jaune was about to say... except for Emerald and Mercury. Cinder just gave the blonde a smirk."

"Uh, you know what? I change my mind. Roman Torchwick, you replace Neo. You guys will form team... team 'CRME'! Yeah, that fits your theme very well. You guys position yourselves near the front..."

They quietly did what they where told.

"Uh... a little more to the right, near the teachers."

"..."

"Okay, good." He checked the list on his scroll again. "Next up is Hei Xiong... Who the heck is Hei Xiong?!"

"That would be me!"

Jaune took a closer look at the guy who raised his hand. "Junior? That's your real name?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Well, nobody ever brought it up!" *sigh* "Anyway, next is Adam Taurus. Adam? Where are you?"

"Here!" He then entered the arena. "I just needed a drink."

* * *

Blake's eyes widened...

So did Yang...

Pyrrha was confused by the looks they where giving.

"Uh, sis? Isn't he the guy who cut your arm off?"

"Yeah... he's the guy." Yang slowly clenched her fist.

"Wait... how did you know that?" Blake asked.

"I kinda took a peek inside one of your notebooks one time. I saw a sketch of Adam. You're really good at drawing people."

"Ruby! Stop looking into my personal belongings!"

"Says one of the girls who agreed to look into Jaune's diary."

*sigh*

* * *

"Let me go over this again." Jaune said. "Hei Xio- I mean Junior... Adam Taurus, Militia and Melanie Malachite. You guys form team 'JAMM'. Wow... you got the coolest team name of them all. Your spot is at the left side near team CFVY and CRDL."

"Let's go girls... you too Adam."

*grunt*

They went to the place they were assigned.

"So... Penny, General Ironwood, and... Where's Ciel Solo...Solie...Sola?"

"Soleil..." Penny corrected. "She said she had something important to do so she can't come."

*sigh* "What a kill joy... General Ironwood could you assign another soldier to be on your team, please?"

"That could be arranged." He replied.

"Awesome. You guys form team... 'SPIS'..."

"Spies?" The robot girl asked.

"Yes... 'SPIS'."

"That's a stupid name!" Mercury said.

"Don't make me activate your invisible shock collar! I'm warning you, Merc." He turned to Penny's father. "Sir, are those Grimm droids you're working on ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc. The tiny hovering nevermore and the boarbatusk Droid are completely functional and ready for use." The old man pulled out a controller.

Just then, the two robotic Grimm entered the stadium.

"Awesome! How are you controlling them both at the same time?"

"..."

"Don't answer that." He turned to two of Junior's men, wearing their Grimm suits. "Bob, Pete, you two ready?"

"The Beowolf and the Ursa are ready, kid." Bob said. "We're ready to 'get down'."

"Team 'Grimm', your place is at the back." He then turned to his teammate. "Nora, you're with me along with the clones."

She stood up straight and saluted. "Yes sir, Mr. Fearless Leader, sir!"

*chuckle* *ahem* "Now that we're all set, let's rehearse!"

-footage cut-

* * *

"Oh come on! He ended it there!" Yang said. *sigh* "Hey Blake. Do you have words that you would like to share about this?"

"Yeah... I'll never look at Adam the same way again."

She laughed. "You and I both! Seeing him lose his pride is good enough revenge for me."

"..." Pyrrha just kept staring at the scroll. "What was the title of that footage again?"

Ruby took the scroll and looked at the title. "It's says...'Grand Tribute to Pyrrha: Assigning Te-'"

"Grand?" She interrupted, still staring intently. "Could I please check something first?"

"Maybe later, Pyr. We'll get to that later."

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hello? This is Weiss. May I please come in?"

"Comin', Ice Queen." Yang got up and opened the door.

Weiss was at the door... with Nora and Ren behind her.

"Hey." Ren greeted...

And so did Nora. "Hey, Yang! How's it going?"

"Oh, 'sup love birds. How's your new found relationship goin'?"

"Swell!" Nora replied. And then she pulled her boyfriend inside their dorm room. "Come on, Ren. Excuse me, Comin' through."

"Oookay..." She then turned to Weiss. "So, how's your 'time alone'?"

"It was quite... interesting, actually." Weiss turned.

"I don't think eating at the cafeteria with us is having a 'time alone'." Ren said.

"Oh quiet, you." She then saw Ruby holding the scroll. "Wait a minute! I thought you said you'll all wait for me before we watch more his footages!?"

"Chill, Ice queen. We didn't watch his next entry. We just watched some of his funny videos."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, you should've seen Jaune teaching Neptune how to dance. It was hilarious!"

"I bet it was..." She turned back to Yang. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you'd tell me in the first place."

"I would've told you if I'd known you we're gonna take so long."

*grunt* "Let's just get back to watching again."

"'Kay, I'm up for it." Yang turned to the couple. "So... you guys decided to join in?"

Ren scratched his head. "Well..."

"Yeah! We sure are!" Nora said.

"So I take it... that you didn't tell Jaune. How come?" Blake asked.

"I'm payin' him back for blackmailing me for months."

Ruby gave her a weird look. "I don't think that's-"

"Save it... Weiss and I already had a talk about this. Just tell if you want me to rat you all out or not."

"Okay, okay... I'll back off."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

*sigh* "Who is it now?" Yang opened the door. "Coco?"

"Sup you guys... wasn't your door broken a few hours ago?"

"Professor Goodwitch came by to fix it." Pyrrha replied. "What brings you here? And what are those?" She pointed at something Coco was holding.

"Oh these? Just some onesies I got for me and Velvet. I came to ask permission from you guys. I'm just gonna take Jaune's onesie to him, that's all."

"Sure! His onesie's on his bed." Nora said.

"Thanks." She was about to leave...

"Wait!" Pyrrha stopped her.

"..."

"Why do you have onesies of your own? I don't see you as the type of person who would wear those."

She smirked. "Jaune likes it when I wear it. Same with Velvet..."

The atmosphere went silent...

Pyrrha glared at her.

"You know, all of you would be in big trouble when Jaune finds out about all this." Coco said, still having that confident smirk.

"Yeah, right. What's he gonna do? I'm sure he won't take it pretty badly." Yang said.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that. How much do you really know about him, huh?"

"..."

"Tell him... and I'll break your legs!"

*giggle* "Relax, Nora. I never said anything about telling. In fact, I'm gonna help you guys to keep it from him." She received their suspicious looks.

"Why? What're you up to?" Ruby asked.

"If you really want to know... Due to past and recent events, I don't think Jaune would even consider me a second choice, as far as I know. That's why I'm gonna 'stall' by making it harder for him to make a decision. You girls get a chance, I get more time to... convince him. Everybody's happy. Just... try not to get caught." And with that... she left.

Silence...

"Well, that was... yeah. Let's just watch the next entry." Yang said.

"What entry are you watching now? Nora asked.

* * *

(Entry no.9)

*yawn* "Good mornin'! I had a good night sleep for once. It's Tuesday and... today's the day I'm gonna talk to Neo." *sigh* "I wonder how that will turn out... Anyway, it's 8 am and-" *tummy grumble* "I'm hungry... Better whip up some grub in the kitchen. Velvet won't be here until later so... I got a lot of time to kill." Jaune stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

Opening it, he saw Velvet reaching for the knob.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning."

"Oh... you came earlier than expected. Good morning to you too." He then noticed a small cart of food behind Velvet. Jaune blushed. "Are those...?"

She blushed too. "W-Well, I thought we could eat breakfast together."

"Um, w-wow... t-thanks. Did you cook all of this by yourself?"

"I helped!" Penny said, who just came out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Don't startle me." He laughed. "Oh, of course you did."

"We could here in your room." Velvet said. "We made scrambled eggs, grilled cheese sandwiches and a pitcher of orange juice... your favorite!"

He let them in to his room. "How'd you know these food choices my favorite?"

"Well... I've been stalking you a lot in the past, remember?"

His face got redder. "Oh..."

"That's not true! I provided her with that information!" Penny said.

"Look, I knew about the juice and scrambled eggs, okay? She was the one who added the sandwiches."

*chuckle* "Well, either way, I appreciate you two doing this." He slightly frowned. "This isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?"

"You... don't want it to be?"

"Um, I kinda feel... horrible that I made you two 'think' that you should to this kind of stuff for me... or something like that. I really don't know how to word this properly..."

*giggle* "Seriously? You think this is a bad thing."

"I just don't want to abuse you guys for, you know... having having a crush on me." He blushed again.

She laughed. "You? Abuse us? I'd like to see you try."

"Agreed." Penny cutted in. "I don't think you are capable of such things, Jaune. You're are too nice and caring to do that sort of thing."

"Hey... if I can lie and forge my transcripts to get here, I'm pretty sure I can do other be stuff too."

Velvet positioned the cart beside his bed and sat down with him. "Let me do what I want to do, okay? End of discussion. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Okay, if it makes you happy..." He took a plate and a spoon under the cart.

Same did Velvet. Both of them went for the eggs. "Oh, definitely."

"Let me have some of that!" Penny took a sandwich and ate it all in three bites... much to Jaune and Velvet's confusion.

"Uh, Penny? I'm not so sure you should be eating that. You might... short circuit or something."

"Oh don't worry, Jaune. You see, my father is a brilliant scientist. He developed a method for attaching human body parts to robotic ones... including internal organs."

"..." A disturbing thought came to his mind. "Where did your dad get the parts?"

"From my human body, of course! Father kept my old body preserved after transferring my soul to a robotic one ever since I had... an accident. He first rebuilt me without human parts because he knew I was going to be used for war against the grimm. But after the tournament incident, Father gave me more 'human' upgrades."

"Wait, so your dad gave you a fully working digestive system?" He then poured orange juice in his glass and started drinking.

"Yes! But not only that. He also gave me a nervous system for all of my five senses... although my brain is synthetic... and so is my skin."

"Glad to hear that. You're actually close to being a real girl." Velvet said.

"Oh, and best of all... My father gave me a fully operational REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM!"

Jaune spat out his drink. *cough* *cough* "W-What!?"

Velvet stared in shock.

* * *

Everyone was taken aback.

Yang gave a long whistle.

Pyrrha and Weiss were furious.

Ruby's eyes widened.

Nora just giggled.

And Ren... wasn't that much affected by it.

* * *

"My father even made upgrades on it for better sexual experie-"

"P-Penny... do you mind? I really don't wanna hear about... that stuff, especially while we're eating."

"Sorry..."

He smiled and patted her head. "Just sit down and eat."

She nodded.

"So... when are you going to talk to Neo?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe later, I still have training exercises to do. Plus, we still have classes with Professor Port this afternoon."

"No we don't. We had classes with him yesterday."

"Wait, I thought-"

"Professor Ozpin changed our class schedules since Cardin started training here, remember?"

"Oh, right. Completely forgot about that. I got a lot of time then."

After a few more minutes, they finished eating their meal...

"Ahh... that was satisfying." *burp!* "Heh heh, excuse me."

*giggle* "Gross, I could still smell the cheese!" *BURP!* Velvet covered her mouth and blushed.

*chuckle* "You're one to talk. You got to lay off on those eggs, Velv. That was awesome though..." for being louder than mine."

"How about this?" Penny inhaled a lot of air and... *BUUUUUUURP!*

The sound echoed throughout the room... ringing both their ears.

Then there was a moment of silence...

Jaune slowly turned his head to her. "That... was WICKED SICK!"

"That's... a good thing, right?"

"HA HA, Of course it is. That was even louder than Nora's. I wouldn't be surprised if you broke the World Record for 'Loudest Belch'."

*giggle* Velvet just smiled.

"Anyway, I better get these cleaned up." Jaune stood up and held the cart's handle.

"Wait! Let me-"

"Velv, I'm gonna do the dishes. It's the least I can do for cooking our meal. Please don't try to stop me."

"Okay..."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." He then left with the cart.

-Footage Jump Cut-

At the arena...

*SHRIEK!* Jaune was running around like his life depended on it... literally, because Coco was shooting at him nonstop. "This is impossible!"

"Jaune, focus! You have to fight back instead of running away. You're going to tire yourself out at this rate. Your aura's about sixty percent left."

*grunt* "It's now or never... Haaagh!" He raised his shield and slowly walked forward, trying to push his way to her.

But then he aimed her minigun a bit lower.

"Aaagh! My foot!" He tripped over and landed on his chest. He quickly rolled to the side, got up and ran. "Come on, Jaune. Think! How do you beat someone like her?"

"Better hurry up, Jaune. Your stamina won't keep you unharmed forever."

"Hurry up, huh." He then noticed how slowly she's aiming her weapon towards him. "Wait... I got it!"

He then turned his shield into it's sheath form and put his sword away. He then ran, similar to how Mercury did to avoid Coco's bullets, while still holding his sword's handle and sheath like a samurai.

She smirked. "Finally, you're using your head. Let's see how far your plan's gonna go."

"I figured running this way's a lot easier than carrying your weapons with both hands." As he got near, he jumped and kicked the tip of her minigun down to the ground.

"Ugh!"

He then made a forward flip, drew his sword and tried to land a vertical slash.

Coco turned her minigun back to her bag form in time to spin dodge to his right.

Jaune quickly ducked as she used her momentum to spin her bag's weight around to hit him. "Whoa!"

But she ducked still spinning herself around. She swung her bag at him but...

Coco's eyes widened. "It passed through?!"

Jaune was already above her, ready to strike.

She back flipped, avoiding his attack.

He sheathed his sword and held his arm out.

Expecting something to happen, she leaped back... but then she bumped into something, and to her surprise... it was a glyph! She felt a powerful force blowing her towards her opponent.

"Gotcha!" He then drew his sword and did a horizontal slash.

She managed to block the attack by raising her bag at shoulder level.

But then he spun around and attacked... with his sheath. It landed a direct hit on her waist.

"UGH!" Seizing the opportunity, she took his hand and pulled him closer. "Haaagh!" She then swung her bag downward, directly hitting his cheek and knocking him down hard on the ground.

"Bugh!" Jaune's aura went zero.

"And that ends the match!" Ozpin said from a far. He then turned to Velvet and gave her a nod.

She nodded back and ran to Jaune.

*moan* "How am I still conscious...?" *moan* He then someone's scream echoing from above. Someone... familiar.

Suddenly, a hole opened up on the ceiling. A bunch of broken toilet parts and floor tiles fell on him, including... Nora?

*SLAM!*

"Eeek! M-My nuts!" Jaune fainted.

* * *

Everybody stared in shock.

"Oh yeah... that happened." Nora looked away in guilt.

"Wow... what're the odds?" Yang sightly laughed.

"That... was painful to watch. How'd you ended up in there?" Ren asked.

Everybody turned to Nora.

"Remember the time when Ren wasn't around at lunch time and I convinced Jaune to cook me some food?"

"Yes." Pyrrha replied. "Ren went to the dust shop because we needed more dust for that one project we had."

"Yeah... those bacon pancakes and neopolitan ice cream waffles I ate wanted to get out of my guts... just a few minutes before our class ended."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

*moan* "Where am I?" A shaky Nora stood up and took a look around. "Jaune? Coco? Velvet? Professor Ozpin!?" He then spotted someone new just beside Ozpin. "Hey Coco, who's the girl who looks like a die-hard ice cream fan?"

Her stomach growled out loud.

*gasp* "Quick! Where's the bathroom!?" She grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"T-There's one inside Jaune's room over there." She pointed at the door.

"Thanks! Gotta go, bye!" She ran as fast as she could.

Neo gave a stern look and punched the energetic girl lightly on the shoulder as she brushed passed her.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"..." She kept her stern face and pointed at Jaune.

"Oh... sorry!"

She went inside the room and saw Penny going out of the bathroom.

They stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Saluta-!"

"Didn't Pyrrha kill you back at the tournament?"

"Well... Yes... yes she did."

*GRUMBLE!* "Eeek! I need to go!" She quickly went in the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"She's a strange one."

"Oh, you have no idea." Velvet said, carrying Jaune into the room.

-Footage Jump Cut-

Jaune was in bed while Velvet was there with him, tending his injuries.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

"Bad luck I suppose..."

*sigh*

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in."

Professor Ozpin went inside, while the rest of the girls stayed by the door.

"Mister Arc, I've had a word with Miss Valkyrie. I've already explained everything to her and came to an agreement... of which you might like." He gave a smirk.

He smirked back. "I'm listening."

The headmaster leaned forward and whispered something to him.

"Hmm... Awesome! We'll do it tomorrow.'

His bubbly teammate was getting nervous. "So Jaune, you feelin' any better?"

"Nora... you freakin' body slammed my 'nuts'!"

Velvet blushed. "You know, I think I can help with tha-"

"No... just no. My aura's enough to heal stuff, okay? That area is completely off limits.

* * *

*giggle* "I think Velv wants the 'D'."

"Yang!" Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha shouted.

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"Trust me... You don't wanna know... especially at your age." Ren said.

"I'm sixteen, for cryin' out loud!"

Yang turned to Nora. "Say, what did Ozpin and Jaune had you do?"

"You've already seen it. The 'Boop' video?"

"Oh... I thought it'd be somethin' different."

* * *

"How did she even got in here?"

Professor Ozpin pulled out his scroll. "I have the footage right here."

-Fly Cam Footage-

Nora was in dust class with Professor Peech.

*tummy grumble* She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie?"

"Uh... ma'am, may I go to the bathroom?

She checked the time. "It's already 1:55... Let me finish my discussion, dear. You only have to wait for five minutes. I think you can hold it in by then." She turned back to the whole class. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Gravity Dust! One of the most difficult types of dust to control..."

*grumble!* "Don't worry, we'll get through this." She patted her belly twice.

One minute left before FREEDOM!

*Grumble!* "J-Just a little... more!" She stared at the clock above the board.

10 seconds... 5 seconds... 3, 2, 1!

"Aaagh!" She zipped through the chairs and left the room with a gust of wind.

She went to the lady's room... but all of the stalls were full, and there's a long line of girls.

"What!? How come you're all already here? The class ended like... 5 seconds ago!"

"Oh, our Professor let us out ten minutes early since he finished his discussion. And this is the only lady's room in this building." A random girl said.

"Grrr!" *Grumble!* "Ugh! I need to find another one." She ran outside and saw the cafeteria. "Perfect!"

She went inside and went to the lady's room... but again, it's full.

*Grumble* *Grumble!* "Oww... Oh come on!"

She ran outside and looked for someplace else. She got to the amphitheatre. There was a lady's room behind it... and there's no line!

She quickly went in. It was empty. "Yesss!"

But when she went into a stall... there was a sign that says...

'This lady's room is out of order. Please use the one in the cafeteria, since it's the nearest one here. -Management

She snapped...

"Stupid toilets!" She closed her fists, lifted her arms and... "Haagh!" *SMASH!*

The floor collapsed and Nora fell in.

"Eeeek!"

-End of Fly Cam Footage-

* * *

*sigh* "This is why you're only allowed to eat meat at dinner." Ren said.

"It's not my fault Jaune made bacon pancakes." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You should've just told him that you can't eat it. I'm sure he'll understand."

The girls were laughing.

"Professor, I think Beacon needs a lot more comfort rooms. You have no idea how often that kind stuff happens... to me." Jaune said.

"Noted..." The headmaster said as he headed for the door. "I better get going. I still have a lot of paper work to do."

As he left, Velvet spoke. "So... does this mean we can't do that 'Ruby Tribute' you were planning?"

"Ruby tribute?" Nora asked.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?"

"I kinda skipped it already, but there's like... one more later. I still have time..."

*sigh* Jaune turned back to Velvet. "We can still do it. I'm not that badly injured. I think an hour's worth of rest should do the trick."

"Glad to hear it." She positioned both her hands on his chest. "Could you please scoot closer so that I could have a better hold?"

"Um... okay? What for?"

"I'm going to give you some of my aura to heal you quicker. Your's is running low at the moment and it will keep draining if you let it heal your cuts and bruises." She started glowing. Her aura slowly oozed out of her and transferred it to him.

*chuckle* "That tickles." All of his injuries were gone. *inhale* *exhale* "That was relaxing... Thanks!"

"You're welcome." She then crept her hand on his, making both of them blush.

Which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them... even Nora had wide eyes.

Neo was about to storm into the room...

...but Coco already made her way inside. "Hey Velv, could you please give me some alone time with Jaune?"

"What for?"

"I just want to talk to him about our match. It's really important that we keep it to ourselves."

"B-But-"

"Sure!" Jaune said. "If it's really that important."

"Well, fine... but don't take too long."

"I'll try..."

Velvet left, along with the other girls.

Coco closed the door. *click* "Jaune?"

"Yeah? Since when were you able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Those semblances you used."

"Oh, those? My actual semblance is mimicry so... it basically lets me use other people's semblances. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." *giggle* "Nice moves back there, by the way. I never saw you as the quick-footed type."

*chuckle* "I know, right? I run away a lot so... yeah. I got used to it, I guess."

She just smiled back.

Awkward silence...

"So... Is that what you wanted to talk about? I really don't think making Velv leave is necessary."

"Actually, no. There's... something else. Remember the time when we spanked each other's butts a few days ago?"

*chuckle* "Yeah! I find the whole thing pretty hilarious!"

"You owed me that day."

"Oh... so you want me to do a favor? I'm fine with that. I'm just curious... Does it involve strenuous work... or pain?"

"Don't worry, all you need to do is to... close your eyes, relax... and let me do my... thing."

"Do... your thing?"

"That's right."

"..."

"..."

"Uh... what?"

*sigh* "Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" He did what he was told. "So... what now?"

"..."

"Coco?"

"..."

* * *

Blake took a closer look. "Is she putting on lipstick?"

Nora quickly paused the video, went behind Pyrrha and gave her a tight bear hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Pyrrha, you're gonna flip out if you watch this scene. Could we just skip this one?"

"Aww... where's the fun in that?" Yang said.

"I'm going to be fine." Said the red head. "I've already seen other girls kiss him. I'm getting used to it by now..."

"Wait... your used to seeing Jaune making out?"

"W-What!?" Pyrrha was in a mix of anger and shock.

"Yeah... thanks for spoiling that Nora..." Yang said sarcastically.

"It's pretty obvious at this point." She said.

* * *

"The silence is starting to scare m- umph!" He opened his eyes and to his shock... Coco was kissing him... on the lips!

* * *

Everybody knew it was coming but most of the girls still gave a shocked faces and a bit of jealousy... especially on a certain red haired girl.

All eyes turned to Pyrrha...

She took a deep breath. "I'm p-p-perfectly f-fine... I already know that Yang kissed him him before. H-How does t-this make any d-difference..." Her hands were clenched and shaking as she spoke.

Nora patted her back.

Yang saw her sister clenching her fist. "I feel 'ya, Rubes. It's pretty hard to watch."

Weiss just turned away as she saw Coco kissing Jaune.

* * *

She then broke from the kiss and turned away.

*pant* *pant* He was blushing a whole lot. ""W-What the heck was that!?"

*giggle* "Surprise?"

"Oh, please don't tell me this is what I think it is." He took something in his pocket and gave it to her."

"What's this?"

"It's a mood ring that tells people's, well... mood, via scroll. It has a 'lie detector' mode too, which we're gonna use right now. So if you could please wear it..."

"Done."

"Now let me just ask... Do you... like me in a 'more than a friend'-ish sort of way?"

She... 'shyly' nodded.

"You know, I never saw you as the shy type. You're just messing with me, right?"

And then the ring turned green...

*sigh* "Crap... Let me guess, it all started when you saw me in that stupid dress?"

Her eyes shifted. "Maybe... what you did at the dance was a hit on the net. It was pretty hard to miss."

"Why do you girls keep referring to that!? That was a gay move?"

She then smirked. "Are you though?"

"..." He had an idea. "If I said 'yes'... will you stop crushing on me?"

"I know you're not gay, Jaune. I was just teasing. You're seriously gonna admit something that's not even true?"

"Yeah... it's for the best."

She crossed her arms. "You just think you're too good for me."

"Coco, just... stop. I know what you're trying to do, okay? You obviously know it's the other way around. I mean, just look at me! I can't believe you would go so LOW to fall for ME, of all people, for the crappiest of reaso-"

She punched his arm.

"Oww!"

"You stop it! I have other reasons too, you know. Can't a girl have a crush? Sheesh..."

"Depends on who you're crushing on. And I could honestly say you've made a dumb choice... And another thing, you DO NOT just kiss a guy like that out of the blue!"

"What choice do I have? You're oblivious as heck! You can't even tell that someone's crushing on you, even with all the flirting."

"You mean Velvet? So you knew about her crush on me... How could she even flirt with me if she just watches me like a stalker?"

"I wasn't talking about Velvet."

He just realized something. "You mean... there's someone else?"

"Uh..."

"..."

"N-No! Forget that I said anything."

* * *

"Smart..." Yang said.

"Uh... what?" Ruby asked.

"She accidentally brought Pyrrha up so she's brushing it off. If Jaune realizes that Pyrrha's in to him then it'll make matters a lot more complicated."

"..." The Spartan just silently watched on.

* * *

"Oookay... You do know that I'm taken, right?"

She smirked as she took off the ring and gave him. "Put that thing on and answer me this... You're taken by who?"

*gulp* "Uh... Velvet?" The ring turned red.

"Liar..."

"How the hell did you know how to work this thing?"

"Logic... it turned green when I said the truth. I assumed that if doesn't, then it's a lie."

"Oh..." *sigh* "Is there like... any way that I could convince you to NOT have a crush on me?"

"No... not that I know of."

"How about... If I show you this..." Jaune sat up and tried to take off his shoes.

*giggle* "I already know about you've written on those soles, Jaune."

He blushed. "W-What!? Did Velvet tell you?"

"Nora told me... long ago."

"..."

"You see, you're looking at the queen of gossip. Every team has a member in my little 'group'... preferably females. There's no secret in Beacon that I'm not aware of. I know about your shoes, I know what Blake is hiding under that bow of hers, and I definitely know about 'The Top 10 Hottest Girls' list you boys made after the dance."

* * *

"Wait! If there's a member of each team that's with Coco's 'gossip group'... who's the 'gossip girl' in our team?" Ruby asked.

"Who else is there?" Weiss said as they all turned to Yang.

She laughed and raised both her hands. "Okay guys, you got me."

* * *

"So you're basically saying that you know I'm an idiot... and your okay with crushing on me? What is wrong with you?"

"I wouldn't call what you did, 'idiocy'."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again... Don't overestimate my intelligence. I'm not as smart as people think I am."

"Jaune, let me give you some advice. Instead of trying to convince me to find someone else to crush on, why don't you just let things play out for themselves. If girls are crushing on you, then it's their problem... not yours. Now, are you planning on being single for the rest of your life?"

"Uh... no?" The ring turned green. "Oh, I forgot I'm still wearing this thing."

"Then there's no reason for you to turn down anyone, is there... counting that your indecisive."

"I... guess you're right. But could I at least know what you like about me? If that's okay..."

*giggle* "Well if you really wanna know... You're nice... funny... talented... caring... a bit tall... I kinda have a thing for blonde, socially awkward goofballs... plus, you're pretty sexy, judging the way you rock that white dress..."

He blushed... but instantly came to his senses. "Uh... shallow much?"

She gave him a stern look.

"What? It's true!"

"It's natural for people to start shallow. Do you even know how crushes are made?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Say Weiss for example. When you first met her... Why did you take an interest in her? Don't include the things you know about her now. Only the things you know then."

"Okay, well uh... She's... cute."

"And?"

"Yeah... That's all I got."

She smirked.

"Don't give me that look! What did you expect!? You said, 'When you first met her'."

"My point exactly... People naturally take interests in others for those simple reasons. Once they get to know each other better, it gets deeper. Nothing's wrong with me liking you for shallow reasons as long as it gets deeper and deeper until we know everything about each other. That's how love works, basically."

"Wow... A gossip queen AND a love expert." He just realized... "Wait! That means..."

"You're my type." She blushed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." He blushed too. *sigh* "Okay, I'm convinced. I'll try not to mind you girls crushing on me... more."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... if this thing goes haywire and turns out badly for all of us, I'm gonna convince the heck out of you all to drop your crushes."

"Fine..." She gave a flirty smile as she held his shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. "Now, where were we?"

"What're you doing!? I-I don't owe you anymore!"

"No, I'm not done with having 'my way' with you yet. The kiss and my confession was just a part of it." She took something from her pocket.

"Is that... lipstick?"

"Chocolate."

"You mean, chocolate flavored lipstick?"

"This is actual chocolate..." She started putting it on... even on her tongue.

His face got red as a tomato. *gulp* "Y-You know, non-couples aren't supposed to do this kind of... stuff."

"Who cares? You owe me." She got on top of him. "Don't worry, this is the last part. I'll stop when you finish all the chocolate on my lipstick."

"Uh... I'm kinda sweaty right now since we just had a match earlier. Do you mind if I take a bath first?"

"That can wait." Now their noses were touching. "Enjoy." *giggle* She pinned both his arms down and...

"Umph! Ummph! MMMPH!"

* * *

Ren gave a long whistle.

"Ren! We should do that stuff too! Do you know how to make a lipstick made out of pancakes by any chance?"

"..."

The rest watched the make out session intently... especially Blake.

Weiss clenched her fist.

Yang instinctively covered Ruby's eyes without averting her own.

"Sis! I'm old enough to watch this!"

Pyrrha... was struggling to keep her cool.

* * *

Just outside Jaune's room...

"Why are they taking so long?" Velvet asked.

"Knowing Coco... she's probably making out with him." Nora said.

The rest of the girls' eyes widened.

"What!? No she's... not. What makes you think that?"

Brief silence...

"Pyrrha's not the only one who has a crush on him..."

"..."

"I'm... going to double check." Penny took her scroll and started typing on it.

The screen displayed the footage inside the room...

"..."

"Told ya'..."

Velvet quickly tried to open the door. *UGH!* "It won't budge!" She lifted her foot and kicked it... "Ouch! What is this door made of?"

Penny placed her hand on the door and scanned it. "Thick, reinforced steel." She answered.

Then Nora noticed... "Where's that ice cream chick?"

Velvet angrily started knocking on the door real hard. "Coco! You get the F*** out of there this instant!"

* * *

Everyone had shocked faces... except Nora.

"Did she just say f-?"

"Upupup! Don't you dare say that word, Rubes."

"..."

* * *

Back inside Jaune's room...

They both stopped for a second.

Jaune just stared in shock. "Was that Velvet?"

"Yeah... she cusses when she's angry... Okay, breaks over." She was about to kiss Jaune again when...

Neo was suddenly behind her, lifting up her parasol and... *WHACK!*

Coco fell off the bed.

*sigh of relief* "Thanks!"

* * *

"Thank you!" Pyrrha said.

* * *

Voices were heard from outside the door...

"Good job, Neo. Now if you could just open the door." Penny said.

Neo turned back to Jaune and gave a creepy smile.

"Uh oh..."

She then kept kissing him senseless...

While Jaune was freaking out, trying to push her away. "HELP ME!"

* * *

Pyrrha facepalmed. "I take it back."

* * *

Coco sneakily got up and got her in a headlock. "I had him first!"

Neo jumped off the bed, sending both of them on the floor.

And then... "Nora smash!" She punched the door to pieces.

Velvet quickly went in and headed for the blonde. "Jaune, are you ok- Agh!"

Neo grabbed her foot, stumbling her down.

"Let go of me!"

"Leave him to me." Penny said.

"Oh no you don't, tin can!" Coco managed to get up and tackled her down. "He still has a debt to pay."

They were now all scrunched up together, beating each other up.

Jaune turned to Nora with a serious face and gave her a nod.

She nodded back, got on the bed, and jumped off... "CANNONBALL!"

*THUD!*

The rest of the girls were knocked out.

* * *

"Nora for the win!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah!" Ruby seconded.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Weiss said.

Nora turned to Ren. "And you said my cannonballs can't fix anything."

"I stand corrected."

"I'm just glad they stopped." Pyrrha said.

* * *

-Footage Jump Cut-

He was alone in his room talking in front of a fly cam.

"Jaune here and it's now 6 pm." *sigh* "Believe it or not, I've been in way more crazy days like this back home. So anyways, since all that madness happened, I decided to postpone my 'Ruby tributes' and take a break. Maybe I'll talk to Neo tomorrow... when she's sane again. I still can't get over the fact that Coco's in to me. It's just so... sudden." *yawn* "Guess I'm sleeping early today..." He raised his arms and smelled his pits. "...after I take a shower. I'll just end my entry here, bye..."

He pressed on the fly cam... *click*

He then took a deep breath and took his towel hanging near the drawer.

* * *

"Uh... what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"I think something's wrong with his camera." Ren said.

* * *

Jaune went in the bathroom and started... stripping.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! We get to see Jaune naked!" Ruby blushed real hard. "Don't ruin this for me, Yang."

*gulp* Blake closed in on the screen...

Same with Pyrrha.

Weiss was blushing too. "You perverts! Skip that footage right now!"

"Aww come on, Ice Queen. I know you wanna see him like this." Yang teased, and then she started chanting. "Jaune porn! Jaune porn! Jaune porn!"

Ren felt really awkward. "Do I have to be here?"

Nora pulled him up and headed out. "Come on, Ren. Let's give them a little privacy."

"Bye..." Ruby said without looking away from the scroll.

* * *

Moments later... Jaune was in the shower letting the water gently pour down on his face. *moan* "That feels so good..."

* * *

Yang got frustrated. "Why is his lower half censored! Damn it!" She then noticed that the rest of the girls' noses are bleeding. "At least someone else is still enjoying this."

"..." They completely ignored her.

"I'll get the tissues."

* * *

Right after showering, he put on a towel around his waist and proceeded to a small sink. Above it was a cabinet with a mirror for the lid.

"Hey ya, good lookin'." He said, opening it afterwards and took out a toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass. But when he closed it, he saw Neo in the mirror... naked. *SHRIEK!*

* * *

Again... they were shocked by her sudden appearance.

Pyrrha was mad again. "Neo, don't you dare!"

* * *

Out of panic, Jaune quickly turned around and punched her in the face. Blowing her through the wall, knocking her out cold. When his mind finished processing what just happened... "Damn it, Neo!"

He got out of the bathroom, put his onesie on and tried to avoid looking at the girl. "How am I gonna do this?" He then had an idea. Taking a blanket on his bed, he covered her up. He then carried and placed her on his bed. *sigh*

Jaune left his room, bringing a pillow and a blanket with him and went to Penny's.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hello... Penny? You there?"

She opened the door. "Salutations! Sorry about what happened earlier..."

"Nah... it wasn't your fault to begin with. Do you mind if I sleep here for the night? Neo's using my bed and I don't think I'm safe sleeping in my own room."

"Really?! I-I mean, I don't mind. Please, come in."

"Thanks." Jaune went inside. "Wow, you have a huge bed."

"It's good for two people." She got on the bed and gestured him to join her.

"Uh... I was kinda thinkin' maybe I could sleep on the floor."

"What? No! The floor is dirty! I insist you that you sleep beside me."

"I... don't know. Guys and gals aren't supposed to sleep in the same room, let alone on the same bed."

"But... you sleep with your female teammates in your dorm room."

"I know but... I just think that sharing the bed with you isn't a good idea." He dropped his pillow and lied down. "Goodnight, Penny."

Penny lied down with him.

"What're you doing?"

"If you sleep on the floor... I sleep on the floor too."

*sigh* "Stop being so difficult. Could you please sleep on your own bed?"

"No..."

"You know what? Fine, I'll sleep on the bed... but we'll take opposite ends, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good."

They both got on the bed and stayed as far away from each other as possible.

She then scooted over to him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"P-Penny!" He blushed real hard.

"Just a goodnight kiss... Goodnight!"

"Goodnight... Oh, before I forget. Please don't go near me when I'm in deep sleep. I... tend to grab stuff and hug 'em for the rest of the night. Pyrrha told me that it was hard to break loose once you're caught. I wonder how she ended up on my bed in the first place..."

Penny blushed. "I'll try."

(End of Entry no. 9)

* * *

They all turned to Pyrrha.

"You slept with him?" Yang asked.

"..." She just blushed.

"Cheater." Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Coco knocked and went in to Jaune's room in the infirmary.

"Hey, you two I'm back... And I took the liberty of getting your onesie too, Jaune."

He didn't reply and kept on blushing as Neo kept stroking his face and kissing him on the cheek.

"So... did you two-?"

"No! The answer is always, 'No'!"

*giggle* "Okay, I get it. Calm down."

"Neo you can stop now."

The girl nodded. She then rubbed her lips with her forehand and placed it on his. *giggle*

His face got even redder.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Coco said.

The bunny eared faunus went in.

"Back so soon?"

"I literally didn't have anything to do in my break time. So... did anything happen when I was gone?"

"Well... I did get our onesies, including Jaune's."

"You left him alone with Neo!?"

"Don't worry too much about it. Nothing happened... much."

"I will never give you some alone time with him again."

Just then Jaune's stomach started growling. "Uh... I need to go to the bathroom. Those chicken nuggets I ate earlier are acting up."

"Here let me help you." Velvet let him on her shoulder until they reached the bathroom's door.

"Thanks, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we already talked about this, remember?" He then turned to the others. "I don't need help, okay? Especially you Neo, you remember what happened last time..."

Neo typed on her. 'Yes, as clear as day. You punched me on the face real hard.'

"Hey, in my defense, you girls would've killed me if I snuck into the bathroom while you're still bathing... And if you really didn't want to get hit so badly, then why the hell didn't you dodge?! You're supposed to be good at that sort of thing!"

"..."

Back in team RWBY's room...

"You guys ready to see the next entry?" Yang asked.

"Sure..." Blake answered.

Before Yang could even press on the button, the scroll's alarm went off.

"Someone's calling him again!" Ruby said.

Pyrrha I took a closer look. "Are you sure? Look, it's counting down... and there's something written on it..."

They read it...

'This is an urgent call. This scroll will automatically pick it up in 7... 6... 5...'

"Is that a new feature to the scroll?" Pyrrha asked.

"No! No! No! Shut off!" Ruby started tapping on the scroll randomly.

"Ruby, that's not going to work. We need to approach this calmly..."

'3... 2... 1...'

She just freaked out even more.

"Let's just cover it up!" Yang took the scroll from her, tossed and it on the bed.

And just when she was about to slam a pillow on it...

Penny's face appeared on the screen. "Yang?"

They all froze.

"...Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Pyrrha? Where's Jaune?"

"..."

"Uh oh..."

* * *

A/N: And... that's a wrap. If you got to this point, then congratulations! You just read through 11,000+ words! EXCLUDING the author's notes. Sorry for the long read...

Anyway...

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

You guys probably know that RWBY Chibi is already out by now, right? And my first year in College has finally ended, just this week! I'm planning on reacting to the show... Yes, I'm going to make reaction videos now...

Before you scroll away or leave this page... PLEASE hear me out.

Here are the two main reasons why I'm doing this:

1) Fan Interaction... Don't get me wrong, the interaction I get from you guys just for writing this fic is tremendous! I've never been so... engaged with a fandom before. I felt really honored yet humbled that a lot of you people actually like my work and would even care enough to point out my mistakes in grammar or even on the plot. And for that, I'm so GRATEFUL to every single one of you readers. My point is... I want to interact with you guys more on YouTube, since I'm very active on the site. (Almost everyday, in fact)

2) I really need to improve my English speaking skills... This is really important! When you reach 3rd year College, you're expected to do a "thesis" (to those who don't know what the word means, please look it up for yourselves. It's kinda hard to explain). And one of the requirements is... we STRICTLY have to speak in English. We can't use our own native language (Filipino/Tagalog) which is very intimidating, especially when there are judges in front of you. I think Filipino College students can relate to me on this, because we do struggle a lot in English. By doing reaction videos this early, I have a lot of time to improve! My English teacher even encouraged me to do this.

Here's where you guys come in. I need you guys to comment on it... criticize it. Tell me if there's something I have to fix or improve on, whether it's about technical things such as video and audio quality, or how I deliver my words and stuff... or just talk about the show itself. Just to clear things up, I'm NOT asking for any of your likes and/or subscriptions. I honestly think that my channel's content isn't worth it. If you do subscribe, then I definitely appreciate it but that's all up to you.

Things you might wanna know:

\- Just because my "written" English is satisfactory (I personally think that) doesn't mean I can "speak" it well too. I kinda have to "think" of the word that I want to say, unlike you guys who can just say it naturally... I hope that makes sense.

\- I don't have a video editing software so I can only do RAW videos. My reactions will be very similar to Obsidian Proxy's (A RWBY Reactor who uses a mirror in the background in his raw videos so we could watch it with him) BUT... I won't use a mirror. Instead, I'll use a separate camera (sitting on a tripod) and position it in a way that it will face my fairly large-enough android phone and still keep myself in view.

To any of you who has seen my latest RWBY bass covers, you'll have a pretty good idea on what my reaction videos will look and sound like. It will almost feel like you're watching the episode beside me... I hope that didn't come off as creepy.

\- My YouTube channel's name is... "Angelo Gene Aquino". My profile pic is my face doing a creepy ass smile (it's pretty hard to miss) and my channel art is the cover art of this fanfic (by the awesome Kegi Springfield). I know it's easier if I just put the link but... this site keeps automatically erasing it for some reason.

\- And most importantly! I will immediately announce that my video is up as I update this fic. (So... it's not really a new chapter. Sorry...)

Thanks for hearing me out! And I would appreciate it a whole lot if you give your support. :-)

You can skip this next part if you want...

* * *

Things you "might" ask me (Stuff about me that I don't mind sharing):

"You said that you just finished your FIRST year in College, but according to your profile... YOU'RE FREAKIN' 19! What!?"

Here's my explanation on why am I a first year... given that I'm old.

First of all, I wasn't included in the "K-12" system... program... thingy. I was part of the old one (when there's only 6 grades instead of 12 in elementary school).

Second, I failed in my old College (UPLB) because the course I took (which I don't have a choice) is too FREAKIN' HARD (Certificate in Forestry - this is a two-year course, btw). They expected us to memorize 20 different scientific plant names and their family names (trust me, there's a difference between the two) 3 days a week (a total of 120 things to memorize per week), and then they'll give you a "40-item" test at the end of said week! And that's just Botany! Don't even get me started on Zoology! Forest Mensuration is pretty easy though (math).

Weird question: Why is it easier to memorize RWBY characters' weapons+abilities, Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh card names and descriptions... than real life scientic names of plants and animals?

Note: Me being "fairly" good at math doesn't have anything to do with being Asian. In fact, most of my classmates from grade school up until my classmates now... hate math with burning passion.

Today, I study at LSPU in Sta. Cruz, Laguna... enrolled in a course called, "Bachelor of Science in Industrial Technology Major in Electronics". Yeah, that's a mouthful. Don't worry though, I love this course very much. My Professor taught me how to build a guitar amplifier and a night switch (a type of switch that turns on lights (and others) automatically during nighttime and turns off at daytime). It's pretty awesome!

* * *

Is there a "not too personal" question you want to ask me? Private message me and I'll answer them in my next chapter! Don't be shy!

Again... sorry for the long read. And I hope you guys still enjoyed... all this. Love you guys to death! :-)


	11. What Really Happened

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! (Yes, this is a new chapter! It's a bit short though, sorry...)

I felt kinda felt guilty in my last chapter for saying that I'll only put my "RWBY Chibi reaction" update here. I did some more thinking and decided that I should do another chapter WITH the update so everyone's happy... hopefully.

Anyway, SHOUT OUTS! I would like to thank...

1) omaiga - faved my story 7 hours ago before this chapter was posted. He/She's one of those people with empty profiles. He/She has 284 favorite stories and has 27 favorite authors.

2) GankutsouThe3rd - faved my story a day ago. He/She has an empty profile, 3407 favorite stories... Okay, that's just absurd. And he/she has 47 favorite authors.

3) Lightning Lord Kaji - followed my story 2 days ago. "Author has written 6 stories for Frozen, Elder Scroll series, RWBY, and Xenoblade Chronicles X. I enjoy swordsmanship and science. I am a hardcore student in martial arts. I respect those with honor and morals. I despise those that are dishonorable." -a copy and paste from his profile.

4) PercyPines651 - followed/faved both me and my story 2 days ago... Thanks! He's 14 years old. Appearance: 4"10 mixed scar over right eye brown eyes black hair. He loves video games reading wrestling football basketball. And he's in multiple fandom's including RWBY, of course.

5) riku-soncazenosee - followed my story two days ago. He/She has an empty profile, 4 favorite stories and an author.

6) Peacemaren - followed/faved both me and my story 3 days ago... Cool! Another one of you guys. "Why, hello there, fellow traveler of this strange land called the Internet. Fancy seeing you here. I'm rather new to all of this; getting this account was on something of a whim, but you know how it is; when the plot bunnies attack, they leave no prisoners. Any who, maybe I'll make my profile a little more elaborate later on, but for now... Live free, my friends." - a copy and paste from his/her profile.

7) ExteriorAbyss52 - faved my story 3 days ago. He/She has an empty profile, 30 favorite stories and 3 authors.

8) smstanton - followed/faved my story 3 days ago. "There is not much to say about me beyond I like to play games, read and write. I have written several stories but the first I will post here will take place in the world of RWBY and cover 4 years. More may come in the future depending on my writing desires and if people ask me for more, we will see. Beyond that know that my name is Sean, I will will put as much effort into writing my stores as I possibly can. I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. I do encourage feedback and am most interested in what people would like to see in my stories as I move the story along." - a copy and paste from his profile. He wrote two RWBY stories namely, "4 Years of Beacon", and "Bonus and Additional Content 4YoB". For making an Arkos main pairing fic... I salute you, sir.

9) jubbimaster - faved me and my story 3 days ago. He has a LOT of random quotes in his profile from different people, movies' shows and stuff. And he's a Christian... Me too! Although to be honest, I'm not as passionate... sorry. But still, full respect to you! He has 5000 favorite stories and 4947 authors... Wow... just... wow... And he manages a community called, "godly naruto"

10) ExteriorAbyss52 - followed my story three days ago. He/She has an empty profile, 30 favorite stories, 3 favorite authors.

Just a friendly reminder that even if you didn't made it to this list because it just so happens that you aren't the most recent follower/fave'r', there's still a high chance that I already read your profile. :-)

For those who are willing to help me out on that reaction thingy I mentioned last chapter, please stick around for the "Author's Note" or "A/N" at the end of this chapter. I'd appreciate that a lot. Don't worry, it's not long... My Q&A thing is though, and it's a very interesting question... regarding Shane Newville's letter... O.O

Hopefully, I didn't mess this chapter up for you guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

In RWBY's dorm room...

"Salutations!" Penny said through the scroll. "I did not expect to see you."

"H-Hey, Penny... H-How's it going? Ruby said.

"..." Penny gave a confused look. "Not the reaction I was expecting but, oh well..."

"Huh?"

"Sis, act natural." Yang whispered.

Ruby turned back to the scroll. "Oh, you know... I kinda knew you'll eventually get fixed... being a robot and all. We missed you though!"

"I missed you too! Oh... and technically, I'm a Cyborg now. Father used my old 'squishy guts' when he rebuilt me."

*giggle* "I kno-"

Weiss elbowed her.

"Oww! Oh! Uh, I mean... Really? Cool!"

"I know, right? Anyway, is Jaune there? I would like to speak to him."

"Actually... Jaune isn't here at the moment. He's... in the infirmary." Blake said.

*gasp* "You four actually beat him?!"

"Heh... Was there any doubt?" Yang said.

"Well... judging by his abilities, I was sure he would win. Now I really have to talk to him. Is he aware that you have his scroll?"

"Uh... yeah! He let us borrow it for a while." She then smirked. "So, why'd you wanna talk to Vomit Boy? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Oh not yet... but I intend to be. I was even thinking of marrying him when the time comes."

Awkward silence...

Pyrrha cracked her knuckles just by clenching her fists.

"Sis, I think Penny's immune to your teasing."

"Yeah..." Yang turned back to Penny. "Since when did you have a thing for him? You've hung out with Jaune before?"

"Don't we already know tha-?"

Pyrrha covered Ruby's mouth and whispered... "Pretend you don't know."

She nodded.

"It's kind of a long story. Basically, it all started during Beacon's dance last year. And after some time, I was sent here from Atlas to become Jaune's 'training buddy'. He already told you about his training, didn't he?" Penny answered.

"He did." Pyrrha said.

"Anyway, tell Jaune that I'll pay him a visit tomorrow, late afternoon."

"What's the occasion?" Weiss asked.

"I just want to personally show him that I'm 'okay' now?"

They gave each other confused looks.

"Penny... What do you mean by 'okay'?"

"There was a time when I got... badly injured. Your headmaster had me delivered back to Atlas for repairs."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up." Yang said. "Jaune did that to you? I don't think he would-"

"It wasn't him..." Penny interrupted. "It's... complicated. There was this 'agreement' we had with his trainers... and other certain people. Things got haywire and next thing I knew... I was torn to pieces again, with each being impaled by my own swords. It's not a pretty sight."

"..."

"Don't worry though. I'm fine now."

"Penny!" An old man's voice said from the scroll.

"Coming, father." Penny turned back to the girls. "Bye for now. He needs me right now."

The call ended.

"Well that was... yeah..." Ruby said.

"So they literally fought each other for his attention. Jaune really is a lady killer." Yang said.

"..." Pyrrha just kept silent.

"But Jaune wouldn't let that happen, would he?" Weiss asked.

"He wouldn't." Blake replied. "He's not the type of guy who would enjoy those feuds... even if it's him their fighting for."

"..."

Pyrrha took the scroll from the bed and played the next entry.

* * *

(Entry no. 10)

Jaune was back in his room with Penny, Neo and Velvet.

"Good morning! And all that junk." Jaune said to his 'spare' fly cam. "Before anything else, I just want to point something out from last night..."

Penny nervously stood up and tried to make a run for it...

But Neo and Velvet caught her and sat her back down on his bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Velvet said.

Neo nodded.

And now Penny felt really uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Anyway, I have two fly came here." He showed them both. "This functional one is mine and the smashed one is Penny's."

*gulp* "Jaune, I can explain."

"You don't have to, Pen. I got video evidence." He turned back to the fly cam. "When I checked my fly cam's footage, It had some pretty weird problems. There was a part where it just cuts off where we ate breakfast and then skips to my fight with Coco. There was missing footage. There was supposed to be a part where I was talking to Penny about... something."

Neo and Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, girls. We just discussed about her... feelings and stuff."

"Oh..." Velvet slightly turned away.

Jaune turned back to the fly cam. "The main point is that my fly cam malfunctioned... and guess why. Here's the footage of my spare fly cam."

*click*

-Fly Cam Footage-

Just before Jaune could go in to Penny's room...

Neo stopped him and showed him something written in her scroll. 'Jaune may I borrow your scroll? I want to have your number... and give you mine too, of course.'

"Oh sure! Glad you reminded me. I was gonna ask you that later but... now's a good time too."

"..." Neo started doing stuff on both scrolls...

Awkward silence...

And of course, Jaune tries to break it. "So, uh... I can't help but notice that you use a black scroll instead of a white one. That's cool... Is it a new brand?"

She just turned to him, gave a quick smile and started working on the scrolls again.

"Is it cheap though?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Heh heh... Well that's a dumb question. Why would it be cheap if it's new, right?"

Jaune's ringtone went off.

Neo smiled as she noticed a queen chess piece icon briefly appeared... without showing it to Jaune.

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened.

*gasp!* "The black queen virus!"

"This is not good." Blake said.

* * *

"Did someone messaged me just now?"

'That was me. I sent a message just to test it out. Anyway, thanks!'

"No prob!"

He walked on... but Neo pulled him back and kissed him just a millimeter away from his lips.

"Gah! N-Neo!" He blushed real hard.

*giggle* *wink*

"Neo!" Velvet called out. "Get over here! We have a... 'friendly' sparring match to finish."

She nodded with an evil smirk on her face.

"Be careful, you two." He finally went in to the room.

-Jaune stopped the footage-

"Apparently, Neo did something to my scroll to gain control of it, including my fly can. That's why my fly cam didn't turn off last night, and..." His cheeks started to turn red. "And that's how she got that footage of me in the bathroom..."

Penny and Velvet glared at Neo.

"Luckily, she didn't know that my fly cams have built in censorship thingy that pixelated my privies... thank goodness. And out of her own frustration, she went in naked herself. That's when I got startled and accidentally punched her through the wall... so we're even. It still bothers me why didn't she dodge though."

"Are we done now? I need to... call father and-"

"Hold on, Penny. We're getting to you next..." He lifted up the smashed fly cam. "All this time, she had her own camera hovering around in my room... which we already established yesterday. You know, when she heard me give Velv some love advice? It then got destroyed after I sucker punched Neo in the face..."

"Jaune, I am so... so sorry."

"Penny..."

"..."

"Your scroll..." Jaune held out his hand.

"B-But-"

"Now!"

"..." She hesitantly took her scroll out of her backpack. "H-Here..."

Jaune took it and immediately searched for a specific footage. After a few minutes... he finally found it. For good measure he played the footage without showing it to the girls.

-Bathroom Footage-

Jaune was singing in the shower.

"I'm gonna treat you like a queen...

I'm gonna love you tonight!

Sexy lady with the pretty BUNNY EARS,

Let me know when you're down to ride!

-End-

Jaune quickly stopped the video, as his face got red.

The faunus girl was blushing really... really hard.

"Velv, could you please pretend that never happened?"

"No..." Then a thought came to mind. "There's going to be a... heating period for us faunus that's going to hit around this week. I was wondering if you could help me... go through with it. If that's okay with you..."

* * *

They had shocked faces...

...except for Ruby, who had no clue. "Uh... what?"

Blake remained silent.

"Oh my go-! Did she just-?" Weiss said.

Yang gave a long whistle. "I wonder what his response is gonna be?"

"I swear... If Jaune accepts that offer I'll-" Pyrrha was clenching her fist real tight.

* * *

"You need help? Sure! Why not?... What's a 'heating period'?

* * *

Everybody face palmed... except for Ruby, who was still clueless.

* * *

Neo slapped Velvet's hand, and typed (without showing it to Jaune). 'Don't poison his mind, you pervert!'

"Hmph, you're one to talk."

"What? What did she say?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing..."

"Oookay..." He turned back to Penny. "I'm gonna delete this now. Any objections?"

Penny quickly raised her hand. "YES! I obje-!"

"Good! Heh heh, I always wanted to do that." He pressed 'delete'. "Here you go."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Wow... I thought you were supposed to be innocent."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. You always gave off this... 'innocent' kind of vibe..."

"..."

"Then again, I have a sister who looks and acts innocent, but she's a total maniac on the inside." His back shivered.

"If that's all then I must be going." Penny stood up and headed for the door. "Thank you for a wonderful tim-"

Jaune grabbed her arm. "We're not done yet until we're even."

*gulp*

"Penny... For using your fly cams to peek on me while I take a bath... with NO CENSORSHIP if I may add..."

Neo's eyes widened, she then lightly punched Penny's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Someone's jealous." Velvet said, and smirked afterwards.

"... I hereby sentence you to... DEATH."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"HA HA HA HA! Nah... I'm just messin' with you guys."

"Bad joke, Jaune." Velvet said.

"What?" *sigh* "Look... If I did the EXACT same thing to you guys. You wouldn't just kill me! No! You would mercilessly torture me and make my death painfully slow! I personally think that you girls are way more brutal when it comes to these kinds of stuff. Case in point, I only 'joked' about it."

"..." Velvet turned away. "Most girls would."

"I won't mind if you do that to me." Penny said.

"Pfft... yeah, right. Like I'm supposed believe that."

She starts stripping in front of him.

His face got red. "What the-! Keep your clothes on! Sheesh, what is wrong with you?" *sigh* "Here's your real punishment. You will be my butler, maid, robot thingy for a month. Your job is to help me cook food, help me with our laundry, training, and from now... on you will refer to me as 'Honey', or 'Cupcake', or 'Dear'. Any kind of sweet name will do. And another thing, you will give me a five-minute 'tickle therapy' every Wednesday night... like tonight."

"..." And then it clicked. "You mean, like a wife?"

"Uh... technically speaking, yes?"

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She got all giddy. "I'll prepare today's breakfast... and don't worry, my father downloaded over a thousand different recipes in my memory bank, including your all time favorites!"

She dashed outside the room and headed for the kitchen.

"..." Jaune blinked twice. "What just happened?"

Neo showed him her scroll. 'That's the dumbest 'punishment' I've ever heard! Seriously? You want her to 'help you' with stuff? That's not how maids work!'

"Yeah... I should've put more thought on it."

"..."

He turned to Velvet. "Uh... you okay?"

"Jaune... what's with the 'tickle therapy'?"

"Oh, that? It's a little personal thing that I use to flush out my weekly-built up depression. It keeps me sane while I go through bad stuff happening in my life. I normally ask Nora to do it for me, but ever since I started training here, my depression's reaching high levels..."

"Why would you be so depressed?"

Silence...

"I... Sorry, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh... Well, I'll be here for you when you need me."

Neo typed on her scroll. 'Me too!'

"Guys, don't worry. It's really not that big of a deal."

Both Velvet and Neo gave worried looks. But then...

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Jauney? You in there?"

"Nora? I never expected you to be here so early. Come in."

She opened the door and went in. "Yeah, Professor Ozpin told me to go in here and... do that music video he was talkin' about."

"You got that essay I had you do yesterday? About Ren?"

"Got it!" Nora tried to do a 'Jaune' impression.

*chuckle* "Okay, let's get to work." Jaune stood up and headed out with Nora. "Velv, call us if breakfast's ready, 'kay? We'll be at the music room, rehearsing stuff."

The fly can followed the two until they got inside the room...

"Wow! This place is huge!" Nora said.

"Cool, huh. Anyway, let's focus. Hand me your essay and I'll try to make the song's lyrics out of it."

"Well... okay." Nora blushed as she handed it over.

-Fast Forward-

* * *

"Pyrrha!"

"We've already seen this, Ruby."

"I know but it's still really fun to watch!"

"Just let it go, sis."

* * *

In the infirmary...

Jaune was being sandwiched by the three of them... again.

"Uh... girls? All your hugs are nice and all but, when you start to feel like one of your bones is gonna break... I think I need a little space don't you think?"

"..."

"I'm serious! I really can't take it anymore!"

Coco and Velvet quickly got out of his bed.

"Neo, you too. You're the one who's crushing me so please... get off of me!"

She did what she was told.

*sigh of relief* "Thanks!"

Velvet had a sad expression. "Does that mean that I can't, you know... sleep here tonight?"

"Velv, you can. I just need a little elbow room right now."

"Okay, that's fine then. Thank goodness."

"What about us?" Coco said.

Neo gave Jaune a cute little pout.

"Stop, Neo. You're gonna give me another nose bleed." He blushed a bit. "Girls, you can... take care of me tomorrow. It's getting dark soon and I already promised Velv she could spend the night here with me. You two only have a few hours left so... You girls understand right?"

Neo turned to Coco and gave her a knowing nod.

She in turn, smirked at Jaune. "We understand... but we're not leaving until you give all of us a make out session."

"A w-what?!" He was blushing real hard again. "Don't you, like... had enough?"

"Jaune, think about it long and hard. You know very well that a lot of girls like you. You can't just play dumb like you did before..."

"I'm not playing! My dumbness is real!"

Neo slightly laughed.

"My point is... when girls have a lot of competition, we tend to never waste given opportunities. So I suggest you let us do this... or do you really want us to revert back to dueling each other."

"Uh..." He turned to his faunus friend "Velv, are you okay with all... this?"

"..."

All eyes turned to her.

"As long as I get a turn, it's fine. That's better than trying to knock each other out for attention, don't you think?"

"Well... yeah, of course." *sigh* "Okay fine, I'll do it."

His stomach suddenly growled...

"Maybe after dinner... I'm kinda hungry."

Neo began typing on her scroll. 'My turn to get dinner!'

"Uh... I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should lay low and-"

'Don't worry, most of the student body knows I'm working for Ozpin. Those errands I ran for him were all small jobs in this school. Serving lunch at the cafeteria, working at the library, helping the janitor clean the cafeteria when two of your friends spilled their puked milk...'

"Wait, what!? That's what you've been doing all this time? Why? Does team RWBY know about this? How come I'm just knowing this now?"

'I need extra cash for my self, is all. And no... team RWBY doesn't know. When Professor Ozpin hired me, he told me to lay low only around your team and those girls. He needed me to keep them in check so they wouldn't end up finding out your secret. And to answer your last question, you never brought it up.'

A moment of silence...

*chuckle*

Everybody turned to Jaune and gave him weird looks.

"What's so funny?" Velvet asked.

"She actually had to give a really huge explanation just to convince me that going to get food at the cafeteria is okay." *chuckle* "I don't know... it's just funny to me."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "And I thought I had a weird sense of humor."

*giggle* Neo softly karate chopped his head... and showed him her scroll. 'I'll get us some food now.'

"Hey... I'll help." Coco said, as they both headed out.

"Wait!" Jaune yelled.

All attention was on him now...

"Yes, honey?"

"Both of you are still wearing your onesies..."

Coco and Neo blushed.

"Oh, um... t-thanks for reminding us. I'll get changed..." She took her folded clothes and went to the bathroom.

Neo just used her semblance to change her clothes into her normal outfit.

Velvet just realized something. "Jaune, isn't today the first Saturday of the month?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot... Tonight's 'Club Night'."

"Too bad your in here right now." *giggle* "I still remember that time when we got challenged to a dance off! Good times..."

"I'm still a bit surprised by your sick moves." He then blushed a little. "You look pretty cute when you dance."

*giggle* "I would say the same for you. Do you think they're going to be fine in there? I think this is the first time they'll go to Junior's club without you."

"They're gonna be fine. They're all buddies now... hopefully. Besides, as far as we know, team CRDL, Yatsuhashi and Fox won't be coming along. Sun and Neptune won't cause that much trouble."

* * *

At Juniors Club...

"What?! Jaune's in the infirmary!" Both Militia and Melanie said.

Junior had a bit of a worried look.

"Yeah... he kinda got beat up in that test thing that Professor Ozpin gave him so..." Neptune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Why hasn't he called us sooner?! He should've at least sent a message!"

"Calm down, Red. We don't know either." Sun said. "Maybe something's up."

Melanie came to realization. "Didn't Jaune say that if he fails that test, he will kicked out of Beacon?"

Everybody had sad expressions on their faces.

"Why are you all so mopey?"

"Melanie, I don't think we should be happy that he's going to get kicked out." Her sister said.

"Yes, we should be happy! Don't you know what this means?"

They all shared the same clueless look.

"If he gets kicked out, he'll lose a place where he could stay. Now think... where do you think he'll find a place to stay while he's down on his luck?"

Junior laughed. "I get it. You want that kid back in here working for us, just like old times."

"Exactly!"

Militia's eyes widened. "Melanie, your a genius!"

"I know." She confidently said.

"I wonder how will his team handle this?" Sun said.

"It's already been a day, dude. Jaune probably told them by now." Neptune said. "I think a lot of emotions are going through their heads by now."

Junior put down the glass he was wiping. "I'm sure they could visit him in this place anytime. Blondie's been here a bunch of times so it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Then it's settled. We head to Beacon tomorrow and convince him to live with us here in the club... and you two will take us there."

"Us?" Sun said.

"You guys know the place better than we do. You two are going to take us to Jaune first thing tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

Neptune crossed his arms. "You have to say the 'magic' word."

"The what?"

"Melanie, I'm pretty sure Jaune taught you guys the 'magic' word."

Militia popped her blades out and placed it against Neptune's throat... who surprisingly kept his cool and gave a serious straight face. "If you won't help us, then so help me I'll-!"

"What?" Sun crossed his arms too. "You really want to risk fighting us and compromise your relationship with Jaune?"

"..."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that even though we're all Jaune's friends, you guys still treat us other guys like outcasts... especially with my pal, Neptune, here."

They still kept silent...

"Now, I don't know what he did to make you all feel this way about him, but I think we need to stop all this and put it behind us. We seriously act like buddies only when Jaune's around."

"..." Melanie felt Sun's glare.

"You got two choices... either you pick a fight with us and end up getting your asses handed to you... 'cause I brought my gun chucks today for good measure and I'm pretty sure that I can beat the crap out of y'all and literally destroy this building without Neptune's help... not to mention that you'll probably never see Jaune again. Or do the right thing by asking us nicely. It's that simple..."

"..." Militia withdrew her weapon, calmed herself down, took two steps back... and bowed down. "I... I want you two help us get to Jaune tomorrow... PLEASE."

Neptuned smiled. "That's all I wanted to hea-"

"And we're so sorry for making you guys feel like you didn't belong!" Melanie said, even bowing down a bit.

"Uh... Y-Yeah, it's okay you really don't have to-!"

"Apology accepted." Sun interrupted. "You two can stop bowing now. It honestly feels uncomfortable."

Neptune held out his hand to Militia. "Buddies for realsies?"

She smiled. "Buddies for realsies."

They handshaked.

"You won't tell Jaune what I just did to you, would you?"

"It'll be our little secret. 'Forgive and forget'." He smiled back.

"Thanks!" She gave him a warm hug... earning everyone's stares, literally everyone in the club.

Sun gave a long whistle.

Neptune blushed a bit. "Uh... y-you're welcome... Not that I don't like this and all, but I think you should let go. Everyone's staring..."

"Oops!" She quickly pulled away and blushed. "Sorry... Just so you know, I still like Jaune."

"I know."

Bob, the teddy bear DJ, was slightly in tears. "This is just touchin'."

"Keep it together, man." Junior said.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... in total, this chapter's 5500+ words. Sorry for the short read... At least this came out early, right?

If you didn't read the Author's Note at the end of my last chapter (which is understandable because the chapter itself is too damn long), please read it so you'll get some context for the next paragraphs.

Anyway, my reaction to RWBY Chibi Episode 1 is already out. Like I mentioned before, all I ask of you guys is to comment/criticize it. You DON'T have to subscribe nor like my video because I honestly think that my content isn't worth it... at least for now anyways. Only do if you genuinely enjoy them and if you want more. :-)

Please note that... I'm not a good looker, I don't have a video editor, And some stupid dog's barking in the background... it's not really that loud but, I think people will get distracted because of that. Sorry...

How to get to my reaction: (besides going to my channel, "Angelo Gene Aquino")

Step 1) Type this on the YouTube search bar and click "Search":

[RWBY Chibi Episode 1 Watch Along Angelo]

Step 2) Click on the first result.

I named it "Watch Along" because I think it's way more appropriate considering the video's... weird setup. And I know it would be easier for me to put the link, but as I've mentioned before, this site keeps erasing it for some reason. I don't want to embarrass myself again like what happened to my fanfic profile last time. Don't bother checking, I already edited it out.

Again, thank you guys so much for all your support!

[If you have any questions... just PM me and ask! I'll answer them as quickly as I can and then feature you and your question in the next chapter!)

Before you read this next part, I'd like to tell you guys who Shane Newville is. He's the closest animator to Monty... like literally. He's like the second closest thing to Monty. I remember him because he was the one who animated the "Pyrrha vs. Mercury Fight" back in Volume 2 by himself. By this, you can already tell that he's a very talented ANIMATOR. He wrote an open letter about why he left Rooster Teeth, and quite frankly... he said a lot of bad stuff about the company. You'll see my... slightly biased response to that. Sorry...

* * *

Q&A!

Mr. What If asked:

"Thoughts on Shane leaving Rooster teeth? I must admit, I was shocked after reading the 36 page letter stating the treatment that him and Monty Oum wife have to go through. In the letter, Shane stated how Rooster Teeth are not honoring Monty Oum series RWBY. He discuss how RT are cutting off some plot point made by Monty and changing the story into their own perspective. He declare that is not Monty original work and how RT are ruining the show by changing the script. What is more shocking is the fact that Monty wife is being mistreated and was never mentioned in being involved of making the show."

My answer:

"Sorry for just replying now...

I've read the whole letter just yesterday... Yeah, It's pretty sad but... I'm not the type if person to judge without hearing both parties.

And about them not honoring Monty by altering from his original story... To be honest, they've already been doing that since he was alive way back in Volume 1. The stuff he mentioned was pretty minor in my opinion. Like when Shane said Raven was supposed to attack JNPR in a cafe... cool, but really doesn't make sense. And the part where Jaune was supposed to cause and witness Pyrrha's death... I'me not gonna lie... I'd love to see that.

My point is... unless I hear the other side of the argument, I won't judge. And even if all these accusations are true... I honestly don't think I can stray away from the series and the fandom.

This is the only fandom that I feel comfortable with. I love everything about it, even if some people think the series is bad because they say that "it has no plot" or "it's animation sucks" and things like that. The RWBY fandom gave me a very warm welcome through my fanfic and I refuse to abandon them just because Shane thinks that:

"Monty's way... is the ONLY way."

That's the mentality I got from him. Well thought or not, that letter obviously has a lot of emotion in it... which kinda makes it a bit bias, even if Sheena (Monty Oum's wife... who was never an employee in RT) and Kathleen (Glynda's VA) retweeted Shane's letter. Although I won't deny that maybe there's a lot of truth in his letter... but it just seems so exaggerated.

Hopefully, Rooster Teeth will show their side of the argument.

Sorry for the long read... and Thank You for asking. :-)"

* * *

Stuff that I would like to add:

I understand that Shane had been through a lot. He lost a his best friend/idol, Monty Oum. He got divorced and then lost his job in RT... but that's just it, it's fueled with his emotions that kind of makes it hard to believe for me. Even the part where he said in the letter that he wasn't pointing fingers at anybody BUT he used their titles like producers, CEO's and stuff, meaning he indirectly "pointed his finger" at Miles, Kerry, Gray, Burnie and other members of the RWBY crew.

I have a small request... Not just for me but for the well being of the fandom. Please type this on YouTube...

[RWBY Shane Newville letter Swarley Underhill]

...and listen to what Swarley has to say because that's the best video that I can find that shows exactly how I feel about all this. Plus, he has the link to his letter in his video's description if you want to read it yourself.

Let's all be civil, please... :-)


	12. At The End Of The Day

A/N: I'm not dead... yet.

You guys probably know already that I'm an apologetic and thankful kind of guy. And today, I have a whole LOT to apologize and to be thankful for. But I'll try to keep this brief…

I apologize for:

1) My three-month absence and left you guys hanging. I honestly don't expect that most of you will actually forgive me 'cause… I honestly don't have a good excuse. I slacked off. I felt… a teensy tiny bit bored writing a new chapter for this story and got a bit addicted on making YouTube videos… Have you ever get bored doing stuff that you thought you loved the most and then after getting bored with doing your new stuff, you go back to doing your old stuff? (I hope I'm still making sense.)

2) Spoiling myself on RWBY Volume 4's leaked trailer, which I will not talk about until it is fully released. It was wrong for me to do that because people actually had to pay to go to RTX so they deserve to watch those exclusive content, not Filipino cheap skates like me… Sorry, It was just so TEMPTING!

3) Not replying to people's reviews as soon as I could (This happened 3 months ago, btw). To all of you who didn't know, I ALWAYS reply to people who reviewed my work, especially if they talk about their concerns regarding my story. I always try to reply within a 24-hour time frame. But for some reason, none of your reviews to my latest chapter were shown in my feed… BUT I could see them clearly in my email account. I think this problem lasted for 2-3 days, if I remember correctly. It took me 3 days to figure out that I could actually go to my email account, click on your name, and PM you my reply directly since I could already see your review a few days ago through email and not this site. So I did exactly that. What I'm basically is… Sorry for the three day late replies. I was dumb…

I'm thankful for/to:

1) Everyone who actually watched my,"RWBY Chibi Episode 1 Watch Along" like I requested. That's so awesome of you guys. Some of you actually subscribed to me even though I didn't really asked for them. Three months ago, I only had 15 subs but now… I got 105! That may not seem big to you guys, but it is for me. I haven't actually planned anything for a "100 sub special"… so for the time being, this will have to do…

To those who are interested to see me embarrass myself by singing RWBY's "Mirror Mirror Part 2" on my attempt to harmonize with Casey Lee Williams' singing. Type this on YouTube…

[rwby mirror mirror part 2 sing along]

…And click on the first result. If it has my YT channel under the title, Angelo Gene Aquino, then it's sure to be me. Warning! My singing level is below average. I cringe at my own voice but laugh at the same time. The video was supposed to be a "30 sub special" but… I forgot to put it on the title and description. Besides, it only has 50+ views as of now so… I think this is still good for "specials".

2) Your support on this story and for not "rage quitting" because of my three month absence… I kinda half expected that at least half of my story followers would "unfollow".

And lastly…

Sorry, but I might not do shout outs anymore… PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! I've been… "informed" recently that "Author's Notes" shouldn't be too long, unless it's about something really important. It kinda turns readers off and frankly… I don't want to turn you guys off. Hope you guys understand…

Anyway, You guys enjoy. :-)

* * *

In RWBY's dorm room...

"Okay, Pyrrha. You can stop fast forwarding it now!" Ruby said.

She played it. "There."

* * *

(Entry no. 10 Continuation)

Jaune just got out of the music room with Nora.

"Remember, tomorrow's the real deal. I need you to be at 'performance level' for that Ren tribute. Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay, Jauney. You can count on me!" She saluted.

*chuckle* "Good." Jaune faced the kitchen. "Hey, Penny! How's it cookin'?"

"I am almost done, Honey! You should call the others and wait at the dining table. I'll be right over!" She called out.

"Honey?" Nora gave her leader a confused look. *gasp!* "Wait! Is she your girlfriend!?"

"What?! No! That's just part of her punishment for... doing bad stuff last night."

"What kind of bad stuff?"

"..."

"Jaune?"

"You don't need to know."

They headed for the arena.

Jaune gave a worried look as he saw Neo and Velvet walking towards them. He quickly ran to their side. "What happened to you two?! You're both limping!"

"We had a... friendly sparring match while you were practicing with Nora. We kind of went a little over board."

Neo nodded and typed on her scroll. 'We can walk this off. No worries... ^_^'

*sigh* "I think it's best if we take you to the dining room." He then turned to his teammate. "Nora, you carry Velvet. I'll take care of Neo."

"Aye aye, Cap'n Jaune!" Nora saluted again as she picked Velvet up.

Neo slightly blushed as Jaune carried her bridal style...

Though Velvet got a bit annoyed. "Why does she get you to carry her?"

Brief silence...

"Do you want me to give it to you straight? Like... dead honest?"

She nodded.

*sigh* "Okay... Well, looking at both of you... it's pretty obvious who's has... more weight on..."

Neo smirked at the bunny girl.

Velvet slumped her head. *sigh*

* * *

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Did he just call her fat? Pffft... HA HA HA HA!"

Ruby laughed along with her.

Weiss had... a different reaction. "You know, you wouldn't be laughing if he told you you're fat."

"Yeah... But he never did! And probably never will." Yang continued her laughing.

*sigh*

* * *

"And since Nora's ten times stronger than me, I thought it'd be best if I give her the, um... 'heavier load'." Jaune continued.

They started walking...

"So... you think I'm fat?"

"Velv, there's a huge difference between 'fat' and being heavier than someone else. And for the record, I personally think that 'chubby' is the new 'sexy'. Believe it or not, I actually had a crush on a fat lady way before getting into Beacon."

"You never told us that story before." Nora said.

Neo rolled her eyes at Jaune.

"It's true!"

Velvet just realized something. "You just said that she was fat... and you didn't even tried to put it lightly like you did with me."

He then gave a warm smile... much to their confusion. "Unlike most girls, she doesn't deny her... physical features. In fact, she even embraces 'em. That 'chubby is the new sexy' thing... she was the one who came up with the phrase. She's the most positive girl I've ever met... no offense to you guys, especially you, Nora."

"None taken!" She replied.

"What happened?" Velvet asked. "Were you two, you know... a item?"

"We kinda were but... it didn't last very long. Plus, we were still pretty young at the time. Let's just say that... we were pretty close."

Neo wrapped her arm around Jaune's neck to anchor herself and take her scroll. She then typed... 'Why would you even have a crush on her to begin with?'

"Well... she's kinda cute..."

Everyone turned to him with weird looks.

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with cuteness being the basis of a crush, okay? Coco cleared that up for me."

*sigh* "Don't remind me." Velvet said.

"Anyway... Second thing I like about that girl is her... musical talent. I found that out when I got to know her more. She's a singer with an unbelievably wide vocal range. I mean... she can cover eight octaves! It's true that I'm not that picky when it comes to girls but... I do have some preferences too."

* * *

Pyrrha was deep in thought. "Singers..."

"Judging by that alone, Weiss has a huge advantage." Blake said.

The heiress slightly blushed.

Yang smirked. "He thinks Weiss has a great voice? Wait till he hears mine."

"I think he already did. Remember 'I Burn'?" Ruby said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What's an octave?" Nora asked.

"Uh... without overcomplicating it too much, all you need to know is that she could basically hit really, REALLY high notes."

"Oh, okay!"

"Lastly, is her attitude. She's has a great personality. She's nice and always cheerful... just like Nora. She's the total package!"

"If she's so nice, why'd did you two broke it off?"

*sigh* "One day, she got discovered by some guy looking for vocal talent and gave her a chance to become a star. From then on, we kinda got separated. Not just literally but also socially. Now, she thinks that she's better than me. It's true though so I don't blame her. Like she said, we weren't in the same league anymore."

"Now that's just sad."

Velvet stayed silent, feeling sorry for him.

Neo gave an angry look. She began typing on her scroll again. 'Could I get her name?'

Jaune thought about it for a sec before answering. "No... I'd rather not say it because... to be frank, I don't trust you. You'd probably do something bad to her."

She frowned.

"But why the Ice Queen?!" Nora asked. "She's way worse! You could've picked, like... anyone else. It's not like Weiss was your only option, right?"

"Why do you guys hate Weiss so much? Sheesh..." Jaune took a deep breath. "She wasn't the first girl I considered when I got here. I... started out with Ruby."

* * *

The girls closed in on his scroll.

Ruby blushed while her sister nudged her teasingly.

"Let's see what he thinks about you." Yang said.

* * *

"When I first saw her, I was like... 'She's so freakin adorable!'. She was lying on the floor back then with no one around so she's not really that hard to approach. She's pretty awkward so it's easy to get along with her... since I'm awkward too. Plus, she's nice and quirky."

* * *

Ruby blushed even more.

* * *

"But?" Nora said.

"Well... getting to know her more, she's actually a weapon geek. Not that that's bad or anything, it's just... when she showed me her huge scythe, I was... pretty intimidated, especially when she told me that she built that thing on her own. It kinda made my sword and shield look like kitchen utensils compared to hers."

"That's a weird analogy." Velvet said.

"It's not just that though. I think the biggest factor that's keeping me from going for her... is her big sister, Yang."

* * *

*sigh* Ruby slumped her head. "Thought so..."

Yang patted her back. "Sorry, sis..."

* * *

"From experience, I know how big sisters work when it comes to these things. I should know. They're really protective. So protective that they'll actually kill anyone who even thinks of getting too close to their 'little sis'. In short, me going for Ruby would mean I'm writing my own death sentence. Don't get me wrong, I'll never do anything to hurt her. It's just... I'm not the best when it comes to girls. I don't know if what I say will come off as offensive or something like that. So to be safe, I never took the chance."

Velvet turned away and briefly smiled. She then turned back and said... "Don't feel too bad about it. She's too young for you anyway."

* * *

"Wow... she just threw you off." Yang said.

Ruby frowned. "Now that's just mean."

"As the saying goes, 'All's fair in love and war'. If you don't want your guy to end up with someone else, you have to eliminate your competition." Blake said.

Pyrrha turned to her. "May I borrow one of your romance novels? Maybe I could learn a thing or two."

* * *

"Next up was Yang herself. My first impression, 'She's hot...". Her looks alone was intimidating enough. I instantly shot down the idea when she saw me in my onesie and gave the... 'eww' look."

"The what now?"

"Nora, she was disgusted... in a friendly harmless kind of way."

"Well, she does look like the type of girl who would have a new guy by her side every other day. I think you did the right thing." Velvet said.

* * *

Yang clenched her fist. "Okay, she's definitely mean."

"Although to be fair, you do look the type-"

"Shut it, Pyrrha!"

"Okay, calm down. No need to get angry." Weiss said.

* * *

"Then there was Blake. Of course, I didn't recognize her at first... or maybe I did. I just wasn't sure..."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Wait... why would you even recognize her? Have you and Blake met before?"

"Yeah! We were childhood friends just like you and Ren... although we didn't grew up with each other."

"What!? You never told us that story either! Tell us what happened!"

"Maybe next time. It's kind of a long story so... I'll just give you one of my diary footages."

"Aww..."

"As I was saying, I saw Blake reading a book the night before our initiation. I never really got the chance to talk to her since Ruby and Yang beat me to it, especially when Weiss came in and had a little argument. Judging by her response back then... she doesn't even care. She kinda looks like a person that you can't hold a conversation with. "

* * *

Ruby laughed. "My thoughts exactly! I actually thought of that when I was looking for a partner back when we went through initiation."

"And you actually decided to go for the Ice Queen?"

Weiss gave Yang a mean look.

"Actually, you were my first choice... I met up with her completely by accident."

"Ya' have any regrets, you two?"

Ruby and Weiss briefly looked at each other before answering...

"Nope! I'm glad I got paired up with my BFF!"

"She's... okay. She's... tolerable when you get to know her more." Weiss said.

Blake smirked. "She's even rubbing off on you."

"Ugh... You can't prove that!"

"I still remember the time when you did a front flip landing on a chair just to ask what's wrong with me."

"..."

Pyrrha turned to Weiss with a confused look.

"You just got served!" Yang said.

* * *

They reached the dining room.

As they opened the door, they saw a whole lot of food on the table.

"Whoa! Penny, I appreciate the effort and all but... don't you think this is a bit much? I think it would take like... nine to ten people to finish all this." Jaune said as he sat Neo on a chair.

Nora did the same with Velvet.

"Don't worry, Honey. We're not the only ones to eat all this. We have incoming guests!" She answered.

"Guests?" The rest said in unison.

Seconds later, they heard familiar voices coming from the ceiling.

"Right on schedule!" Penny said.

A hole opened up and Sky Lark was the first one to drop in.

"Ugh!"

Soon, the rest of his teammates followed...

*THUD!*

"UGH! My back!"

*groan* "All in favor of never using the bathroom entrance ever again?" Dove said.

"Yeah..." *cough* *cough* Cardin and the rest of his teammates got up.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like the arena." As Sky noticed all the food on the table, his stomach growled. He then turned to Jaune. "Uh... not to be rude but... could we join you guys? I'm pretty sure you can't finish all these by yourselves."

"Of Course! Professor Ozpin told me of your training schedule too, so I took the liberty of preparing our breakfast."

Team CRDL froze at the sight of the robot girl...

"Uh... Penny, right? You're that girl Russell and I fought at the tournament's doubles round?" Sky said.

"Correct." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay... We're just... gonna sit down now..."

"Sure, Let's eat! The earlier we finish this, the earlier I get to finish my training." Jaune said.

They all sat down and started eating their meal...

"I'm surprised you didn't ask why I'm still alive." Penny said.

"Yeah... I kinda thought of that. I just didn't want to bring it up." Cardin said as he ate a turkey wing.

"I just figured that the Atlas military fixed you, being a robot and all..." Dove said.

"For the record, she's a cyborg now." Jaune said.

"Wait... is she a regular robot? Or does she actually have a mind of her own... with feelings and stuff."

"Sky... that's kinda obvious."

"Sorry, it just didn't make sense to me. Like... she has an aura, right? How do you even put a living soul inside a machine?"

"Classified." Penny quickly answered.

"With that kind of response, I'd say it's Atlas' technology." Dove said.

Russell laughed. "Way to point that out, Captain obvious."

Penny started eating an omelette, earning a bunch of stares from the others who didn't know...

Jaune noticed their confusion and decided to speak up... again. "Guys, she has a working digestive system now..."

Russell raised an eyebrow. "She has internal organs?"

"Dude... you do know what the word "cyborg" means, right?"

"I know! It's just... how's that even possi-?" *sigh* "Never mind... forget I said anything."

"I saw General Ironwood without his shirt... He's half robot. It's pretty much possible when it comes Atlas." Cardin said.

Moments later... everyone was eating in awkward silence because Nora was staring menacingly at team CRDL this whole time...

"Remind me again why these jerks are here..."

Jaune choked on his food. "Nora... Cardin and his teammates are friends now. You shouldn't be so hostile."

"You sure? Last time I checked, these guys were blackmailing you."

Neo turned to Cardin for a brief second.

"That's all in the past. We've hung out a few times before. We're... pretty tight."

"Okay, if you say so..." She then turned back to Cardin and his team. "If you do something bad to my leader again, I'll break your legs... got it!?"

*gulp* "Y-Yeah, g-got it." Sky said.

The rest of the team remained silent...

*sigh* "Nora, could you please just get along? Even I have forgiven them." Said the bunny faunus.

"See? That's coming from Velvet of all people!" Jaune seconded.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No more bad vibes." Nora said... then a thought came to mind. "You know, you didn't really answer my question earlier. Why did you go for Weiss again?"

All eyes turned to Jaune as he choked on his food again. "Do you really have to bring that up now?"

"Yeah... it's better than me threatening team CRDL, right?"

*sigh* "Fine... I just thought I had a chance-"

"Let me stop you there." Sky said. "You actually thought that you had a chance... with the heiress?!"

"Look, I didn't know she was stinkin' rich before, okay? And believe it or not, she actually said I was cute, tall, blonde and... scraggly."

Cardin crossed his arms. "I don't know. Based on the rumors I've heard, she never compliments anyone... ever."

"Well, those rumors are wrong. I've heard her compliment other people before, not just teammates."

"Yeah... sure."

"How about Pyrrha? Have you ever considered her as an option?" Nora asked.

Silence...

Everyone stared at the hyperactive girl and then turned to Jaune... except for the rest of the girls who just glared at her... even Penny.

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen intently.

Yang gave a long whistle. "Nice to see you have your own wingman, Pyr."

"..." She didn't respond and just kept staring at the screen.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hey! Nora here! Are you done watching Jaune takin' a bath!?"

They blushed...

Weiss quickly got up, opened the door, and pulled Nora in with Ren, since she was holding his arm. "Not so loud! Others might hear you!"

"Oh, hey Ice Queen. What 'cha watchin'?"

"Jaune's next entry." Yang answered. "Here... you were just asking if Jaune considered Pyrrha as an 'option'."

"Oh! I forgot how that conversation went..." She then pulled Ren into sitting next to the gang.

* * *

And now everyone was staring at Jaune...

"Yeah... I kinda did." He answered. ."I still remember the time when I had the nerve to call her 'Hot Stuff'." *chuckle* "I was so full of myself... To think that I actually attempted to invite her to be a part of my team."

Russell laughed. "Let me guess... you didn't know she was famous too."

"Well..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"You should get out more often." Dove said. "Or you could at least watch T.V."

"I do watch T.V.! I just watch animated shows a lot..."

"Dude, I watch a lot of those too and I still knew who Pyrrha was." Sky added. "Don't you watch the commercials? Pumpkin Pete's cereal always rule those."

"Look, here's how it is back at home... Whenever a commercial is on, I switch to other channels to keep myself occupied until the commercial is over. So yeah... I don't watch commercials. Plus, I got seven older sisters and only two television sets. It's hard to get a turn for myself to begin with. And for the record, I've eaten 'Pumpkin Pete's' almost everyday back home... I just didn't expect that I would actually meet the person on the cover."

"Sucks to be you..."

*sigh* "I know, right?"

*ahem* "Jaune, why didn't you go for her?" Nora interrupted. "She's probably the nicest girl you've ever met!"

The girls glared at her again.

"That's because I'm out of her league." He answered. "Heh... You can thank Weiss for that. She was the one who 'introduced' her to me. Snow Angel told me that Pyrrha was some sort of tournament champion in her kingdom for like, four years in a row... I think? Something like that. Oh! And the cereal thing! Weiss told me about that too... which we kinda established already, so..."

* * *

Pyrrha frowned.

"Hey Pyr! Ice Queen's smirking!" Yang called out.

"W-What?! I was not! I would never-"

"Yeah... I kinda saw that too." Ruby said.

Nora stood up and pointed her finger at Weiss. "You just got busted!"

"Girls, just stop..." Blake said. "There's no point in arguing about this."

"She's right, you three. Break it up." Ren seconded.

Pyrrha paid no attention to them and kept on watching.

* * *

Nora continued her questions. "Jaune, did you ever notice anything... weird about Pyrrha?"

"Uh... what do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that she would 'seek' you out in the Emerald Forest of all people during our initiation? Or that she always checks if you needed any help no matter how small the problem is? Or when she puts in the extra effort to train you religiously every week? Or how about Saturday nights, when she keeps on insisting that she'd treat you to that Noodle shop you like so much?"

"I don't think that's strange at all. That's just... Pyrrha's 'thing', you know? She's really all friendly, helpful, supportive and stuff... Though I gotta admit, the last one's a bit off. Maybe she's the one who likes 'A Simple Wok' that much? I mean, I don't like the place as much as you thought I did. The old guy could cook, that's for sure. The only problem I had is that they serve too much."

Russel cuts in. "I know, right? Their bowls are two times bigger than your face! And that's just the 'regular' order!"

"I couldn't agree more! I swear, you guys. You can actually fit a friggin BABY inside those things." Sky added.

"Look! Pyrrha thinks their bowls are too big too, but that's besides the point!" Nora blurted out.

"What IS your point?" Jaune asked.

She took a deep breath. *sigh* "Since you won't figure this out on your own, I might as well say this to you right here... right now..."

The rest of the girls' eyes widened.

Knowing where this is headed, Neo quickly started typing on her scroll.

"Jaune... Pyrrha is in lo- mmph!"

Neo covered her mouth and teleported away.

"Whoa!" The guys shouted.

"What just happened?" Cardin said.

Jaune took notice something on his lap. "Oh, she left her scroll." Jaune began reading her message out loud. "'I took a your friend to your room. Be back in a few.'"

Sky leaned closer to him and took a look. "You forgot to mention those three 'kissy faces' over there."

*sigh* "Seriously?"

* * *

"Whoa... what did she do to you?" Ruby asked.

"Nothin' much... She just said if I tried to bring up Pyrrha again, she'll make sure that Ren would know about my secret crush on him."

Silence...

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No death threats? Nothing violent at all?"

"Yup..."

"Well, that's surprising..." Yang said.

"Something doesn't add up..."

All eyes turned to Blake.

"How did she tell you that when she left her scroll with Jaune?"

All eyes then turned to Nora.

"That's easy... She took mine."

"Oh..." Blake's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"In hindsight... that's kinda obvious, Blakey." Yang said.

"I thought you're supposed to be the most perceptive of your team?" Nora asked.

"..." Blake turned away. "Well you don't have to rub it in."

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure they're just having a friendly talk."

Despite Penny's words, the room's silence gave Jaune an uneasy feeling... He then stood up. "Uh, I better go check on them. See you guys in a fe-"

Suddenly, Neo and Nora appeared and silently went back to their seats.

"Back so soon... So, would you mind filling me in? Neo... what did you do."

She just shrugged.

"I'm not gonna take that as an answer..."

"No worries, Jaune. She and I had a little... girl talk."

He crossed his arms. "You sure? Nothing I should be concerned about?"

"Yes, Jaune. I'm fine... everything's fine... nothing bad ever happened... EVER..." Her eyes widened as she stared at him intently.

*sigh* "Okay... I'll take your word for it."

All eyes turned to Sky as he started snickering.

"Hey dude, what's so funny?" Cardin asked.

"It's Nora... I just can't help but laugh when she does that big eye thing." *chuckle*

She raised a fist at him. "You got a problem with that?!"

"Calm down! I just thought it's so friggin adorable that it's funny. I'd say Ren's a pretty lucky guy to have you as his 'GF'."

"Uh, we're not actually... 'together-together'."

A moment of silence...

"Really?!"

She nodded. "Uh huh... we get that a lot."

"So Nora... what were you saying again? Before Neo took you?" Jaune asked.

Neo turned to the hammer wielder with a menacing look.

"..." She slowly turned her eyes away from her leader. "I forgot..."

"I'm pretty sure you were saying something about Pyr-"

"I already forgot about it, so drop the conversation!" Nora shouted.

"Okay... just calm down."

* * *

Pyrrha gave a heavy sigh. "Another missed chance..."

"Sorry..." Nora said. "My hands were tied..."

*giggle* "Not the best wingman, aren't cha'?" Yang said.

"It's okay... We'll have better luck next time." The spartan said.

"Sis, isn't she supposed to be called a wing woman? Or something like that? Being a girl and all..."

"I don't think that's even a thing."

* * *

A few moments later...

*BURP!* "Ahh... I'm stuffed." Nora had a relaxed smile as she rubbed her belly.

The rest of them finished their meals too.

"I couldn't eat another bite..." Sky said.

Penny started cleaning the table. "I'll do the dishes!"

"Yeah... you do that."

Team CRDL turned to the blonde knight...

"What?"

"You're seriously gonna let her do the work?" Cardin crossed his arms. "That's not very 'gentlemanly' of you..."

"You're one to talk... Besides, Penny's under punishment."

"For what?" Russel asked.

"Well..."

Everyone who knew hesitated to answer... except for Penny. "I used a fly cam to peek on Jaune while he was taking a bath."

* * *

"Wow, no hesitation at all..." Yang said.

"Vulgar yet honest... Classic 'Penny'." Weiss said.

*giggle* "She's a lot like me!"

"Nora, I disagree. You're not as straightforward all the time." Ren said.

* * *

Cardin sneered. "Hey Pen, did you happen to see his... thing?"

"You mean his genitals? Of course! It's not as big as I expected it to be... but it's fine. Size doesn't really matter."

Jaune was in a mix of extreme feeling of embarrassment with a hint of anger. "Penny! Will you please shut up!"

The guys laughed out loud... although the rest of the girls blushed.

* * *

All the girls, except for Nora... blushed real hard.

Ren smirked. "I agree. His size is pretty much normal for an average male."

They blushed even harder.

"Ren!" Pyrrha punched his arm.

"Ouch..."

* * *

"Ha... ha... Very funny, you guys. If someone needs me, I'll be at the arena... training." Jaune stood up and was about to leave when...

Velvet took him by his hand. "Jaune you just ate. You should at least wait for thirty minutes before you do strenuous work."

Neo nodded in agreement.

*sigh* "Fine..." He turned to the guys. Then a thought came to mind. "So how's training going? Any new tricks you guys learned?"

"Well, yeah, we started those team attack power move thingies. Only one is working as of now." Sky said. "Right Cardin?"

"Right." He then started making hand gestures. "We kinda have this thing where Russell here's gonna jump up and curl into a ball. Then, I would hit him with my mace like I'm playing baseball..."

Neo raised her eyebrow.

"His feet will land on my mace, mind you..."

"Then what happens?" Nora asked.

"I'll activate my dust knives as I spin faster... and hit the enemy." Russell finished.

"Impressive... You came up with that, Cardin?"

"Yeah... but the dust thing was Dove's idea."

*chuckle* "Ruby told me about something similar to that attack one time. She told me that Dr. Oobleck hit Zwei with his flaming baseball bat thingy turning the the dog into a powerful fire ball during the train incident in Vale."

"Brief silence..."

* * *

*giggle* "Good times..." Ruby said.

"Speak for yourself, sis."

"You're just mad that Neo whooped your butt."

"Hmph, one of these days... Let's see who will win this time once I get a rematch."

"She's that good?" Pyrrha asked. "Hmm... maybe should test her out for myself."

Blake turned to them. "I don't think you two should pick a fight with anyone."

"We're not picking a fight... I just want to gauge her abilities in a duel, that's all."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Sure... and that doesn't involve winning Jaune over?"

" ..." Pyrrha slowly turned away. "Perhaps..."

* * *

Nora turned to Cardin's team. "Copycats..."

"Hmph... Say what you want. I doubt even you could withstand it. Our team attack could knock you out cold with a single hit."

"Does it have a name?"

"Huh?"

"Your team attack... Does it have a name?" Jaune asked again.

"..."

Russell rubbed the back of his head. "We actually haven't thought about it yet."

"Do we have to name it?" Dove asked. "I think a single nod is enough to signal the attack."

"Yeah but... what if you have more than one? You can't always rely on visual cues. Besides, giving it a cool name makes it sound awesome!"

"How about we call it, 'Flying Sonic Spin Dash Attack'!" Sky said.

"That's kind of a mouthful... Try to keep it short and simple, no more than two words."

"Well, what name would you give it then." Cardin said.

"Dude, it's your team attack. You guys name it. Although I could give you some examples."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay... So with team RWBY, they got 'Freezer Burn' for Weiss and Yang, 'Checkmate' for Blake and Weiss, 'Lady Bug' for Ruby and Blake, 'Ice Flowers' for Ruby and Weiss, and 'Bumble Bee' for Blake and Yang. With my team, we have 'Flower Power's for Ren and Nora, and 'Arkos' for me and Pyrrha... We'll come up with more eventually."

"Wait... how'd you know about all about team RWBY's?" Nora asked.

"Ruby..." He simply answered.

"And she told you that much?" Dove added.

"Yes... Yes, she did."

* * *

Everyone's eyes turned to Ruby.

"Sis... Is that why Jaune was able to keep up with us when we fought him yesterday?"

"I... I was just helping him with making his own team attack names for his own team."

"You dolt! You shouldn't have given him that information! It would've cost us the match!"

Ruby crossed her arms and turned away. "Well excuse me for trying to help out a friend... Besides, most of our team attacks worked anyway. We still won anyway."

"Barely..." Nora added. "The look on Yang's face when she got her butt kicked was priceless!"

The blonde's eyes turned red as she glared at Nora...

"I'll shut up now..."

"You better..."

* * *

"None of those names make sense..." Cardin said.

"Sure they do! You're just not thinking hard enough."

Sky started chuckling. "I get it... I get all of them. Those names are based on the team members' color 're like 'ship' names."

"Well if you put it that way. Yeah, they definitely sound like 'ship' names."

"What is a ship name? I'm confused." Penny said.

Neo gave the same puzzled look.

"Would you care to explain?"

"You too, Velv?"

"I think that goes for the rest of us... except Sky." Russell said.

"Okay, then let me explain. Before we talk about ship names, first you need to know what 'ship' means..."

"You're not talking about bullheads and bid boats, are you?" Nora asked.

"Nope..." Jaune turned to Velvet and said... "Have you seen two people in your favorite show... or even in real life, and then said to yourself... 'They make a great couple'."

"Yes, I have."

"Could you please give an example?"

"Bulma and Yamcha... way back from the early episodes of Dragon Ball. I've been pairing them up since they were first introduced."

"Too bad they never ended up with each other." Sky butted in. "Who knew she'll get laid with Vegeta of all people. Then again, Yamcha's pretty useless when it comes to saving the world."

"He's not... completely useless."

"Girl... I actually forgot that he existed in the series."

"Getting back on topic!" Jaune said. "Yeah... that's basically it. Pairing two people up... Now here's where ship names come in. I kinda used to call those 'love team names' but ship names are easier to say... BUT, they don't get just any kind of name like 'Jimmy' or 'Fred'. They're well thought out and they're heavily dependent on their theme."

"Uh... okay?" Cardin said.

"As of now, I got two ship names in mind. Try to guess who am I referring to."

"Oooh! I love guessing games!" Nora said.

*chuckle* "Okay, here's a hard one. 'Solar Eclipse'..."

"..."

* * *

"Who the heck's Solar Eclipse?" Yang asked.

Blake slightly blushed...

And Pyrrha noticed her... "Blake? Do you know who he's referring to?"

"No..."

* * *

"Anybody?" Jaune asked.

"..."

"Let me give you guys a tip. Know what the ship name literally means, then try to relate them to people you know.

After giving it some thought...

"I got it!" Dove said. "'Solar Eclipse' is the moon blocking the sun, right? I'm gonna go with... 'Sun and Blake'."

Jaune smiled. "Bingo!"

* * *

Yang smirked. "You knew about that, didn't you?"

Blake cheeks turned red as she shifted her gaze. "Sun came up with the name."

* * *

"Oh! Solar Eclipse! I get it now." Penny said.

Velvet turned to Dove. "You're pretty good at this."

"It's just basic logic..."

"Okay, here's another one." Jaune said. "How about... 'Ice Berg'?"

Russell put his hand under his chin. "A huge chunk of ice in the sea... I'm gonna go for Weiss, but I can't really figure out who's the other one."

*chuckle* "We do know a guy who's afraid of water." Cardin gave a knowing look.

"Oh! It's Neptune!" Sky said. "How did I not see that?!"

Nora gave Jaune a weird look. "You... actually ship those two? OTP?"

"No... My OTP's you and Ren. Besides, if I'm going to move on, then I have to accept that 'Ice Berg' is a thing now. I have to let that ship sail with my full support."

Neo typed on her scroll. 'OTP?'

"OTP stands for 'One True Pairing'... a. k. a. your favorite ship."

"..."

"Uh... Jaune? Weiss and Neptune actually broke-"

Neo kicked Nora's leg.

"Grrrk!" She slammed her head on the table.

All eyes are on her...

"Nora? Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"..." She then brought her face up and tried to make a convincing smile. "Never better!" She then kicked Neo back.

Neo clenched her fist... and her teeth, in pain.

"Did the table just shook right now?" Velvet asked.

"I didn't feel anything." Nora smiled.

Neo just eyed her menacingly in response.

Awkward silence...

"I'll... take these to the sink now." Penny took the stack of plates and utensils, and left.

* * *

"Take that, you pink-eyed freak!"

Nora received everyone's stares...

"You have issues..." Yang said. "Not that I didn't like what you did, heh heh."

"I wonder if he really counts 'Arkos' as a ship..." Pyrrha said.

"Doubt it." Ren replied. "Knowing Jaune, he'd probably just brush it off."

* * *

In the infirmary...

Jaune gave a mischievous smile. "Hey Velv..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered why we're here?"

"That's... one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it. Why ARE we here? Are we a product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there a god? With all the plans and stuff..."

"..."

"I don't know, Jaune... but it keeps me up at night."

"..."

After a few seconds of silence...

"So... How did I do?"

"Velv, you delivered your lines perfectly. Griff would be so proud!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It needs a bit more feeling though. To be a good voice actor or actress one must deliver his or her lines like they believe what they are saying."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled back. "So any more 'Red vs Blue' lines you want to act out?"

"There's this one scene where Doc first met the blues. You know... the purple guy? They made a pretty funny joke that stuck with me out of all the seasons."

"How did that joke go again?"

"You mind if I if I voice act it myself first?"

*giggle* "Sure."

"Okay... here goes. Uh... just so you know, my memory's a bit hazy when it comes to the actual lines so. This is how I remember it."

He starts his voice acting...

Doc: I'm a pacifist.

Caboose: Wait, you're the thing that babies suck on...

Tucker: No, that's a pedophile.

Church: "Pacifier"... Tucker.

Tucker: Oh, those things... I was thinking of something else."

"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry. I don't think I could go on!" He then continued laughing.

Velvet laughed along with him. "Tucker and his dirty mind."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Jaune said.

Team CRDL went inside the room.

Cardin was the first to greet... "Hey Jauney Boy... Velvet. You two doin' okay?"

"Hey, guys. I'm doing fine. Just need a bit of rest. Then I could leave this place by tomorrow night."

"Same here." Velvet replied. "About time you guys showed up."

"Hey, we've been pretty busy." Sky said. "We could've gotten here earlier if Nora hadn't broke our dorm room's window last night."

"Nora? Why would she do that?"

"We thought you knew. She was looking for-"

Velvet started making gestures and a bunch of hand signals out of Jaune's field of vision, telling him one thing... 'DON'T...'

"..."

"She was looking for what? Jaune asked.

"She, uh..."

"Dude, she wasn't looking for anything. She just thought we did something worth beating us up for." Cardin said.

"Like what?"

"Personal reasons, Jaune. Don't worry, we already cleared it up. We just had a slight misunderstanding."

"Nice save." Russell whispered.

"Well... if you say so. You sure I don't have to be concerned?"

Team CRDL turned to each other before answering... "We're sure."

Awkward silence...

"So... what happened to 'club night'? This, is like... the second time you bailed out of going."'

"Like we said... We were pretty busy today."

"Cardin... I already know about how hostile the club members are to you guys."

"Hostile?" Velvet asked.

Their eyes widened...

"You knew?! Since when? You could've done something about it!" Sky said.

"Hey, I already did my part. The only reason I couldn't is because nobody wants to tell me what Neptune did. It's really hard to fix feuds if you don't know the cause. So if you don't mind filling me in..."

"Look, we don't know either." Dove said.

Just then, Cardin's scroll started ringing. He checked it and saw Neptune's face...

"Well, speaking of the devil. Here he is now." He then picked up the incoming call.

"Dude! Where are you guys?! You promised back at the old man's shop that you'll be here. What gives?!"

"Uh... yeah. Something came up so... we couldn't go."

"I almost got my head cut off by... a certain someone! I could've used your help!"

"Hey, don't make us answer for the things you've done. That's your problem. We only had to deliver them a message about Jaune being in the infirmary, remember? How many guys does it take to deliver a message?"

Jaune called his attention. "Cardin, let me talk to him... please."

"Sure, knock yourself out." He turned back to Neptune. "Jaune wants to talk to you..."

The bedridden blonde took the scroll.

"Oh, hey Jaune. How's it going? You look... okay."

"Neptune, I'm not here for small talk. Everyone in the club started hating you guys since last month. Give it to me straight this time, dude. What did you do?"

*sigh* "Fine, I'll come of clean... Remember Bob? The DJ who I got into a fist fight months ago?"

"What about him?"

"We kinda had... 'friendly' fist fights behind your back."

"You what?!"

"It's not what you think! We only did it for training purposes. You know... sparring. Bob said that he wanted to be ready for someone he calls, 'Blondie'... He's probably talkin' about Yang. We just got carried away a bit... And then this Neon chick showed up and ratted me out for something she doesn't know so I got in trouble. Team CRDL got mixed in 'cause they actually stood up for me along with Sun... which is a first."

"What about Bob?"

"He got hospitalized."

"Let me guess, you didn't even give your share on his bill..."

"Dude, I don't have lien! What am I supposed to do?"

"Get a job in the club... Earn money to pay them back."

"I... actually haven't thought of that."

"Then do it already! Just go talk to Professor Ozpin for permits and stuff."

"Do I really have to? Bob's fine now. He already got discharged from the hospital some time ago..."

Jaune just gave him the "serious" look.

*sigh* "Okay fine... as soon as I get back to Beacon."

Sun called out from the background. "Hey Neptune! I just found a hidden door with a huge fridge behind it, full of grape sodas!"

"My stash! Stay away from that!"

"Oh come on, dude. Share..." Neptune said.

*sigh* "Okay fine... Both of you can have some. Just try not to move around too much after drinking the stuff... if you don't wanna get 'gassy' with a nasty case of the stomach ache, that is."

"Kay, got it... Just so you know, Sun and I are gonna stay here overnight. We'll be using your room."

"If your gonna stay in my room, then try to NOT mess it up. The twins actually took the time and effort to clean the place up."

Suddenly...

*CRASH!* "Aack! Neptune! A little help here, bud! The fridge bit my tail and it won't budge!"

"Hang on!" Neptune turned back to the scroll. "Uh... Anyways, good talk, dude. Tell Cardin 'bye' for me."

*sigh* "Sure..."

"Cool." Neptune tossed his scroll on the bed and headed for Sun. "Dude, you're not supposed to bathe yourself with grape sodas."

"I spilled it, okay?! Now help me up."

The call ended...

"That won't end well..." Velvet said.

"It never does..." Jaune turned to Cardin. "Here's your scroll back... Oh, and Neptune said-"

"I know... I heard." He puts the scroll back in his pocket.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Neo opened the door and let Coco in, carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, hon. I got you a turkey leg, a slice of watermelon, and a can of grape sod-" She noticed team CRDL's presence. "Oh hey! Never expected to see you guys. It's about time you paid a visit."

Neo took the tray from Coco's hands and brought it to Jaune.

"Thanks!" He sat up and started eating his meal. He then noticed four sodas on his tray. "Uh... Coco?"

"Those other sodas are for me, Neo, and Velv." She then turned to the other guys. "Sorry, I didn't know you were coming so..."

"Oh, no biggy..." He then shifted his gaze. "Something kinda bugs me though. There are a whole lot of different flavors... but most people, if not all, always choose grapes. Why is that?"

Dove crossed his arms. "Just read the signs on the vending machines and you'll get the answer. 'PEOPLE LIKE GRAPES'."

* * *

Back with team RWBY...

They're still watching Jaune's diary entry.

* * *

After Jaune and team CRDL's joint training session...

Glynda Goodwitch was there to give her thoughts. "Gentlemen, after defeating 3 waves of androids containing fifty each, you five have done a good job."

"Aww yeah!" Sky fist pumped. *pant* *pant*

"Team CRDL, your teamwork has improved immensely. Every movement complemented each other's even with working with an extra member."

"Uh... thanks, ma'am." Cardin rubbed the back of his neck.

She then turned to Jaune. "I see that your training in this facility has paid off, Mister Arc. Furthermore, I'm impressed that you've adapted to Cardin's leadership very well, as opposed to your current status as 'leader' of your own team, also adding the fact that you and Mister Winchester have a... rough history with each other."

"It's nothing much, really... My ego isn't really big compared to a lot of people. Plus, I got used to Cardin's orders last year."

"Dude, will you ever let that go?"

"I already have. I'm just saying that all the stuff we did last year actually helped me... so thanks."

"You're welcome... I guess."

*Ahem* Glynda called their attention. "All in all, I would say that everyone did a splendid performance in his exercise."

"Go team!" Jaune and the rest of the team started giving each other high fives.

"However..."

Everyone went silent...

"I would like to point out some things." She then turned to one of the team's members. "You, Mister Lark, wasted your so called, 'twenty-hit combo' on an 'Atlesian Knight' when it already lost it's ability to fight after the third hit while still managing to dodge and block other incoming attacks."

"Sorry..."

"Furthermore... Mr. Winchester and Russell Thrush, wasting all that energy executing that team attack of yours was certainly unnecessary to do to the very last standing droid. You were risking your teammate's feet and legs to destroy an opponent than can simply be taken down with a normal hit... just for the sake of showing off."

Brief silence...

"I see to it that you need my advice. Always use energy, time, and effort efficiently. That is all. You are dismissed." And with that, she headed out of the facility... but then she turned around. "May I remind you gentlemen that you have classes this afternoon with... Dr. Oobleck, I believe."

"Yes ma'am." They all answered.

"Well... That's a wrap. I'll just take a nap in my room."

*yawn* Sky stretched his arms. "Same here. I'm so tired..."

"We all are." Dove took out a small metallic ball out of his pocket and started pushing buttons on it.

"Is that a fly cam?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah... Professor Ozpin gave us two of these for each of us. He wants us to make our own diaries while we train here. It's one of his conditions we have to meet to stay here at Beacon... also for extra credit."

*chuckle* "Welcome to the club."

Moments later... Velvet, Neo, Penny and Nora came to them.

"All of you did a wonderful job!" Penny said.

"Any injuries I need to tend?" The faunus girl asked.

"Well... Other than Russell's sore feet, I think we all need is a bit of rest."

"Cardin, do you really had to hit my feet that hard?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If I did any less harder, then you'd probably hit the ground before you even get to the 'Atlesian Knight'."

"Boo!" Nora gave them a 'thumbs down'. "Except you, Jaune. You did good."

Cardin crossed his arms and turned away. "Like you could do any better."

"Russell, let me check your feet. I'll see what I can do." Velvet said.

"Uh, sure... Wait, are we doing this right here and now? Or..."

"In your room." She replied.

"Oh... Right... Yeah... Got it..." He slightly blushed.

Neo typed on her scroll and showed it to Cardin. 'What's wrong with him?'

"He gets nervous and uncomfortable when it comes to the ladies."

"No, I'm not! I just... I don't know... Feel weird."

* * *

Yang pressed 'Fast Forward'.

"What gives?!" Ruby said.

"There's not enough 'juicy' stuff to go around! I liked it better when Jaune only made his entries after the day's done instead recording every single thing that's happened."

"This is his own personal journal. What did you expect?" Weiss said. "That's just how he wants to do it."

"Not everything is interesting when it comes to diaries." Blake said.

"Yup... That's just how it works." Nora added.

"You know... We could just skip some of the footages. I really want to see that tribute Jaune made for me."

"Pyrrha, we'll get to that. I get that you're super anxious and all, but you seriously need to be patient. 'Good things come to those who wait'." Yang said, as she was watching Jaune's scroll, waiting for the right moment to 'play' it again.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been reading my books."

"Heh heh, yeah... I got that quote from your 'The Man With Two Souls 2: The Man With Four Souls' book. I still think the first book was better though."

"I never saw you as the 'reader' type." Ren said.

"Actually, Yang used to read story books when I was younger. Though she actually reads them to me... I think it's still the same thing."

"Hey look! Jaune's gonna have a private talk with Neo in his room." Yang played the footage.

Weiss gave a long sigh.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Neo began typing on her scroll. 'So... What do you wanna talk about?'

Jaune took out something in his pocket and held it out to her. " Could you please wear this and answer some questions for me?"

'What's that?'

"It's a mood ring. Professor Ozpin said this is one of Atlas' tech they developed. It has a lie detector as it's 'side' function. He wouldn't tell me it's main feature for some reason... But anyway, would you please put it on?"

She smirked. 'Only if you put it on me yourself... while kneeling down... preferably through my ring finger.'

He slightly blushed. "Neo, I know what you're trying to do... and it won't work. Plus, you're a strong, independent girl, who's also a friggin badass... Put it on yourself."

*giggle* 'Fine.' She took the ring and wore it.

"Okay, here's some questions." He started blushing again. "Do you... like me? In a 'more than a friend-ish' sort of way?"

'Yup... didn't we already had this conversation?' The ring turned green.

"Actually, no... Professor Ozpin was the one who said to me that you... you know..." He slightly turned away. "So... why?"

Neo gave a confused look.

"Why do you like... ME?"

'Is it really wrong for a girl have a crush? Jeez...'

"Of course not. It's just... why me? And please don't dodge the question this time."

*giggle* She smiled and took a seat on his bed. She motioned him to sit right next to her.

"Uh... okay." He obliged.

'Jaune, have you ever laid eyes on someone and said to yourself, "Damn... She cute".'

"W-Well... Professor Ozpin gave you footages of my time here in Beacon... So you should know."

*sigh* 'Don't dodge my questions, and I won't dodge yours. Give me a straight answer."

"Okay, fine. Yes, I have... and you probably already know who it is."

'Well... that's basically what I felt when I first saw you through Ozpin's scroll. You're pretty funny too. A bit awkward, yes but... that's just part of your quirks.' The ring kept on glowing green.

"Not to mention stupid, weak, over-confident at times-"

Neo punched his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

'You shouldn't insult yourself, Jaune. That's just... wrong."

He crossed his arms and turned away. "Well excuse me for being honest."

She then leaned her head on his shoulder and gave him a hug.

And of course, Jaune blushed really hard. "Uh... What're you doing?"

* * *

Pyrrha was clenching her fist again and tried to calm herself down. "I really hate where this is going."

"You and I both..." Weiss said.

"I think we're all on the same boat here." Yang added.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, it could be worse."

"Oh, it gets way worse..."

All eyes turned to Nora.

"Let me guess... He's going to get kissed again." Blake said.

"Do you really want me to spoil it for you again?"

"No... but technically, you already did."

* * *

"..."

"Uh... seriously, Neo. What are you doing? You're kinda invading my personal space..."

'Just trying to comfort you... You look really depressed.'

"Well... that's why I have Penny to do tickle therapy on me later... Getting back on topic, are those all the reasons you have for, um... liking me? I mean, that can't all be it, right?"

'There's more to it, of course. You... actually kind of remind me of myself when I was younger. I kinda used to be... unpopular and, you know... treated as an underdog."

"Seriously? You don't really look the part."

'Jaune, I was born a mute... Do you think I don't get teased a lot for it? I wasn't always this good to begin with. Everyone starts at "zero"... That goes for me, "The Great Pyrrha Nikos", and in this case, you... I can relate to a lot of your problems, Jaune. So basically, the more I got to know you, the more that I feel like I want to be with you, you know?' Neo blushed.

And he did the same... "Wow, that's... wow. Um... don't you think you're being to open about this? We only kinda hung out for less than a week... I think."

'I've been literally watching you on the things that should've been private. I think it's only fair that I open up to you."

"..." He gave an awkward laugh. "Good point... But do you really have to be so direct? I mean, you kissed me for like... nine times on our very first training session. I thought girls are supposed to be subtle when it comes to these things."

Neo pouted. 'Subtle... You want me to be subtle?! You're f*cking DENSE! I can't help but face palm every single time a girl makes a move on you and you completely brush it off! I feelings won't go anywhere if I go with "subtle"!'

"Hey! In my defense, Velvet doesn't actually interact with me on a daily basis. She actually admitted that she was stalking me back then. How the heck would I know that she likes me?"

* * *

Everybody face palmed...

"Damn, he's so oblivious!" Yang said.

* * *

'I wasn't talking about her!'

"..." Jaune got his 'gears' turning. "Wait... Someone else likes me?"

Her eyes widened, she then quickly typed on her scroll. 'No... Forget that I said anything.'

"Are you sure? Sounds to me like you're hiding somethi- mmph!"

Neo kissed him... on the lips.

* * *

"Called it..." Blake said.

Pyrrha was losing her 'cool'. "No one's stopping this? Why?! Where's Velvet?! Penny?! Nora, where were you!?"

"We just finished our class with Dr. Oobleck! Neo took Jaune and teleported him back to his room the moment she got the chance."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Wait... I thought Jaune was the one who asked her to-"

"He did..."

"Well... If Yang hadn't skip passed the other scenes earlier, we could have at least had an idea."

"Hey... let's not lay the blame on anyone, Ice Queen."

"Why not? It's true that it's your fault!"

"Now isn't the time for arguments. We should at least see this through." Blake said.

* * *

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Neo let him go...

*cough* *cough* *cough* Jaune's face got redder than ever. "Neo! What the heck!"

'Like I said, forget that I said anything earlier... You have me.' She then took the mood ring off and handed it to him. 'I think I won't need this anymore.'

"Do you really have to do… that?"

She smirked. 'I know you enjoyed "that" too, Jaune.'

"So what?! We're not supposed to do stuff like this!"

*giggle* 'What are you so afraid of?'

"Getting us both killed…" He answered. "I haven't even given the other girls a proper answer yet."

'Them? Kill us? Get real… I'm more than enough to take them all at once.'

"Last time I checked, you got your butt handed to you by Velv."

'That was just a clone…'

"Well… What about earlier this morning?"

'She took me off guard once. She's pretty good… but not good enough.'

"Hope you can actually back that up." *sigh* "Anyway, there's one last question I'd like to ask."

She then held her hand right in front of him.

"It's okay. You don't have to put the ring on."

"…"

"Are you sure you're making the right choice here? You do know me well enough, right?"

'Everybody has flaws, Jaune. Some people just have more than others.'

*sigh* "I know…"

She then rubbed his back after typing on her scroll… 'Hey… don't let that bring you down. That's what makes us human, after all.'

"I wish I didn't have a lot though…"

'Is that what's causing your depression? You're insecurities?'

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Also because I made life choices that I pretty much regret… And just being in Beacon is a constant reminder so… yeah."

She smirked. 'I have an idea. How about you let me do the "tickle therapy" on you?'

"Uh… I think you already know that I gave that job to Penny."

'Oh, come on! Just this once! Pretty please?' She gave him the "cute puppy dog begging" eyes.

"I'm kinda used to Ruby doing that look so… I'm already immune to it by now."

She pouted.

"Hey, at least I would've said 'yes' anyway."

Neo's mood brightened up. She then sat on Jaune's lap, wrapped her legs around him, and hugged him in a way that restraints his arm movement.

* * *

Everybody's eyes widened.

Yang quickly took the scroll off of Pyrrha's hands and paused it.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Ruby said.

"Let me hold this for a while. Pyrrha's sure to break it if she got her hands on this."

"I think she could break it regardless… understandably." Weiss replied.

"I'll… try to control myself."

* * *

Jaune's face turned bright red. "N-Neo? This isn't how-"

She started rubbing her nose on his…

"N-Now you're just making my nose feel all tingly..."

She stopped… Then, her eyes turned pink as he stared at his.

*gulp*"What're you-"

She suddenly kissed and sucked on his neck, pushing him down on the bed.

"Eeek! Neo! HA HA HA! Stop! I can't take it!" *SHRIEK!*

She then blocked his mouth with hers to shut him up…

"Mmph! Mmmph! Hmmmph!"

"NORA SMASH!" The door suddenly blew up revealing the hyperactive girl and her mighty hammer.

* * *

"About time you showed up." The blonde said.

"Don't blame me! Neo locked all the entrances to the place! It took Penny fifteen minutes just to unlock a single door! She said there's some sort of virus blocking her access… or something."

"So you decided to break in… Good call." Blake said.

"Good thing too, since someone looks like she's about to explode." Ruby turned to Pyrrha.

She tried to force a smile. "I-I'm p-perfectly c-calm…"

"She's not the only one." Ren… and the rest of the gang, turned to Weiss.

Her left eye was twitching. "I… admit that I'm a bit upset… but I have better control of my emotions compared to Pyrrha."

He then turned back to the red head. "Are you gonna take that?"

"…" *sigh* "She's not wrong."

* * *

Nora charged at Neo. "JAUNE'S NOT YOURS!"

She quickly took her parasol on the edge of the bed and teleported to outside of the room, taking the blonde goof with her.

But then, three girls ambushed her. Velvet and Coco pulled Jaune away while Penny tackled Neo to the ground.

"Target captured!" She called out.

Coco crossed her arms and smirked. "Thought you could get away with this, did you?!"

"Jaune, are you okay?" Velvet asked.

"…" He stood still and stiff in place, still blushing really hard.

Penny turned to her. "I think he's traumatized. He's not even breathing properly."

Coco inched closer to him. *giggle* "I'll give him CPR."

Velvet pulled him away. "You don't give him CPR in this sort of situation!"

"I know what to do!" Without warning, Nora smacked him really hard on the back of his head.

*THUD!* Jaune lost consciousness and fell on Velvet's arms.

"Nora! What the hell?!" Both Coco and Velvet shouted.

Seeing this, Neo teleported away from penny's hold and kicked Nora's shin.

"Ouchies!" She started hopping on one leg. "What was that for?!"

She typed on her scroll… 'That's for hurting my boyfriend, you jerk!'

…Only to be tackled again by Penny.

*THUD!*

(End of Entry no. 10)

* * *

Yang had the "XD" face…

…Same with Ruby.

Weiss snickered but tried to hide it behind her hand, while Ren and Blake simply grinned.

Pyrrha was still a bit mad though…

Especially Nora… "Stupid Neo…"

"Though I appreciate what you did, did you really have to knock him out?"

"Well, it did work… kinda."

Yang slowly calmed down from her laughing. "Well… that got out of hand."

"I don't think that pun fits this sort of situation…"

"For your information, sis, I wasn't trying to make a pun."

'Oh... My bad." Ruby shifted her gaze. "So… On to the next entry, I guess?"

"It's getting pretty late." Ren said. "We should get some sleep."

*yawn* "Sounds like a plan." Nora rubbed her eyes.

*sigh* "Fine… We could watch some more tomorrow." Pyrrha reached for Jaune's scroll.

Yang kept it away from her. "Whoa, hey now. His scroll ain't leaving this room."

She crossed her arms. "I'm Jaune's partner. I think I have the right to his scroll way more than you and your team."

"No worries… It's just for safe keeping. We don't want to have somebody take the lead on his videos while everyone's asleep, right?" Yang smirked.

"You four would." Nora said.

"No, we wouldn't..." Blake then turned to the heiress. "…except maybe for Weiss."

Everyone's eyes are now on her…

"What? What makes you think I would-?"

"You took Jaune's scroll last night and listened to his music videos."

"Yeah! And you even took my headphones!" Ruby added.

"…"

Pyrrha gave Weiss a stern look.

*sigh* "Okay, I promise I won't such things again… Shnee's honor."

"Then I'll take your word for it. Hopefully, lending you my trust won't be in vain."

Team JNPR… or the rest of them rather, left and went back to their dorm room.

After getting dressed for bed…

"We should charge Jaune's scroll. The batteries are probably almost dead." Blake lied down her bed…

*yawn* "I'll do it." Yang said.

"I'm surprised it lasted this long." Ruby got to her bunk and lied down. *Nighty night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Soon all of them were ready to sleep…

"Good night, sis."

Weiss tucked herself in bed. *sigh* "Good night…Jaune…" She whispered.

"Heard 'ya, Ice Queen." *giggle* "How sweet!" Yang started laughing.

Blake smirked. "Same here…."

"What? What did she say?"

"She said good night to Jaune, Rubes."

"I did not!"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it, Weiss. You're never going to have him anyway." Blake said.

Silence…

Yang laughed out loud. "Burn!"

* * *

With Jaune…

"Bye, guys! Thanks for the visit."

"Anytime…" Cardin said.

Coco locked the door as soon as they left. "I thought they would never leave"

"Rude much?"

"Jaune, you promised us a make out session before bed. Do you really wanna do it in front of those guys?"

"No… I guess not." Jaune cheeks turned slightly red.

"We better do it quick. We only have at least 30 minutes until curfew time hits." Velvet said.

Neo smirked as she instantly switched her clothes. She was back in her pink onesie.

"Hey Velv, catch!" She threw her onesie to her.

"Thanks!"

"Jaune, I brought your onesie too." She then gave him a flirty smile. "You need help putting it on?"

"N-No! I'm good. I can get changed by myself."

"Suit yourself…" *giggle* "…literally." Coco started taking her clothes off.

And so did Velvet…

Jaune started to have a nose bleed so he turned away and closed his eyes. "What the-! Get changed in the bathroom, you sickoes!"

"Aww, come on. It's no fun when you turn away. Won't you please take a look? Just a little peek."

"No, Coco! I don't want to take a peek! Seriously, if you two won't get changed in the bathroom, I'm not going through with this anymore! I'm done!"

"Have it your way, Mr. Cranky Pants. You're no fun…" Coco headed for the bathroom.

*sigh* Velvet followed. "I told you he wouldn't like it."

After getting changed…

"Velv and I are done changing. You read-?"

"Mmmmmmmph!"

"Neo! Who said you can start without us?!"

"Hey, no fair! I was supposed to go first!" Velvet ran to the poor blonde.

* * *

A/N: There's a review on this story that caught my attention very recently from "TypicallyHarshReview". And judging only by his name alone, you could tell he gave me a typically harsh review… My response? Everything he said in his review… is TRUE.

Okay, here's the deal… Don't get me wrong, although his review were basically flames that are no way constructive (in my opinion), that's basically what my fic has. I say that it isn't constructive because

Guys, I have a confession… I have NO IDEA how to write a "good" story. All I'm doing now is to go with what my gut is telling me. I only did a tiny bit of research on how to write my story, like using other people's advice on the internet like "show, don't tell…", "the power of he/she said", and "writing your story in a way that will be easy to read (avoiding long paragraphs)".

DO NOT WORRY… Just because I'm going with my gut DOES NOT mean I don't know where this story is heading. In fact, I already planned the end of this fic before I even figured out how to start it. Here's what was going on in my mind back then:

(Part 1)

Me: What might people like to read?

My internal self: A Diary Fic about your favorite character of the series, Jaune Arc.

After planning the ending…

Me: Awesome! To make this fic work, I need team RWBY's attention on Jaune. Pique their curiosity… What should I do?

My internal self: Option 1… Make Jaune so careless that he leaves his diary out on the open for team RWBY to find… which is WAY over done. Option 2… Make Jaune O.P. after training in a span of time, have him fight 4 people; give everyone shocked faces, team RWBY starts searching for the truth. I suggest option 2…

Me: People will EAT ME ALIVE if I make Jaune O.P.!

My Internal Self: Then give him limitations like everyone else… Have him lose the fight but still gain everyone's attention. Give him a susanoo or something.

Me: That could work… although the susanoo is a bit too much. I'm just going to go with Broly's aura burst in Dragon Ball Shin Budokai 2: Another Road… That PSP game never gets old.

A few more days… After watching the "RWBY Volume 3 Opening" when it was first released.

Me: I need this fanfic to follow canon somehow. Volume 3's obviously gonna go dark. What if somebody dies or something?

My Internal self: Ozpin… he's mysterious. Give him a time machine to undo SOME of the damages that will mess up your story. Since he has clock gears in his tower, it will make sense to the fans… hopefully.

And so on and so forth…

(End of Part 1)

Part 2? It depends if you really want to know how I came up with this story.

What I'm basically trying to say is. I'm a NOOB fanfic writer who got lucky… for some reason. And I purposely tried to mix in stuff that people would hate in a story like (quoting TypicallyHarshReview) "1. Every single fucking girl in beacon falling in love with Jaune. 2. Jaune becoming a super powerful God at the drop of a hat. 3. Meaningless fluff that no way helps the story become better." ...just to make a difference that not all fics that have this kind of content are bad…

With all that said, I am so sorry if some of you guys feel the same way. I honestly don't understand why, if you do actually hate the story. I expected that this fic won't appeal to everyone but I never expected that this story would actually piss people off.

Just know that… unless people demand that my story should be taken down, I'm not gonna stop writing this fic until it reaches it's end.

Please do not hate on the guy. He's not really worth it. I checked his profile and he's only 15... unless he lied about his age. It's a 4-year age gap compared to mine... I just thought of making this response to let you guys know that I'm aware of my fanfiction's flaws.

P.S. Please don't spoil me on RWBY Chibi episodes 10 and 11 on reviews or PMs. I will get those reaction videos out soon. Thank you again for all your support, and have a nice day/night. :-)


	13. Fixing the Past

Chapter 13: Fixing The Past

A/N: I'm back! Yeah... How long has it been? *sees date last updated* (July 2016)

!O_O!

Wow... I am so so sorry for being gone for quite a long time. College has been so hectic. Electronics ain't easy, guys... nor cheap. Honestly, I've been struggling with my studies. I'm not the smartest guy around. I know this is kind of a weak excuse due to the fact that I do have some free time within my almost one year absence, so... I'm sorry... I just got too stressed out, I suppose.

I'm still thankful for everyone who's still reading my story. I can't believe that about a hundred people everyday actually read this fic up till now (seeing this story's stats in my account).

Speaking of being thankful, I would also like to thank everyone who have been reviewing/commenting on my work and those who've been PM'ing just to check up on my well-being. It's honestly kinda heart-warming to know that some people would actually care about some guy (me) who writes a story they (assumingly) like.

Lastly, a special thanks to "mistersalmon" for reminding me to update this fic during my absence. Seriously! I see him everywhere! In PM; On my YouTube videos, specifically on my RWBY Soundtrack Bass Covers; And even my Email. Okay, I'm not sure about the Email thing. My fanfic and YT account is linked to my email so... Yeah. He's been constantly reminding me to update every month. That's some dedication right there. xD

For those of you who would like to contact me to ask me something, or basically just to talk and hangout online, stick around at the author's notes at the end of this chapter. It's where I normally put my announcements and stuff (starting now). I know you guys are here for my fic, not me. Hehe...

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Morning, In the infirmary...

*yawn* Jaune woke up and stretched his arms. He tried to lift both but his left arm won't budge. After taking a look, he blushed so hard. *gulp* "Uh... V-Velv?"

*yawn* "Five more minutes, please..." *snore* She hugged him tighter and pressed her cheek against his.

"V-Velv!"

*moan* "What?"

"My hand is... stuck between your thighs, close to your... Um..." He turned away and blushed even harder.

"..." She took a look, and then smirked. "Well... why won't you pull it out?"

"I would if you loosen it up a little..."

She tightened it instead... "Try squirming it."

"V-V-Velv!"

*giggle* "Okay, okay. I'll stop being difficult." She let him go.

*sigh of relief* "..."

Afterwards, she put her leg on his, hugged him, and gave a him quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed even harder than before. "Well... Someone's in a good mood."

*giggle* "Why wouldn't I be? I got to sleep with my crush for another night. Plus, your unconscious, tight hugging is really nice."

"You don't find that... annoying at all?"

"Of course not. Why would I find that annoying?"

"I don't know... I've been told that my hugs get pretty tight at night, like... 'crazy bear hug' tight."

"True... but give me an honest answer, Jaune. If Weiss gave you a bone crushing hug back then..."

"I'd... probably squeal in delight while working through the pain, even though I'm not really a masochist." He finished. "Did I... gave you a crushing hug last night?"

*giggle* "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind getting more of those hugs." She hugged him even tighter.

His cheeks start to go red again. "Well... I-If you insist..." He then opened his arms hugged her back.

Just then... Neo (wearing a nurse's outfit) opened the door without even knocking, as she brought in two trays of food. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look.

Jaune gave an awkward laugh. "Uh... Velv? You should let go now. Time to eat..."

*sigh* "Fine..." She broke away from his embrace.

Neo smiled as she gave them a tray each.

"Wait.. How 'bout you?" Jaune asked.

She started typing on her scroll. 'I already ate my breakfast. Now it's your turn to eat yours.' Then, she sat beside him on the other side of the bed. She took Jaune's knife and fork on his tray and started feeding him his pancakes...

...much to Velvet's annoyance.

"Uh... Thanks but I don't need help anymore. I can eat by myself just like last ni- mmph!"

She stuffed his mouth with a slice... *giggle* She started typing on her scroll again. 'Who said this was about helping you? This is just a 'boyfriend-girlfriend' kind of thing.'

"That's enough, Neo." Velvet said. "As his personal nurse... in the first place, it's my job to feed him... Not yours."

She rolled her eyes. 'Well... You're certainly dressed for the job.'

The faunus girl crossed her arms. "What... You think just because I'm wearing a onesie while you're dressed like... that, makes you more fit for the job?"

'Yeah... My thoughts exactly...'

"Well you're wrong! You only need hands to feed him, not outfits."

*sigh* "Break it up, you two- mmph!"

Neo shoved another slice of pancake into his mouth, and started typing on her scroll afterwards. 'Your headmaster gave me the right to be his nurse too, you know...'

"Yes, but I was first!"

Jaune just finished chewing and swallowed his food. "Girls, please sto- mmph!"

She fed him again... with more pancakes than what you normally should put on a fork, and then typed, 'First? FIRST?! I was the one who woke up early to make breakfast for BOTH of you! How about you? Where were you?! Oh I know! You were slacking off, all cozy and warm in bed!'

Velvet clenched her fist. "W-Well... You're just jealous that I got to sleep with Jaune two days in a row!"

As Jaune swallowed a mouthful of pancakes, like... literally full, he started choking. *cough!* *cough* "Need..." *cough* "...drink!" *cough*

Neo gave a smirk as she thought of an idea. She put the orange juice right inside her mouth without gulping it down. Her cheeks started to puff up. Her face inched closer and closer to Jaune's as she puckered up.

Normally, he would blush in this sort of situation, but...

*cough!* *cough!* He started hammering his own chest with his fist.

"Neo! This is an emergency! Now is not the time!" Velvet kept her away with a hand to the forehead.

In response... she pushed on, and even tried to pull Velvet's hands off of her. Because of this, Velvet's hands slipped down to Neo's cheeks, forcing her to spit the juice... all over Jaune's face.

"Gah!" Out of desperation, he shoved both girls out of his way to find the whole pitcher (since some of the juice she spat got to his eyes). After finding it, he started chugging the juice down his throat and eventually stopped the choking. *pant* *pant* "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"..."

"..."

After wiping his face with his own blanket, he started to calm down and notice the two girls frowning. "I-I'm sorry... I-"

"No, Jaune... I'm sorry..." Velvet said.

'Me too...'

Brief silence...

*sigh* "Remember the talk we had with all the girls before you guys started the 'Battle Royale'?"

"Yes..."

Neo nodded.

"Didn't I tell you why sharing me was a bad idea in the first place? But still you went through with it and look where it got us now."

"Well technically, we weren't sharing you just now..."

"My point exactly... Look, do you really want me to do a long rant again to explain it?"

"No... No, you don't. You made yourself perfectly clear... for me, at least."

'Same goes for me.'

"Good, so you two understand... In all honesty, I don't know how to fix all this as of now. But maybe you should all lay off with the..." He blushed. "...advances and stuff. Most of the arguments start from those..."

Neo scratched her head and frowned after typing on her scroll... 'You mean... I don't get to hug and kiss you anymore?!'

His cheeks got even redder. "Well... Yeah. Could we be just friends for time being until this eventually sorts itself out?"

"B-But-"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again..." He interrupted. "Butts are for pooping. I won't change my mind, Velv."

Brief silence...

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Now who could that be, so early in the morning?" He asked.

'Probably Coco...' Neo stood up, went to the door, and opened it.

And then, they were greeted with different yet familiar faces...

"Sup, losers!" The monkey faunus made a 'peace' sign.

His blue-haired partner waved his hand. "Hey."

"Hey Blondie, how's it going?" A man's voice said.

"Sun! Neptune! And... Junior? What're you guys doing here so early?" Jaune asked.

"Is that any way to welcome your visitors?" Sun said.

"You have two more visitors, by the way. And they look pretty excited." Neptune turned to his side.

"Huh?"

Just then, the twins popped their heads from each side of the room's entrance...

"Jaune!" They both shouted as they ran to him, completely ignoring Neo at the door.

"Mil n' Mel! Nice to see you tw- Gah!"

The twins hugged him from both sides, pressing their bodies tightly against his and gave him a long passionate smooch on each of his cheeks... pushing away Velvet in the process.

Militia pulled away for a second. "Sun and Neptune told us everything. I'm so glad you're okay!" She got back to kissing him again.

"Eeep! Please! Not so tight..." His face turned bright red.

Junior gave a long whistle...

Neptune started to blush. "You know what... I'm just gonna turn around."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You could at least act cool. Sheesh..." Sun said.

"Ow, ow, oww! Girls, it's starting to hurt now."

Velvet's eye was twitching. "You two should get off of him."

They complied...

Militia turned to her. "Oh Velvet! I didn't even notice you're here."

She crossed her arms. "Even when you just shoved me into the corner?"

Neo put a hand on her hip as she showed them her scroll. 'How come they get to hug and kiss you? This is so unfair!'

"That's just how they always greet me... Plus, they just got here so I haven't told them anything yet."

The twins gave him confused looks.

"I know, right? The only time they act like 'girly' girls is when Jaune's around. Otherwise, they're uptight, stuck up bitc-"

Neptune quickly covered the guy's mouth. "Ignore him, for he doesn't know what he says."

Sun received stern looks from the twins.

Velvet smirked. "You can't argue with the truth..."

"You shouldn't complain, Neo." A voice said from behind Junior.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Coco with a smug look on her face.

"We already got two make out sessions from him yesterday, remember?"

Neo turned to the twins and smirked.

"What?! No fair!" Militia said.

"Well then, we should make it even... right now." Melanie looked directly at Jaune's eyes with hunger.

"Uh... D-Do you really have to?" He gave a nervous chuckle.

Militia's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Wait! Why do you and Velvet have matching onesies? And why do I smell her scent on you? D-Did you two...?"

Everyone's eyes widened... except for Coco, Neo and Velvet.

Junior put his hands on Sun and Neptune's shoulders. "Maybe we should give them some privacy."

"Good idea..." Neptune said.

"Yeah, sure..." Sun nodded.

"We'll be back, kid." Junior said. "So... Where's the cafeteria? I'm starving."

The three guys left the room.

The twins gave a menacing look as they waited for Jaune's answer.

*gulp* "Uh, y-yeah... About that..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

In RWBY's dorm room...

*yawn* Weiss stretched her arms, sat up, and rubbed her eyes afterwards. "Is anyone else awake yet?"

After getting up from bed, she saw the rest of her team, with most of team JNPR, already awake as they watched Jaune's diary entry on the holographic television screen connected to Jaune's scroll. "You started without me!?"

"You're the one who said that you don't want anyone to wake you up from your beauty sleep." Ruby said.

"That's because you keep waking me up with that loud whistle of yours!"

"Chill, Ice Queen. We were just about to start anyway."

"Yeah... Ren and I even made pancakes for everyone's breakfast!" Nora said as she gave Weiss a stack, with syrup and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you..." She got up, grabbed a towel as well as her clothes. "I'll just freshen up a bit."

"You better hurry. Jaune's videos wait for nobody."

"Yeah... what she said." Yang seconded. "Jaune's gonna get discharged tonight. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

*sigh* "Fine..." She went inside the bathroom.

Pyrrha took the remote. "What entry are we in?"

"The thirteenth... I think." Blake answered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Entry no. 13)

Jaune was in his room. Velvet and Penny sat beside him, and for some reason... Neo was clinging on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her head rested on his shoulder. She looked really sleepy...

"Hey, I'm back for another entry. And I'm currently recording this at 5 pm. The reason I'm going back to my old format of making these things is because... well, I think it's way more fun to sum up everything at the end of the day with some friends." *yawn* "Sorry for my lack of energy today. I just went to through the craziest adventure of my life..."

"He's basically going tell us where he and Neo have been all day..." Velvet said to the camera.

"Actually... I'm gonna show you guys instead."

"Even better!" Penny said.

*yawn* Neo gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek. She closed her eyes afterwards.

Jaune blushed. "Well... That came out of nowhere."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Everyone turned to Pyrrha...

She was surprisingly keeping her cool. She seemed unaffected...

"Uh... Pyr? You okay?" Yang waved her hand right in front of her face.

"..." *sigh* "You get used to it."

"She's crying on the inside. I can tell..." Nora said.

Ruby started patting her back. "There there, Pyrrha. We'll get through this together."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Velvet crossed her arms. "Does she really have to be on your back?"

"She's been like this since we got back here. Ozpin said that we both need to rest after what we did."

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Here let me play the footage..."

~(fly cam footage)~

Earlier that day...

"You called, dude?"

"Dove, today we're gonna make this Ruby tribute and this time, nothing's gonna stop us! Seriously... I've been planning on it for a couple of days now and for some reason, nothing goes as planned."

"Oookay... but why do you need me? What am I here for exactly?"

"Yang's gonna sing a song. I think it's a good way for you to get to know her more. You think she's a happy-go-lucky party girl, am I right? But she's actually way more than that... obviously. She's actually the 'loving cheesy sister' type too. I prepared an upbeat song that expresses that trait of hers very accurately. It's called 'Gold'..."

"I appreciate it but... You want me to be her audience?"

"Actually, I think it's better if you'd help us with the song. I had a talk earlier with Professor Ozpin and I somehow convinced him to hand me a copy of your personal records..." Jaune took out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

"You what!?"

He ignored him. "It says here that you're actually good with the violin, like... really good. Oh! You actually been on the Mistral regional tournament for four years! You actually never lost a single match except when you're pitted against... Pyrrha?"

*sigh* "Don't remind me..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nora turned to Pyrrha. "Wait... You knew him?"

"We were rivals back then." She simply answered.

Silence...

"That's it? No details?" Ruby asked.

"There's nothing much I could say about him. The media saw us as rivals because during my first three years on those tournaments, he loses to no one else but me. The last fight we had in the tournament was during the finals of my third year."

"What about the fourth?" Ren asked. "You've won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, right?"

"Yes, but from the looks of things... I think Jaune is already about to bring that up."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Too bad you didn't get a rematch during the fourth year. You were defeated in the semifinals by... Sun Wukong? I didn't know he did tournaments."

"He was from Vacuo, and just recently moved to Mistral..."

"I knew that much. I just didn't expect him to be in a tournament... Anyway, back to stuff about you. You've never had the guts to ask a girl out and never attended any social gatherings that involve socializing with girls... like dances and stuff."

"What the-! How did-? It says that on my profile?!"

"No... I just assumed. Seems that I'm right though..."

"..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Yang was laughing out loud. "Buuuuurn!"

"I never saw him as the 'dorky' type..." Blake said.

*giggle* "You and me both..." Pyrrha said.

"What?! What did I miss?" Weiss just got out of the bathroom, already dressed in her normal clothes.

"Jaune said-"

"Rubes, let me handle this." Yang replayed the scene...

And after re-watching it...

Weiss giggled... and so did the rest of them.

"Let's... get back to watching his footages." Ren said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Dove crossed his arms. "Oh, Ha... Ha... Very funny."

"Dude, I'm just saying the truth. You need this to boost your confidence up. I mean, come on... Yang KNOWS you like her and she doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

"She's a clone..."

"So what?! Just give it a shot! She's going to show a side of her that you won't see very often. You should do the same. Show her your 'MAD SKILLZ' with the violin!"

*sigh* "Fine... I'll do it."

"Awesome! Good thing too... Yang's about to give you a hug for accepting the offer."

"Wait what?!"

"Hey, cutie!" Suddenly, a Yang clone gave him a tight hug from behind and shook him up...

"Gah!" He blushed real hard.

"Easy with the teasing, Yang. His brain might melt at this rate."

"Nah! He can take it... You ready for my sis' song tribute?"

"Yeah... Two days ready."

"Uh, Yang... w-will you please let go?" Dove's face was as red as a tomato.

She smirked and hugged him tighter. "Nope..."

Jaune gave a knowing nod at her and headed towards the music room.

"Mister Arc. May I have a word, please..." A voice said from afar.

"Huh?"

They all turned around and saw the headmaster... and Neo right behind him. She was more fixated on watching a footage on her scroll for some reason.

"I believe we had an agreement when I lent you Mister Bronzewing's records..."

"Wait... We're doing this now? Can't it wait? I've been planning this Ruby tribute for days... and I'm supposed to make 'Boop' today with Nora."

"Jaune, please... We have way more important matters to attend to."

*sigh* "Fine..."

"Wait... How 'bout the tribute?" Dove said, still trapped in Yang's grasp.

"Hmm... Maybe you guys could do this without me."

"What?! What's the point of making a tribute when you're not around? You said you do this stuff for aura training... or boosting, whatever you call it..."

"I know what I said... but I would still do a tribute even though I wouldn't get anything out of it. Besides, I don't really need that much of a boost. I've been doing tributes almost everyday... So I'm good." He went to Ozpin's side. "You two should go. We don't want to keep Velv and the others waiting. Have fun!"

"Will do!" Yang snickered as she carried Dove to the music room.

"Let's go... And bring your weapon, Mister Arc." The headmaster said.

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, they got to the headmaster's office...

Ozpin got behind his desk and pressed a button under it. A passage on the floor opened near the elevator, revealing a short staircase. "Follow me."

As they did, the blonde kept eying Neo for a few times.

She was still fixated on her scroll...

"Neo... Watcha' watchin'?" He tried to take a peek.

In response, she moved her scroll away and shook her head.

"Apologies, Mister Arc. What Neo is watching isn't for you. It contains... past events that only she should know once we go back in time to alter it."

"Wait... That's the mission?!"

"Yes... It is very important that we succeed. Otherwise, the peace we have today will cease to exist."

"Never thought I'll get the chance to time travel..."

They got to a small room. Ozpin started pressing a bunch of buttons after inserting his cane in the slot.

Jaune scratched his head. "Wait... we're in a time of peace, right? So the past has already been fixed... Why do we have to go back there again?"

"To keep it that way... the peace, I mean."

"But... but-"

"Jaune..."

"..."

"Trust me... I've done this many times before."

"Okay, sir..."

Neo took her earphones off and took her scroll back to her pocket. She then tapped the professor's shoulder from behind.

"What is it, Neo?"

She pointed at her own ears and held her palm out.

"Oh... Of course... right." Ozpin went to a small drawer near him and took out four small objects out. He handed two of those to the girl, and kept the remaining two...

"Are those... earplugs?" Jaune asked. "What are those for?

For some reason, Neo blushed... much to his confusion.

"..." He took a few seconds before answering... "Something that Miss Neapolitan and I planned."

Brief silence...

"Do you... mind filling me in? So I won't mess it up somehow once we're there?"

"I'll fill you in on the details once we're there. I still need to talk to my past self." Ozpin walked back to the machine and pulled his cane out. It's gears started to turn real fast.

"Here we go..."

The room flashed bright green.

"Gah!" He raised his arm to cover his eyes.

Same did Neo.

Moments later...

They opened their eyes and saw... the same room...

"Uh... Did it work?" Jaune saw the professor already walking up the staircase.

"Well... Let's find out, shall we?"

"Hey! Wait for us!"

The two followed...

As the passage opened they got to the headmaster's office.

"You're back... And I see you brought reinforcements." A man's voice said, who was seated behind his desk. He then eyed the short girl. "Well hello... Who might you be?"

"This is Neopolitan." Said the professor. "She's here because we find her teleporting abilities useful. You will meet her later once all of this is over."

"Oh, so you're the famed assassin... Pleased to meet you."

She smiled and curtsied.

He then turned to the blonde. "Hello, Mister Arc."

"Hey, other sir..." Jaune gave a casual wave at him.

"I take it that this is your first time travel experience?"

"Uh huh..." He gave a nod.

"You don't look so surprised."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Some time in the future, you got me to train with clones somewhere deep under the school so... I just got used to it, I guess. Time travel's kinda underwhelming, to be honest."

Silence...

"Anyway, where are- Uh, I mean... 'When' are we?"

They all gave puzzled looks.

Neo tapped on the blonde's shoulder and showed her scroll. 'You mean, what time period are we in?

"Uh... yeah. Time period... That's what I meant to say." He then took notice of the holographic screen on Ozpin's desk...

Professor Port: ...Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!

Jaune's eyes widened. "W-What the- Sir! We have to stop this match! Penny's gonna get killed!"

Ozpin's past self raised an eyebrow.

"Calm yourself, Mister Arc. We are not here to alter this event."

"But sir-!"

"Listen to me."

"..."

"Penny will not die in this match. After getting torn apart, Port and Oobleck will find all of her pieces and return them to Atlas military personnel. If we stop this, she won't be able to break free from the military's hold on her. I'm sure she already told you this..."

"Yes, sir..."

Neo scratched her head, and typed... 'When did she told you that?'

"The time when she wanted to tell me her feelings in her room..." He slightly blushed. "Right after you put a freakin' virus on my phone!"

'Oh... right.'

"So let me get this straight." The other headmaster said. "Miss Polendina... isn't a real girl?"

"Yes, sir... She's the first synthetic person capable of generating an aura... She's basically a robot..." Jaune said.

"So her soul was transfered to a machine..." *sigh* "So James made her his test subject..."

"Her father, actually..." He interrupted. "She was dying so her dad somehow put her in a deep sleep state, preserved her body, extracted her soul, and then crammed it on some weaponized doll..."

Silence...

Suddenly, the tournament's crowd roared. Their eyes turned to the screen... and saw the horrid sight...

"We don't have much time..." Ozpin turned to the three. "Now everyone, listen carefully... This is the plan..."

~(Footage Fast Forward)~

"Jaune?" Velvet asked.

"It's better if we just skip this..."

"Truth be told, it is way more thrilling to see the actual execution without knowing what the plan is." Penny added.

"Good point..." She said.

*yawn* Neo gave Jaune a quick peck on his cheek.

He blushed. "I... think she agrees."

*grunt* Velvet turned away.

"Will you please stop kissing my Jaune?" Penny's eye was twitching, but she kept her friendly smile intact.

She smirked in response.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Whoa... Penny's actually reaching her limit."

"Yang Xiao Long... After everything we just heard, you're worried about Penny about to lose her temper?" The heiress slightly raised her voice.

"Well... we kinda already know about Penny's thing so..."

"They are going to alter history itself!

"Calm down, Weiss. This already happened and look at us now... Whatever they did they succeeded, so there's really nothing for us to worry about."

"..."

"She has a point..." Nora added.

"..."

"I think it's best that we see where this goes... I'm very interested to know..." Pyrrha said.

"Same..." Ren admitted.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I think this is it..." Jaune played the footage.

~(Fly Cam Footage)~

"Before we proceed, does anyone have any questions?"

"Uh... Sir?"

"Good! Now let's go..."

"Sir! This is serious!" Jaune fumed.

"What is it?"

"You still didn't tell me why you and Neo have earplugs..."

Ozpin and Neo took brief glances at each other, then back to Jaune.

"Trust us... It is best if you didn't know."

*sigh* "Fine..."

"Now... Let's not waste any more time."

The rest of them nodded.

"Be careful, you three." The other headmaster said. "Good luck..."

"We will..."

And with that, Neo grabbed each of their arms and teleported away...

Ozpin took a sip of off his mug and stoop up to see the chaos unfold through the open window.

As Cinder's speech ended... A loud voice came from the speakers... "Incoming grimm attack. Threat level 9..."

Creatures of grimm started flooding the streets and swarming the skies.

Moments later... the elevator opened. Qrow and Glynda went in with concerned faces...

"Oz..."

"..." He faced them. "Get to the city..."

"But-"

"Now!"

Glynda and Qrow glanced at each other before leaving the office...

*sigh* He went back to his seat. "So it begins..."

In Ironwood's ship...

Every single soldier was knocked out... by a certain multicolor-haired girl, wearing a disguise.

She made her way to a particular cell, carrying her parasol and a cane with Roman's hat on it. Reaching her destination, she opened it revealing a man just sitting there.

"Well..." He moved his face forward. "It's about time..."

Just then...

*Wham!* Out of nowhere, literally... Jaune shield-tackled her. Making her drop Roman's hat and cane.

"Neo!" The man quickly reached out to his cane.

Suddenly, Ozpin got to his front and kicked him back to his cell.

"Agh!"

*whoosh!* The door shut...

"GAH! My foot!"

"My apologies..." Ozpin opened the cell, pushed Roman's foot in with his own, and shut him inside.

Meanwhile...

Neo did a back flip and lunged at Jaune with full force, anger evident on her eyes.

Suddenly, her attack was intercepted by another parasol coming from above.

She took a good look and realized who intervened.

The other Neo kicked her away, giving them a few feet of distance...

She stood wide-eyed...

Jaune stepped in... "Neo, I know you don't know who I am, and you're probably confused right now so I'll give a short explanation."

"..." She typed on her scroll and smirked. 'Aren't you the guy who wore a dress at Beacon's dance?'

"Oh... So you know." He blushed. "Anyway... We three are from the future... and we're here to fix stuff so the general's robots won't turn on us, You and your partner won't beat up a certain friend of mine, and as a bonus... Roman won't end up being griffon food..."

Silence...

"..." Neo pointed at her own head and started to twirl her wrist.

"I do NOT have loose screws!"

The Professor held the Arc's shoulder. "You and Neo tend to Ironwood's injured men. I'll talk to her past self."

"Uh... Is this a good place? I think Roman can hear you from his cell."

"Yes, Mister Arc. The cells here are soundproof."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"..." He gave him stern look.

"You know what? I'm just gonna take your word for it." He gave a nod to Neo and ran outside the room.

She then followed...

Ozpin turned back to the girl.

"..." She raised her parasol at him.

"Miss Neopolitan, do you know who I am?"

"..." She simply nodded.

"That makes this a lot easier." He took a brief pause. "What it if I told you that Roman will perish in the near future if you continue to fight against the kingdom of Vale?"

"..."

With Jaune...

As they went through another door, they found a soldier lying on the floor with a huge grin on his face...

"Neo, what the heck did you do to this guy?! Well not 'you' but... technically, you did this... You know what I mean."

She typed... 'I whacked his head. That's how I always do it."

*sigh* "So... How do we do this? Do you know first aid, by any chance?"

'They didn't teach you that in Beacon?'

"They probably did... I just didn't pay enough attention..."

'Well that's dumb... How're you supposed to help your teammates when they're injured?'

"Uh, actually... I'm the one who tends to get injured..."

Awkward silence...

She typed on her scroll. 'You seriously need help...'

*sigh* "I know..." He slumped his head.

She went to his side and gave him a hug...

He slightly blushed. "Neo, now's not the time for this! Could please just do 'first aid' on him?"

"..." She gave a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head.

"Wait... You don't know 'first aid' either, don't cha?"

'I'm an assassin! Not a pacifist! I've been taught to leave behind useless allies in battle..."

He frowned and turned away. "That being said... if I get injured and couldn't go on..."

Neo's eyes widened, and quickly typed... 'No! I could never abandon you, Jaune! Never!'

And then gave him a tighter hug...

He kept his frown and pulled away. "Neo... let's just concentrate here. There has to be something we could do about him."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Big mistake..." Yang said.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Pyrrha asked.

She was about to answer...

...When Blake pitched in. "Jaune's the type of person who actually judges you by your past... unless he knows you've changed. He has trust issues with Neo so he's not convinced that she really likes him."

"Well... She did hacked his scroll one time." Ruby said.

"Really? I just thought he pissed off Jaune 'cause of what she said." The blonde brawler said.

"He was... I just gave the reason why..."

"Blake... How did you know about that?" Weiss asked.

"You don't have to be life long friends to get to know him a lot. A few months is enough... He wears his emotions on his sleeve if he feels comfortable around you..." She slightly blushed.

Pyrrha's eye twitched. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down..." Ren patted her back.

"To be frank... I know more about him than you do." She casually said.

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "Care to prove that? You've never even interacted with him during our time here in Beacon."

Blake smirked. "Did you already forget what I just said?"

"..." She turned away. "Hmph..."

Silence...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jaune turned to the girl. "I got an idea! Do you happen to have aloe vera on you?"

'Why would I have aloe vera on me? What are you even going to use it for?!'

"Hey... Unless you want to give the guy CPR, we're gonna rub his neck with aloe vera..."

'Rub his neck? CPR? Jaune, where are you getting all these ideas?!'

He started walking around the fairly large room. "Trust me, I saw it in a popular web series that I watch... Now, help me find a first aid kit. It's probably around here somewhere."

She followed... and then showed him her scroll. 'You watch Red vs Blue too much...'

He stopped. *chuckle* "You watch that?"

'Yeah... I kinda like the series.'

"Cool! An 'RvB' fan!" He then continued his search. "Okay, let's just help that unconscious guy first."

*giggle* 'You really think aloe vera will do the trick?'

"It's worth the shot, right?

She shook her head...

Suddenly...

*woosh* A door opened...

General Ironwood and a bunch of Atlesian Knights came in. "Freeze! Hands above the air! Now!"

Everyone pointed they're weapons at the two!

"Eeek!" Jaune raised his hands, while Neo calmly followed. "General! You got it all wrong!"

"I've received word that a girl disguised as one of my men took over my ship." He briefly turned to the girl, then back to the blonde. "You must be her accomplice."

Neo's eyes widened...

"B-But s-sir! I-"

"Wait a second..." He interrupted. "Didn't I just saw you with the other students at the colisseum? Jaune Arc, is it?"

Just then, two more people entered the scene from another door.

Some of the robotic soldiers pointed their guns at the new arrivals.

"Now now, James. Everything is under control."

"Ozpin? How did you..." He then took notice of another Neo. *sigh* "You used the time machine again, didn't you?"

He smirked. "Of course... But now is not the time to discuss this."

The general gestured the knights to lower their weapons. "What's the plan then?"

"Stay on course. Keep defending the city. We'll handle the rest."

He simply nodded and turned to his robotic soldiers. "All of you! Defend this ship at all costs!"

"One more thing, James."

"Hmm?"

"Keep Roman safe... I'll have Neo here to assist you with everything you need." Ozpin briefly turned to the girl and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Very well..." The General answered.

A moment later, the robots scattered throughout the ship while James and Neo (from this current timeline) handled the control room.

*Quake...*

*Quake...*

*Boom!*

All of them turned to the window and saw the Grimm dragon soaring through the sky. It started spawning more Grimm!

Ironwood quickly grabbed the microphone and shouted... "All ships! Take the Grimm dragon down! I repeat! Take that thing down!"

Ozpin turned to the two. "We better go. Neo, take us to the vault."

She nodded.

With just a split second, they were at the place in front of the two pods.

Jaune shivered. "Yeeesh... This place still gives me the creeps."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pyrrha had an unreadable expression on her face as she watched...

"Hey! Havent we been there before?!"

All eyes turned to Ruby.

"What? W-When?" The red head asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's when Rubes pressed that button at the very bottom that said 'Super Secret Vault'. The whole team saw the place..."

"So the button was just right there for anyone to push? Well that's a stupid design..." Ren said.

"Weird... That button wasn't there before... And I should know! I... kinda pushed all the buttons all the way up to Professor Ozpin's room one time... Hehe." Ruby gave a sheepish grin.

*sigh* Weiss facepalmed. "You dolt..."

"Those buttons were supposed to be hidden." Pyrrha put a hand on her chin. "The only way you could find that button is when someone forgets to hide them..."

"The shopkeep..." Blake said. "He was at the vault sweeping the floor when we got there. He must've left it there by accident..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Mister Arc, do you still remember the plan?"

"Yes, sir... Neo and I will go to the floor above this one and look for the switch on the machine's control center while you wait here to signal us to stop the maiden transfer thingy."

Neo nodded.

"Good... but there's one last thing I almost forgot to mention."

"What is it, sir?"

A few minutes later...

The elevator opened... As the two walked in... A room full of broken cages and grimm where revealed.

"Huh... So this is 'Fort Port'... It's a pretty dumb place to keep all his captured Grimm, in my opinion." He drew his sword and readied his shield.

*Growl!* Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursi, Creepers... Most sorts of land and subterranean grimm took notice of their presence and started closing in on them.

*gulp* "We're gonna die..."

*smirk* 'No we're not... You have me!' *wink*

Jaune slightly blushed.

Neo then charged at the grimm!

"Wait for me!"

~(Jaune hits the fast-forward button)~

"Why are you skipping the fight? I want to see how much you've improved." Velvet said.

"Me too!" Penny added.

"Just review the footages later. It'll take too long if we watch all of it... Besides, We turned out just fine. I actually did pretty good! Right, Neo?"

She smiled and simply responded by kissing him on the cheek.

His face turned red. "Neo! Stop! We are done with that!"

*giggle*

Penny frowned. "Jaune? May I kiss you too?"

And then Velvet glared at them both.

And he blushed again... *sigh* "Girls... Let's just watch this, please? I'll just skip ahead to Ozpin's part."

~(Jaune pressed "Play")~

With Ozpin...

He was hiding behind one of the columns, and whispered into his scroll. "Neo, shut it down. Now..."

The machine started to lose it's yellow glow, giving back the aura it took to it's owner.

"Good job." He then started to sneak off as he saw a womanly figure approaching.

In the pod, Pyrrha's eyes widened... "Sir? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Jaune's past self turned back, letting his guard down.

The past Ozpin saw the incoming arrow! "Right on schedule." He muttered to himself as he jumped up and attempted to intercept it, but his eyes widened the moment it made contact with his cane, it started to disintegrate and reform behind him.

His body began to glow a faint green! He then turned around and started hitting the arrow again and again real fast until it turned to nothing!

*Grunt!* The woman's eyes started flaming in anger. With a wave of a hand, the ground in front of her turned to a firy red color!

"Huh?!" Jaune turned and saw her. Then he quickly drew his sword and shield, and blindly charged at her, not noticing the ground. "Haaaagh!"

"Stay back!" Ozpin shouted.

*Boom!*

The blonde was sent flying. He landed on his back!

"Jaune!" Pyrrha desperately broke free from the pod! Using her semblance, she took her weapons and charged at the woman. But to her shock...

...The headmaster suddenly blocked her path. "Take Jaune and get out of here. Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow! Bring them here right away. The tower cannot fall."

"B-But I can help."

"You'll only get in the way."

She gave a nod, and then did what she was told to do. She helped the boy up and left them.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"And that's what you call a 'Grimm' situation, eh? Am I right?" *grin*

*sigh* "Yang... There's a time and a place for jokes. You told me that yourself."

"Oh, stop being such an Ice Queen. I'm joking about stuff that already happened!"

"Well... It's still not very good." Weiss crossed her arms and turned away.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Uh... That's what you all say."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

With Jaune and Neo in Fort Port...

After shutting down the machine, Neo looked around and saw a pile of rubble from the fight earlier. She took a rock as big as a coconut and then gestured Jaune to follow her.

"Uh... Neo? What's that for?"

She didn't answer as they walked inside the elevator.

Reaching the top of the tower, the girl quickly went to one side of the tower. She saw most of the people evacuating at the front of the school.

*smirk* Neo saw what she was looking for. She then took aim at someone, ready to throw the rock.

The blonde followed her and took a peek outside. "Oh, I remember this! This is where Pyrrha and I went before she gets-" His eyes widened in realization. "Neo!"

She already threw the rock outside as hard as she could, breaking the glass.

Somewhere below the tower...

*Quake!*

Jaune frowned. "But... Ozpin."

"There's no time." Pyrrha turned to him. "Go... Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?"

She then turned to the tower.

"No! Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is!"

She frowned and closed her eyes.

"Pyrrha, I won't let you do-!"

She then lunged at him for a kiss, but...

*THUD!*

The red head laid unconcious on the ground.

"Pyrrha!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ruby's eyes widened. "Headshot..."

"Ooooh... That's gotta hurt." Yang said. "Your kiss just got 'DENIED'."

Pyrrha clenched her fists. "So that's what happened."

Nora patted her teammate's back. "Don't worry, we'll get even someday."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

With Future Jaune and Neo...

"What the heck was that for?! You just gave her a concussion!"

Neo started typing on her scroll. 'I saved her life! She was about to push you in that rocket locker down there and send you flying back to Vale! She was gonna face Cinder alone! How else would I stop her without blowing her cover? Besides, she didn't take permanent damage.'

"Hmm..." He did a moment of thinking. "That's a good point... but I think two Ozpins are more than enough to take care of Cinder."

Her eyes shifted. 'Well... It's better to make sure. ^_^' '

He gave her a stern look.

Just then, Ozpin came out of the elevator. "Good work, you two. Now get ready. We cant let that grimm destroy the tower!"

"Huh? W-What grimm?"

Neo tapped his shoulder, calling his attention. She then pointed at something outside.

*Screech!* The Dragon grimm rammed Ironwood's ship! The vessel started blowing up and came crashing down into the city.

"That one." Ozpin said.

"General Ironwood!"

"Don't worry about them. They have their own Neo." Ozpin held Neo's hand as he saw the Grimm flying towards them. "Mister Arc, I'd like you to take hold of Miss Neopolitan's hand. Now on the count of three, we'll jump on it."

"What?!"

Neo took his instead and held it tightly. She gave him a wink.

The dragon roared as it closed in on them!

"One... Two... Three!"

They all jumped out of the tower! As soon as Neo's feet landed on the dragon's head, they were teleported away!

"Gah!" Jaune fell on the ground, feeling the grassy plain. "Huh? Where are we?"

His eyes scanned the area. They were in an open field.

"Somewhere away from the city." The old man answered.

Neo's aura slightly flickered, signaling it's depletion. She started panting.

"Neo! Are you okay?" Jaune ran towards her, but then some black goop fell on the ground in front of him. A beowolf emerged from it. "Whoa!" He drew his weapon.

Ozpin came in and whacked it with his cane, killing it with one shot. "Mister Arc, we're going to end this now. I need you to close your eyes and concentrate your aura around your body. Don't open them unless I told you to. I'll take care of the grimm."

"O-Okay, sir." He did what he was told to do. He started to faintly glow.

"Neo, can you stand? Are you ready to proceed with the plan?" The headmaster said as he kept beating all the surrounding Grimm around them, not letting any of them near.

The girl stood up and gave a nod. She then put the earplugs on and started... stripping down. She licked her lips as she approached the glowing blonde knight.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ren slightly blushed at the sight.

In turn, Nora covered his eyes. "You're not allowed to look, Renny!"

Weiss just turned away from the screen. "Hmph."

"What is she doing?!" Ruby asked.

"She's gonna try something on Vomit boy, obviously. Pretty weird timing if you ask me." Yang just kept watching the footage.

Pyrrha simply sighed. "Of course she would."

Blake's eyes widen in realization. "I think we should mute it right now."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Mister Arc, you may open your eyes now." Ozpin said as he put on his earplugs.

Jaune opened his eyes. He saw Neo right in front of him, wearing nothing but her pink and brown underwear. "Neo! What the heck?!"

He blushed really hard and closed his eyes tightly again. His aura started to brighten and flare a bit.

She wasn't happy with how he reacted. She then pounced on him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Gah! N-Neo! S-Stop!" His face lit up bright pink, probably because of his bright white aura mixing with the red.

She stroked his face gently and gave him a flirty smile. She licked her lips wet slowly and stuck her tongue out, inching closer to his lips with each passing second.

Jaune was panting heavily for air as he saw the arousing sight. "I-I'm g-gonna- I'm GONNA- *DEEPLY BREATHES IN!* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

~(Jaune pressed the stop button)~

"Ooookay... We'll just end it there."

Velvet was... not happy about what she saw. Her eyebrows are twitching. "I'm glad you did."

Neo simply smirked and nuzzled Jaune.

"N-Neo... please, you're not helping." His cheeks turned slightly red again.

Penny turned to him. "Would you mind explaining what just happened?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Oh... Hehe... False alarm." Yang said. "Good thing we didn't mute it, huh..."

"Yup, pretty much." Ruby adjusted the volume a bit higher.

"Hmm... I wonder what happened afterwards?" Weiss said

Pyrrha turned to the heiress. "Let's just listen first. His entry isn't over yet."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Yeah... what happened next?" Velvet asked him.

"Well... Neo and I weren't actually awake that time... So I'll just go with what Professor Ozpin told me." Jaune took Neo off his back and sat her sideways on his lap... much to Velvet and Penny's annoyance.

They both gave glares, while Neo stuck her tongue out at them.

"Anyway... Here's what happened. I'll try to summarize what Professor Ozpin said. Basically, after screaming out loud, Neo and I passed out... The grimm dragon turned into some kind of rock statue thingy. Don't ask me how that happened. I don't know either..."

"Okay... Sure. Anything else?" The bunny faunus' ear twitched.

"Well, the rest is kind of... history. The rest of the grimm were cleared out, the school was rebuilt within two weeks since Professor Goodwitch helped out."

"What about Torchwick? Or that woman who shoots flames?"

"Uh... I don't really know how exactly... but as far as I know, theyre all in jail so..."

Neo, still clinging on his back, took her scroll from her pocket and started typing. 'A few days after those events, I set them all up for a meeting where the General would ambush them.'

"That's a splendid plan, Neopolitan." Penny smiled at her.

"You mean the other Neo, right?" The faunus asked.

Neo gave a nod.

"Oh okay." She turned to Jaune. "That was an exciting adventure you went through. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound."

"Likewise." Penny added.

"Thanks, you two. So... yeah... that's basically what happened. Imma go snooze now." He wiped his eyes and gave a quiet yawn. He then lifted Neo up and placed her belly on his shoulder.

Neo frowned and groaned in annoyance as Jaune carried her in a way she didn't prefer. She's too tired to do anything about it though. But after he laid her down on his bed, her eyes widened in excitement!

"U-Um... Jaune?" Velvet's stared in dismay. "W-What are you doing?"

Same with Penny. "This isn't her room."

*yawn* "Don't worry... I'll sleep on the couch outside. You know, where we first tried to hook up Dove and Yang's clone?"

*groan* Neo mustered up the strength to take her parasol, hook it's handle around Jaune's arm and tried to pull him back, as hopeless as it was.

"Neo, I'm not gonna sleep beside you. Youre gonna get me in trouble with everyone else. Would you please just let me go?"

Penny gave him a tight hug from behind.

"Aaack! W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't like you to sleep outside where it gets pretty cold at night."

"Pen... We're underground." He gave her a straight face.

"This place is well ventilated." She replied.

"Jaune, tell you what. You sleep here. Penny and I will carry her to... wherever she sleeps."

*GROAN!*

"Neo, stop being a whiny baby! You're not supposed to sleep in Jaune's room!"

Just then, Ozpin opened the door and went in. "Now now, Miss Scarlatina. No need to get so worked about it.

"Sir... Ever heard of knocking?"

*chuckle* "Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Arc. I just wanted to take Neo to her dorm room myself. We have... unfinished business to take care of. It seems like the past still has some things we have to fix."

"Neo is not in optimal condition, Professor Ozpin." Penny said.

"Rest assured, she won't be coming along with me. I just need to get some information regarding your emo faunus friend's trip to Menagerie. Neo's 'side mission' was to prevent Adam's assault."

"She's leaving? Why?"

"Mr. Arc, everyone has their personal problems. Sometimes it is best to not worry about things out of your reach. I will handle it."

"Well, if you say so."

Velvet put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should rest. Let me just take of this..."

She then reached over to the camera to stop the recording. *click*

~(End of Entry)~

"Wow..." Yang turned to her faunus partner.

Same goes the rest of her friends.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Blake turned away. "All you guys have to know is that Professor Ozpin got me to stay."

"Blake..." Yang went to her side and gave her a tight hug. "It's okay if you don't want to tell stuff you're not comfy about. Just know, if you leave without ever coming back... I'll turn emo. Got that?"

*sigh* "Got it." She hugged her back. "Although, I can't really see you turning emo. That's just not your thing."

"Oh, trust me. I can be emo. Uncle Qrow said so." She had a wide grin on her face.

*Ahem!* "Anyways... I'm glad everything worked out, thanks to Jaune, Neo, and Professor Oz."

"Likewise." Pyrrha turned back to the screen. "The headmaster gets things done, as always. Even though he has... questionable methods."

"Tell me about it." Weiss put a hand under her chin. "He's made Ruby a leader, and same goes for Jaune even though you both seem incapable. No offense."

"Pffft... None taken. I didn't wanna be in a team to begin with. Hehe..."

"Could we please watch the the next entry! We still have a lot of entries to watch!" And suddenly, Nora's stomach growled.

"What? We just ate breakfast."

*GRUMBLE!*

Her face turned a bit purple. "Oh, that..."

Everyone turned to her.

"Ruby, may I use your bathroom?"

"Sure!"

"Don't forget to flush." Ren said.

"Okay, thanks. You guys are the best. Bye!" She quickly ran inside.

Silence...

"Let's take a short break." Ren said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Back at the Infirmary...

"... And that's why I want you two to lay off with the PDAs and stuff."

Melanie scratched her head. "PDAs?"

"That means Public Display of Affection, genius." Militia said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?"

Everyone gave her 'the look'.

"You above all people should know what that means." Jaune added. "Now, do we have a deal?"

The twins exchanged a look... And then said, "No".

Velvet, Coco, and Neo face palmed.

*sigh* Jaune did the same. "Do I have to go over it again?"

"We can't help it! Teasing you is kinda like... our thing. Don't you like it when two smokin' hot twins cling on you on each arm? Your social status could go way up there! Possibly even more than that red haired partner of yours."

"Yeah! Like Militia said."

"Girls... I'm a meme now." Jaune said.

Brief silence.

"Just look me up on the internet! I see a lot of fanart about me and my teammates! And I'm not just talking about the dance thing. Someone uploaded a picture of me walking in public with Coco in a 'lover's carry'! I think a lot of her fans hate me now."

"Really? When was that?"

"I got fed up with Coco spanking me during clothes shopping in her own mall. It's a long story."

"..."

"Look, there's no changing my decision, okay?"

Everyone turned to the twins again.

"I... I..." Militia turned to her sister.

She, in turn, just gave a hesitant nod.

*sigh* "Fine... No more shenanigans."

"Thanks. I appreciate that a lot. It's for the best anyways so... Yeah."

"Could I at least get a little kiss on the che-?"

"No..."

"Maybe a hu-"

"No..."

"How about-"

"No!" Jaune gave a stern look. "Sheesh... No friggin exceptions!"

"I was about to suggest being your nurse..."

"Militia... Velvet and Neo got that part covered."

She then turned to the two.

The bunny girl gave a sheepish smile, while the Ice cream lady stuck her tongue out.

"I hate you two."

"Militia, don't bother. He's having a 'Jaune moment' again."

The rest of the girls sighed and said in unison, "Yeah..."

"W-What? What's wrong with having my own moments?"

"Nothing! It's just..." Velvet hesitated to answer.

Until Coco spoke up. "Your moments kinda make it less fun for us gals, you know?"

Neo crossed her arms and gave a nod.

"Look... What do you girls expect me to do? It's kinda hard to believe that a guy like me could have so many... Uh... Let's just say... admirers... to begin with. How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Hoes, Jaune. Hoes..."

"Melanie! Language... Sheesh. You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"I don't have a mom... Or parents for that matter."

"..."

Everyone kept silent.

"Damn..." Coco said.

"R-Right. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the twins burst into laughter.

"Jaune, it's okay. We had Junior to take care of us anyway." The girl in red said.

"Besides, your mouth is way worse. Especially when you get angry." Melanie added.

The boy gave an awkward chuckle. "That's true..."

And then, both girls' stomachs gave loud growls. They both blushed afterwards as they received everyone's stares.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me... you two came all this way to pay me a visit without even eating your breakfast?"

"Well... Yeah... We were kinda planning on eating cafeteria food. Junior already started without us." Melanie said.

"Don't forget! We're also staying here for the rest of the day!" Her sister added. "We rarely see each other nowadays so... we just thought it's a great way to catch up, especially when we heard you lost your match against team RWBY."

"Hmm?" The blonde carefully sat up. "What does that have to do with it?"

"You told us you had to pass that old guy's test, right? Since you lost, we thought you need someplace to stay. You could crash at the club with us for the time being, you getting kicked out and all."

"Aww~ I appreciate the offer, but I didn't fail the test."

Melanie frowned. "B-But..."

"I lost the fight, yes. But I actually passed it since it was never about beating my opponents. I passed by showing of my 'Skillz!'" He gave a confident smile as he raised his arms and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah... that's what got you here in the first place, you show off." Coco rustled the blonde's hair, snickering.

"Hehe... yeah... I'll be more smart in battle next time." He grinned at her back.

But then he noticed the twins frowning.

"Well... If it makes you two feel any better, I'd visit you more often. Maybe twice a month?"

*sigh* "That's... not really enough..." Militia sat on the bed next to him. "I kinda miss the times when you were with us, you know?" She then placed her hand on his.

"..." His cheeks turned slightly red, and even more when he made direct eye contact with her. "U-Uh... Me too."

Velvet quickly wrapped her arm around Jaune's eyes. "Snap out of it! She's charming you again!"

He quickly took a deep breath, and a slow exhale, still keeping his blush. "Thanks, Velv. I never got used to that thing she does."

"Damn it." She turned away.

Coco just laughed, while Neo stuck her tongue out at the girl in red.

Melanie was deep in her thoughts. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She then grabbed her sister's arm. "Jaune, would you excuse us for a minute? We'll just go grab something to eat. I bet Junior's finished with his meal."

"What?! No! I'm not even that hungry!" Just then, Militia's stomach gave a loud growl, much to her embarrassment.

Brief silence...

"Do they serve chicken nuggets?" She asked.

"Yup! They're finger lickin' good."

"..." She turned to her sister, signalling her to just go already, and then back. "Okay. See you later. Velvet, just so you know, we're not done with the matching bunny onesie thing."

Melanie started pulling her sister till they got outside the room.

*sigh* "Finally, they left." Velvet lied down on the bed, face down on Jaune's pillow.

"That's Mil and Mel for ya. They're always a handful." He said.

Neo gave a nod.

Coco adjusted her sunglasses. "Well, this morning's off to a good start."

"Yeah... But now I'm bored again. Does anybody happen to have any cartoons on their scrolls I could watch?"

*giggle* "Glad I came prepared. I just downloaded a show called 'SVTFOE' on mine, both seasons. It was one of the highly recommended cartoons I found online. Wanna binge watch these?" Coco took out her scroll.

The ice cream girl went to her side and took a look.

"Oh, cool! I actually finished the first season. I never had the time to watch the second."

"What's the show about?" Velvet asked.

"Wait... you haven't seen it yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Neo started typing on her scroll. 'Me either.'

"Hmm... How should I explain this without too much spoilers." He started rubbing his chin with his fingers. "It's about a girl who's a bit crazier and more hyper than Nora, with a magic wand instead of a hammer. And then there's that one guy who's a lot like me... kinda, but way better at fighting... and math."

The bunny girl gave him a weird look. "That's... Wow..."

"..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm interested."

'Same.' Neo typed on her scroll.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Outside the infirmary...

"Melanie! What was that all about? You promised never to interupt me when Jaune and I are having a moment as long as I don't interupt you when it's your turn."

They were walking along the corridor, headed to the cafeteria.

"After lunch, let's go see the headmaster."

"Why?"

"I know how we could see and interact with Jaune everyday."

Eventually, they reached the door to the cafeteria.

"Wait... Really?! How?"

"..." For a moment, the white dressed girl turned around and faced her sister. "Plan B."

"Do we even have a plan B?"

"Yes, I just made oe up right now." She had a wide smirk on her face. "We're going to enroll in this academy."

"Moving in to Beacon..." She thought about it for a moment. "I love the idea! Let's tell Junior first."

"You two are enrolling here too? Awesome! So are we." A voice said from behind.

They turned around seeing two familiar faces. They're eyes widened and said in unison, "Neon? Flynt?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" The pink cat faunus held out a peace sign while sticking her tongue out.

"Sup." The trumpet guy said.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Hopefully, this chapter didn't have too many errors.

Announcements! And other stuff...

Regarding RWBY Volume 4, I loved it! My favorite scene all in all is the part where Jaune was training in Chapter 2. It reminds me of a very dramatic scene in RvB. For now, I'm waiting for the soundtrack to release so I could cover them on my bass. Hehe...

I also like the cliff hanger at the end of the Volume, and especially the after credits scene. I can't wait for the next Volume to see what happens next.

Question: Is Oscar gonna enroll in Mistral? Personal opinion... probably not, but I could be wrong.

Anyways, if you guys wanna chat with me or just remind me to update my fanfic, I'm in the "RWBY Amino" app available on android and apple... I think. You guys probably already know about it by now. A lot of RWBY reactors already recommended using that app. It's basically kinda like facebook but for RWBY fans.

Just look me up! My username there is "Jaune Arc (AngeloGene)". Just in case there are impersonators, just look at my posts and you'll know it's me. I actually posted the first chapter of my fanfic there, and some of my bass covers of RWBY's soundtrack. Yeah, it's not a lot. I think my latest post there is a poll regarding dust being a non-renewable resource or not. In other words, will dust eventually run out in the world of Remnant? Or is it something that could reproduce... somehow. The poll is already over so, just go there to view the results. Hehe...

Don't be shy! Any fan of RWBY is a friend of mine. Just PM and we could talk about anything! That would help me relieve my built up stress. I'm usually free on Fridays and Saturdays (Philippine time, of course), and weekday afternoons. Sundays, not so much...

Lastly, regarding when my fanfic will next update. Honestly, I don't know. College is always hectic so finishing a chapter worth 8k to 10k words is pretty challenging. We'll see...

Till next time! Bye guys!


	14. Story Update

Only An Author's Note:

Don't worry, I'm alive! I feel dead inside though. Nothing too serious! It's just... I finished my 1st semester in third year College. You guys (who haven't experienced College yet) don't know what I've been through. It's pretty tiring and I got a lot of sleepless nights, mostly because of the thesis I'm working on. But of course, I'm now free and ready to right again!

I decided to write this update since I couldn't help myself since I've been missing again for quite a while now. I've read every single one of your guys reviews on my story and I'm so glad that most of you enjoying it so far! I'm grateful for that.

About this story, I'll try to get the new chapter out within the week. That's just my goal, okay? I can't promise I'll actually get it out by then. Sorry...

Announcement! I'm currently working on a new RWBY fic! If you'd have to make a guess, you'd probably be right. It will be another Romantic Comedy starring Jaune Arc. I'll work on it as soon as I'm done uploading my new chapter for this.

In regards to the latest reviews on my story, I wanna say "thanks" to that Edward guy, and also everyone else who comments. I just feel really appreciated when someone leaves fairly long reviews on each of my chapters. And I wanna say sorry for those errors. I may not have the time to correct all of them at this point so... I'll try to avoid writing the chapters at night since it maximizes my rate of error a whole lot.

And just to answer a certain someone in the review section, I don't put pairings on stories since it will kinda count as a spoiler... So yeah. XD

Side Note: If anyone wants to chat/hangout with me or something, I'm in the RWBY Amino app! If you guys don't know, it's an app (both on Android and iOS) where you could interact with other fans of the show and even post and/or stuff yourself! Basically, it's Facebook for RWBY fans! I think I've mentioned this before in my past "Author's Notes".

Just look my username up in the app, which is "Jaune Arc (AngeloGene)" and maybe leave me a message. I'm actually active there daily. Don't be shy to chat or leave me a message, okay?

Lastly, if you guys have any questions, just PM me here and we'll talk. Don't ask for spoilers and things like that though. Heh...

This will be deleted once the next chapter is out.

Thanks! Love you all! Platonically!


End file.
